


The Sea Captain's House

by Beautyinthemoonlight



Series: The Sea Captain's House [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 167,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyinthemoonlight/pseuds/Beautyinthemoonlight
Summary: Ali Krieger is a successful sales rep on the North Shore of Boston who is re-emerging from a painful period in her life.  Her sole focus for the past four years has been work.  Ashlyn Harris has just been traded to the Boston Breakers for the start of the 2015 season.  She's moved to Gloucester, MA to live in the house her grandmother left her.  Can the beautiful goalkeeper help make Ali whole again?   Or will their own romantic entanglements keep them apart, destined to remain just friends?





	1. Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series and Ali/Ashlyn are endgame for this AU. Your patience will be rewarded before the end of part one. Part two will pick up afterwards and be more focused on their lives together in the big old house. I expect that to include dogs, engagements, moderate drama, weddings, kids and 'the future'.
> 
> Minor smut warning for the very end of this chapter.
> 
> Here's a link to the house I used as inspiration for this story (the after pictures, not the before....too creepy looking before)  
> http://hookedonhouses.net/2016/02/22/yesterday-today-the-gothic-italianate-mansard-mcgilvery-house-in-maine/

Ali Krieger drove her dark grey truck North along the snow-covered road in Gloucester, Massachusetts. The turbulent Atlantic Ocean with its’ cold, choppy waves briefly pulled her attention to the right every few minutes. She continued up past the beautiful, grand homes on Bass Rocks Rd where the land jutted out into the sea, just as the road turned West. After a few blocks she turned right onto Beach Rd and slowed down, eyes searching the right side of the residential street for the house George had described to her over the phone. The big, white, three-story house with the blue-grey mansard roof came into view on top of a small hill, slightly higher than the neighboring homes. She pulled into the long driveway to the right of the house, followed it up the gentle incline, and stopped in front of the weathered, 2-car garage. There was a white pick-up parked next to her in the driveway. 

It was days like this that made Ali glad she opted for practical and functional when she bought the Toyota Tacoma four-wheel drive pick-up. She lost style points, she knew, but the confidence she got in knowing she wouldn’t get stuck in this early February snow was well-worth it. It was hard enough, sometimes, being a woman in the construction industry. She had promised herself she would never be that helpless idiot who couldn’t drive off of a jobsite without needing some of the guys to help push her car out of the snow or mud. No thank you. If they were going to take you seriously they couldn’t see you as a damsel in distress. That wasn't to say she didn’t appreciate the chivalry that some of the guys occasionally showed her on a jobsite. It was rare, but it did happen. If it was a blazing hot day in August, they might put their t-shirts back on while she was there. Or, most common, they might cut down on the swearing in her presence. Being a successful sales rep was important to Ali and she tried very hard to maintain a professional demeanor at all times in front of her customers. Even on jobsites with loud music blaring, guys with no shirts, noisy construction equipment and unpleasant site and weather conditions. For example, it was a small thing but something Ali felt very strongly about, she never ever swore in front of her customers. She wasn’t a snob but she felt like that painted a certain picture of her in the customers’ eyes. And that wasn’t the picture she wanted. Ali was warm and friendly with her customers, but she was never “one of the guys”. 

The effort to be perceived and treated as a professional extended to the clothes she wore for work as well. Official company policy for sales reps’ attire was ‘business casual’. That was further explained by human resources as ‘no jeans, no shorts, and no sneakers’. Then there were the practical limitations of OSHA jobsite requirements and common sense. Open-toed shoes, sandals, and flip flops were not allowed on jobsites. Also, your legs were supposed to be covered so no shorts, capri pants, skirts, etc. If the project and jobsite were large enough then you had to wear a hard hat while you were onsite. All of these things together meant that Ali’s everyday work outfits were boring as hell, and too damned hot in the summer. The only upside was that she was usually dressed in comfortable clothing. Chinos or khakis or jeans that didn’t actually look like jeans were paired with polo shirts with the company logo, button up dress shirts, blouses or other tops that weren’t too revealing. And sensible shoes were a must. Ali would often climb ladders, walk over narrow temporary planks across ditches, step around or over holes in floors, and go into some pretty gross places, like cobweb-filled basements or attics, to take measurements and work with contractors. She basically followed the contractor and stepped where he stepped and climbed what he climbed. The only difference was that Ali usually had a manila folder full of paperwork and a note pad in her hand at the same time. Pretty quickly when Ali started doing her job, she found the best choice was a pair of leather Merrill slides. A lot of times she had to remove her shoes when she went into somebody’s house and stepping out of slides was so much easier than dealing with shoelaces. She had about 4 different pairs, in different shades of black and brown. And her job was twelve months a year, rain or shine. In the winter months she still stood outside and did her job in the cold. Flannel-lined pants, long underwear, insulated shoes or boots, winter hats, turtlenecks and sweaters took their places in her work wardrobe. 

She sold windows and doors to General Contractors for the new houses or home additions they were building. More often than not, she worked with smaller contractors who did primarily remodeling work. This remodeling work could be anything from building a small addition; to moving around interior walls to expand a room; to replacing old windows in an old house to make the home more energy-efficient. But Ali had done a little bit of everything so far in her eight year career. She had worked on everything from big custom homes to small replacement jobs with four windows and everything else in between. She was very good at her job and she enjoyed going to work every day. But jobs like this one were her absolute favorite...a window replacement project in a historic old home. She loved going into these big old houses with their thick walls and history. She would walk through the rooms, imagining the lives of the previous occupants, sometimes in homes more than one hundred years old. 

Ali got out of her truck with a pad of paper in her hand. She put a tape measure in one pocket of her winter coat and her work phone and a pen in the other and walked towards the side door of the house, right off the driveway. The wide red door was ajar slightly and Ali knocked and then pushed it open and stepped into the side entry hall. “Hello?”

“Hey, Ali, thanks for coming. This weather has been unbelievable.” The general contractor entered the hall from Ali’s right and shook her hand. 

The Boston area was three weeks into the worst assault of winter weather anyone had seen in decades. Three blizzards in less than two weeks had pounded New England with over seven feet of snow. And it was supposed to continue for the foreseeable future.

“Hi George. It’s good to see you. Thanks for having a driveway that I could actually pull into! What a great house.” Ali smiled broadly, looking around.

“Yeah, I’d really like to work on this one. She’s a real beauty” he said, leading Ali back to the kitchen where he had just come from. They stood next to a small table with a set of architectural plans open on top of it. “We’ll be renovating and updating the bathrooms and the kitchen, doing the insulation up in the roof and the walls, installing an HVAC system and, of course, replacing all the windows and doors. If we win the bid, that is.”

Ali smiled at him and said “Well I hope you win the bid George. They’d be lucky to have you. Not everybody knows how to take care of a house like this. How old is this one anyway?”

“Built in 1873. Old sea captain’s house.”

“Wow. That’s amazing. I love living in New England. We have the oldest homes in the whole country. And that’s either really great news or really bad news, depending.” They both laughed. “Is this one in pretty good shape? Looks like they haven’t made too many changes to it, at least not down here“ she inquired.

“Try almost none. An elderly widow lived her for a long time and kept it up but didn’t do anything major. I think there was some electrical done at some point but nobody’s really sure.”

“New owners then, coming in and making lots of changes?” Ali asked.

“Not really. The widow’s granddaughter inherited it and is trying to do the right thing and update it but keep it true to the original. She lives in Virginia or someplace now but will be moving up here when we’re done.”

“That’s the best. I love that” she replied, smiling. “So when is your bid due? When do you need my number?”

“Bid’s due end of the month so if I can get your quote the week before that’d be great.”

“Sure thing” Ali answered. They looked through the plans together and Ali took notes about what the architect specified for the new windows and doors. “Ok if I do the rough measuring today while I’m here?”

The contractor paused and pursed his lips, thinking. “Yeah, that’ll be ok. I have to leave in about 20 minutes though. Will you be ok pulling the door shut behind you on your way out, making sure it’s locked tight?” 

“No problem. I definitely won’t be done in 20 minutes.” She chuckled. “It’ll take an hour or so at least. There are a lot of windows here.” Ali had worked with George for years and he knew and trusted her in his clients’ homes. There wasn’t much left in this house anyway, most of it had already been put into storage.

“No kidding.” George smiled. "I’ll lock the door and put the key in the lock box outside when I leave.”

“Alright, well I’ll get started then. Thanks George.” 

They shook hands again and Ali hung her coat over the back of a chair, pulling her tape measure and phone out of the pockets. She walked back through the side entry again towards the front of the house. It really was beautiful. It was old and a little shabby but that was typical with an older widow living here by herself for a long time. The way they built these houses was so smart. There wasn’t air conditioning back in 1873 so they made sure there were windows on opposite sides of the house so they could take advantage of cross-breezes. The walls were very thick to help keep the heat out in the summer and the cold out in the winter.

The first floor was a pretty simple layout. Starting at the main entry door, which was centered at the front of the house, there were three rooms front to back down the left side of the house; Parlor, Dining Room, Family Room. There were the same three rooms down the right side of the house; Living Room, Side Entry Hall or Mudroom, and then the Kitchen. Down the middle was the big front entry hall with the main stairs leading up to the second floor; behind that was the small half bath; then the pantry. The house was one big square with a slightly narrower section added on at the rear. The big square part of the house extended up through all three floors. This big square was the part of the house with the mansard roof on it. On the first floor this was comprised of the Parlor and Dining Room on the left; the front entry hall and half bath in the middle; and the Living Room and Mudroom on the right side. Off the back of this big square was the narrower section, probably built as an addition at some point in the 50’s. The two back rooms, the Family Room and Kitchen, were open to each other with a large double-sided fireplace breaking them up. And there was a back stair case against the very back wall that led up to the master bedroom on the second floor. There was a smaller double-sided fireplace between the Parlor and the Dining Room down the left side of the house as well.

The second floor was almost the same size as the first. The only difference being that there was nothing above the kitchen. The big square on the second floor had 2 bedrooms on the left side, with a full bath in between them. All three rooms had doors opening onto the main hall. And then there were two bedrooms on the right side with a slightly smaller full bath between them. Each bedroom had a door onto the main hall but the bathroom didn’t; each of the two bedrooms had a door directly into the bathroom instead. At the back of the big square was the master suite with a door onto the main hall. The master suite had a large bedroom with a full bath and a door in the rear corner that lead to the back staircase down to the kitchen. The main hall also had the main stairs that led up to the third floor, right above the stairs from the first floor to the second floor. 

The third floor was just the size of the big square. There was no additional floor space above the master bedroom at the back. The main hall on the third floor had 3 doors. One opened into a large room on the left side of the house; one opened into a large room on the right side of the house; and the third opened into an attic space at the rear. The attic ran the width of the house along the back wall, right under the mansard roof. 

After she got the scope of the house down, Ali climbed up the two flights of stairs to the third floor and started measuring the ten windows up there. It was mid-morning and the sun was coming from the back left corner of the house, from the East. There was some sort of heat still on, probably so the pipes wouldn’t freeze, but it was chilly and Ali wished she had kept her coat on. She measured the width of a window and wrote it down. Then she measured the height of the same window and wrote it down. Then she noted what the grille pattern was and if there were any other unusual or problematic things that would need to be addressed later. She also took pictures with her phone of these unusual things. Like up here on the third floor the windows were actually round shaped at the top and in dormers that stuck out of the side of the mansard roof. These would need extra care to make sure the radius of the curve was calculated correctly or the new window wouldn’t fit into the old opening. This is why she started up here first, handle the hardest ones first and get them out of the way. 

She went down to the second floor, enjoying the grace of the house and the solitude it was giving her. She didn’t answer her phone when she was doing measures – it was too easy to make a costly mistake and she didn’t like to take the chance. There were 16 windows on the second floor and she was all finished except for the two in the back stairs. As she walked across the master bedroom, heading for the door in the back left corner that lead to the back stairs, she was thinking about what she would stop and eat for lunch after she was all done with the first floor. Suddenly, when she was about 10’ away from it, the door flew open and a tall woman with long blonde hair stepped into the room. She had her head down and was in the middle of removing her sweaty t-shirt and sports bra in one movement – they were already halfway up over her head as she stopped for a minute to finish the job. Ali froze, panic taking firm hold of her. It was too late to do anything except stand there and gawk. The blonde couldn’t see Ali yet but the brunette could certainly see lots of the blonde. The woman was ripped. Her washboard abs were flexing and the muscles in her arms were rippling with the effort she was exerting as she wrestled the clothing over her head and down her arms, still not looking up. She had tattoos on her side, colorful flowers. And a full sleeve on her left arm, no colors. There were words tattooed on each of her shoulders too but Ali couldn’t make them out. Her breasts were beautiful as they bounced slightly from the activity...not too big, but round and perky, nipples pink and erect. Ali felt a twinge between her legs and then the flush starting to rise up her neck to her cheeks. Holy shit was this woman hot!

“What the fuck?!!” The blonde yelled loudly, stooping to pick up the shirt she had just dropped and cover herself with it.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Ali said over her shoulder as she ran back out the door to the main hall. She ran down the stairs calling again, “I’m so sorry!” 

She sprinted to the kitchen, grabbed her coat and ran back out the side door to her truck. As she backed down the long driveway she regretted not taking the business card she had left on the table for the owner. She also wondered if she had shut the door tightly as she had promised George. And, dammit, she still had the eighteen windows and two doors to measure on the first floor! What the hell had just happened? So much for being professional. Holy shit. Her mind raced over all of these things as she drove away from the house. After fifteen minutes she had calmed down some and her heart rate was almost back to normal. She kept driving and her mind started wandering back to the hot blonde...there was only one thing Ali was truly worried about. She was terrified that the blonde had seen the look of lust and awe on her face before she ran out of the room. 

//

No matter how hard she tried, Ali could not get the blonde out of her head. Over the course of the next few weeks Ali kept thinking about the blonde and re-living those wonderful few minutes they had spent together. She thought about her at the most random of times. In the middle of a conversation with a builder, she popped up, half-naked and gorgeous, causing Ali to stumble over her own words. While she was reading a book, boom there she was again, muscles on full display, steering Ali’s mind away from murder mystery and into levels of erotica that made her wet and horny. And when Ali was alone in her bed late at night, she appeared in slow-motion, torturing the brunette with her sexiness. These were Ali’s favorite visitations…her imagination blessedly re-created the master bedroom with the door in the corner. Only this time the sexy blonde sauntered through the door, dropped her t-shirt to the floor, wrapped her arms around Ali and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Her tongue was strong and aggressive in Ali’s mouth...probing everywhere while her hands did the same thing on Ali’s back, running up and down her sides, thumbs grazing the sides of her breasts. Ali gasped in surprise and pulled back while the blonde moved her hot mouth to the brunette’s neck and continued the onslaught of kisses, sucks and nips. One strong hand moved up behind Ali’s neck and the other travelled down to her ass. When both hands were in place the blonde pulled Ali in tighter, grabbing and squeezing her ass at the same time she planted another passionate kiss to her lips and moaning into Ali’s mouth. The fantasy never lasted past this point but it was more than enough to make Ali reach for her vibrator and imagine the rest until she was crying out sharply in her empty bedroom, finally satisfied.


	2. Welcome to The Breakers

Ali had managed to go back to the house on the sly and measure a couple of the first floor windows from the outside of the house. This was no easy task in seven feet of snow! She completed her quote and sent it off to George, hoping the rest of the first floor windows weren’t too far off from the ones she had measured. Ali didn’t tell George about the incident. If the blonde had told George, he hadn’t mentioned it to Ali. It seemed like everyone was just going to pretend it didn’t happen. Thank God.

It was early March now and Ali drove around Gloucester checking in on some of the different projects she was working on and trying to find some new business at the same time. She was engrossed in a phone call with a builder and had pulled over to the side of the road so she could take notes while they spoke. When they had finished the conversation and Ali looked up, she found herself on Beach Rd. two houses down from the big old house. Ali gulped, still on edge about the embarrassing incident with the blonde.

She decided to sit there while she checked her email on her work phone and collected her thoughts for a few minutes. While she had her head down looking at her phone she barely noticed a jogger pass by on the other side of the street. The jogger crossed the street and stopped in front of the big old house. She bent over and started to stretch. Ali glanced up quickly and then looked back down at her phone. Wait...she looked up again. Her mouth dropped open as she watched the blonde woman stretching out those long legs. Ali hadn’t even looked at those legs last time. She was so focused on the naked torso and there hadn’t been time to even consider the lower half of the blonde. Damn though...she wore tight athletic pants that clung to every muscle in each of her well-toned legs. She had a running jacket on and a winter hat with gloves. Each time she bent over Ali got a stunning view of the blonde’s ass. It was amazing. Tight and toned, even through the pants Ali could see the muscle definition. “Who is this woman?” Ali thought to herself.

An older woman walking her dog stopped to talk with the blonde and Ali kept her phone up and her head low just in case somebody glanced her way. She didn’t want to look like the pervert she was being right now. The blonde stopped her stretching and squatted down to pat the dog, looking up at the neighbor and talking at the same time. Ali was happy to see how affectionate the blonde was with the dog. She hugged the dog and rubbed his chest and behind his ears. The dog wagged his whole body in response. After several adorable minutes the neighbor and dog moved along, towards Ali, and the blonde finished her stretching. Ali enjoyed the last few minutes before the blonde stood up, turned and walked up the driveway to the house. Ali’s fantasy picture of the blonde just got a lot more interesting.

//

About a month later, in early April, Ali and her best friend Sydney walked into the Hyatt hotel in Cambridge for a social event sponsored by the local women’s soccer team, The Boston Breakers. Ali wore dark blue skinny jeans with black ankle boot heels, and a maroon t-shirt top with a long black sweater over it. 

“So what’s tonight about again?” Sydney asked as they walked into the lobby, looking for signs pointing them which way to go.

“It’s the team meet and greet for season ticket holders and supporters. I’m not sure exactly what happens. This is my first one.” Ali answered and pointed to a conference room across the large lobby. 

“Why didn’t we go last year?”

“I wasn’t a season ticket holder. I just went to random games when I could make it.” Ali explained as she handed her best friend a name tag and pressed her own to her chest.

The conference room was medium sized and there were two merchandise tables set up with Breakers gear, a long serving table with appetizers, plates and napkins, and two beverage tables, one with water and lemonade and one with beer and wine. The room was filling up with fans of all ages and a couple of local journalists. The team staff was there in full force, including ownership, and they were all introduced at the microphone up front during the course of the evening. Ali and Sydney stood next to a high-top table in the corner eating appetizers, drinking wine, and people watching.

“Ali! You made it! It’s great to finally meet you.” One of the staffers greeted them excitedly. 

Ali quickly scanned her name tag, “Hi Elaine. It’s great to meet you too. Thanks again for all your help with the tickets and parking passes. I’m excited for the season to start.”

“Oh it’s my pleasure. Anytime you need anything you just let me know.”

“Ok I will.” Ali smiled back at the energetic staffer, decked out in Breakers gear.

“While I have you, do you mind if I ask you a question?” Elaine asked as she touched Ali’s arm lightly.

“Sure.” Ali tried not to look past Elaine at Sydney who had raised both her eyebrows all the way up to her hairline.

“You’ve bought tickets, the most expensive seats we have, for the whole season and you hadn’t been to that many games before. You bought the parking passes too. You’re kind of our dream come true supporter.” The staffer smiled kindly at Ali. “Was there a reason that you decided to do this at this time?” She paused. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Ali smiled. “No I don’t mind at all. It’s not a big mystery. I love soccer and I just decided that it was time I started supporting the women’s pro league more. It hit me that I live in one of only ten cities that have a team and if I want the league to survive and grow I’d better do my part.” Ali finished and took a drink of wine.

“Well that’s wonderful to hear. I wish there were more people like you out there!”

“I want my daughters to have the choice to play professional soccer someday. Seemed like the least I could do to make that happen” Ali continued. 

“Oh do you have kids?” Elaine asked, cocking her head to the side inquisitively.

Sydney giggled and brought her glass to her lips to try and hide it.

“No. No kids” Ali answered. “Someday though.”

“Well thanks again for coming tonight ladies.” Elaine touched them both on their arms. “The team’s going to be introduced soon so I’d better get back to work.” She smiled at them and walked across the room to a side entrance at the other end of the room.

“Geez, how old do you look? Grandma.” Sydney laughed and rolled her eyes at Ali.

“Be nice. I’m the one who brought up kids. She asked the normal question you ask after someone talks about kids.” Ali finished her glass of wine and looked around the room. “Man, this place filled up.”

“Look how many kids there are. It’s kind of late for kids on a school night, isn’t it?” Sydney was craning her neck to get a better view of the room. It was 8:00pm.

“Maybe you’ll meet your dream girl here.” Sydney wagged her eyebrows at Ali. “Or maybe during the season you’ll meet some sexy soccer fan and finally have sex again.” Sydney teased her friend and laughed.

“I’m getting another glass of wine. Do you want one?” Ali asked, slightly embarrassed and a little annoyed. She knew Sydney meant well though.

“Yes please. I’ll save our spot.”

About thirty minutes later they were eating their second round of appetizers when the General Manager took the microphone and asked for everybody’s attention. He made a little speech, thanked the ownership as well as all of the supporters, and explained that the players would be sitting at tables around the room, signing autographs after they were introduced. The GM started calling the players into the room, one by one. The player, in uniform, came in through the side entrance that Elaine had used earlier on the other side of the room and stood next to the GM. He said a couple of things about the player and then they went and took their seat at one of the autograph tables. 

Ali and Sydney laughed with the rest of the crowd at the funny remarks and clapped loudly to support the players as they made their entrances. The young kids in the crowd, mostly little girls in various soccer jerseys, kept pushing forward in spite of parents trying to keep them back. They were like moths to a flame.

Ali was turning her head to say something to Sydney when something across the room caught her eye. She stood up quickly and looked past the crowd, towards the hallway outside the side entrance door. 

“What’s up?” Sydney asked her, trying to look where Ali was looking.

Ali didn’t answer her right away. She stood on her tip toes and focused on the doorway. “I don’t know. I thought I saw somebody.” She shook her head and turned back to her best friend. “It can’t be. That would just be too weird.”

“What would be? What are you talking about Alibaba?”

The GM finished introducing the second to last player while the women talked.

“Do you remember earlier this winter...” Ali started answering Sydney as the GM started introducing the last player. 

The room was loud and boisterous with all the kids. Ali had her eyes on the doorway as she leaned close and spoke to Sydney. 

“The story I told you...” 

The GM’s excited voice got louder as he worked up to his big finale. 

“About the homeowner...” Ali stopped talking and her mouth fell open when she saw the last player enter the room and stride over to the GM.

“We’re thrilled to have her for this season and we hope we have her for many more to come...” The GM boomed. 

“Oh my God, you mean the one you walked in on half-naked?” Sydney cackled, replying to Ali’s question.

“Our starting Goalkeeper, number 1 in all our hearts...”

“Yeah Syd, that’s the one.” Ali said in a hoarse voice.

“What about her?” Sydney asked, confused why Ali would be bringing that story up now.

“Ashlyn Harris!!!!” yelled the GM. 

Ali swallowed hard and motioned to the blonde with her head. “That’s her.”

“Holy shit.” Sydney said exactly what Ali was thinking.

The blonde gave the crowd a big smile, so big in fact, that a single dimple appeared, on her left cheek. She waved both of her hands to different parts of the room and nodded her head a few times. 

Ali couldn’t take her eyes off of her. She was absolutely gorgeous, tall and lean but muscular at the same time. Her long blonde hair was down, soft curls falling around her shoulders. She had cheekbones like a model and she wore makeup to accentuate her beautiful hazel eyes so they looked like greyish bronze jewels. She wore the black goalkeeper’s kit, long sleeves pulled up to expose half of her forearms, with black Nike sneakers. She started to walk towards her assigned autograph table as the GM wrapped everything up and turned off the microphone.

Sydney pulled hard on Ali’s arm and hissed, “You never told me she was that fucking hot! Goddamn, she’s inked too.”

Ali was frozen. A sense of déjà vu crept over her as she stared at the beautiful blonde walking towards them.

“Fuck.” Ali said louder than she meant to and a nearby parent turned to scowl at her. She was walking in their direction! 

Ashlyn was still smiling and acknowledging people in the crowd as she moved towards the table near Ali and Sydney. As she got closer her expression changed and she looked like she recognized someone on that side of the room. The blonde peered around some supporters, scanning for the face she thought she knew.

Ali and Sydney were already gone. Ali had literally dragged her friend out the door behind them and into the lobby.

“What the actual fuck Al?!” Sydney was not happy about their exit and angrily untwisted her shirt sleeve. “Why did you do that?”

But Ali was already half-way across the lobby, walking quickly towards the exit. Sydney shook her head and jogged to catch up.

//

“So are we going to talk about what happened in there or just sit and stew some more?”

Ali kept her eyes on the road as she drove them home in silence, the radio not even playing.

Sydney waited a few more minutes and tried again.

“Listen Al, you can’t stay all closed up forever. You just can’t. I know you know this and there’s nothing I can say to make you do anything you’re not ready to do...” She paused, searching Ali’s face for any sign of wanting to talk. “But I’m telling you it’s time.” She put her hand gently on Ali’s shoulder and squeezed.

The contact made Ali twitch a little bit and shook her resolve. She sighed and quietly said, “I know.” Her shoulders dropped in defeat and she started to cry, softly.

“Aw sweetie.” Sydney moved her hand to the back of Ali’s neck and rubbed lightly. “You’re ok. It’s gonna be ok. I promise. You’ll find somebody great – you just have to get out there and start doing it.” Sydney moved her hand to Ali’s shoulder again and rested it there. “I know you’re scared. We’re all fucking scared though. You just have to go and meet people and start living that part of your life again.”

“I know you’re right Syd. And I think I’m ready. I really do.” Ali sniffled, getting control of her emotions again. “I promised myself that when I turned thirty that was the deadline. And I’m going to hold myself to that. Even if it kills me, which it just might.” She chuckled. “I’ll be 31 in July so I can’t push it off anymore.”

“Good job Alibaba. Three months. I know you’re ready and I know you can do it. So who’s the lucky lady?” She patted Ali on the back. 

“Well, I’m thinking of asking that architect out for coffee next time I’m in her office.”

“Nice. She’s the pretty one, right? Light brown hair and big boobs if I recall.”

“Sarah is her name, jackass. And yeah, you recall right.” 

“That’s awesome Al. Honestly. I’m proud of you. I know Emily really fucked you up...”

Ali flinched at hearing her ex-girlfriend’s name.

“but you’ve stewed long enough. Don’t give her any more of your time. She doesn’t fucking deserve it.”


	3. Face to Face

Early the next week Ali’s work phone rang. 

“Hi, this is Ali.”   
“Oh that’s great news George! Congratulations!”   
“Yes, sure...”   
“I can do that. What works best for you?”   
“Ok. What’s the plan for the meeting? Should I bring a sample?”   
“Mmhmm...ok.”   
“Great. See you Thursday afternoon.”

“Fuck.” Ali said softly to herself.

//

On Thursday afternoon at two o’clock Ali knocked on the big red door at the side of the big old house in Gloucester. The contractor answered the door and shook her hand, smiling. She took a deep breath, entered the house, and dragged her rolling sample kit behind her.

“We’re set up in here this time.” George said and led the way to the left, into the front living room. 

The afternoon sun wasn’t very strong, it was still only April, but it shone in through the bay window on the driveway side of the house. There was a work table set up in the middle of the room with four aluminum folding chairs sitting around it haphazardly. Ali looked out the front window and admired the columns on the front porch as she took in her surroundings.

“I’d like to just go through the options and explain everything so she can decide what she wants to go with for exterior color, grille pattern, screens, hardware finish and all those things” George said.

“Of course...” Ali started but then stopped when she saw the blonde enter the room from the front hallway.

“Here she is.” George smiled again looking at Ashlyn. “This is Ashlyn.” He looked at the brunette, “And Ashlyn this is Ali Krieger. She’ll be helping us with all things windows and doors on your project. She’s the best, you’re going to love working with her.”

“It’s nice to meet you” Ali said in a clear voice that belied how nervous she actually was. She took a few steps forward to shake the blonde’s outstretched hand, smiling brightly.

The blonde had a polite smile on her face when she entered the room but, as Ali approached her, a flash of recognition made her eyes squint for a second, and then the smile was back. 

“Hi Ali. It’s great to meet you too. Welcome to the project” Ashlyn replied as she squeezed her hand warmly. 

Ali struggled to maintain her composure and tried desperately not to sweat. The blonde was even more beautiful up close. Her face was exquisite. And to see it only two feet away was breathtaking, with those amazing hazel eyes looking back at her. In this light they looked like a shimmering tan color, almost like champagne, with darker flecks in them that gave them added depth. And the one dimple in her left cheek really was the only one she had, interesting and adorable. Her long hair was down, still damp from a recent shower. She wore black jeans, black Vans and a long sleeved heather grey t-shirt with a couple of silver chains around her neck.

Ali was grateful that the blonde didn’t make any comments about their first meeting. She had worried all week about what she would do if that happened. 

“I love your house. It’s projects like this one that make me love my job. They just don’t build them like this anymore.” Ali replied sincerely, looking up at the ceiling and around the room as she spoke.

“Well, I don’t know much about that, but I know I love this house and want to do this the right way” the blonde offered. 

“And that’s exactly what you’re doing Ashlyn.” George spoke up. “I can’t tell you how many times an owner tries to do something like this on the cheap. Every project has a budget – that’s just a fact – but if you can’t afford to do it the right way then maybe you shouldn’t do it at all. I would respect that. It’s just so sad to see what some people do to update and upgrade these old homes.”

“Sometimes the owner is trying to do it right but doesn’t hire the right contractor.” Ali chimed in. “That can be even worse. But George is one of the very best I’ve worked with so you don’t have to worry about that.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence” Ashlyn said. “I just really want to honor what this house was. My grandfather bought this house in the 70’s when it was up for auction. He didn’t have a lot of money. But he loved this house and he doted on it for almost thirty years. We used to tease him about making sure he actually left the house every once in a while.” Ashlyn chuckled at the thought and smiled a sad smile. 

Ali felt a pang in her heart when the blonde looked down for a minute, clearly feeling emotional. She had an overwhelming urge to comfort her, pat her on the arm or something. She had to fight to stay focused.

George cleared his throat and moved towards the work table to clear off some space and give Ashlyn a moment. Ali took his cue and turned to her sample bag. She laid it flat on its’ back and unzipped it, scanning the contents quickly to make sure none of the glass had broken since she had used it last. She removed the things she wanted to show Ashlyn and spread them out on the table.

After a few minutes Ashlyn joined them at the square table, George and Ali opposite each other with Ashlyn in between them. 

Over the next hour they talked about all of the possible options for the windows that would go into Ashlyn’s house. This was one of the most important parts of the process but it was also the most tedious. George often had Ali conduct this meeting alone with an owner. It was a testament to how much he trusted her and also to how painful it could sometimes be. Ali worried that he was attending this one because he really did know what happened the last time and felt like he needed to mediate. 

But this meeting had been a breeze. After a few minutes of working with the blonde it was obvious to Ali that George was here because he was fond of Ashlyn. Not in a creepy way – he respected her for trying to do the house the right way and she was easy to work with and smart. Add all that up and you have an owner who is a contractor’s dream come true. Ashlyn seemed to have a real understanding of everything that Ali brought up to discuss. Even the more esoteric things that required an owner to use their imagination to visualize, a wall of the completed project, for example, or the way the wind behaved on the property during different seasons, Ashlyn was able to do it all and give Ali the answers she needed. Add decisive to the list of excellent owner qualities the blonde displayed that afternoon.

“Well ladies, I feel like we got a lot accomplished here. Thank you both for making this part easy. I wish all of my owners were like you Ashlyn” George complimented. “I’ve got another meeting to get to if there’s nothing else right now?”

“I’m good George. Go and do what you need to do” Ashlyn answered. “We can talk about the tile for the bathrooms next week. I’ll have decisions made by then.”

“Actually, I was hoping I could check a few of my measurements while I’m here” Ali said apologetically. “I’m embarrassed to admit it, but my notes were a little vague on some of them. Nothing to be concerned about, but I’d like to get them right if I can.” She glanced at the blonde and looked down quickly, trying not to blush at the memory. 

“I’ll be here for a while. Will that work?” the blonde looked at Ali.

“Sure.”

“Ok then, I’ll leave you to it.” George shook their hands and then left.

Ali started to pack up her sample kit, trying to hide her nerves with busy work. Ashlyn began handing the parts and pieces to her, not making eye contact.

“So...I really need to apologize to you Ali” Ashlyn began hesitantly.

Ali stood up quickly and looked quizzically at the blonde. “Wh-what?” she stammered.

“I’m sorry for surprising you and probably terrifying you last time you were here.” The blonde met Ali’s eyes. “I feel really bad about it. And embarrassed too, if I’m being honest.”

Ali didn’t know what to say. The blonde was embarrassed?! How could that be?

The pause turned awkward, Ali not accepting the apology, and Ashlyn rambled on nervously. “I had just been for a run and I was still pumped and I just tore up the back stairs without even thinking about anything other than getting into the shower. I’m such an idiot.” She looked up at Ali again who was standing there with her mouth open in shock. “Can you forgive me?”

“Are you kidding?” Ali finally asked, incredulous. “I should be apologizing to you. Not the other way around. Oh my God. I was so embarrassed. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before...” Ali was talking fast, shoving the last few pieces into her sample kit and zipping it up. “Then I just ran out like a...a...I don’t know, something that runs away really fast. And I didn’t even finish measuring the windows...”

Loud laughter from the blonde got Ali’s attention and she looked up at Ashlyn’s grinning face, dimple on full display. 

“What?” the brunette asked shyly.

“You’re funny. I don’t know, you crack me up” the blonde explained then pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Rabbit maybe. Yeah, rabbit.”

Ali was totally confused and a little flummoxed from the blonde’s laughter and overall proximity. 

“What about a rabbit?” she questioned.

“Something cute that runs away fast” Ashlyn answered playfully, making Ali blush.

“Oh, ok. I get it.” Ali tried to get a hold of herself. She bent over, pulled the folder with the measurements out of the side pocket of the sample kit and straightened up, smiling shyly. “As long as I’m not the ‘Fatal Attraction’ rabbit I’m fine with it” Ali smiled and giggled.

Ashlyn laughed again. “See, you’re funny. I like you.” She got serious again and said, “I’m sorry Ali. Please accept my apology so we can put this behind us.”

“Only if you accept my apology too.” 

The blonde nodded her head and said “Deal. Let’s consider both apologies accepted and move on, shall we?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ali smiled, relieved that they made it through that minefield without having to actually talk about what Ali saw. She took her measurement sheets out of the folder and flipped to the page where she had left off.

“So how far did you get that day before I flashed half of my private parts at you?”

Ali started coughing and sputtering, eyes wide and cheeks pink. 

“What? Too soon to joke?” Ashlyn grinned and cocked her head to the side making the brunette smile.

“It will always be too soon to joke about that. Always.” Ali sighed and shook her head, chuckling. “I need to measure the whole first floor and the two windows in the back stairs. I’m sorry to be in your way again.”

“Don’t be silly. It’s no trouble at all.”

Ali started measuring the four windows in the living room and was pleased when Ashlyn watched and asked questions. She assumed the blonde was just being polite while they were in the same room. But when she followed Ali into the parlor across the hall, the brunette couldn’t help but smile. They talked about windows and how Ali got started in the business. She told some funny stories about other owners and some horror stories about bad contractors, never mentioning any names of course. Ashlyn asked questions and showed genuine interest. By the time they had finished all eighteen of the windows they were laughing like old friends and Ashlyn had learned how to properly measure for a pocket replacement window. They had been having such a good time that Ali started slowing down after the parlor. She pretended to contemplate the tape measure a little longer and she took more time writing the numbers down. If Ashlyn noticed she didn’t seem to mind. She asked more and more questions in each room too, like she knew what Ali was doing and wanted the same thing. When they measured the last two windows, the two in the back stairs, Ali reached up high and her stomach grumbled loudly. 

“Geez, do you ever feed that thing?”

Ali blushed, for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon, and pressed her hand to her stomach. “I’m so sorry. I haven’t had lunch yet. It was a busy day.” 

“You’re not serious.” The blonde said incredulously. “It’s four-thirty! How are you still alive? I’m already hungry for dinner. Man, I get so cranky when I’m hungry. It’s not pretty.”

“I get smarter after I eat, but that’s about the only real difference.” Ali chuckled and finished making notes on the last window. “But that’s the last one so I can go and get out of your way.”

“I can’t let you leave on an empty stomach like that. Can you drive? Are you light-headed? How many fingers am I holding up?” The blonde stuck out her hand, holding up four fingers, and waved it back and forth, laughing.

Ali started walking down the stairs. “Ha ha, very funny.” 

Ashlyn was standing at the bottom of the back stairs, one arm on each side of the door jamb, leaning into the stairs and looking up at Ali. She was adorable, with a smirk planted on her face. It was a narrow staircase, with a wall enclosing it and separating it from the kitchen and family room. Ashlyn didn’t move, even as Ali got closer. 

“I don’t have a four-course meal or anything but I have some really good snacks. And I need to finish them before they take the fridge away.”

Ali hesitated, three steps away from the bottom and Ashlyn.

“Come on, help me out, please?” Ashlyn persisted.

Ali considered the request and took two more steps down which made the blonde stop leaning forward and stand up straight, arms still on either side of the doorway. Ali thought she would back up and let her pass through into the kitchen, but the blonde didn’t move. She just smirked, challengingly. 

The brunette bit her bottom lip, held her breath for a second and then said, “Ok, but only if you’re sure...”

“Yes!” hissed the blonde as she fist pumped and ran to the refrigerator and started pulling things out of it.

//

An hour later, the two women sat at the work table in the living room again, talking over plates that used to be filled with cheese, crackers, olives, hummus, and some deli meat. There were two bottles of beer too. 

“So have you ever thought about running it?” Ashlyn asked as she leaned forward on the table, chin in her hand.

“Oh God no”. Ali giggled at the idea of running the Boston Marathon. “I mean, I’m in pretty good shape but nothing close to that level. The joke is that I need to train for it because my hands and arms get sore from clapping and cheering so hard for four hours. And honestly, that’s enough for me” she laughed.

“And did you?...train for this year?”

The brunette shook her head and pretended to be very sad, “No...my arms and hands will be sore again. I’m such a disappointment to my fellow volunteers.”

“Nah, I bet those runners light up when they see and hear you urging them on. I think that’s really cool.”

“I had volunteered a couple times before. The job we usually get is to pick up the clothes that the runners shed while they’re on the course. After each wave goes by we walk around and pick up everything they’ve stripped off. Then that clothing gets donated to local charities and shelters.” She paused again, not sure the blonde would still be interested in this story. But she was hanging on every word so Ali continued. “I’ve always loved the Marathon. It’s the best thing Boston does, in my opinion. It’s just a great day to celebrate the city. Growing up we used to watch it on tv. Like, four or five girls in junior high school, playing cards and watching the marathon all day. Then when you’re in college and older you and your friends go and hang out in the city all day, watching the runners and moving from bar to bar. It was always a good time. And everybody was in a good mood. The Red Sox play the Yankees at Fenway early so you can head over to the finish line after the game and still catch the end of the race. Then I stopped volunteering. Not on purpose, I just had other things to do. And my company doesn’t give us that day off so that was always a reason not to do it.” Ali paused and finished her beer. Her brow furrowed as she continued. “Then those assholes blew it all up two years ago...I still can’t believe that happened.” She started peeling the label off the neck of the empty bottle. “Anyway, it made me realize how important the marathon was to me and how much I loved it – again – not in a runner’s way. I hate running. I avoid it like the plague.” Ali smiled softly. “So I started volunteering again last year. It was emotional for a lot of people for a lot of different reasons. One of my best friends, Heather, decided that she was going to run the marathon this year while we were standing there by the side of the road last year in Hopkinton.” Ali looked over at the blonde who was listening intently, eyes twinkling with interest. “She’s running it on Monday.”

“That’s amazing. I’ve never been here for it before. I came up for the summers, after school was out. I’ll check it out though. I hope your friend kicks ass.”

“The very best part about the spot we like to go to near the starting line is that the people who live in the house right there play the theme song from ‘Rocky’ whenever a wave of runners starts to get close. It’s right near the one mile mark and it’s the first little hill on the course. You should see their faces! Some of the runners are oblivious to it but a lot of them smile or wave or yell ‘Yo Adrienne!’ as they run by. Most of the runners are in good shape there but some of them struggle. Some are already walking.” Ali got a little choked up. “I tear up every year, more than once. It’s just so incredible what some of those runners go through to get there. It’s a different kind of awesome compared to the elite runners. It takes your breath away when they sprint past you. It’s totally insane.”

“I can’t even imagine doing that. I hate running too.” Ashlyn offered, leaning back in her chair. She watched Ali’s face carefully. “I’m an athlete so I get the whole training to achieve a goal thing. I live that every day. But you could not pay me enough to get me to run if there was any other option available.”

“Yeah, you’re the new starting goalkeeper for the Breakers, right?”

Ashlyn’s face registered surprise. “Yeah, but how...”

“Season ticket holder” Ali interrupted her, pointing both of her thumbs back at herself and making a goofy face. “Right here.”

Ashlyn closed her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest. “So were you at the meet and greet?”

“Yes ma’am. It was fun. You got a great welcome from the crowd too.”

“I thought that was you, over on the far side of the room, right?” 

Ali nodded, feeling self-conscious about her hasty exit. “Yes.”

“Why’d you leave so fast?” Ashlyn had leaned forward in her chair again and studied Ali’s face.

The brunette took a breath and let out a deep sigh. “Honestly, I was embarrassed. I recognized you and panicked.” She looked down at her hands on the beer bottle, still peeling, and added, “another rabbit episode I guess.”

“Well thank goodness that’s behind us. No need to run away anymore.” The blonde smiled warmly.

“Yeah, that would be super awkward on game days.” Ali joked and they both laughed.

“It’s six o’clock already?! I’d better get going. I have a ton of work to do tonight.” Ali said with her mouth but everything else in her body wanted her to stay.

“Ok. Well, thanks again for helping me out with the fridge. I owe you.” Ashlyn winked at the brunette and smiled as she stood up.

“Next time is on me. I owe you Ashlyn.” Ali stood up and started to pick up her plate.

“No no, please just leave that. I’ll take care of it in a minute” Ashlyn stopped her.

Ali looked at her and felt such a feeling of comfort and peace in her presence now. It was amazing how all the nerves she felt before had been transformed so completely, and in such a short time. 

“Thanks. And, um, call or email me if you have any questions on the windows. You’re not supposed to get it all on the first run-through. That’s what I’m here for.” Ali pulled a business card out of the top pocket of her sample kit and handed it to Ashlyn.

“Ok, will do. But it’s pretty easy when you have a good teacher.” Ashlyn took the business card and looked at it.

“Or if you need any advice on anything Boston-related. I’m happy to help out if you need anything while you’re settling in. Don’t be shy.” Ali started walking toward the side door, pulling her sample kit behind her. “And if you find yourself wandering around the starting line on Monday at the marathon, give me a call.”

“Thanks Ali. I’ll keep that in mind.” Ashlyn replied as she followed Ali to the door. “Drive safe. See you next Sunday.”

Ali made a confused face and Ashlyn smiled, dimple popping into view.

“At the Breakers game.”

“Right, yes, the Breakers game. I’ll definitely be there.” Ali grinned.


	4. First Game

Marathon Monday came and went. Ali and her friends volunteered at the starting line and then made their way to the finish line to congratulate their friend Heather on completing her first Boston Marathon. The weather was absolutely horrible. It seemed somehow fitting though. All the poor marathoners had just survived training in the truly terrible winter conditions, only to have to run the marathon in the worst weather the race had seen in more than a decade. Perfect. They gathered at a restaurant near Heather’s house to celebrate and help her re-load her depleted body. Ali enjoyed the day and loved her friends dearly. But as she let herself into her house later that night she felt like something was missing. She moved through the house turning lights on and enjoying the quiet. As she got ready for bed she found herself wondering how Ashlyn had spent her day.

//

The first Breakers home game of the 2015 season was that Sunday. Ali and Sydney shot pool at a bar close to the soccer field and talked about Ali’s meeting with the blonde.

“So is she single? She seems pretty gay for sure, but you never know sometimes.” Sydney took a terrible shot that completely missed everything.

“Did you even try and aim?”

“No, but I hit it hard.” Sydney giggled. “And quit trying to change the subject.”

Ali rolled her eyes and sank the fifteen ball in one of the corner pockets. “I’m not. It’s just so hard to describe what it was like. At one time it was exciting and scary because I don’t know her at all and it was like meeting a new friend for the first time.” She lined up her next shot. “But at the same time... she felt like someone I’ve known for years. Not as long as you – you know the inside of my head – but like we were old friends.” She took her shot and sank another striped ball. “It was really amazing Syd. Weird when I think about the fact that I spent over 4 hours with a customer. But she felt like a friend, not a customer. And we just happened to be measuring her windows instead of drinking wine and watching ‘The Voice’.” She moved around the table to line up her last striped ball.

“Yes, but Is. She. Single. ?”

“I don’t know.” Ali laughed and put the last ball away with ease. She smiled and looked at her best friend across the pool table. “She was so nice and easy to talk to. I feel like she was flirty but it could have just been her being nice and me feeling comfortable with her.”

“Honey, if you can’t tell the difference between flirting and feeling comfortable then we have a lot of work to do to get you back on your game” Sydney sassed.

Ali laughed loudly... a single, short, shout of a laugh that came from deep in her chest. “It’s been four years Syd. I don’t even know what the game is anymore.” She lined up the eight ball. “Eight-ball, back here” and she patted the corner pocket to her left.

“The game is the same Alibaba.” Sydney walked to the opposite end of the table and started shimmying and shaking to distract Ali from sinking the winning shot. “It never changes. You just need to practice.”

The brunette grinned and took her shot. 

“Aww c’mon Als! Why do you have to be so damned good at everything?!” Sydney complained, stamping her foot and rolling the rest of the non-striped balls across the table with her arm dramatically. “It’s really not your most attractive quality.”

“So your advice is practice, right? Maybe you should take your own advice, genius.” Ali teased and moved to re-rack the balls for another game.

“How’s the architect? Any progress after the coffee date this week?” Sydney put the cue ball in place at her end of the table. “I’m breaking this time.”

Ali hung the rack below the table and, knowingly, took a couple of steps back. “I’m taking her to the Gardner next weekend. Then we’ll see how it goes from there.”

Sydney took a few practice strokes with her pool stick and then hit the cue ball hard. It smacked into the racked balls, successfully scattering them across the felt, and flew off the table with menacing speed. Ali stepped to her right and snagged the ball before it could hit anyone at the nearby table. 

“Nice catch Kriegs!”

The brunette walked the ball down to the end of the table and met Sydney with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Nice break Hercules.”

“A museum Al? Really? That’s where you go on your first real date with this chick? Maybe you are playing a different game.” Sydney giggled.

“Laugh if you want but I can tell a lot about people by the way they respond when I take them there. Plus, it’s my favorite place so at least I’ll have a good time.”

“Yeah, I know it’s your special spot and all, but aren’t you just looking for some fun now? You don’t have to find your wife right away. We all know that anybody you’re serious about has to at least like the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum. And I know you – if she doesn’t love it you’re going to cut her off before you even get to start practicing. Don’t sabotage this before you at least have sex with her. I’m begging you. You’ve gotta dust out those cobwebs girl and there’s only one way to do that.”

“You are an ass.”

“Yeah, but I’m right and you know it.”

//

The Breakers won their first home game of the season 3-2 over Houston and as the players celebrated on the field Ali and Sydney stood at their pitch-side seats and cheered for them loudly. Ashlyn had played a good game. It wasn’t perfect but she was still getting to know the team and, specifically, the backline. During the game Ali struggled to take her eyes off of the stunning blonde goalkeeper. That new excitement and nervousness filled her again as she watched the game. 

“Damn, your girl is good too. Looks and talent, now that’s a winning combo right there.” Sydney said enthusiastically and gave Ali a high-five.

“She really is. I’ve been trying to watch some of the YouTube videos of her games with her old team. They made the playoffs last year but lost the first game. But Ashlyn basically kept them in the playoff race singlehandedly.”

“I see we’ve moved up to internet stalking...good, good.” Sydney laughed and nudged her friend.

Ali turned to face her and said firmly “I am not stalking her. At all. I just wanted to see s couple of her games to see if she was any good.”

“MmmHmmm whatever you say Kriegs.” Sydney giggled and turned her attention back to the field where the players were doing their cool-down stretches. 

“I swear Syd. You are such a jerk.”

Sydney discreetly tried to get Ali’s attention without turning her body or head towards her but failed.

“Hey Ali.”

Ali felt a shock of excitement when she heard Ashlyn’s voice say her name so familiarly. And so close by.  
She turned and said “Hi Ashlyn. Great game.” She couldn’t help the huge smile that spread across her face. “This is my best friend Sydney.”

“Hey, nice to meet you.” Sydney said with a wave.

“Nice to meet you too. Thank you both for coming. And for cheering so loud.” Ashlyn laughed and looked from one to the other.

“Yeah, we’re not quiet fans” Sydney chuckled. “Sorry about that.”

“Please don’t apologize. It was awesome. Just keep coming back. That’s all I ask.” The blonde smiled and turned to look over her shoulder at the team getting up from their stretches and starting to head over to autograph alley. She looked at Ali and said “We’re all going out tonight after we sign and change. If you’d like to join us...” She said the name of the nearby bar but Ali couldn’t hear her.

Ali felt the panic rising from her stomach up into her chest. Her hands got clammy and she found it difficult to breathe. She didn’t want to say anything but she knew Sydney would answer if she didn’t say something right now... “Oh I wish we could, that sounds like fun. But I’ve got an early meeting tomorrow so I can’t make it.”

Ashlyn’s face changed instantly. What had been a comfortable, confident smile became a slightly tense half-smile as the blonde nodded her head in acknowledgment. She looked like she was going to say something else but Whitney Engen jogged up behind her and tugged at her arm. She smiled politely at Ali & Sydney before saying, “Ash we’ve gotta go.”

“Well, thanks again for coming.” Ashlyn looked quickly at Sydney and gave her a little half-wave as she turned and followed Whitney over to autograph alley and their fans.

Ali watched her walk away and immediately wanted to change her answer. There was nothing she would rather do for the next few hours than hang out with Ashlyn and the team. Why had she said no? It had been so long since she had said yes to anything or had even been in the position to answer one way or the other. It was just a reactionary response... a knee-jerk reaction. She had said no for so long she literally didn’t know how to say yes anymore. She sighed, picked her purse up from beneath her chair and started walking around the edge of the field towards the exit. The walk took them past autograph alley where the players were signing autographs and taking pictures with the fans. Ashlyn was making some ridiculous face for a fan’s selfie as they walked by. Ali grinned at the scene and kept walking.

Sydney followed her and gave her a tender pat on the back. “It’s ok Alibaba, she’ll ask you again. You’ll see.”


	5. Sarah the Architect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory on Ali and Syd's friendship.  
> We meet Sarah.  
> Smut warning, above the belt only.

The next three weeks went by quickly. Work always started to get busier in May. As the weather got nicer, more people started home improvement and building projects. Ali called Ashlyn the next week to follow up on their meeting and see if she had any questions. This is exactly how she handled all of those types of meetings. She wasn’t going to NOT call Ashlyn because they had hit it off that afternoon. But Ashlyn didn’t answer or return the call. The brunette knew the Breakers had an away game that week and she chalked it up to training and travelling and tried not to overthink it. 

Ali took Sarah to the Gardner Museum and it was a success. Sarah was smart and kind and very pretty. She was above average height, taller than Ali, with light brown hair that was naturally curly and deep blue eyes. Her build was slight but she had beautiful breasts that always grabbed Ali’s attention. They had been what first caught her eye in the office. Sarah was quiet and reserved but not really shy. Her wardrobe, at work anyway, was business casual but leaned a bit more towards business. Outside the office, Ali was learning, she was much more relaxed and laid back. Architects fascinated Ali. In general, and this had nothing to do with gender or age or race or anything, architects were an interesting mix of two very different types of people. They were very creative and artistic and stylish and even bohemian to some degree. But at the very same time they were also analytical and bookish and logical and measured. It was like mixing an accountant with a painter and making them live in the same body. Ali had met and worked with some very intelligent architects and also some complete airhead architects. Sarah was an associate architect at one of the big firms in Boston and she was three years older than Ali. She was not an airhead. 

Encouraged by the Gardner date, which had ended with a fairly chaste make-out session in front of Sarah’s apartment building in the South End of Boston, and compelled by her complete failure at the last Breakers game, Ali invited Sarah to be her date for Sydney’s birthday party the following week. 

She may also have been strong-armed into it by Sydney. “I swear to God Ali...if you do not bring Sarah to my party I will dis-own you. I’m not even joking.” She had levelled her best friend with a terrifying, soul-gripping glare. “If you don’t invite her I fucking will. I’ll call her office and talk to every Sarah there until I find her. And I’ll have Dom pick her up and bring her there. You know I’ll do it.”

Ali did know that Sydney would do that. They had been best friends and inseparable since they were six years old and Sydney and her mom moved to town. They had been through some tough things together and each one had strengthened their friendship. They lived and went to school together up in Ipswich on the North Shore. There weren’t a lot of black kids in their school then and Sydney got teased and bullied by a lot of other kids. Ali was quick to defend her friend no matter the size or number of bullies. Her older brother Kyle always told her she had the heart of a lion trapped inside the body of a mouse. He was a year older and he protected both girls when necessary. Sydney was the sister Ali always wanted. They were a perfect pair, really. Sydney could be very girly and into make-up and dress-up and boys one minute and then beat you in a foot race across the yard or win the loudest belch contest the next. And Ali was the same. It didn’t matter which mood they were in, they knew the other would embrace it and play along. They played soccer together, usually coached by Ali’s dad, until they graduated high school. 

Ali had been there for Sydney when her parents finally divorced during middle school. Sydney had been there for Ali when her parents divorced during high school. They’d been through first kisses and first boyfriends, first break-ups and first time sexual experiences. When Ali went to Penn State on her soccer scholarship it was the first time they had been separated for more than two weeks in twelve years. Sydney went to Boston University and played soccer there instead. When Ali broke her leg sophomore year of college and then almost died from pulmonary embolisms as a result, Sydney spent as much time as she could taking care of her best friend as she recovered. Then when Ali spent her junior year abroad in Germany, to try and clear her mind after her professional soccer dream was dashed, Sydney managed to visit her there too. 

When Ali’s brother struggled with addiction and almost died during their senior year, Sydney was the one who held Ali together, spiritually and physically. Ali transferred to Boston University for her senior year and finished her degree in Marketing and Advertising there. Sydney got her degree in Education and Sports Medicine. Helping high school girls was her passion and she planned to empower them through team sports. Sydney was the girls’ soccer coach and physical education teacher at Andover High School. She lived in a condo in Woburn with her boyfriend Dom. 

And when Ali had gotten her heart shattered 4 years ago Sydney had been there for her again. They believed in tough love and no bullshit. Sydney wasn’t going to let her best friend live without love in her life for a day more than absolutely necessary. She couldn’t force Ali to be ready. But she would do whatever it took to help her once she was. Ali was honest with everybody in her life and she credited that to growing up with the human lie detector that was named Sydney Leroux.

So on Thursday, May 7th Ali walked in to Sydney’s 31st birthday party with Sarah in tow and a stomach full of nerves. 

“Well as I live and breathe, look who made it?!” squealed Sydney when she saw Ali enter the private room Dom had rented for the party.

“Hey birthday girl!” Ali squealed back as she hugged her best friend tightly. “Behave or I will make you regret it for an entire year” she whispered seriously into Sydney’s ear.

“And you must be Sarah.” Sydney released Ali and gave a quick hug and welcoming smile to the architect. “Thank you for coming. I love your outfit. Is this silk?”

“It’s nice to meet you. Happy Birthday.” 

Ali came to her rescue, grabbing her hand and tugging her away. “We’re going to the bar to get drinks. Do you want anything?”

“Shots! We have to do some shots. Must. Do. Shots.” The birthday girl yelled to them as they went through the door.

There were lots of people there that Ali didn’t know, mostly people from Dom’s work she thought. And there were a bunch of friends from high school and college too. Ali hadn’t seen a lot of them in years. Sydney had tried to throw a big 30th birthday party for Ali last year but ended up bowing to Ali’s repeated requests for a small gathering instead. It was after 9pm and the club was starting to get busy. They brought 2 rounds of shots back to the private room and did them with Sydney and Dom and a few others. 

Ali and Sarah sat in a circular booth with some of Ali and Sydney’s friends and finished their drinks. Ali was practically sitting on the architect’s lap they were piled in there so tightly. Nobody minded though. Everybody was having a good time and had at least the start of a good buzz going. Sarah peppered Ali with quiet questions about the group while she gently played with the brunette curls at the back of her neck. Her other hand was in Ali’s lap, entwined with Ali’s fingers. Ali wore a sleeveless little black dress with just enough room in it to dance and strappy black heels. Her long dark hair was down and over her right shoulder with some extra curls.

“You look really beautiful tonight.” Ali said as she leaned down and kissed Sarah’s cheek, smiling when she smelled her perfume. Sarah wore a royal blue silk blouse that clung to her breasts and made her gorgeous blue eyes practically pop out of her head. The charcoal grey dress slacks and black lace-up dress shoes with a short heel completed her outfit. Her curly hair was up in a loose bun with several loose tendrils softly framing her face. “That blouse is a great color, it makes your eyes...”

Sarah leaned up and joined their mouths together in a slow, sweet kiss.

“Alright, alright down there.” Sydney interrupted from the other side of the booth. “Somebody get the bucket of water for these two, quick!” Everyone laughed good-naturedly and Ali blushed and looked down shyly.

“Can you blame me though?” Sarah asked playfully.

“Ok we’re getting another drink and then we’re dancing” Ali announced and squeezed out of the booth, not letting go of Sarah’s hand. Sarah just smiled and followed.

Ali started dancing up on Sarah as soon as they hit the dance floor because there was literally no other choice it was so packed. Sarah’s eyes were dark as she held on to Ali’s hips and moved with her. Ali had her arms up around the architect’s shoulders and neck, keeping her close. The brunette’s nerves had been replaced by alcohol and she felt comfortable and calm, except for the throbbing between her legs. She kissed the architect and when Sarah deepened it Ali felt all the nerves in her body come to attention.

Three hours later they had danced, fought off some Neanderthal straight guys while they were at it, downed several more drinks, and watched Sydney open some hysterical and inappropriate gifts.

Ali leaned over and whispered into Sarah’s ear, “you ready to get out of here?”

They caught a cab back to Sarah’s apartment, where Ali had left her truck earlier that evening. As soon as Sarah got the door open and they stepped inside Ali was on her, running her hands under the architect’s blouse and grazing the bare skin on her abdomen and sides with her fingernails as she pushed her against the back of the door, kissing her hard.

“Ali...” she breathed, returning the kiss and slipping her tongue into the brunette’s mouth with a moan. “Mmmm you feel so good.”

Ali brought her hands, still under the silk blouse, to Sarah’s gorgeous breasts and squeezed them over her bra. “You do too.”

Sarah put her hands on Ali’s hips and backed her up until the brunette’s legs hit the couch. Sarah broke the kiss and pulled back, looking lustfully into Ali’s dark eyes. “You were killing me on the dance floor in this dress. Fucking gorgeous.” She moved her hands from Ali’s hips to her ass and squeezed as she pulled the brunette’s body flush against her own. Ali started kissing her neck, working her way from her shirt collar up to her ear, licking and sucking along the way. She moved her hands around to Sarah’s back, still under her blouse, and started running her nails all around the flesh she found there causing goosebumps to erupt on the pale skin.

They were both still a little drunk and they started swaying unstably. Sarah sat down on the couch and pulled Ali with her, the brunette clumsily landing next to her in a heap.

“Oopsie!” she giggled and reached for Sarah again.

“Come here you.” Sarah sat up straighter and helped her adjust her dress so she could do the same. Ali bent over and took her heels off. Then she swiveled her hips to the side, kicked her legs up and laid them across Sarah’s lap. Sarah put one arm around Ali’s waist and pulled her in closer, resting her other arm across the brunette’s powerful thighs. Ali put her arms around the architect’s neck and leaned in to kiss her again. The kiss quickly turned heated and Sarah brought her hand up from Ali’s legs over her hip and squeezed her ass again, making Ali moan. 

“Mmmmmmm...” The brunette slowly brought one hand from Sarah’s neck, gently dragging a finger beneath the collar of her blouse and tracing her collarbone, then breast bone down to where the blouse buttoned, just above her breasts.

Sarah’s breathing sped up and she broke the kiss to get some air, tilting her head so Ali’s lips could move to her neck with gentle nips and licks while her hand cupped the architect’s breast and pinched her nipple lightly.

Sarah inhaled sharply, “Oh...yeah, mmmmm...”. She moved her hand from Ali’s ass up her side to squeeze her breast softly.

Ali began unbuttoning Sarah’s blouse with one hand while her other hand went behind the architect’s head and brought it back to Ali’s mouth. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss that made them both squirm for more contact. 

“Unzip me...” Ali breathed into Sarah’s ear hotly as she continued working on the buttons of her blouse. Sarah unzipped the little black dress with the hand that was around Ali’s waist and began running her hand all over the freshly exposed skin.

Ali pulled back and, with both hands, made quick work of the rest of the buttons. She spread open Sarah’s blouse, moving her eyes up to the architect’s face, wordlessly asking permission. Sarah smirked and nodded her approval.

“Lay back.” Ali said, swinging her legs off of the woman and kneeling on the couch.

Sarah bent over to take her shoes off and Ali leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck with open-mouthed kisses, moving her curls out of the way with her hand. “I love your curls.”

The architect sat back up and kissed Ali deeply, stopping when the brunette gently nudged her towards the arm of the couch. “Lay back.”

Sarah did as Ali asked. She lay back, using one of the throw pillows behind her head against the arm of the couch. She moved one leg on either side of Ali who was still kneeling, biting her lip in anticipation. Ali pulled her dress down off of her shoulders, folding it down flat against her stomach. She wore a black lace bra that covered a small portion of the large script tattoo on her left ribcage.

“Come here, let me see that sexy tattoo,” the architect purred.

Ali couldn’t move her legs much because the bottom half of the dress was still in place so she lowered her torso down and crawled up Sarah’s body using her arms for support. Her thighs were pressed together between Sarah’s legs, right up close to, but not against, her center.

“You are gorgeous Ali.” Sarah reached out to caress the newly discovered tattoo.

Ali took one hand and opened the architect’s blouse again, then ran her hand over her chest and stomach and then finally her breasts. The erect nipples were too much for Ali to ignore any longer. She supported herself on both arms again, one on each side of Sarah’s torso, and brought her mouth to the cleavage above her bra and began to lick and suck.

“Yesss.” Sarah hissed as Ali moved her mouth down and gently bit the nipple through her bra.

The brunette grabbed the other breast and started to squeeze and knead it too, eliciting another moan from Sarah. Ali changed breasts and sucked in a breath as Sarah’s hands found hers.

“Feels so good Sarah.”

The architect was done being patient and pulled Ali down on top of her, wanting to feel more of her. Their breasts rubbing against each other, Sarah kept one hand tightly around Ali’s waist while the other held the back of her head as they made out again. They were both lost in the moment, lost in the feel of skin against skin. It was intoxicating. Ali moved one hand down to squeeze Sarah’s hip while her other hand slid under her neck.

This was definitely new ground for them. And ground Ali hadn’t visited in a very long time. 

They stayed like that for a long while, making out and playing with each other’s breasts. It was hot but not threatening. Neither woman was the type to have a one-night stand and since this was only the third time they’d seen each other socially, not to mention their first night time date, it would pretty much be purely a hook-up. Most of Ali wanted it – just a hook up. But part of Ali really liked Sarah and wanted to explore and see if there was more to this, like maybe an actual relationship. Drunken sex on Sarah’s couch was not the way Ali wanted her first time in four years to happen.

All of this internal debate came to a screeching halt when Ali felt Sarah’s hips thrust upwards into her own, looking for traction of some kind. It was the next natural step here and who could blame her? The second time it happened Ali broke the kiss and leaned up on her elbows, lifting herself slightly off of Sarah.

“Are you ok?” Sarah asked with a concerned look on her face.

“I’m good. It’s just that this is really fun and I don’t want to stop, but I also don’t want it to go any further either.” She walked herself back into the kneeling position, trailing her hands down Sarah’s stomach as she went. 

Sarah looked up at her with a mixture of confusion and frustration on her face. “What do you mean? What did I do?” She moved her hands down and took Ali’s in hers.

“You’re wonderful, you’re beautiful. It’s definitely not you Sarah.” The brunette sat back on her heels, letting her hands slide out of reach, and sighed. “It’s just...I mean... I haven’t been with anyone for a while and I don’t want our first time to be drunk sex on your couch. You know?”

Suddenly, neither one of them felt very drunk anymore. They sat there in silence for a minute.

Sarah sat up and put one hand on Ali’s thigh and reached to tuck some long brown locks behind her ear with the other one. She smiled softly as she met the brunette’s eyes. “Listen, it’s HOT drunk sex on my couch. Get it right, will you?” 

Both women chuckled and the tension was gone. “You’re right Ali. I didn’t mean to rush anything, I just got carried away. But, in my defense, have you seen yourself? Damn.” The architect shook her head.

Ali giggled and looked down, blushing again. She held Sarah’s hands between them. It had been so long since she had heard anybody say something like that to her that she thought she might cry. The compliment was like a salve to an old sore.

“And I’m very happy to hear you’re thinking about our first time because that’s something I think about a lot.” The architect paused, looked down for a minute, suddenly self-conscious. “I probably shouldn’t have told you that.”

“I’m glad you told me Sarah.” It was Ali’s turn to move some hair out of the other woman’s face. “I don’t want to get ahead of myself here. I’m not looking for anything serious, I’m just not in that place yet and don’t know when I will be. And I don’t want to hurt you or lead you on or anything.” She started getting nervous and talking fast. “Oh God, that’s exactly what I did to you tonight! I’m such a jerk. I’m so sorry Sarah.”

“Ali, stop, just slow down” Sarah said, finally getting the brunette’s attention. “It’s ok. You haven’t hurt me or led me on or anything like that.”

Ali shifted sideways to get off of her heels and started to pull her dress back up over her shoulders while Sarah spoke.

“I had a great time tonight. It was fun meeting your friends and the club was fun and this has been very very fun.” She wagged her eyebrows and made Ali giggle again. “I hope it happens again soon. No matter how far it goes next time.” She got serious and took one of Ali’s hands and held it in both of hers, petting it sweetly. “I’m not looking for anything permanent either. So let’s just take it easy and keep doing what feels good and comfortable. Ok?” She searched Ali’s face for some sort of answer. “No pressure.”

“That sounds perfect Sarah. Really perfect.” Ali leaned forward and kissed her softly on the mouth, caressing her cheek with her free hand at the same time. “But you’ve gotta put those away” she nodded towards the architect’s breasts. “I’m only human and they are killing me right now.”

Sarah laughed and buttoned up her blouse before helping Ali to stand so she could zip her back up. She went and got them each a tall glass of water and sat close to the brunette on the couch, hands gently on each other’s thighs as they talked about the party and hydrated. When Ali was sure she was sober Sarah walked her to the door and gave her a meaningful goodnight kiss, the kind you felt down to the tips of your toes.


	6. Meeting the Team

The next Breakers home game was the following weekend. They beat Portland 1-0 and it was Ashlyn’s first clean sheet as a Breaker. Ali brought Sarah and they had a good time watching the game, drinking some beer and getting to know each other better. Sarah was touchy with the brunette all night, not in overly demonstrative ways, but she had a hand on part of Ali almost the entire time. And Ali liked it. The brunette’s confidence grew with each new touch. She had truly forgotten how wonderful human contact could be. Her ex, Emily, would never touch her in public, under any circumstances. Ali realized, in the years of reflection after the break-up, that Emily was one of those gay people who didn’t want to be gay and wasn’t comfortable in her own skin. It had been a cruel situation to be stuck in. To be in love with someone who couldn’t even love that part of themselves, forget about love you back. This affection from Sarah made Ali’s spirit soar. She couldn’t deny it. But was the joy and excitement she felt when she was with Sarah because of Sarah herself or just because of the new experience of being adored and appreciated? That was a dilemma for another day she decided. Right now she enjoyed the companionship and looked forward to bringing it to the next level. 

Watching Ashlyn on the pitch made Ali feel things, that’s for sure. She was definitely attracted to this woman. The way she prowled around her box, barking out orders to her backline, long blonde hair caught in a thick braid down her back. It was obvious that Ashlyn was incredibly talented and athletic. And anyone with eyes could see she loved playing this game. Just like last time, Ali could barely take her eyes off of the keeper. She watched the blonde throw her body around blocking shot after shot. She wondered how sore she would be tomorrow after the adrenaline wore off and every muscle in her body ached. She loved watching her boom kicks down the field, imagining the muscles in her legs flexing and working hard. Ali also wondered if Ashlyn could see her there at the edge of the pitch. Her seats were about 1/3 of the way down the pitch from the end line so they were closer to this goal than the other. She thought she saw the blonde looking over towards them a couple of times when the action was at the far end of the field. But surely she was wrong. Ashlyn was so intensely focused on the game she would never allow herself to be distracted by a fan. Was that all she was or was the friendship they had started almost a month ago still alive? Ashlyn still hadn’t returned Ali’s calls about the windows and they hadn’t spoken since she declined the blonde’s invitation. She played a great game and Ali was eager to tell her so and congratulate the blonde after the game. 

“That was really exciting to watch.”

Ali was brought out of her thoughts by Sarah, sitting next to her with her arm around the brunette’s shoulders.

“Yeah, they withstood that barrage really well there at the end. Portland was really pushing hard to score. I can’t believe we held on for the win. Great game!”

Sarah nodded in agreement. “I never liked playing soccer, too much running for me, but I’ve always enjoyed watching it. These women are incredible athletes. I can’t believe I’ve never been to a game before.” 

“See, this is how we grow the fan base. One cute fan at a time.” Ali turned her head and pecked Sarah on the lips. 

“Oh is that how it works?” Sarah giggled and returned the peck with a smile.

It was Saturday night and the game had started at 4pm so Ali was hoping Ashlyn would invite her out with the team again. It should be a good celebratory night for them. She and Sarah took their time finishing their beers and watching the team go through their cool down after the game.

The players started making their way over to autograph alley. Ali and Sarah stood up and started walking around the pitch towards the exit. The architect took Ali’s hand in hers and the brunette smiled and gave it a little squeeze. Ali watched the blonde interacting with a group of little girls with their faces painted. She was so good with them, taking her time and actually talking with them for a couple of minutes. This was another part of Ashlyn that she had learned about at the big old house, this sweet side. You’d never expect it after witnessing her ferocity on the pitch. She finished with a group selfie and moved on to the next section of eager fans. 

As they walked by, Ali patted the keeper lightly on her arm. “Great game keep. Congrats on the clean sheet!” She looked back as they kept walking.

Ashlyn turned her head, smiled and yelled back “Thanks! See you next week!”

Sarah asked, as they passed through the exit and walked towards the parking lot, “You know her?”

“Yeah, kind of, she owns a house and is hopefully going to buy her windows from me.”

“Well she’d be crazy not to.” Sarah brought their hands to her mouth and kissed the brunette’s fingers sweetly.

//

The following Friday was the next home game and the Breakers tied Sky Blue 1-1. Ali brought Sarah again and was looking forward to spending the evening with her. The brunette had ended their previous date, after the last Breakers game, by saying she didn’t feel well. She had brought Sarah to the same bar that Ashlyn had mentioned the last time, hoping they might run into the team that night. The truth was Ali didn’t know why she had cut their night short. She couldn’t focus on the date and was distracted and on edge once they had arrived at the bar. Sarah had been sweet about it and Ali had felt flashes of guilt for days afterward.

This was the Friday of Memorial Day weekend and Ali felt good and had looked forward to this game and this night all week. She was decked out in her usual game-day garb – shorts, sneakers and a blue Breakers t-shirt. Her hair was down but she would put it up in a messy bun if she got too hot. Sunglasses and a small purse strapped across her body completed the look. Sarah was dressed similarly. Her shorts were longer, and her blouse was striped linen and she wore sandals, sunglasses and her own small purse. 

Ali had promised herself that she wouldn’t ruin tonight for them again. She still didn’t understand what had happened to her last week but she was smart enough to know it was all in her head. That was not going to happen tonight. She secretly hoped that tonight might be the night she and Sarah had sex for the first time. That made her incredibly nervous and very excited at the same time. Sarah could feel it too because she was more affectionate than ever.

As soon as the game ended Ashlyn went to the locker room for some treatment. She had landed roughly on her shoulder in the first half and then suffered a pretty hard collision in the second half. Ali had held her breath both times, not even realizing she was doing it. 

They left their seats a little earlier than last time, the players were still doing their cool down, and started walking around the pitch towards the exit. Sarah held the brunette’s hand and they walked close together, shoulders touching and heads bent towards each other. They were almost at the exit when Ali heard someone calling her name.

“Ali! Ali, hold up!”

She stopped and turned around. Whitney Engen jogged towards them. “Thanks.” She exhaled.

“Hi.” Ali said. “You played a great game tonight. Way to hold them off again at the end. They really brought it those last 10 minutes.”

“You’re telling me!” Whitney smiled. “Thanks for coming out.” She looked over her shoulder and saw the team moving towards autograph alley. “Listen, Ash is getting some ice strapped to her shoulder right now but she wanted me to make sure I told you where we were going tonight so you can meet us there later, if you want.”

“Aww poor Ashlyn. I hope she’s ok. That looked painful when she landed like that” Ali replied, with a concerned look on her face. “And thanks. We’d love to join you guys.” She looked at Sarah who just smiled back at her and nodded as Whitney gave her the name of the bar.

“Great.” Whitney said as she started to head over to the fans. “I’ll tell her you’ll be there. See you later.”

//

About 90 minutes later Ali and Sarah were shooting pool with a couple of guys when most of the team walked into the bar and took over several tables in the front corner. Sarah had now seen the super competitive side of Ali while playing pool. It didn’t matter what the game was, Ali wanted to do well and, most importantly, win. She was naturally good at things. She picked up new things quickly and easily and became pretty good at almost everything she tried. As Sydney often told her, this was very annoying for the people close to her. Sarah was ok at pool, not great but not nearly as bad as Sydney. The two guys had come up and challenged them to a game wanting to mix it up and have a guy on each team. Ali shot that down and insisted the girls would beat the guys. They had already had a couple of drinks by the time the team arrived and Ali was loose and relaxed. She took her time lining up her shots and drained three balls in a row, leaving just the eight-ball to win the game. Sarah was at the far end of the table, near the bathrooms and the guys were looking frustrated and a little angry along the side of the table. Ashlyn had come in a few minutes after the rest of the team and gone to the bar and ordered two drinks. She watched Ali sink those three shots while she waited for the bartender.

“Eight-ball, side pocket.” Ali called her shot, completely focused and unaware of the blonde at the bar behind her. She sank the game-winner and pumped her fist in celebration. “Yes!” She looked over at Sarah and winked as the architect smiled and pointed towards the bathroom. Ali nodded at her and then said to the guys, “sorry boys. I know that had to hurt. Better luck next time.”

They wanted a re-match and Ali was just about to accept their challenge when Ashlyn walked up with a drink in each hand.

“Sorry guys, but I’d hate to break your hearts again. You might not recover.” Ali said coyly and then laughed at herself and shook their hands, making sure they knew it was all in good fun.

“Well look at you, double-fisting already and you’ve only been here five minutes.” She teased the blonde who was grinning at her with her dimple on full display.

Ashlyn smirked, “I’ve been here long enough to watch you put four balls in a row away like a champ.” She handed Ali one of the drinks. “For you champ.” She winked at the brunette and smiled another dimpled smile.

Ali blushed, embarrassed for a minute, but then recovered. She was excited that Ashlyn had seen her win that pool game. She liked the way it made her feel. 

“Well thank you very much. So you think you know what I’m drinking too huh?” She smirked at the blonde and took a sip, not breaking eye contact.

Ashlyn just smiled and quirked an eyebrow as she watched Ali taste the mixed drink.

“Impressive.” Ali took Ashlyn in while she tried the drink. She wore black skinny jeans and black Doc Marten boots with a dark grey sleeveless t-shirt with black shark designs on it. Her beautiful sleeve tattoo was on full display. She wore a big watch on her left wrist and a couple of bracelets on the other, with 2 long silver chains around her neck and diamond studs in her ears. Her hair was still a little damp and she wore it long. Ali’s eyes devoured her. “Ok, so how’d you know my drink?”

“I’m pretty good at a lot of things,” Ashlyn boasted playfully, leaning towards her over the noise “but I just asked the bartender what the hot brunette pool shark was drinking and she hooked me up.”

Ali laughed out loud, throwing her head back, with her hand on her stomach. “Well, thank you very much. I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to be treating you though. I owe you for saving me from starvation, remember?”

It was Ashlyn’s turn to laugh. “I remember. Ok, you can get the next one.”

They moved closer to the side wall to try and stay out of the way of the next pool game. 

“How’s your shoulder? That looked like a painful landing.”

“It’s ok. The ice helps a lot. No structural damage, just sore muscles.” She stretched her shoulders out as she talked without even realizing she was doing it. Ali’s breath hitched as she watched the blonde’s muscles ripple and move down her shoulders and arms.

“Big plans for the long weekend?” Ali asked, trying not to get caught staring.

“Not really. Hitting the beach, hopefully every day if I get my way.” She replied, lifting her face up and bringing her hands together as if in prayer.

“Beach bum, huh? I can see that. I love the beach too. Something about saltwater that just makes everything better.” Ali took a drink and watched the blonde. “Your house is really close to Good Harbor beach. You must walk right there?”

“Yep. Couldn’t be more convenient. I love the ocean. I’m used to it being a lot warmer but I’ll take the cold New England ocean if I can get it” she laughed.

“That’s right, George mentioned you were from somewhere warm. Virginia?”

“Warmer.”

“South Carolina?”

Ashlyn grinned again and finished her drink. “Warmer.”

“Well it must be Florida then. But where in Florida? My mom lives in Miami.”

“Tiny town called Satellite Beach. It’s up near Cocoa Beach by Cape Canaveral. About 3 hours North of Miami.”

Ali nodded her head and finished her drink. She touched Ashlyn’s arm and motioned towards the bar. The blonde followed her over as she put her order in with the bartender.

“That’s definitely much warmer saltwater than up here” Ali chuckled. “I have actually thought I was going to die from how cold the water is up here.” They both laughed and reached for the drinks the bartender passed them.

“Nice ink.” Ashlyn touched two fingers to Ali’s left forearm so the brunette would hold it still. “Is that German?”

It just occurred to Ali that this was the first time Ashlyn had seen her bare arms. It had been chilly at the previous games and she had worn long sleeves up until tonight’s game. 

“Yes. It means ‘Love’. I got it when I spent a year abroad in college.” She loved the idea that the blonde was looking at her and her body.

“For someone special?” the keeper asked, without removing her fingers.

Ali rolled her eyes “everyone always assumes that.”

Ashlyn quickly pulled her hand back at the rebuke and looked down into her drink.

“Oh, I don’t really mind” Ali said, realizing how the blonde had interpreted her response. She touched Ashlyn’s arm to get her attention again. “It’s ironic because nothing could have been further from my mind when I got it, and every single person I’ve ever met assumes that I got it for someone in particular.”

“So, why did you get it?” Sarah asked, joining them. She walked behind Ali and put her arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly.

“Hey.” Ali blushed, surprised. “I thought you got lost back there.”

“Long line.” Sarah shook her head.

“Hi, I’m Ashlyn.” The blonde extended her hand and Sarah shook it.

“Sarah” the architect replied, smiling at Ashlyn and stepping out from behind Ali to join them.

“So...why did you get the tattoo? I didn’t mean to interrupt” Sarah said, trying to catch the bartender’s eye. 

Normally Ali hated talking about herself like this. But she had just enough alcohol in her system to loosen her up. She took a deep breath. 

“I was going through a tough time and being in Germany, by myself, was special and important and I wanted to get something to mark that time. I chose Love because, when you boil it all down and cut through all the crap that gets in the way, it’s the only thing that matters.” She looked down self-consciously and then said, “let me get that drink for you Sarah” as she escaped to the bar.

When she returned and handed Sarah her drink, Ashlyn was inviting Sarah and Ali to come up to the beach that weekend, if they were around.

Before either of them could reply, Whitney came up behind Ashlyn and whispered something to her, smiling at Ali & Sarah as she continued on towards the bathroom.

Ashlyn’s face fell a bit but she recovered quickly with a small smile. “Excuse me for a few minutes.”

Sarah moved into the space the blonde had just vacated and smiled at Ali. “I had no idea you were such a romantic Ms. Krieger.” She wrapped her arms around Ali’s neck and brought their lips together in a quick kiss. “Thank you for my drink. And for telling me the story about your tattoo. I know those stories can be really personal for some people – that’s why I haven’t asked you about yours yet.”

Over Sarah’s shoulder, Ali watched the blonde walk over to the group of tables the team had gathered around. As she approached the edge of the group a tall red-haired woman wrapped her up in a hug and gave her a passionate kiss. The team started whistling and cat-calling them until they broke the kiss and moved, arm in arm, closer to the group.

“You’re welcome Sarah.” Ali kissed her back softly. “You can ask me anything you know. If it’s something I don’t want to talk about I’ll tell you.” She smiled at the architect sincerely.

Whitney was on her way back from the bathroom and walked over to them. “Wanna help me bring some shots over?” 

Ali agreed excitedly, “Only if you let me buy them!” 

The three women walked carefully towards the group of teammates and dates and friends, each carrying a round tray of shots. 

“Everyone, say hi to Ali and Sarah and thank them for these shots we’re about to do!” Whitney said pointing to each woman when she said their name.

The group all greeted them warmly and then they all did their shots.

“And if anybody here needs windows for their apartment or house or whatever, Ali will help you out. She’s the best.” Ashlyn interjected as she slammed down her empty shot glass.

After several hours of drinking, talking, dancing, pool playing and laughing, Ali learned all about the team. She also learned that Ashlyn was just as competitive as she was. They had competed head to head in the most serious pool game the bar had ever seen. It was close for a while but the brunette sank the eight-ball and Ashlyn still had two balls left on the table. Ali didn’t gloat too much. She didn’t want to embarrass the big bad goalkeeper in front of her teammates.

She also learned that the red-head was Ashlyn’s girlfriend Hannah, up from Washington DC for a weekend visit. Ali couldn’t be positive because of all the alcohol she’d had but she was pretty sure she caught Whitney make a sour face at a couple of things Hannah said and did over the course of the night. That was interesting.

Ashlyn and Hannah were the first ones to leave. The drunken blonde gave the slightly less drunken Ali a light, friendly hug goodbye, but there was a jolt of electricity that snapped between them. They both felt it. Their faces had the same slightly shocked look when they pulled apart, looking at each other.

The blonde repeated her invitation for Ali and Sarah to join them on the beach over the weekend. Hannah made a face and pinched Ashlyn’s arm as she dragged her towards the door. She said something only Ashlyn could hear and the blonde turned back to them and shrugged her shoulders with her palms up.

Ali and Sarah just looked at each other and laughed. They had absolutely no intention of taking Ashlyn up on her offer. Not after meeting Hannah.


	7. Long Time Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut. If you don't want to read about Ali and Sarah having sex please skip to Chapter 8.  
> Otherwise buckle up and enjoy.

That night, back at Sarah’s apartment, there was no hesitation or caution. It had been two and a half weeks since Sydney’s party and Ali’s fantasies had been filled with a pleasant mixture of Ashlyn and Sarah in various states of undress. She had re-played that last late night on Sarah’s couch over and over in her head. She hadn’t had sex with another person in four years and she was terrified. But there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted this as much as Sarah did. They had been clear about what it meant and neither of them was confused or hesitant.

By the time they got to Sarah’s bed from the door of her apartment they had kicked off sneakers and sandals and pulled off t-shirts and tops, all with minimal breaks to the kissing and groping that had started just inside the door.

They moaned into each other’s mouths as they fell onto the double bed that had a comforter set with the skyline of Paris stitched into it. Ali had never seen Sarah’s bedroom and she really didn’t care to now. She was single-minded tonight. She wanted to have sex before she had the chance to chicken out again. 

The bedside lamp was on, casting a soft light over the room. The air conditioning was on so it was nice and cool, except for the heat burning between the two women. Ali felt like her skin was on fire. She pinned the architect down on the bed with her arms over her head and straddled her hips, giving her a searing kiss. Sarah kissed back, hard. She thrust her tongue into Ali’s mouth and moaned loudly when she felt the brunette’s tongue tangling with hers.

Ali was so turned on she could feel the flood between her legs already. Did she used to get this wet this fast? Or was this just another reaction to her abstinence? She thought about it for about ten seconds and decided she didn’t give a fuck anymore.

Sarah started squirming beneath her, wanting her hands back. She thrust her hips up twice into Ali’s core which caught the brunette by surprise. Sarah took advantage and moved her hands up to Ali’s breasts and massaged them over her lacy pink bra.

Ali broke the kiss and sat up, looking down at Sarah with lust filling her eyes. “I want you.”

“I’m all yours. You’re so fucking sexy.”

The brunette reached behind her and removed her own bra. Sarah sat up quickly and did the same, freeing her large, beautiful breasts. Ali wanted to do everything, right that minute. She tried to calm down and organize her thoughts. The brief pause ended and they attacked each other. Hands and mouths were everywhere, all at once. There was no rhyme or reason, no pace or tempo. Ali devoured the breasts she had been thinking about for over two weeks. They were luscious and responded to her every lick and touch.

“Just like that...yeah.” The architect gasped when Ali put her hot mouth on one nipple and started to suck, her hand squeezed and pinched the other nipple at the same time. Sarah’s hands were grabbing at Ali’s skin wherever she could find purchase. Ali was practically in a frenzy of passion, moving too quickly from one breast to the other. She could barely think at all. All of her senses were on overload and she felt like she was 18 again having sex for the very first time and not having a clue what the hell she was doing. She stopped.

Sarah took Ali’s head in both hands and pulled her up so they were chest to chest. She hugged the brunette and tried to calm her down. 

“I..I’m sorry Sarah...” Ali began.

“Shhhh, don’t be sorry. There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Sarah kissed her forehead and nose and cheeks and finally her mouth. It was a soft kiss, full of meaning and it seemed to re-set the brunette.

After a few minutes she spoke. “I’m sorry I’m such a spaz.” Ali pulled back a little and looked at Sarah. “It’s been a long time and you’re so sexy...” she stopped, embarrassed beyond belief. She closed her eyes and put her forehead on Sarah’s shoulder. This is why she didn’t do this. This is exactly why she had avoided this very scenario for so long. She had gotten to this excruciatingly awkward point twice before. Both times she had gathered her clothes and run away, never seeing the other women again. She had been so sure that this time would be different.

“Listen, we have all night. You can do whatever you want, I’m not going anywhere.” She held Ali’s face in her hands until the brunette finally opened her eyes. “See, I’m still here” the architect chuckled. “And you are so unbelievably sexy that I lost my mind for a minute too. You probably didn’t notice though.” She laughed softly and tickled Ali’s side with one hand.

“Oh my God just shoot me now and get it over with.” Ali groaned as she rolled off of her and laid flat on her back next to the architect, in the middle of the bed. 

“No way, I have plans for you tonight gorgeous.” Sarah got on her elbow and leaned down to kiss Ali deeply. She moved her other hand down to Ali’s shorts and slid her finger under the waist band. Goosebumps exploded all over the brunette’s skin. She nibbled on Ali’s ear and licked her way down to her chest, circling the nipple closest to her. Ali’s breasts were small and perfect and her nipples were a dark pink. Sarah’s finger inched farther beneath the top of Ali’s shorts, ghosting back and forth slowly.

“Ohhh that feels nice.”

The architect lowered her lips around the nipple and sucked gently, causing Ali to arch her back off the bed with another moan. Ali moved her hand behind Sarah’s head to hold it there, pressed against her breast, her other hand gripping the edge of the pillow next to her head. Sarah flicked the rosebud with her tongue a few times and sucked again, harder this time. 

“Jesus...”

She bit lightly with her teeth and Ali hissed in pleasure, inhaling sharply and pushing Sarah’s head closer to her breast. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly now. Sarah soothed the bite with her tongue and then moved back up to lick Ali’s lips and give her another passionate kiss. “You are so sexy...so hot.”

Ali deepened the kiss until they were both gasping for air. “I want you Sarah. Please” she begged.

Sarah’s hand was now underneath her shorts, gently rubbing through her panties, right above Ali’s pubic bone. But Ali was so worked up. She needed her release. This was not the time to tease. That would come later.

Sarah kissed and licked her way down Ali’s chest and stomach until she got to her shorts. Ali watched her get off the bed and turn to face her, the architect’s own face dark with want. Sarah unbuttoned her shorts and stepped out of them, removing her panties at the same time. She was beautiful, her thin frame with its pale skin and large breasts. Ali licked her lips, unbuttoned her own shorts and lifted her hips up while Sarah slid them down past her muscled thighs, well-toned calves and onto the floor. The brunette tugged on her own breast with one hand and reached for Sarah with the other, dark eyes boring into hers.

“Sarah...”

“I’m right here. You’re so beautiful. I’m gonna make you feel sooo good.” She bent down and kissed the skin all around Ali’s panties, hot, open-mouthed kisses that Ali felt in her core.

“Take them off.” Ali lifted her hips again and Sarah did as she was told, bringing the pretty pink panties to her face and inhaling deeply before dropping them on the floor.

“You are fucking perfect Ali. So perfect.” The architect climbed back onto the bed and laid on her side next to the brunette, her large breast resting on top of Ali’s smaller one, making them both shiver at the contact. She dragged her hand down Ali’s abdomen, over her well-trimmed mound of dark curls and let her fingers explore the outer edges of the brunette’s pussy. She held Ali tight against her with her other arm, under Ali’s neck, keeping her close and kissing her again slowly.

“Mmmmmm...Sarah...” Ali moaned when she felt the architect circle her entrance and tease it with just her fingertips. “Yes...please Sare.” 

Sarah looked down at the beautiful woman in her arms. Both nipples were stiff and erect, breasts slightly red from her ministrations. There would definitely be a hickey or two. Her lips were swollen from the kisses and bites. Her hips had started undulating to meet the architect’s hand as it moved up and down, cupping her core and teasing her entrance again. She slid down Ali’s side just a bit. She sucked the underside of her beautiful breast, feeling Ali’s soft skin against her mouth. 

“Bend your knee, beautiful” she said as she squeezed the brunette’s thigh closest to her. Ali bent her knee and Sarah reached around the back of that strong thigh and ran her fingers through the juices that collected there. “So wet for me. Mmmmm...” She spread her fingers around her entire pussy, rubbing inner lips and outer lips and circling her clit before gently tapping it a few times.

Ali brought her other knee up and groaned when her clit finally got the attention it craved. She was breathing heavily now, her eyes closed. She had one hand in Sarah’s hair while the other hand rolled and pinched her own nipple. She felt Sarah slide two fingers into her core, slow and deep. A long, low moan left the brunette’s lips. Ali was lost now, lost in so many different feelings of pleasure. It was overwhelming for her but there was no way she was going to stop. It felt too good. “Yeeesssss...” she groaned. “Fuck...unhhh...yeeesss.”

Sarah started moving her fingers in and out of Ali’s soaking wet pussy, slowly at first. But she felt the brunette’s tight walls clenching around her fingers, pulling her further inside. Ali opened her hips, spreading her legs as wide as she could, both legs still bent up. Sarah increased her pace, kissing Ali’s breast one last time before moving down and kneeling at her hip. She pulled her fingers all the way out and lowered Ali’s leg down to the side, opening her up even more. Before the brunette had a chance to complain the architect’s fingers were back inside those walls again, thrusting faster and deeper, not letting up. Sarah lowered her mouth to Ali’s hip and licked and nipped at the newly discovered tattoo there. Then she moved lower and took the brunette’s clit in her mouth hungrily.

“Fuck! Yes! Oh my god...unnhhh..” Ali’s hips rocked to meet the architect’s thrusting fingers, a light sheen of sweat breaking out on her silky skin.

“Mmmmm you taste so fucking good.” Sarah licked all around her swollen clit, flicking it with her tongue and then sucking on it again. She alternated flicking and sucking with different pressure while she kept thrusting.

“Oh...mmmmm...fuck I...I’m...” Ali mumbled, both hands pinching her own nipples roughly.

Sarah sat up and began thrusting even faster, trying to hit the brunette’s g-spot. She brought her other hand down and started rubbing Ali’s clit as fast as she could. Ali held her breath. 

“Come for me...” Sarah whispered as a bead of sweat rolled down her back.

Ali’s entire body went rigid for a full five seconds before it started convulsing and shaking. She immediately brought a hand down to stop Sarah’s on her now overly sensitive bundle of nerves. The architect kept her fingers inside, moving them slowly as the orgasm ran its course and Ali’s body started to calm.

“Oh my God Sarah.” Ali said, breathlessly. “That felt so fucking good. Thank you.” She rolled onto her side, facing the architect and reached to pull her up. 

Sarah pulled her fingers out and licked all of Ali’s passion off of them, “mmmmmmmm...so good.” She crawled up the bed dragging her breasts along the side of Ali’s body before lying down behind her and spooning the brunette. She moved Ali’s hair aside and kissed her neck sweetly, wrapping her arm around the brunette’s stomach and pulling her in close. “You are fucking amazing Ali. Your body is just...it’s just magnificent. I know that sounds cheesy, but it’s absolutely the truth.” 

Ali reached behind her to caress Sarah’s hip and thigh. “You’re not so bad yourself.” Ali turned so she was on her back again. She turned her head and kissed Sarah deeply. “I can’t wait to taste you” she said as she rolled the architect over and started kissing her way down her body.

//

Three more orgasms later, two for Sarah and one more for Ali – they took turns and teased each other about making it fair, and the women were asleep. Ali was sprawled out half on top of the architect who hugged her protectively with one arm resting on her back. Ali had recovered from her earlier embarrassment and, aside from a tongue cramp during round two, performed admirably. She fell asleep thinking about how proud she was of herself for actually doing this. And then she wondered if she was supposed to stay over or get up and leave. What was the protocol these days? She’d have to talk to Sydney about that tomorrow. She was too tired to do anything about it now anyway.


	8. Competitors

“You dog you! Way to go Alibaba!” Sydney hugged her best friend as they sat in the brunette’s screen porch the next day. “I know what a huge deal this is. I know what it meant for you and I’m just really proud of you.”

“Thanks Syd. It’s so silly to make such a big deal out of it but I’m proud of me too.” Ali said shyly. “And you would not believe what an idiot I was. And she still had sex with me.”

“What did you do?!” Sydney’s eyes were big and she put her hand on the brunette’s arm to keep her in place. Ali and Syd told each other everything, they always had ever since they were six. Ali told her best friend about that night, including the mortifying parts. By the end they were both laughing hysterically and hugging again.

“Well, that’s one way to make it memorable!” Sydney giggled again. “Who cares? You don’t love this girl. This isn’t anything serious. This is two grown-ass women having fun in and out of the sheets. Right?”

“Exactly. And she feels the same way. We’ve talked about it.”

“Alright then.” Sydney patted Ali’s knee as she stood up. “Next time maybe don’t stay over though...that’s a slippery slope. That sends a message even if you don’t mean it to.” She took the hand that Ali held out to her and pulled her friend up. “Just be careful with that part.”

“Ok. I won’t let it happen again. No mixed messages. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“That’s my girl.” They hugged and walked from the screen porch into the house arm in arm. “Let’s order dinner and get caught up on our shows.”

Ali sighed and leaned her head against Sydney’s shoulder. “Ahhh my favorite way to spend a Saturday night.”

//

The next Breakers game was the following Saturday, May 30th. It was the last one in the little 3-game home stand they’d been enjoying and they beat FCKC 1-0. 

Sydney accompanied Ali to this game because Sarah was away for the weekend at a family wedding. After the game Ali received a text from the keeper telling her where the team was going to celebrate that night.

//

“Come on Harris! You got this!!” Sydney yelled.

Ali stared at her with her mouth open in fake shock and outrage. “Seriously? What the hell kind of best friend are you anyway?!”

Sydney laughed heartily, “the kind that is sick and tired of watching you win at every fucking thing you do. It’s been 24 years Al, you can lose a game every once in a while, ok?”

Everyone laughed as Sydney gave Ali a side-hug and pinched her arm playfully.

“Ladies! Please! Some of us are trying to focus here.” Ashlyn yelled loudly with a smirk on her face. She stepped up to the line taped on the floor, dart raised in her right hand. She lined up her dart, biting her bottom lip and squinting, and threw it crisply at the target. 

The group exploded in a mix of cheers and boos as most of Ashlyn’s teammates surrounded Ali and patted her on the back to celebrate with her. And Syd booed loud enough all by herself to almost drown them out. 

“Awwww, too bad Harris. Better luck next time.” Ali teased the blonde as she high-fived several teammates. “And this round is on you.”

“I’ll take care of it. I talked you into it.” Sydney grumbled as she headed to the bar with Kristie Mewis and Julie King to order the round of shots and drinks.

Ashlyn moved to an open table in the corner to lick her wounds, visibly upset at the outcome of the game. Her teammates knew she would need a few minutes to get over it so they left her alone.

Ali waited 10 minutes and then sat down across from the blonde. “Hey. Good game.” She said, searching the blonde’s face and squeezing her forearm lightly.

And just like that Ashlyn was back. She smiled sheepishly at Ali. “I’m not a sore sport. I’m not upset that you won...I’m just pissed that I lost. Know what I mean?”

“I know exactly what you mean!” Ali replied excitedly. “So many of my friends think I’m so weird but I feel the exact same way.”

The blonde’s face lifted into a grin. “Why is that so hard for people to understand? I really really really hate to lose.”

“Well that would probably be a very big reason why you’re such an amazing professional athlete. That seems to be one of the things that separates the very best from the rest, that unending desire to be better than you were the day before.”

Ashlyn stared at Ali. “When and what did you play?”

Ali sighed. “It’s a long story and I’ll need alcohol to get through it. So change your mind now if you want. I won’t take it personally.”

Right on cue, Syd and the others come back with the shots and drinks and Ashlyn smiled softly and said, “I’ll let you come up with a different excuse if you want.”

The group did their shots together and Ali and Ashlyn continued talking, enjoying the time together just the two of them.

“Ok, spill” the blonde ordered.

“I went to Penn State on a soccer scholarship and played two years.” Ali took a long drink and played with the cardboard coaster in front of her.

Ashlyn leaned forward so she could hear the brunette better over the noise of the bar.

Sydney kept her eye on the two of them from the table she shared with Whitney, Kristie, Julie and a couple of the other girls.

“You’re living my dream” Ali said quietly, glancing up quickly to see the blonde gazing back at her.

They were both quiet for a few minutes. Ali finished her drink and before Ashlyn could offer to get her another one a waitress set down refills for both of them. Ashlyn looked up and Whitney nodded at her and smiled.

“My first three years at UNC I broke my hand, tore my right ACL, tore my left ACL and then, just for good measure, tore the labrum in my hip.”

“Oh my God Ash.”

“I’m not trying to one-up you or anything. I don’t know how I didn’t see it sooner though. You’re competitive as hell, still in great shape, we know some of the same people, you love the game, the stories you and Syd tell about playing when you were younger...”

Ali took a deep breath. “I don’t talk about it much. No point dwelling in the past.” She looked almost pleadingly at the blonde, wishing the topic would change.

“Well, we don’t have to talk about it. I’m just glad to know somebody who’s as competitive as me. Makes me feel like less of a freak.” She winked as she replied and finished her drink. She picked up the freshly delivered glass and held it up. “Here’s to always moving forward.”

Ali raised her glass and clinked it with Ashlyn’s a little too hard and caused their drinks to spill all over their hands and the table.

“Shit! You’re a competitive cheers-er too I see” Ashlyn teased and laughed out loud.

That sound. That laughter right then in that moment touched Ali deep inside. Some of the ache of ‘what would never be’ started to dull. Or maybe it was that last shot they did, it was hard to tell. But something about talking with Ashlyn like this felt so good and right. She hadn’t judged her. She hadn’t tried to make her feel better. She hadn’t tried to avoid the subject. She just accepted it and sat there with her while it swirled around them. No-one had ever done that for her before. Sure, Sydney had been there for her through it all, but hers was more of a tough love sensibility. Sydney always tried to pull her up and out of it. This was different. It felt great.

“It was a reckless tackle.” Ali explained as she licked the spilled drink off of her hand and took a sip from her glass. “We were playing the junior men’s team at practice and I broke my leg. It was right before the tournament. That’s how it started anyway.” She watched Ashlyn wiping off the table with some napkins so she could lean her elbows on it. “Then it was a perfect storm of things that went wrong. I ended up in the hospital with a pulmonary embolism which caused me to have a series of small heart attacks.”

“Holy shit” Ashlyn said softly.

“They told me that if I hadn’t come in to the ER that night I probably would have died in my sleep. Not what you expect to hear when you’re 19 years old and a very fit athlete.” She chuckled nervously. Why was she nervous all of a sudden? She took another drink and admired Ashlyn’s tattooed arm for a minute.

“It was a pain in the ass recovery. I had to give myself a shot in the stomach every day...”

“Oh no” the blonde shook her head back and forth. “Ok, I’m out. No way. A shot every day?! In your damned stomach??” Ashlyn sat back and fanned herself, running her hands through her hair nervously.

Ali laughed her short, loud, shout of a laugh and her face broke out into a huge nose-crinkling smile as she watched the blonde’s dramatics. “You big baby. Afraid of needles?”

“And blood. I don’t like to see a lot of blood either.” 

“Remind me never to get hurt around you then.” She laughed again, wiping a tiny tear from the corner of her eye. She wasn’t sure if that was from remembering that night or from laughing so hard at Ashlyn. “So, anyway, long story short, my lifelong dream of playing professional soccer died that winter. But better the dream than the person, right?” She looked at the blonde and winked.

Ashlyn had calmed herself down and taken a couple of big swigs of her drink. “Man Ali, that sucks. I’m really sorry all of that happened to you. But you’re right. As long as you’re breathing you can still dream. I’ll bet you’ve got some good ones too.” She reached across the table and squeezed Ali’s forearm and then patted it twice before pulling her hand back. Normally that would have annoyed Ali and felt patronizing. But the sincerity of the gesture made her feel lighter and freer instead. After a quiet minute Ashlyn asked, “So what did you do after that?”

“Well, I spent my junior year abroad, in Germany as you know. And that was awful and amazing at the same time. It terrified me like nothing ever had before. But it gave me confidence I had never known before too. I thought about staying there long-term but ultimately decided to come home instead. I transferred to BU for my senior year and that was that.”

“And then just started selling windows?”

“Pretty much. I didn’t know what I wanted to do. I thought a lot about coaching but I decided that was too close for comfort. I didn’t want that stabbing pain in my heart all day every day.” She chuckled. “That’s a terrible way to say that.”

“I know what you mean though. It’s like breaking up with someone and then seeing them every day at work. Sometimes you just need to go a few days without the painful reminder. I get it.”

“You’ve overcome a ton of crap too and you did it. You’re living the dream Ashlyn. I’m so happy for you.” 

“I’ve worked my ass off to get here and I’m grateful. But my dream was to play for the National Team. I fell short of that one.” The blonde smiled ruefully at Ali.

“But you still could get called up, right?”

“Nah, I thought so for a while, but I’m too big of a risk, especially at my age. It’s ok. I’ve made my peace with it. But, just like you I’m sure, there are times when I think about it and my heart breaks a little. But I know I did absolutely everything in my power to get there. That’s really all I could do. Just wasn’t in the cards for me.”

“I think you’d be great on the National Team. I’m sorry Ash.”

“What is going on over here with all these sad faces? Do you two need a monitor or chaperone or something? This is supposed to be a fun night of celebrating another win!” Sydney put down a tray with three shots and two more drinks on it. “Time for another shot.”

Ali held up her shot glass and, once Sydney and Ashlyn were ready with theirs, said, “Here’s to living in the present!”

Ashlyn added quickly, “and Love...here’s to love, the only thing that matters.” She reached her hand out and touched Ali’s ‘Liebe’ tattoo gently. “I love that tat.”

They did their shots and Sydney started to walk away with the empty tray under her arm, wagging her finger at them. “Don’t make me come over here again.”

“She’s a trip.”

“Yeah, I love her.” Ali swirled her drink around in the glass and stalled for a minute. “So what can you tell me about this” she reached over and touched Ashlyn’s arm just above the elbow and ran her fingers lightly down to her wrist. “And feel free to say ‘nothing’. I won’t be offended.”

Ashlyn smiled shyly as the brunette removed her hand from her inked wrist. She took a sip of her drink and then stretched her left arm out across the table.

“I started with this one” she pointed to the outside of her upper arm. “It’s a princess and a cracked broken mirror. It represents, basically, my embracing my true self instead of the princess I was expected to be.”

Ali moved her palm across the tattoo, feeling the ink. “Such great detail.”

“Then I got this one” she twisted her arm around to the inside of her upper arm. “Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and war.” She watched as the brunette ran her fingers across this tattoo as well.

“This dreamcatcher with the birds flying out of the feather came next.” She rotated her arm again so Ali could see where it started at the very front of her forearm. “We have some native American blood in our family and I wanted to honor that.”

“I love the birds, that’s so cool.”

“Then I got Zeus to keep going with the Greek god theme.” She rotated her arm again so Ali could see the back of her forearm. “The most powerful of all the gods.” 

The brunette touched that one too, rubbing her thumb over the ink.

“And then the hourglass up here” Ashlyn pointed up higher on the back of her upper arm near the princess.

“It’s all so crisp and clean. I love it” the brunette replied.

“Then I had it filled in over time.” She rotated her arm one more time to look at all of the scrollwork and detailing done among the bigger pieces.

Ali wanted to know why Zeus was important to her and why there was a tree in the bottom of the hourglass and everything else about each one. But she didn’t want to push the blonde. If she wanted to explain more she would have. Ali knew the art work was very personal to Ashlyn and didn’t want to pry. They each sat back in their chairs and smiled. 

“Thank you Ashlyn. I appreciate you sharing them with me. They’re beautiful.”

The two spent the rest of the time talking to each other like there was nobody else there. They both leaned in close, heads bowed together conspiratorially. 

The night went on like this until finally Whitney came over to drag Ashlyn home.

“But I don’t wanna go home Whit” Ashlyn whined. “We’re just getting to the good stuff!”

Ali laughed and winked at Ashlyn, “We’re nowhere near the good stuff, Keep.”

“Oh. Ok then, time to go home.” The blonde stood, slightly drunk, as Sydney came over to collect Ali and take her home too. Ali stood and swayed a little before regaining her balance. 

“It was great talking with you tonight Ali. I had a really good time. You’re a very interesting person and I like you a lot.” Ashlyn gave Ali a big hug and patted her on the back.

Ali leaned into the hug and closed her eyes taking in the blonde’s scent, a mixture of the beach and something else, and enjoying her touch. Something about this woman felt so familiar and safe. But at the same time was scintillating. 

“Me too Ash. Me too” she said quietly as they hugged, lips close to Ashlyn’s ear.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’d say that was a successful playdate.” Sydney quipped so only Whitney could hear.

“Yep. Good luck getting yours home tonight, you have farther to go.” Whitney chuckled as the four women made their way out of the bar, Ali & Ashlyn walking arm-in-arm and holding each other up.


	9. This Old House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some text messages at the end of this chapter. I typed them longhand rather than mess with trying to abbreviate them in text-ese.

June was a busy and exciting month for everybody. The Breakers travelled to Washington, DC for a game the following weekend and then the NWSL had a week off because of the Women’s World Cup tournament that started in Canada. Ashlyn stayed in DC after their game and spent her break with Hannah. 

Everyone was excited to watch the USWNT try and win the World Cup. The games were all going to be televised live and aired at normal times because there wasn’t a big time zone difference. The worst was Vancouver being three hours behind the East Coast. All the NWSL teams hosted watch parties for the WWC games at local bars and many of the players attended to cheer on the National team and raise interest in the NWSL.

Ashlyn’s house renovation project started in June as well and hit a few snags within the first two weeks. The windows weren’t scheduled to be ordered until later in the summer so Ali wasn’t too involved in it yet. She sat at her desk in her home office and her work phone rang. “Hi, this is Ali” she answered pleasantly.

“Hi Ali, I’m really sorry to bother you...”

Ali gulped when she heard the blonde’s voice over her cellphone.

“...it’s Ashlyn, Ashlyn Harris?” She said it as if Ali wouldn’t recognize the name without the ‘Harris’. 

Ali smiled and chuckled “I know it’s you, silly. Is everything ok in DC?”

“Oh, well I wasn’t sure...it feels weird. I’ve never called you on this number before. This is your work cellphone, right?” the blonde clarified cautiously.

“Yep you’ve got it. It’s not a big deal, you can use either number. I just try to keep my personal life separate from all my work stuff. My friends all use my cellphone – the other number you have.”

“The one we text with after the games” the keeper said.

“Mm-hmm. That’s the one all those pictures are on. See why it’s a good idea to keep them separate?” Ali answered with a laugh.

“You are a very smart woman.” 

“I know it seems crazy but, technically, the company owns that phone and anything on it. Same with my laptop so I just don’t screw around. Separate cellphone and laptop for personal use. I only use the work ones for work stuff. So, if you want to lose one of the numbers, lose the work one. Unless you don’t wanna be my friend anymore” the brunette teased.

Ashlyn paused for a minute. “Well... considering all of the incriminating photos are on your personal phone with the cute pink case I’d better keep that one for sure.”

Ali laughed out loud again and then asked, “So to what do I owe the pleasure?”

But the call was gone. She looked at her work phone and frowned. That’s unusual. She usually had good reception in her home office. Ashlyn must have been in a bad spot.

Her personal phone rang and she laughed when she saw who was calling...”You are too much Ashlyn. Do you feel better now?”

“I do. I really do. That just didn’t feel right. I’m never using that phone again.”

Ali leaned back in her chair and stretched her legs across the corner of the desk. “So what’s up buttercup?”

“Can I ask you a couple of questions about the house? I hate to bother you...”

Ali interrupted her, “of course you can! Ask me anything. Not only is it my job, but it’s also one of the few things I can actually help my friends with, you know? I’ve been telling my friends and family for years that I don’t care what windows you buy I just want to help you not screw it up!”

“Do they seriously buy windows and not ask you for your advice?”

“All. The. Time. It’s infuriating. I think most of them just don’t want to bother me but it’s so not a bother. Trust me, I’ll be more bothered when some jackass talks you into buying crappy windows.” 

“Ok good. Thanks. I don’t know anybody who works in construction up here, at least that I trust anyway” Ashlyn said sincerely.

Ali smiled at the blonde’s words. Trust was a hard thing to win from Ashlyn Harris and she knew it. It was something else they had in common.

“So what’s going on?” Ali asked, pen in hand in case she needed to take notes.

They talked for forty-five minutes about delays and problems with the project. Ashlyn’s major concern was if she had hired the wrong contractor. Ali assured her that George was one of the very best she had ever worked with and that she trusted him implicitly. She also explained how opening up old walls in an old house like hers was often full of unexpected surprises. The blonde was frustrated because the project was already behind schedule and it had only been two weeks. When they started to do the work to install the HVAC system the first week they discovered that the whole house would need to be re-wired first to bring it up to code. The electrical inspector actually told them the previous owner was lucky the house hadn’t burned down because of the ancient wiring. And then the second week they had the same thing happen with the plumbing. So not only was the project behind schedule, but now the cost had increased significantly as well. No wonder Ashlyn was frustrated and concerned.

“I know it’s a lot.” Ali tried to reassure the blonde. “It really is a lot of bad luck all at the same time and it’s unusual to have this many surprises on the same project, but these things do happen. It’s the price you pay for loving an old house the way you do Ash.” She paused to let that sink in for a minute before continuing. “And if I know George the way I think I do, he’s giving you every deal he can on his pricing too. He loves working on these old houses and he accepts a lot of the risk for taking these projects on too.” 

“It’s just so much more money...I...I’m not sure I can afford it.” The keeper’s voice was small and embarrassed and Ali recognized it.

“I don’t know what your whole budget is or how much money you have or any of that, but you’re the boss of this thing. Whatever you need to do, that’s what you do.” She waited for the blonde to say something. And when she didn’t, Ali said “Maybe you should hold off on the windows. Do the HVAC and bring the electrical and plumbing up to code first. Then you can do the kitchen and bathrooms and get them modernized. Then, down the road, you can do the windows.”

Still nothing from the blonde.

“Ashlyn, are you still there?”

“Yeah, I’m here. Sorry.” She sounded like she had been crying.

“Hey, it’s gonna be ok Ash. I’m sorry it’s so overwhelming right now. But you’ll find a solution. I know you will.” Ali’s heart broke as she said those words, knowing how upset Ashlyn was. “Can I make one more suggestion? You can say no, I swear I won’t be offended.”  
Ashlyn chuckled. “Please, suggest away. I’ll take any advice I can get. Even yours.”

With the playfulness back in the blonde’s voice, Ali felt a wave of relief. “Ha ha, very funny” she teased back. “Listen up smart-ass because this is the best advice I can give you.” She paused to make sure Ashlyn was paying attention. “Talk to George. Schedule a meeting so you can tell him your concerns. You’re a team now. He’s turned down other work so he can do your project – he’s invested in it too. See what he recommends. Don’t make any decisions at that meeting, but hear him out and be as open-minded as possible.”

The blonde sighed loudly. “I can’t thank you enough Ali.” She sounded emotional again. “I was really starting to lose my mind about all of this and you’ve made me feel so much better. Thank you.”

“That’s what friends are for Ash.”

//

It was Kyle’s birthday and Ali called him to make sure he received the gift she had sent him. They ended up talking on the phone for over an hour that evening. Ali got him caught up on the sex with Sarah front, without too many details. And Kyle got her caught up on his boyfriends and some photography work he had just been hired for and was very excited about. They were closer than most brothers and sisters and they wouldn’t change that for anything. They had earned that closeness and fought for it and would never let anything keep them apart again.

“Alright alright sis, I’ve gotta go get ready for my party but I have to ask you one more thing.” Kyle paused dramatically.

“Ughhhh you’re so annoying. What’s the question?”

“Who is this Ashlyn chick, and why have you not stopped talking about her?”

Ali was surprised. “What are you talking about?” 

“What do you mean, what am I talking about?” He never let her off the hook. They always called each other on their bullshit. “You mentioned her more times than Syd and Sarah put together. What gives?”

“I did not. You’re just being dramatic.”

“No. Unh-Unh. Not gonna work sis. You’re not blowing this one off. Not on my watch.” He tried to keep his voice playful and unthreatening. He didn’t want to spook her into one of her moody silences. “Let’s hear it.”

She took a deep breath and let it out as she shook her head. “She’s just a new friend I made. That’s all.”

“Ok, so tell me about her. Where did you meet? What does she do?”

“Kyle, you don’t have time to interrogate me about my new friend.” She knew she was right and she was relieved to not have to be under his scrutiny right now. “You have to go get pretty for all your boys.”

“That’s fighting dirty. Not fair at all Al.”

“Yeah, but I’m right and you know it” she giggled. “We can talk about it later.”

“Promise?” he challenged.

“I promise Ky. Now go and have the best birthday party ever. And this year make sure to screen the pictures you send me. It took me months to get those images out of my head last year.” She laughed but shivered at the memory.

“Oh you loved it! But, yeah ok, I’ll pay more attention this time.” He giggled.

“Happy Birthday. Love you bb.”

“Love you too sis.”

//

Later that night Ali received a text from Ashlyn

Ashlyn: Hey, you still up?  
Aliebe: Yep. Are you back?  
Ashlyn: Just got in tonight.  
Aliebe: Did you watch the game last night? Nice win.  
Ashlyn: Yeah, caught most of it.  
Aliebe: What’s up?  
Ashlyn: Just wanted you to know I’m meeting with George tomorrow. He already made me feel better just over the phone. So thanks again.  
Aliebe: You’re welcome. See you Sunday.  
Ashlyn: Goodnight.


	10. The Plot Thickens

The next Breakers home game was that Sunday June 21st and they lost to Seattle 2-3. Ali, Sarah, Sydney and Dom all attended the game and hung out with the team afterwards. This time they went to a karaoke bar and embarrassed themselves thoroughly. Kristie Mewis & Sydney were the two stars of the night. They were the crowd favorite by far. Whitney and Sarah watched and laughed as different players and groups of players and friends got up to sing and dance. 

“Not getting up there?” Whitney asked Sarah as she moved to the chair next to her.

“Not on your life!” the architect chuckled. “Honestly, I think I’d rather die.”

Whitney sipped her beer and nodded in agreement, “Right there with you.”

They watched Ashlyn and Jami Kranich, the backup keeper, finish a song and join the huddle of bodies picking out songs by the side of the ‘stage’. Whitney shook her head and smiled, laughing.

“Look at these idiots.” She laughed louder as she watched the group. “At least they’re having fun too.”

“Looks more like torture to me.” Sarah chuckled. “To each his own I guess.”

Sydney took the stage and dragged Ali with her, getting a little help from Ashlyn and Kristie who pushed her as Sydney pulled her.

“Oh poor Ali.” Whitney said, watching the brunette take a microphone, finally giving up. “She’s such a good sport.”

What came next was a memorable performance of Salt-N-Pepa’s “Shoop” with Sydney and Ali taking turns and even doing the dance they had created when they were nine years old. The singing wasn’t great but the smiles and laughter they shared with each other as well as the crowd were heartwarming and very funny. The dancing was actually very good and made the crowd cheer loudly. 

Whitney leaned over to say something to Sarah but the look on her face stopped her half-way. She sat back in her seat and watched the architect watch the brunette. Sarah watched Ali’s performance with a look of pure adoration on her face. 

“Oh boy” Whitney said to nobody, rolling her eyes.

She looked across the room and saw Ashlyn’s head standing taller than everybody else’s. She chuckled at her best friend. Then she saw it and she couldn’t believe her eyes. That same worshipful look that was on Sarah’s face was on Ashlyn’s face too. “Oh shit.”

//

The next night was the Breakers watch party for the USWNT game against Colombia and the bar was packed with supporters. Ali attended alone but she was so close with the players now, thanks mostly to Sydney, that she could comfortably hang out with almost any of them. The US won the match and the bar erupted with cheers. Ashlyn was engaged at the bar with several supporters, and other teammates were spread around the bar, mingling with fans. As the crowd started to thin out after the victory Ali found herself sitting alone at a table with Whitney, both watching the screen in the center of the wall.

“What a game, huh?” the brunette said animatedly. “And another clean sheet. That’s three in a row.” She took a drink.

“It was a good game. I’m glad Abby got her goal. The next one will be tough though without Holiday and Rapinoe.” Whitney answered, looking at the brunette carefully.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Ali brought her attention to Whitney. “Who’s gonna play for Holiday? Boxxy? Brian? China’s no joke anymore either.”

“Can I ask you something?”

Ali looked surprised but smiled at the defender. “Of course. What’s up?”

“What’s the deal with Sarah? Are you guys serious?” Whitney looked down, embarrassed at the personal question she had just asked.

But Ali took it in stride, joking, “Why, are you interested in her?”

Whitney laughed nervously. “No, Ali, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to pry. Forget I asked.” She blushed and looked down again.

“Oh it’s ok Whit. I don’t mind.” Ali gave the defender a warm smile and leaned across the table towards her before continuing. “It’s not serious. We’ve been honest with each other from day one about what we both wanted out of this. Thank God it’s the same thing.” She chuckled and took another drink. “Why, did she die a thousand deaths last night when Sydney dragged me up there? I probably embarrassed the shit out of her” she laughed. 

Whitney laughed with her. “Nah, she was fine. She seemed to enjoy it a lot.”

“Whew! She’s so smart and quiet that sometimes I feel like an absolute idiot around her.” Ali paused, “We have fun though.”

//

Friday night was the watch party for the USWNT v China game and after the big win most of the players headed home earlier than usual. The Breakers had a game of their own to prepare for in two days.

A smaller group decided to take a walk for ice cream and enjoy the summer evening for a bit longer. Kristie and Ali walked side by side, followed by Ashlyn and Steph McCaffrey, and then Whitney and Julie brought up the rear. It was a short six-block walk to their favorite ice cream shop. It stayed open until midnight on the weekends so they were just in time. They waited in line with what seemed like a million college students and then took their rewards a little farther down the street to a small park. There were four or five benches spread around some sad looking grass with a cobblestone path running through it in two curved lines.

“Going all out with the sundae tonight Kriegs huh?” asked Julie as she sat on the bench across from Ali. 

“That is so not fair,” Steph whined as she sat next to Kristie on another bench looking down sadly at her small single scoop in a cup.

Ali laughed. “Sorry ladies. I won’t tell you how happy I am not to be in training for a game on Sunday either!” She laughed again and took a big mouthful of vanilla ice cream with hot fudge and caramel sliding off of it. “Mmmmmmmmmmm.”

“Wicked wicked woman” Ashlyn teased as she sat down next to Ali. She stuck her spoon into Ali’s sundae and scooped out a big, gooey bite and shoveled it into her own mouth.

“Hey!” Ali protested with a smile and a giggle.

Ashlyn took her time sucking the treat off her spoon, and made a loud moan as she withdrew the spoon from her pursed lips. Everybody laughed. 

“Damn that’s good. Is that caramel in there too?” the blonde asked.

“Yep. Hot fudge sundae with vanilla ice cream and caramel. No whipped cream, no nuts.” Ali answered taking another bite. “Serve me this on my deathbed please.”

Ashlyn looked down sadly at her own single scoop looking pathetic in her cup. “I don’t even want this now. Thanks a lot Al.” She playfully nudged the brunette with her elbow and Ali giggled again.

There was a sign on one of the benches promoting the big Fourth of July extravaganza that Boston was famous for. A week from tomorrow would be the big Boston Pops Concert at the Hatch Shell on the Esplanade by the Charles River. Aside from the Marathon, the Fourth of July Pops concert and fireworks display was the most famous holiday event in Boston. It was often the event that the national networks carried for their official Fourth of July broadcast. It was a big deal in the city and everyone got excited for it in one way or another. People packed the entire Esplanade area to listen to the concert and then watch the fireworks. There really wasn’t a bad spot in the city to watch the fireworks as long as you could see the sky over the river. Some people enjoyed the evening from their boats on the river. 

The Breakers had a week off after this next game and many of the players were going home or on vacation to take a break. This would be their tenth game in the twenty game season. A lot of the girls were staying in Boston just to celebrate the Fourth of July.

“So big plans for the Fourth?” the blonde asked Ali as she worked her way through her single scoop.

Ali finished her mouthful and turned sideways with her leg bent on the bench to face Ashlyn. She had an almost sheer tank top over her sports bra with a pair of black athletic shorts and sneakers. She had the beginnings of a pretty good tan and she wore her hair in a messy bun. “Yeah, a good friend of mine has a party every year. He lives in the North End and we go up on the roof deck to watch the fireworks. It’s really fun. Syd and Dom will be there and my brother’s coming up this year too.” She paused and then sat up excitedly. “You should come!”

Ashlyn finished her ice cream, turned a little to the side and stretched her arm across the back of the bench towards the brunette. “I wish I could. It sounds like fun.” She smiled as she said it but there was sadness housed in her face. She put her empty cup and spoon on the bench between them and sighed. “I’m going back to DC for the off-week and staying through the Fourth. I’ll be back that Monday for training before our game on the ninth.”

Ali watched her as she spoke. They were dressed similarly. Ashlyn’s tank top was black and her shorts were longer board shorts. She wore a snapback backwards over her long loose blonde hair and a pair of black vans completed her outfit. The muscles on her outstretched arm were easy to see, even in the dim light from the streetlamp nearby. Her face was strong and solid but then in the next second it looked soft and fragile. The breeze softly blew her hair around her shoulders.

“Well, I’m sure it’ll be good to get a break and be at home” Ali said hopefully. She wanted the blonde to be happy and smile.

“Home is a funny word, isn’t it?” The blonde looked up at the night sky. There were no stars to see because the city was too bright. She closed her eyes and turned her face into the breeze for a minute. It seemed like she was about to cry and was fighting the emotions off with the wind’s help.

Ali didn’t say anything but she could feel the sadness emanating from the keeper. Ali wanted to hug her but didn’t. She just ate some more ice cream and watched the blonde carefully.

After a few minutes the other players stood, said their goodbyes and started the walk home.

“We’ll catch up” Ashlyn told them. 

Whitney lingered a minute at the edge of the park. She watched the pair on the bench for a minute and then jogged to catch up and fall into step with Julie.

Ali reached out and covered the blonde’s hand with hers on the back of the bench. “What’s wrong Ash?”

“What’s wrong is you’re gonna waste all that ice cream if you don’t hurry up and eat it.” She pulled her hand away from Ali’s and brought another spoonful of Ali’s sundae to her own mouth. “I can’t keep helping you like this, I’m in training.” She chuckled as she spoke with her mouth full and a grin across her face.

Ali put the sundae between them on the bench and scooped another spoonful for herself. Ashlyn didn’t want to talk about it and that was that. Ali had learned by now that the blonde was honest, but very private. When she was ready to talk she would talk and not much could be done to speed up that timeline. Ali gave her a warm smile as she ate her spoonful and pushed the sundae closer to the blonde.

Ashlyn grinned again and took another scoop.

They sat quietly for several minutes, enjoying the rest of the sundae. When they were finished Ashlyn got up and threw out the empty cups and spoons. Ali turned to sit with her back against the bench again, watching the blonde walk the ten feet to the trash can. She shivered a little bit from the ice cream and crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself for warmth.

The blonde smiled at her as she walked back to the bench. “It’ll be good to see Meg. I really miss her when I’m up here.” Ashlyn said softly as she sat back down again next to Ali, their shoulders touching.

Ali was shocked to hear Ashlyn talk about somebody who was so important in her life that she missed her. But she had never mentioned her in any of the conversations they’d had about Ashlyn’s family or friends. Was there another girlfriend in DC besides Hannah? That didn’t seem like the Ashlyn that Ali knew. But who else could it be? Maybe some long lost cousin or somebody but then why hadn’t the blonde talked about her before?

“Who’s Meg?” the brunette asked quietly when the keeper didn’t offer any further information. She looked straight ahead and tried not to spook Ashlyn into silence again.

The blonde slouched down the bench a little bit and stuck her legs out in front of her, crossed at the ankle. Her hands were clasped between her thighs. “Haven’t I told you about Meg?” she asked, looking straight ahead at the toes of her sneakers.

Ali replied softly, “No.”

“Honestly Al, it’s so weird to me sometimes how it feels like we’ve known each other forever. And then, like now, how the hell do you not know who Meg is?” She shook her head and chuckled. She looked at Ali for a minute and grinned, bumping her shoulder. “I can’t believe I haven’t told you about Meg yet. That freaks me out.”

“I know. Me too.” She bumped her shoulder back.

“She’s Hannah’s little girl. She’s three. She’s amazing.” Ashlyn pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through pictures.

Ali sat there, stunned. Her mouth was half way open as she turned her head to look at the blonde with her head buried in her phone.

“Here’s a good one” said the blonde, excitedly. 

Ali closed her mouth and stared as Ashlyn’s face lit up into a huge smile.

The blonde leaned over and held her phone in front of Ali. “This one’s from my last trip back.”

Ali helps Ashlyn hold the phone so she can see the picture on it. In the picture is an adorable little girl with pale skin and bright red hair in two pig tails high up on her head. She has her hands together like she’s in mid-clap, her head is cocked to one side and her face is one big grin.

“She’s adorable Ashlyn.”

The blonde scrolled through five or six more pictures of the girl in different scenarios. The last one caught Ali’s eye and heart at the same time. In the picture, Ashlyn is sitting cross legged on the beach in board shorts and a bikini top. Her hair is up in a tight bun with some windblown strands falling around her make-up free face. Meg is sitting in her lap in a cute one piece bathing suit and a sun hat. Ashlyn holds each of Meg’s hands in her own and out to their sides. They are both looking at the camera and smiling from ear to ear. The picture was surprisingly intimate. Ali imagined Hannah there in her bikini taking the picture and felt part of her heart break instantly. This was a family she was looking at. Ashlyn’s family. She felt like an intruder. And just like that all of Ali’s romantic feelings for Ashlyn, all of her lustful dreams and sexual desires went into a dark, tiny room and the door slammed shut behind them.


	11. Booty Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning (Ali/Sarah). Enjoy if you can.

The Breakers lost their next home game 2 days later, 0-2 to the Flash. The post-game party was smaller because many of the players were leaving for the off-week. Ten to twelve players and friends and boyfriends gathered at Kristie & Steph’s apartment for the party. Ali and Sydney walked in with Ashlyn and Whitney, none of them planned to stay very long. 

“Keep!” yelled Steph. “Keep in da ho-ouuuse!!” 

It was that kind of night. The game had started at 5pm so it was earlier than usual. They stuffed themselves with pizza and Chinese food that nobody remembered ordering. They drank beer and mixed drinks from the surprisingly well-stocked bar area in the corner of the kitchen. Everyone was having a great time, eager to let off steam before their break. The drinking games started immediately and escalated to a drunken game of strip poker, late in the evening. As usual, Ali excelled at the game and was almost fully clothed the entire time. And Sydney and Ashlyn were half-naked within twenty minutes. 

Ali tried to keep her eyes away from the blonde’s exposed body. She decided that she and Ashlyn were going to be great friends and she was determined to make that enough. It would take some re-programming and will-power on her part but she was prepared to do whatever was necessary to keep her friendship with Ashlyn growing. But it wasn’t going to be easy. And this strip poker game was not helping. The combination of alcohol and the blonde’s hot body sent shivers down Ali’s spine and wetness to her core.

//

A. Krieger: Hey – you up?  
Sarah: Yes, in bed reading, you?  
A. Krieger: Ooh sexy. ;) Leaving the party. How was dinner?  
Sarah: Good. The usual. Frank brought his new bimbo. So that was fun.    
A. Krieger: Want company?  
Sarah: ummmm, yes. But I’m not getting dressed.  
A. Krieger: Good. 

Ali paid the cab driver and climbed the steps to Sarah’s apartment building. She was glad she wasn’t drunk anymore, just buzzed. Showing up for a booty call was bad enough, she was not going to be drunk too.

Sarah opened the door to her apartment after Ali knocked quietly. It was just after midnight. 

“Hey” Ali said softly.

“Hi.” 

Half of Sarah was visible next to the partially opened door. She was barefoot and Ali’s eyes followed her long legs up to mid-thigh where her short jersey style nightgown started. Her large breasts rested behind the Red Sox logo on her chest and Ali had to stop herself from licking her lips in anticipation. Her light brown curls fell around her pretty face which was bare except for the dark-framed glasses and small smile.

“Can I come in?” 

Sarah smirked. “Did you bring a good book?”

This was the first time they’d done this...hook up just for sex. It was only the second time Ali had ever done this and it felt strange. And exciting. She was so horny that she would pretty much do anything Sarah wanted. 

“I’ll read you whatever you want, beautiful” Ali flirted.

Sarah took Ali’s hand and gently pulled her into the apartment, shutting the door behind them. She looked the brunette up and down, slowly.

“I love your outfit. Adorable and sexy, not an easy mix to pull off. Bravo” Ali practically purred as she stepped closer to the architect. There was no doubt in either woman’s mind what was going to happen next but Ali wanted to let Sarah dictate the terms.

Sarah laughed and brought her lips to Ali’s in a sweet kiss. Ali wrapped her arms around the architect’s waist and pulled her in close, Sarah’s arms finding the back of Ali’s neck at the same time.

“Do you want something to drink?” Sarah broke the kiss and pulled back slightly.

Ali moved her lips to her neck and kissed and licked up and behind Sarah’s ear. She sucked gently on her earlobe and licked the outside edge of her ear. Her breath was hot when she whispered “just you.”

Sarah backed her up about six feet against the kitchen counter and pressed herself against her, hard, making Ali moan and find her lips again. She could feel the architect’s breasts against her own and it made her nipples get hard.

“Damn Sarah.” The brunette moved her hands down and squeezed her ass. “Whatcha got on under here?” she slid her hands underneath the short nightgown and ran them up and down the architect’s sides slowly. Ali hooked her thumbs on both sides of Sarah’s panties and dragged them down the long legs to the floor. She stepped out of her sneakers and toed off her socks as she stood back up.

Sarah stepped out of her panties, leaned back and pulled the Breakers t-shirt over Ali’s head and dropped it on the floor. She brought her hands to her small breasts still trapped in the pink underwire bra. She found Ali’s nipples and pinched them through the fabric, before bringing her mouth down to one and biting gently.

“Ooooh” Ali exhaled, “fuck that feels good.”

The architect reached behind Ali and unclasped the bra, pulling it off of her and tossing it behind her on the counter. “Much better.” She started kissing and sucking on the other breast. 

Ali’s hands, meanwhile, had settled back on the bare ass cheeks that were under the nightgown. They squeezed and kneaded and lightly scratched the skin there causing Sarah to moan softly. 

They were both breathing heavier through swollen lips. Their eyes darkening more and more by the minute as they looked at each other lustfully. Ali could feel her own wetness starting to soak her underwear. She kissed Sarah passionately, tongue thrusting into her mouth, groaning at the same time. The brunette turned and pushed Sarah up against the refrigerator, deepening the kiss. Her hands finally found the architect’s breasts and she moaned again when she felt the stiff nipples through the fabric of the nightgown.

Sarah broke the kiss, gasping for breath, moaning loudly as Ali’s mouth moved down her neck as her hands continued squeezing and pinching her breasts. Ali left open-mouthed kisses until she got to the nightgown. She reached down and lifted it up and over the architect’s head. She stopped for a few seconds to admire the pale skin she had just uncovered. She brought her mouth to the underside of Sarah’s left breast and began sucking and licking. Her hand found the other breast and massaged it.

“Fuck Sarah.” Ali mumbled around her nipple as she tugged on it lightly with her teeth.

The architect threw her head back against the refrigerator, mouth open, and brought both hands to the back of Ali’s head and held it against her large breasts. She slid down the fridge a little bit and moved her legs wider for more balance. “Mmmmmm... ohh...yes...”

Ali moved her right hand down Sarah’s side, squeezing as she went. She reached down to the architect’s calf, dragging her nails along the outside of her leg on the way. She moved her mouth down Sarah’s stomach and licked around her belly button, pausing to leave a hickey near her hip.

Sarah tugged on Ali’s hair with one hand and tried to steady herself with her other hand on the handle of the refrigerator. “Fuck...” she exhaled and then inhaled sharply when she felt Ali bring her hand up the inside of her leg.

“Ali...mmmmm...”

The brunette cupped Sarah’s core with her right hand and continued to work on her breasts with her left while her mouth kept moving lower. “I’m right here...” She felt Sarah’s warm, wet pussy dripping into her hand as she got down on her knees and it sent a jolt right to her own clit. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip so hard she thought it would bleed.

Sarah’s legs shook when Ali took her hand away from her center and replaced it with her mouth. “Yessssssss...”

Ali brought her tongue from the bottom of Sarah’s slit up to her clit and back again, sucking as she went. She moaned into Sarah’s entrance as she circled it with her tongue, intoxicated by her scent. 

“Please Al...just...please...”

The brunette plunged her tongue deep inside Sarah’s hot center and circled it around, exploring her quivering walls. She brought both hands up to the architect’s breasts and played with her nipples, rolling and pinching them with her fingers. She started thrusting with her tongue, alternating between short and slow, fast and long.

“Oh fuck...yesssss...” A flush was working its way up Sarah’s chest to her neck and she pulled a handful of dark locks again.

Ali felt the architect’s walls clenching around her tongue and brought her left arm down and wrapped it around Sarah’s leg to help support her. She moved her mouth up and sucked on her clit.

“Oh my God...” Sarah moaned loudly and began tugging on her own breasts. 

“Here we go” Ali said with her lips still on her throbbing clit. She slid two fingers into Sarah’s soaking pussy and started thrusting fast and hard.

“Fuuuuuuucckk...” The architect could barely stand. Ali pushed her harder against the refrigerator and held on tightly with her left arm as she kept up her fast pace. Sarah panted and gasped for breath, her breasts bouncing from Ali’s movements below. The brunette flicked her clit back and forth quickly with her strong tongue. After ten seconds of this intense pleasure the architect’s body tensed and then shook as she came hard, gushing into Ali’s hand and doubling over at the waist as Ali held her up. Sarah’s legs finally gave out and the brunette helped her slide to the floor, stroking her slowly to help her come down from her strong orgasm. 

They were both sweaty and out of breath as they clung to each other on the kitchen floor, still leaning against the refrigerator. Sarah leaned down and kissed Ali deeply, moaning into her mouth when she tasted herself there. “How the fuck do you still have clothes on?” she asked looking at Ali who was still wearing her shorts and panties. 

Ali giggled “I got distracted by your nightie...and your glasses...so fucking sexy.” She reached up and straightened Sarah’s glasses a little. “I can’t believe we didn’t break those.” She leaned up and kissed her again, licking her lips slowly before pulling back. 

“That was so hot. Fuck.” Sarah took her glasses off and put them above her on the counter. “I didn’t even realize I still had them on.” She laughed a deep, throaty laugh as she stretched out on the floor, flat on her back. “Come here” she pulled Ali by the hand and patted her stomach with the other. “I need to feel you. And take off your damned clothes.”

Ali stood up and made a little show out of removing her shorts, flipping them across the kitchen with her foot.

Sarah’s eyes were dark with want as she watched the brunette’s gorgeous body move for her. “Those too...then get down here.”

Ali giggled and shimmied out of her soaking wet panties, adding them to the pile of clothes. “I’m so ready for you but my knees are killing me, can we move to the bedroom?” She leaned down to take Sarah’s hands.

“Oh thank God, this floor is so uncomfortable!” Sarah laughed as Ali helped her up and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close again and giving her another passionate kiss. Ali broke the embrace, and slapped the architect on the ass. She ran naked down the hall towards the bedroom with Sarah close behind her.

When Sarah jumped on the bed Ali was already lying on her back, with both knees up. Sarah gulped as she took in the sight. 

“Mmmm I’m so ready...I need to come Sare.” Ali said this almost as a warning not to tease her. 

Sarah crawled to Ali’s core and licked it once. “One orgasm coming right up” she said seductively.

“Yessss...” the brunette moaned. 

The architect responded by moving up and giving her a searing kiss. As she pushed her tongue into Ali’s mouth she slid two fingers into her dripping core. “So fucking wet.” 

A long, low moan left Ali’s mouth and she bucked her hips. “Oh yeah, Mmmmm...”

Sarah dragged her tongue down Ali’s chest, over her stomach and through her dark curls stopping at her pulsing clit and sucking on it.

Ali’s hips bucked more and more as Sarah increased her speed, thrusting her fingers in and out of her greedy pussy. “Yessssssssss. Fuck yes.” She felt the beginnings of her orgasm as it coiled low in her belly. “Faster. Mmmmm...”

“You’re so beautiful.” Sarah doubled her efforts licking and sucking on Ali’s aching clit. “You taste amazing” she moaned against her bundle of nerves, causing Ali’s hips to start bucking wildly.

“Ohhh...yeah...fuck...unnhhh...”

Sarah flicked her tongue across Ali’s clit three times and sent her tumbling over the edge into ecstasy. The brunette’s body got very still for a minute and then convulsed and shook as the orgasm overtook her. The architect moved her fingers inside slowly as Ali rode out her orgasm. 

“Holy fuck” Ali breathed out in a gasp, trying to catch her breath and recover from the powerful orgasm. “Damn, that was good.”

Sarah smiled and moved her mouth down so she could lick the beautiful brunette clean.

“Come up here” Ali whined, putting her hand on Sarah’s head and ruffling her curly hair.

“No.” Sarah looked up at Ali from between her legs with a smirk. “I gave you your fast orgasm...now I want my time.”


	12. Talented Ms Engen

“So you’re just not going to feel things for her anymore?” Sydney asked as they walked into the USWNT watch party two nights later. “How’s that going for you?”

“I’m serious Syd. There’s no way I can pretend there’s any chance for us. I can’t feed that dream anymore. She has a family with a little girl. I won’t mess that up.”

“I understand what you’re saying Alibaba, but how do you expect to just turn off those feelings?”

“Well, strip poker was definitely a bad idea.” Ali chuckled. “That can’t happen again, at least until I get stronger around her. Thank God Sarah was up for some fun that night, that’s all I can say.”

“No!” Sydney slapped Ali’s arm in shock. “You didn’t!” Her eyes were big and her mouth was gaping. “Tell me you didn’t make a booty call!! Oh my God in Heaven.”

“I know! I felt like such a jerk. I got over it,” she giggled, “when she answered the door in her nightie.”

“I just can’t believe it. You are the most judgmental person I’ve ever known about booty calls. Wow.” Sydney shook her head and smiled. “I’m impressed Al. My baby’s growing up.” She wrapped an arm around Ali’s shoulder and squeezed her tightly as they moved towards the bar to order drinks. 

Ali laughed and blushed. “At least I wasn’t thinking about Ashlyn then.”

//

As the USWNT beat Germany to punch their ticket to the WWC Final game the crowd cheered wildly and celebrated. The watch party was smaller than usual because of the off-week. But it was still a good group and they did their jobs and mingled with the supporters and fans and everybody had fun.

At one point during the second half Whitney was talking to Ali after they both downed the latest round of shots. Sydney and Kristie and Steph were laughing hysterically and everybody was having a great time. Whitney wasn’t drunk but her tongue was looser than usual as she spoke loud enough for just Ali to hear. “Poor Ash, stuck in DC when she’d rather be up here. It makes me sad.” Ali was surprised to hear the defender talk about Ashlyn, she was always very discreet. “She loves that little girl though. She’s gonna get her heart broken I just know it.”

“You mean Meg?” Ali asked tentatively, not sure if she should pursue the line of conversation or not.

“Yeah, she’s so cute.” Whitney kept her eyes on the screen as she spoke. “Ash is gonna be a great mom someday. The best.”

Ali wasn’t sure what to say.

“Not with that bitch though. No way.” Whitney’s face turned hard as she scowled at the screen and finished her drink.

The brunette was stunned at this confession and she was sure Whitney would regret sharing it with her. Ali was glad to hear that the defender didn’t like Hannah any more than she did. Before she could think of anything to say they were loudly interrupted.

“Alibaba! Race with us! We got cherries!” Sydney bellowed as she, Kristie and Steph descended on Ali and Whitney. 

Kristie put a plate with 5 maraschino cherries, stems still on, in front of Whitney and Ali. “You too Whit. Let’s go.”

“I’m telling you,” Sydney continued, “she can’t be beat. I’ve been trying to beat her at this since high school.”

Each woman took a cherry in their hand and Steph counted down “Three, two, one, Go!”

They popped them in their mouths and began quickly chewing.

Bianca Calderone, one of the rookies, asked “What the hell are they doing?”

“You put the cherry in your mouth and chew it and swallow it. Then you tie the stem in a knot using only your mouth. First one finished wins” explained Julie.

“How the hell do you tie it with only your mouth?” Bianca asked, looking confused. “It’s impossible.”

“Nah, it’s not that hard if you’re good with your tongue.” Julie winked and then laughed at Bianca’s shocked face.

The competitors had started working on their stems. Kristie and Sydney were laughing at each other so much it didn’t seem like they had a chance. Steph had cocked her head a full ninety degrees to the side in an effort to tie her knot. Ali and Whitney were both cool and calm as they worked their stems, mouths moving quickly behind closed lips.

“Done!” Whitney yelled triumphantly as she took the cherry stem from her mouth with her fingers and dropped it onto the plate. She pumped her fist in the air at the same time Ali pulled her stem out of her mouth and added it to the plate.

“Damn it!” the brunette said. “Great job Whit.”

Steph added hers to the plate next, then Sydney and finally Kristie. 

“That’s not fair, my stem was too short!” Kristie complained.

“Aw quit your whining. You’re just sore cuz I kicked your ass.” Steph teased her.

“Wait a minute. Wait, wait...” Sydney leaned over the table dramatically. “Whit, did you just beat Ali?!”

Whitney just grinned and leaned back in her chair with an enormous smile on her face.

“Holy fucking shit!” Sydney said, huge smile on her face, as she walked over to Ali and hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

“It’s always the quiet ones.” Steph looked at Whitney with a mixture of surprise and admiration. “Who knew Engen was so talented with her tongue?”

The whole group erupted in laughter again.

//  
Ali texted Ashlyn later that night.

Aliebe: Hey did you see the game?  
Ashlyn: Awesome win. Germany should have had a pk tho. And JJ a red card.  
Aliebe: Agreed. We still would have won tho. It’s our year. ;)  
Aliebe: Everything good?  
Ashlyn: Yep. You?  
Aliebe: All good. Kyle comes Friday. Can’t wait. Wish you could meet him. I think you would get along great.  
Ashlyn: Me too.  
Aliebe: Well, in case your plans change and you’re in Boston Sat night. Address is 47 Charter St. in North End. Take the T.  
Ashlyn: Just in case. Lol.  
Ashlyn: Gotta go. Have fun. Night.  
Aliebe: Night Ash.

//

Friday July third arrived and so did Kyle Krieger. He took the train up from New York City and Ali picked him up at South Station in Boston. They spent the day together in Boston and then drove home to Ali’s house that night, exhausted.

The house was a small center entrance cape with a screen porch and small patio off the back. It had four rooms downstairs with a staircase up to the second floor in the middle of the house. The front door opened into the living room which had a fireplace at the end wall, and a flat screen tv mounted above it. Straight ahead Ali’s office was behind the living room in the back left corner. The dining room was in the front right corner and then the kitchen in the back right corner. And there was a hallway that went left to right connecting those rooms and the full bath on the back wall between the office and the kitchen. At the top of the stairs on the second floor was the other full bath, at the rear of the house. The bedroom to the left was Ali’s. The smaller bedroom to the right was the guest bedroom. There was a full, unfinished basement and a below-grade garage and driveway.

“I love what you’ve done with the place sis.” Kyle teased as he dropped his suitcase on the floor of the guest room. Ali’s guest room had always looked like this. There was a double bed with two nightstands and a dresser and a rowing machine at the foot of the bed. It was the smallest room in the house, besides the bathrooms. 

“Oh shut it.” She giggled back at him and hugged him again. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” He squeezed her and lifted her off the ground easily, making her squeal.

“And I see you’re still using this room as the freezer for the second floor.” He laughed and shook his head.

Ali used window air-conditioners to keep her house cool in the summer. She had one downstairs in the office and one in the living room and then a third one up here in the guest room. She lived alone so she could do whatever she wanted. That meant using the guest room as extra closet space and laundry room and gym as well. At night she blasted the air conditioner in the guest room and it kept the whole second floor cool, as long as both bedroom doors were open. It was the perfect plan because she didn’t have to have the noisy machine next to her bed.

“There are extra blankets you big baby.” She swatted his arm playfully. “But seriously, you can take my room. I really don’t mind.” Ali couldn’t sleep if she was too hot so the choice between turning the AC off or switching rooms was an easy one.

“Nah, I’m just teasing you. I like it cold when I sleep anyway.”

They got ready for bed and plopped down on Ali’s bed to watch tv and talk before going to sleep.

Ali had told him about Ashlyn and her feelings for her and Hannah and Meg earlier in the day. Kyle wouldn’t let her talk about anything else until she finally told him the truth about her. He was pushy and insistent and annoying but she loved him so much because she knew he did it because he cared about the people in her life. He was still very protective of his little sister, even though he was only one year older.

“So do you think you can really keep the ‘just friends’ thing going? Isn’t that just torturing yourself?”

“I know where you’re going with this but I’m ok with it. I’m not going to get hurt because we’re just friends. I can’t wait for you to meet her. You guys have a lot in common. Maybe I’ll bring her down to visit you sometime.”

“And Sarah is still happening?” He quirked his eyebrow at her when he asked this.

Ali giggled. “Yes, very much. She’s great. We have a lot of fun.”

“I still can’t believe you’ve got both these chicks going on and neither one of them is here this weekend.” He shook his head, teasing her. “Maybe you’re not doing as well as you think you are sis.”

“Ha ha very funny. Jerk.” Ali elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

“Ow! Alright, alright.” He laughed. “What time are we going to Dad’s tomorrow?

“The barbecue is for lunch so we should be there by eleven o’clock to help. Dad’s grilling and we’re supposed to bring the corn on the cob and a dessert.”

“What are you making?”

“What are you making? Why do I always have to be the one making stuff and you just waltz in like you own the place?”

He laughed out loud. “Touche. You’re absolutely right. What are we making?”

“French silk pie.”

“Yumm...my favorite.”

“I know.”

//

The next morning Ali made two French silk pies and they stopped and bought a bag full of fresh corn on their way up to Ipswich for the barbecue. Their parents had gotten divorced when they were in high school. Their mom now lived in Miami with her husband Mike and their dad had stayed in Ipswich. He met Vicki through soccer, he coached one of her boys, and they were married last summer. She had two high school aged sons from her previous marriage. They were all living together and seemed to be very happy. Ali visited them pretty frequently. She would stop by when she was in the area for work, which could be several times a week sometimes and then not again for three weeks. And she and Sydney used their pool occasionally too. Vicki had always been kind and welcoming to both Ali and Kyle. It was still really odd seeing their parents married to other people and with step-children but they couldn’t deny how happy they both were with their new families.

Ali and Kyle walked around the side of their father’s house and found him on the deck, loading charcoal into his grill. They climbed the three steps up, put their stuff down on the big picnic table and embraced Ken Krieger.

“There he is. Kyle, good to see you son.” Ken hugged him, patted him on the back several times and kissed him on the cheek.

“You too Dad.” Kyle hugged him back warmly and returned the kiss.

“Hi baby girl.” Ken hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek.

“Hi Dad. Happy Fourth!” She stood on her toes and squeezed and kissed him back.

The sliding door opened and Vicki came out and greeted them. She helped Ali carry the pies and corn into the house while Kyle and Ken talked and lit the grill.

The day went by faster than anyone wanted it to. Tanner and Koty, their step-brothers, joined them outside and they all ate a huge lunch around the picnic table with the umbrella. They swam in the inground pool and relaxed in the afternoon sun. There was no alcohol but that was more because they didn’t feel like drinking than it was about Kyle being an alcoholic. Kyle made sure no-one felt uncomfortable drinking around him. He was strong and he valued his sobriety so much that being around people drinking didn’t bother him. He had changed his lifestyle so that he wasn’t out clubbing every night and putting himself into tough situations. He knew the world wasn’t going to change for him so he changed his world. And he had never been happier. 

No Krieger family gathering was ever complete without soccer. The television was always tuned to a game and they would talk excitedly about the best goals and plays of the day. And, weather-permitting, they played a very competitive game of their own. Today was no different. Ken, Tanner and Koty took on Kyle and Ali. It was pretty evenly matched and all five players had worked up a good sweat and made some nice passes and shots. The game ended unceremoniously when the family dog, a huge black and white Great Dane named Apollo, got in the way and Tanner twisted his ankle trying to avoid him.

After another swim and more food for dinner it was time for Ali and Kyle to leave.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take the rest of the pie with you?” Vicki asked as she hugged Ali goodbye in the driveway.

“No!” Ken, Tanner and Koty all shouted in unison. Everybody loved Ali’s French silk pie.

“Ok then.” Vicki laughed and hugged Kyle. “See you at Thanksgiving.”

“Yes, sounds good. Thanks for everything Vicki. Today was perfect.” He hugged her back and then continued down the row of family hugging his goodbyes.

“Drive safe now. It’s a dangerous night to be out.” Ken walked Ali to the driver’s side door of her truck and closed the door behind her.

Ali smiled up at her father. She loved how he would always be her Dad and say Dad things like that. She hoped it would never change. “I will Dad. Love you. Happy Fourth.”

As they drove back to Ali’s house to get showered and changed for their evening plans, they both had big smiles on their faces.

“Great day sis. Love those guys so much.”

“It’s always so much better when you’re here too Ky.”


	13. 4th of July Fireworks

The roof deck thrummed with activity and excitement as the party-goers waited expectantly for the fireworks. There were thirty or so people at the party and as the night wore on more and more of them migrated up to the roof. The host, Rob, was a friend of both Kyle and Ali’s from high school. He owned the top, third floor condo in this building and it came with roof access. One of the first things he had done was turn it into a really nice roof deck. There were chaise lounges and Adirondack chairs spread around in four different seating areas with small tables scattered among them. There was a small grill area, not being used tonight, set up along one side and a counter and bar area on the other side with two big coolers. Strings of lights were hung above them on a pergola that covered half of the roof deck. The other half, towards the North West where the fireworks would be launched, was open to the darkening sky. The soft lighting made it feel later than it really was. Music played from outdoor speakers hung off the pergola and a few people danced in the small section over by the grill. 

It was just after 9:00 and Ali sat on a chaise lounge with some friends drinking frozen margaritas. The fireworks usually started around 10:30 and lasted for thirty minutes or so. It was hot and humid but there was a soft breeze that kept the bugs away and took some of the stick out of the air. Ali wore a sleeveless, navy blue cotton jersey-style sundress and red sandals. The dress stopped just above the knee and had little white stars, about the size of a pea, subtly sprinkled around it. Her hair was tied back with a red ribbon, in a low bun at the nape of her neck. She felt like dressing up a little bit, even though she didn’t have anyone there to impress. She wasn’t sure why, but she just indulged herself. Both Kyle and Sydney had commented and complimented her outfit. Dom had whistled when she and Kyle walked into the condo.

Sydney walked across the roof deck with two freshly made margaritas and sat on the chaise lounge next to Ali’s, between Dom’s legs, handing him the second drink.

“Aw, where’s mine?” Ali teased.

“Only two hands Alibaba. Sorry.”

Ali looked around for plan B. Kyle stood on the other side of the roof deck talking with a group of friends and telling a very animated story.

She sighed. “Alright, I’ll get my own. Save my seat.”

“You got it” Syd waved.

Ali made her way to the roof deck door and went down to the condo to use the bathroom. There were about fifteen people down here in the air-conditioned condo watching the Boston Pops performance on the big tv and hanging out. When she came out of the bathroom she paused in front of the tv for a minute to watch. She heard a familiar voice near the door and her breath hitched as she turned to look.

“Ashlyn!!” She ran to the door and hugged the blonde tightly, smiling like a maniac. “You came! I’m so glad you’re here.” She breathed in her scent.

“I’m glad too. Thanks for inviting me.” Ashlyn returned the hug lifting the brunette up, making her giggle.

“When did you get in? I haven’t heard from you all week.”

“Just landed a couple of hours ago. Went to the apartment to freshen up and here I am.” She took a step back to look at Ali. “Surprise!”

Ali smiled her nose-crinkling smile and took Ashlyn by the hand to introduce her to Rob. She stood and watched the blonde give Rob a bottle of champagne as the host chatted with her. Ashlyn was wearing black skinny jeans with black and white striped Sperry’s. No socks. She had a crisp white button up shirt, untucked, sleeves folded up to her elbows and a red scarf rolled and tied around her neck. Her hair was up in a tight bun, not a hair out of place, and she wore make up that made her eyes sparkle.

“Come on” Ali said when they were done talking with Rob. “I can’t wait for you to meet Kyle.” She pulled the blonde up the stairs and out onto the roof deck.

“What’s a girl have to do to get a drink around here anyway?” Ashlyn teased, squeezing Ali’s hand.

“Oh I’m sorry. I’m just so excited you’re here.” She blushed a little, embarrassed at how happy she was. “The whole reason I went downstairs in the first place started with me getting a drink!” She walked them over to the bar area and said over her shoulder, “frozen Margarita ok? Or do you want something else?”

“Sounds perfect for tonight actually” Ashlyn smiled and nodded, dropping Ali’s hand so she could order the drinks.

“Well you must be Ashlyn Harris.”

The blonde turned to see a tall well-built man with a well-trimmed beard and dancing eyes. His face was serious and he wasn’t smiling but it was impossible not to see the playfulness in his eyes.

“Yes...” Ashlyn started but was interrupted by Ali handing her a Margarita.

“Kyle!” she squealed when she saw her brother standing next to Ashlyn. “Look who’s here!” She turned back quickly to the bartender to pick up her own drink.

“Hi. I’m Ashlyn Harris.” She extended her hand towards Kyle.

He stepped forward and hugged her instead, saying “I’m Kyle. I’ve heard so much about you.” It was a gentle hug so as not to spill the full Margarita she held in her hand.

Ashlyn hugged him back, a little surprised, and caught Ali’s eye as she turned around from the bar with her drink. She saw the nose-crinkling smile break open on the brunette’s face again and her mood instantly improved.

“Oh, you guys. I’m so glad you’re finally getting to meet” Ali said, getting emotional. “Two of my very favorite people.” She tried to get control of herself before the tears in her eyes actually fell. “I’m so happy right now.”

“Well you’d better tell your eyes that cuz they’re saying something else” Kyle said hugging his sister and laughing. “This is a party, no crying.” He released her and kept his arm around her shoulder. “Besides, you’re gonna get me started.”

They stood in front of Ashlyn, laughing and smiling side by side, and the family resemblance was remarkable. “Wow, you two could be twins” Ashlyn said. “Except, you know, one of you does really beautiful things to that dress.” She winked at Ali.

Kyle faked outrage, “Hey now, you haven’t even seen me in that dress.” 

//

Ashlyn and Ali sat close together, side by side, across the length of the chaise. Sydney was still leaning against Dom in their chaise. And Kyle had pulled up another chair to complete their little circle.

They had spent the last hour talking and joking and laughing and drinking. Kyle and Ashlyn had hit it off just as Ali suspected they would. They compared and admired tattoos, shared skateboarding and surfing stories, and even talked seriously about Kyle’s sobriety. Ali listened and laughed along with the conversation but mostly she just enjoyed watching them together. Their chemistry was instant and undeniable. She imagined that this was what Sydney meant when she said that she and Ashlyn were like this too. It was hard to not see the connection, now that she knew what it looked like from the outside, watching Kyle and Ashlyn.

The conversation had moved to the brunette’s least favorite topic...embarrassing stories about Ali. This also usually turned into ’pick on Ali’ time. She was a good sport in general and very patient about stuff like this. Whenever Kyle and Sydney got together they always ganged up on her like this. But what did she expect? She surrounded herself with people who told the truth and valued honesty more than anything else. She couldn’t be surprised when they called her on her crap. After several rounds of funny and semi-embarrassing stories about her, Ali was starting to feel uncomfortable. Kyle and Sydney had kept this round of torture fairly clean. They knew Ashlyn was important to their girl.

“That never gets old” sighed Kyle, chuckling. “Thanks for letting us rag on you sis.”

“Don’t you have any dirt on them?” Ashlyn asked innocently. “You and Dom must have something on Syd at least?”

“Oh no, nothing. She’s an angel. A perfect, priceless angel” Dom said with a straight face, patting his girlfriend’s leg affectionately.

Ali just laughed and shook her head, glad the torture was over. She was distracted by the blonde sitting next to her. 

Kyle cleared his throat and sat up straighter. “But nobody loves her more than we do. Right Syd?”

“Amen brother.” Sydney winked at Ali and smiled. “We know all the good things about her too. They’re just not nearly as much fun to tease her about.”

“Oooh that’s right. Let’s see, what’s a good thing that she never tells anybody about herself...” Kyle literally scratched his chin as he thought for a minute.

“Oh no, what now?” Ali groaned and dropped her chin down to her chest.

Ashlyn put her hand on the back of the brunette’s neck and squeezed lightly before rubbing her back soothingly. “How can this be worse than that?” the blonde asked with a giggle.

“I have no idea but I’m sure it will be.” Ali sat up and leaned into Ashlyn for emotional support.

“Oooh got one!” Kyle pointed at his sister and smiled broadly at her. “She helps old people.”

“What?” Ali looked at him, confused.

“You do! You pick them up and give them rides. You help them carry their stuff. You defend them at the pharmacy...” he rattled off.

“Yes. Absolutely.” Sydney pointed at Kyle. “Good one.” 

“What do they mean, defend them at the pharmacy?” the blonde looked at Ali and chuckled.

“The pharmacy tech at the check-out was being bitchy to this little old lady, man, I don’t remember which, but Ali shut her right down and stuck up for the old lady” Sydney explained proudly.

“The lady was trying to fish her money out of her purse and was taking a long time. There was nobody in line but me and I didn’t care. The cashier made such a big deal out of it. She sighed and rolled her eyes and was a real jerk.”

Ashlyn watched the brunette closely as she talked. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t really do anything. I just told the girl to relax, there was no rush and to show a little respect.” She shrugged her shoulders. “It was nothing.”

“Yeah but didn’t the old lady offer to cook you dinner or something?” Kyle tried to remember the details.

Ali laughed. “Yeah, she invited me to her house for dinner so I could meet her grandson.” She laughed again. “I didn’t have it in me to have that conversation.”

They all laughed. Ashlyn nudged Ali in the ribs. “You big chicken.”

Sydney raised her hand like she was in school. “I know!”

Kyle lowered his voice and pointed at her “Yes Ms. Leroux...”

“She won the President’s Club in her second year and no-one had ever won it so early before.” She stood up and gave Ali an emphatic high-five. “That’s right bitches!”

Ali laughed her short, loud, shout of a laugh and blushed.

“Annnnnnd she was the first woman to ever win from her Sales Branch” Kyle added as he stood and gave Ali his own powerful high-five. “Suck it boys!”

“Yeah you wish bb!” Ali laughed. “And ow, why so hard with the fives?”

“That’s amazing Ali,” Ashlyn put her arm around the brunette and squeezed her. “That’s a big fucking deal right?” She looked at the others for confirmation.

“Yes. Only the top two percent of the sales force wins it each year” Sydney answered proudly. “See, I pay attention. You don’t think I’m listening but I am.”

“Yeah well, it’s been six years and I haven’t been close to winning again so...settle down now.” Ali put her hands out in front of her, palms out.

“Ok. I feel like we balanced that out. How ‘bout you Syd?” Kyle asked.

“Yeah, we’re good. Not as good as Ali, but we’re good.” Syd laughed and stood up. “The fireworks are going to start soon. Let’s go get refills Alibaba.” She pulled Ali up from the chaise and they walked towards the bar arm in arm.

“Ok Harris,” Kyle leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, “I like you a lot. More than I want to, honestly. You’re a pretty awesome chick.” He paused and looked towards the bar before continuing. “I don’t know what the deal is with you and my sister,” he looked her right in the eye, “but she’s the best person I know and I haven’t seen her this alive in four fucking years and if she gets hurt, I swear to God...”

“Whoa, Kyle, listen...” the blonde’s eyes were wide and she looked shocked and alarmed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Ali and I are just friends. I’m in a relationship and she’s seeing Sarah.” She relaxed a little bit and took a breath. “And, for the record, I think Ali’s great. Really great. I don’t make a lot of new friends.” She looked down and chuckled. “I have trust issues.” Her eyes met Kyle’s and she smiled warmly at him. “But it feels like we’ve been friends for years. I don’t understand it. I’m just glad we’re friends.” She reached over and put her hand on Kyle’s knee. “I don’t know what’s got you so worried, but I’ll do everything I can to make sure she doesn’t get hurt.” She squeezed his knee and nodded her head. 

“Sorry. Big brother for life, you know?” He sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes.

“I’ve got one of those too. I get it” she said, rolling her eyes playfully. 

“You guys gonna hug it out now or what?” Dom asked, cheekily. All three of them laughed.

“What’s so funny over here?” Sydney asked as she and Ali returned with the drinks. Ali handed Ashlyn a Margarita and then tossed Kyle the bottle of water she had tucked under her arm. 

“Nothing” all three of them answered and then laughed.

“Boy does that sound like trouble.” Ali chuckled and took her seat again next to the blonde. 

The fireworks were about to start and the music was switched over to stream the music from the fireworks show. Half of the hanging lights were switched off. Everyone downstairs in the condo came up to the roof deck and joined the rest of the partygoers as they re-positioned themselves for the best view.

When the fireworks finally began Dom leaned back in his chair and Sydney leaned back onto him, both turning their attention to the sky. Kyle did the same in his chair, propping his feet up on the very end of Ali’s chaise.

Ashlyn stretched out on the chaise lounge and patted the narrow space next to her. Ali hesitated, self-conscious under the watchful eyes of her brother and best friend.

“I won’t bite. I promise.” The blonde smiled and squished herself over as far as she could, making a tiny bit more room.

Ali rolled her eyes and smiled back shyly. “I know.” 

She carefully scooted back until her hips were next to Ashlyn’s and couldn’t go any farther. She turned on her side and lay down next to the keeper, under her tattooed arm, resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder. Ali tried her best to touch the blonde as little as possible. She wasn’t a masochist. But as the fireworks went on she found herself resting her arm across Ashlyn’s stomach and snuggling a little closer.

The feeling of lying in Ashlyn’s arms watching those fireworks was indescribable. Ali got lost in the blonde’s scent. She could hear her heartbeat and feel her breathing. Every nerve in every inch of her skin was twitching and she thought she would literally jump out of her skin at any moment. Goosebumps appeared on her arms. 

“Are you cold?” Ashlyn pulled her in closer and started rubbing her arm.

“No. I’m ok” the brunette said softly, afraid to move and wake up from this dream.

By the time Ali finally got her heartbeat under control and got used to being in Ashlyn’s arms the grand finale of the fireworks show had begun. Everyone, including Ashlyn, oohed and ahhed at the increasingly rapid explosions of light and sound above them. Ali didn’t want this moment to end.

But, of course, it did. The display lasted about thirty minutes and when it was over people slowly brought their attention back to the gathering on the roof deck. 

Ali knew she had to sit up or she would never hear the end of it from Kyle and Sydney. Her brain yelled at her body to sit up and put some distance between herself and the beautiful blonde...the beautiful taken blonde with a girlfriend and little girl to think about...but her body refused to listen. Her body felt a comfort and a peace and a serenity that she had never known before. She wanted to close her eyes and stay in that moment forever.

Just as she was about to move she felt the blonde gently kiss the top of her head. “Are you asleep?” she whispered into brunette locks.

Ali answered in a soft voice. “Not yet. Am I squishing you too much?”

Ashlyn chuckled softly and gave her a squeeze. “No way. But I may need a new kidney if I don’t get the arm of this chair out of mine.”

“Oh my God.” The brunette sat up quickly and tried to scoot down towards the foot of the chaise lounge. But her dress made that impossible. 

“Kyle, help me up. I’m hurting her kidney!” she exclaimed. “I’m so sorry Ash.”

The blonde laughed. “It’s ok. Relax. I’m not gonna die.”

Kyle stood up and reached his arms out for Ali. She grabbed his forearms and he lifted her up and off the chaise without any problems with her dress.

“Hey, that was actually kind of graceful” Kyle observed and giggled.

Ali swatted his strong arm and then buried her face in his chest in embarrassment. “Thank you bb.”

“And now we have another great story to tell!” Sydney chimed in having watched the whole thing.

“Those were the best fireworks I’ve ever seen. I get why people make such a big deal out of this here.” Ashlyn tried to change the subject and spare Ali more teasing. “Have you guys ever gone and watched from the Hatch Shell?”

It worked. They spent the next hour talking about previous fourths of July and where they had spent them.

Ali sat down on the foot of the chaise lounge. Ashlyn winked at her when the brunette finally looked her way again.

“Are you sure you’re ok? I didn’t really hurt you did I?” Ali asked tentatively.

“I’m fine, I promise.” Ashlyn laughed quietly. “I’m sorry I made a big deal out of it.”

“Nope, that would be what I did.” Ali blushed and looked down. “That’s why they have so many stories about me I guess.” She chuckled and looked at Ashlyn. “I’m so glad you came tonight Ash.”

Ashlyn’s dimple appeared as she smiled widely. “I am too.”


	14. A Different Kind of Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hint of smut at the very end.... A/A.

The next night, Sunday, was the watch party for the WWC Final v Japan. Ali and Sydney walked together towards the bar with Kyle and Dom a few steps behind them.

“Sure didn’t look like just friends last night, that’s all I’m saying. Not judging, just observing.”

Ali furrowed her brow, frustrated, “it is just friends Syd. I’m not gonna mess up her relationship. I decide how I feel about it, nobody else does.”

“Don’t get mad. I’m just trying to look out for you. I get what you’re saying but I’m telling you that to anybody with eyes in their head you two looked like a couple last night. A happy couple too.”

“Syd...”

“Maybe she wants something more than friends too. Have you considered that? Relationships end you know. They’re not married.”

“I don’t wanna...”

“I know you don’t wanna be the homewrecker. I know you Alibaba. But maybe it’s already wrecked. You’re one of the straightest shooters I know, pun intended,” they both laughed at Sydney’s bad joke. “but I’m not sure you’re being honest with yourself or her right now.”

Ali sighed as her best friend wrapped her up in a side hug. “I could have stayed on that fucking chaise forever, no joke, that was amazing.”

“I thought so too.” Sydney giggled. “Until I saw you fly up off of it like your damned dress was on fire.” She laughed out loud and smacked Ali on her butt as they got to the door of the bar.

//

The watch party was packed. Most of the team had returned from their off-week and coach had given them tomorrow off if the USWNT won the World Cup. And boy did they win the World Cup! Everybody was ecstatic as they watched the USWNT win the WWC 5-2. Rounds were bought, shots were downed and spirits were high. The game was lopsided and the US scored so quickly that the celebratory environment lasted throughout the entire game. Ashlyn spent most of her time with other supporters but found her way to Ali around the 80th minute. They celebrated together with a high-ten when the final whistle blew. Ali hugged Ashlyn and the keeper picked her up and twirled her around joyously. 

Kyle was leaving early the next morning and had arranged to spend the night with friends in the city. He had said goodbye to his tipsy sister outside the bar.

“Just be careful sis. I love you and I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret. Be smart.” He hugged her tightly and kissed the side of her head. “I love you.”

“Love you too Ky” she said into his chest. “Call me when you get there tomorrow so I know you made it ok.”

“Yes, mom” he teased. 

“And tell Nathan I said hi.” She let him go and waved as he got into the cab.

//

The after party was crazy too. They went back to Kristie and Steph’s apartment again and really let loose. No practice the next day meant they could sleep in and deal with their hangovers in peace. Even Whitney got drunk. They danced up a storm with Kristie, Sydney and Ali leading the way. Ashlyn dragged Whitney into it too and everyone cheered. They played drinking games and strip poker again. Ali avoided that this time but ended up in a beer pong tournament with Whitney as her teammate against Dom and Sydney. Sydney got so drunk that she couldn’t stand anymore and Ashlyn took her place. Ali and Whitney won and they all celebrated with more shots. 

It was late, almost 2am, the game started at 8:00 and they didn’t leave the bar until 11:00, and Dom decided it was time to take Sydney’s drunk ass home. Other people were starting to leave too. There were teammates crashed on the couch and in the recliner. 

Ashlyn, Whitney and the other UNC players were singing their college fight song. And Kristie, Steph and the other BC players were trying to outsing them with their own. Ali took it all in, enjoying herself and feeling free and a little invincible. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the blonde when she was across the room. And she couldn’t keep her hands off of her when she was close by. Ashlyn had been very attentive all night. They had stayed close together since the victory hug and spin at the bar. Ali reveled in every touch between them. It was sexy and intoxicating. She re-lived their time together watching the fireworks and felt herself get wet.

“Ok we gotta go home now. Whit says it’s time to go to bed...sleep, I mean” Ashlyn slurred as she and Whitney stood in front of Ali, arm in arm.

“Oh, ok” Ali tried to hide the disappointment in her voice and on her face.

“No no no...” Ashlyn reached out and touched her face. “Don’t be sad.” She turned her head to Whitney, “she looks so sad, I don’t want her to be sad...” 

“She does look sad” Whitney agreed solemnly. “Did you tell her she’s coming with us?” the defender looked at Ashlyn. “I don’t think you did.”

“Oh! Right!” Ashlyn took Ali’s hand and pulled her over to them and put her arm around the brunette’s shoulder and squeezed her tight. “You’re gonna crash with us tonight. Whit says you’re too drunk to go home.”

Ali wrapped her arm around the keeper’s waist and held on tightly as the three of them navigated their way through the crowded apartment towards the door.

//

Whitney, only slightly less drunk than the other two, steered them the few blocks back to their apartment. She unlocked the door and they stumbled into the dark apartment.

“You can stay in my room Alexandra,” it was the first time Ali had heard Ashlyn use her full name and it made her giggle. “I’ll take the couch.”

Whitney went down the hall, into the bathroom and brushed her teeth while Ashlyn and Ali, still arm in arm, walked forward towards the couch.

“Uh oh,” Ashlyn bent over and peeked at the teammate passed out on their couch. “Bianca.” She stood up again and walked with Ali towards the bathroom, whisper-yelling to her roommate as they went. “Whit! Bianca’s on the couch again!” Ali giggled at how funny Ashlyn’s voice sounded like that. Ashlyn whispered in Ali’s ear, hot breath tickling the brunette, “she’s a rookie and she gets lost sometimes when she drinks too much.”

Whitney came out of the bathroom and looked at Ashlyn. “Ok. Night.” She walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

“It’s ok Ash I can sleep on the floor...”

“No, no, no, I’ll sleep on the floor. You take my bed and I’ll sleep on the floor in there.” Ashlyn had decided and the conversation was closed. “Come on I’ll get you some clothes to sleep in.”

They entered her bedroom and stopped in front of her dresser, both weaving a little bit. Ashlyn opened and closed a few drawers and then handed Ali a faded Tarheels t-shirt, Carolina blue, and a pair of loose fitting athletic shorts.

“Ummm nope.” Ali handed the t-shirt back to the blonde. “Not gonna happen. I’m drunk but I’m not stupid.” She gave Ashlyn a fiery look.

“I see how it is now. Ok.” Ashlyn teased her back. 

She turned back to the drawer and pulled out a white t-shirt with a surfing motif on it and tossed that to the brunette.

“Thanks. I’ll be right back.” Ali left the room and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth with her finger and some toothpaste, used the toilet and changed into the sleeping clothes. She debated leaving her bra on but she hated sleeping with one so she took it off and carried her clothes back to Ashlyn’s bedroom.

Ali’s whole body was humming with excitement and nerves and she felt sick for a second from all the alcohol in her stomach. She walked through Ashlyn’s open door and stopped dead in her tracks. Directly across from the door, standing in front of the dresser where she had left her five minutes ago, stood Ashlyn Harris. She was barefoot and had on a pair of shark pajama pants and nothing else. Ali’s jaw dropped and her heart raced as she stared. The blonde had her head down trying to figure out if the t-shirt she was trying to put on was inside out or not. Ali felt a jolt shoot to her clit and then more wetness in her panties. “Oh” she said before she even realized what she was doing.

Ashlyn lifted her head and looked at the brunette standing there staring with a flush rising up her neck. 

“Oh...sorry” the blonde said but didn’t move a muscle to try and cover up. She stood there with both hands in her shirt, waist high, breathing through her open mouth.

Somewhere in Ali’s brain a connection was made and she re-gained some of her faculties. 

“We have to stop meeting like this” she chuckled in a low voice and bit her bottom lip. She felt her nipples harden as the rest of her mind fantasized about the gorgeous blonde in front of her, again.

Ashlyn’s face was impossible to read. Her mouth was open and her eyes were slightly lidded but that might have been the alcohol. There was a blush rising up her chest too and her nipples were stiff and erect and in full view. 

“Do we?” she asked and took a step towards the middle of the room.

Ali dropped her clothes to the floor and closed the distance in two quick steps, throwing her arms around the keeper’s neck and crashing their lips together.

Ashlyn untangled her hands from her t-shirt and threw it behind her, wrapping her arms around Ali’s waist, holding her tightly and kissing her back hard.

They got lost in the kiss for a minute, tongues tangling, breasts and hard nipples pressed up against each other. Both women felt the intense connection as it shot between them like an electrical current. Before it could go any further they both stepped back at the same moment, gasping for breath. It was as if the current was too strong and had zapped them apart.

They stood there, breathing hard, chests heaving, heads spinning. Ali finally turned her head to the side to stop staring at the half-naked keeper. Ashlyn realized she was topless and turned around and pulled her t-shirt over her head.

Ali spoke first, in a weak voice, “Ash, I...I’m so sorry.” She looked at the blonde as she turned around finally fully clothed.

“No...Ali, I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. I...I’ll be right back.” Ashlyn left the room quickly and Ali heard the bathroom door close.

Ali paced back and forth at the foot of the bed, totally confused and completely turned on. That had been the best kiss she’d ever had, by far. The way it reached all the way down to her toes and made her entire body come alive. What the hell had happened? Did she just jump Ashlyn? No, she had stepped towards her first...and kissed her back too. No that was very mutual. Ten agonizing minutes went by and Ali started to wonder if Ashlyn had fallen asleep in the bathroom or left the apartment.

“Hey.” The blonde came back and closed the bedroom door behind her. She had four bottles of water, a big bag of Doritos, and a bottle of advil in her arms and a sheepish look on her face. Neither one of them felt very drunk anymore.

“Ash I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that, I mean I didn’t want to do that, I mean, Fuck.” She took a deep breath and stood in front of the keeper. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too” Ashlyn smiled sadly. “Let’s sit down and talk, ok?”

“Ok.”

They both looked at the bed. 

“Floor” Ashlyn said and smiled.

“Good thinking” Ali chuckled nervously.


	15. The Talk

They sat side by side leaning up against the foot of the bed. Ali drank half a bottle of water in one gulp before she spoke. Her heart raced and her palms sweated. She wished she had just run away like the last time. But here she sat. She took a deep breath and began.

“Ash I won’t lie to you. I’m attracted to you. I’ve wanted to kiss you like that since the first time I walked in on you half-naked.” She laughed quietly, picking at the bottle in her hands. “But I know you’re in a relationship with Hannah. And Meg.” She glanced sideways at the blonde, afraid to see her reaction. “And I would never do anything to mess that up.” She took another drink of water. She waited for Ashlyn to say something or make some sort of noise. Anything. After a full minute of silence she continued, “I think we were both drunk tonight and things just got a little crazy for a minute there.”

Ashlyn opened the bottle of advil and tapped two pills out into her palm and offered them to Ali, who took them. She spoke as she repeated the motion and took the two pills herself this time. “I’m sorry too and I know it was the alcohol that made us lose our heads.” She swallowed some more water and sat there. After another painful pause she finally spoke again. “Thank you for being honest with me. That was brave.” She took a deep breath and looked down, “I’m attracted to you too, obviously.” She blushed but kept going, “but I’m with Hannah and I won’t cheat on her.”

Ali wanted to put her hand on the blonde’s leg and re-assure her or comfort her but she was afraid. “I value your friendship so much Ashlyn.” She shifted sideways a little so she could see the blonde’s face better. “I value you so much and I don’t ever want to lose you or your friendship. That’s the most important thing in the world to me right now.” She willed herself not to cry as her voice shook when she spoke.

Ashlyn let another agonizing pause settle around them before speaking in her own emotional voice. “I feel the same way Al. I...you’re so important to me and I don’t want to mess that up either.” She reached out and took the brunette’s hand and squeezed it. “Please tell me we didn’t just screw that up.”

“We didn’t screw it up. We didn’t screw it up Ash.” Ali squeezed her hand back, shaking a little. “Tonight we had a stupid drunken kiss but it doesn’t have to mean anything if we don’t want it to.”

Both women tried to steady their breathing and calm their nerves, still holding hands. Ashlyn looked at Ali earnestly, studying her face. “So we put this behind us and pretend it didn’t happen.”

It was the brunette’s turn to pause. She bit her bottom lip before she spoke. “Well, I don’t want to pretend it didn’t happen, that feels like a lie. But we put it behind us and agree it was a mistake...an accident that didn’t mean anything.”

Ashlyn opened the bag of Doritos and grabbed a handful as she thought about what Ali had said. She pushed the bag towards the brunette, deep in thought. 

“Yeah, ok. I can do that.”

Ali loved that Ashlyn actually took the time and considered this before just saying what she thought she was supposed to say. That was one of her favorite things about the keeper. She was always sincere.

“I’m not going to tell Hannah about it” she said finally. “She won’t understand...she’s...tough to be with sometimes.” 

Ashlyn looked sheepishly at Ali, her face screwed up in a grimace as if it had caused her physical pain to betray her girlfriend like that. In Ashlyn’s mind, that confession was a bigger betrayal than the kiss itself had been. She sighed and looked like she wanted to cry.

Ali just sat there eating Doritos and listening. Ashlyn had never opened up to her about Hannah before, ever. As always, she was afraid of spooking the blonde back into silence.

“We started dating a year ago. A friend of a friend set us up at the beginning of last year and I thought she was nice but I didn’t think she was the one.” The blonde ate Doritos and drank her water sporadically as she told Ali the story of she and Hannah. “She pursued me and, I don’t care what anybody says, that’s flattering as hell. So last year fourth of July we became official.”

The shortened trip to DC, for what must have been an anniversary celebration, and Ashlyn’s moody demeanor started to make sense to Ali now.

“And it was great for a while. It wasn’t too serious, at least not for me. We dated through the Fall and that’s when things started to get harder. My Grandmother died and I had some obligations there that took some of my time. She named me executor of her will and left me the house up here. My brother and I had to figure out what we wanted to do with the house and all of that. The NWSL season ended and I could tell the team wasn’t going to extend my contract. That was stressful. All this time Hannah kept pushing me for a bigger commitment. It didn’t feel like the right time but I was in so many different directions, and this is all my fault now, I didn’t make the time I needed to get my arms around everything.

I went home for a visit and talked to my Gram about everything. Gram is the person I always go to when I’m in trouble. She basically raised my brother and me when my parents were a mess, which was a lot. Anyway, it was early one morning and I was sitting on my surfboard waiting for the right wave and just thinking. And it came to me. The Spirit didn’t want me anymore. So where else would I want to play? Well, home, of course, but there is no Florida team so that’s out. Where else? Boston. I decided right there on my board that’s what I wanted to do. I called my agent and asked to be traded to Boston and told my brother I was keeping the house and that was that.”

The blonde paused and looked at Ali for the first time since she had started speaking. The brunette’s face was watching hers intently, listening to every word. She smiled warmly at Ashlyn and the blonde responded with a soft, shy smile. The mood had completely changed and it was as if they were back to being life-long best friends again. Somehow Ali’s honesty about her feelings for Ashlyn and the kiss itself had proved something to the blonde. Ali had passed a test that she didn’t even know she was taking and earned another level of Ashlyn’s trust. It was the best feeling Ali had ever felt, or a close second to the kiss.

Ashlyn continued. “I felt great. It was one of the best decisions I’d ever made and I just knew it was the right thing for me to do at that time. I started researching architects up here to help me get the house fixed up. The Breakers were interested but they wanted a long term commitment from me. That was also an easy yes in my eyes. I wasn’t gonna fix up the house and not live in it. 

Well I told Hannah about everything and she freaked out. About all of it. I thought it was over and I think I would have been ok with it if it had been at that point. But she wanted us to move in together. That was her long-range plan. We move in together and eventually get married. And then she drops the bombshell on me about Meg.”

“What?” Ali interrupted. “You didn’t even know about Meg yet?”

“No. Hannah didn’t want to scare me off so she wanted to be sure we were the real thing before she added Meg to the mix. She was also trying to protect Meg from getting hurt too. It’s true. This was really where she was coming from. At first I was angry and felt manipulated. But then I tried to look at it from her perspective and it started to make sense. She changed once she told me too. She became much more open and trusting and things got better. She had planned to tell me about Meg the following weekend – we were going away for a quick vacation before the holidays came along. But my announcements trumped her plans and she panicked. I know it sounds bad Ali. Whitney had the same look on her face when I told her too.” She smiled and nudged Ali with her knee. They were sitting side by side again against the foot of the bed.

“Doesn’t matter what I think as long as it made sense to you” Ali said sincerely. “Sometimes you have to look into someone’s eyes to truly understand what’s going on with them. I get it.”

“And if there had been any doubt, well, Meg squashed it. I fell in love with her as soon as I saw her. We started spending time together, the three of us, and it was awesome. It made me better. It made Hannah better. And Meg loved it. We didn’t move in together because it just didn’t make logistical sense with the holidays and then me coming up here. Too much travelling to make it worthwhile. We decided we were going to stay together and do the long-distance thing while I played in Boston this year. We knew it would be tough but we both truly wanted it to work – we still do.” She paused and got quiet for a few minutes.

“What happened last week? You went back for your anniversary, right?”

Ashlyn shook her head appreciatively, “you picked up on that huh? Yeah, our anniversary is actually today, the 5th, well yesterday technically I guess.” She chuckled and looked down sadly.

Ali squeezed Ashlyn’s arm comfortingly, hoping she would keep going.

“We’re not talking right now. Taking a little break.”

“Oh Ash, I’m sorry. That’s rough.” Ali said sympathetically but not dramatically.

“I’m not even sure what we fought about. Something I did wrong but worse than usual. I couldn’t put up with it the way I normally would. I just reacted faster and stronger than usual. I suggested to her that maybe I should just go back to Boston. I never thought she’d agree. I think it was just a threat. But she told me that was a great idea. So I left.” She started to get emotional as she told the story. “I didn’t even say goodbye to Meg” she squeaked out, choking back her tears. “All I can think about is poor Meg waking up from her nap and I’m gone. Again. Without even saying goodbye.” The tears fell then, running silently down Ashlyn’s beautiful face. Ali put her arm around her shoulders and hugged her, lightly rubbing her upper arm. “I’m such an asshole.” She wept quietly. “She probably thinks she did something wrong to make me leave.”

“Hey, listen, there’s a fix here. It’s too late now but you call her tomorrow and you tell her you’re sorry you didn’t get to say goodbye before you left. She’ll know you mean it. Kids are great about that. They actually believe what you say.” They both laughed a little at that and Ali took her arm back from the blonde’s shoulder. Ashlyn wiped the tears off her face with the bottom of her t-shirt. “I know that won’t fix things with Hannah, but you can at least make sure you and Meg are good.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that. Thanks Al.” She straightened up a bit and took another drink of water. She had revealed so much that she felt over-exposed. She wanted Ali to share something too. “So do you mind if I ask you about Sarah?”

“Sure, I mean, no I don’t mind” Ali stumbled over her words. “What do you want to know?”

“What’s the story there? She seems great and you guys look really close and happy when I see you together. But Whit says it’s not serious.”

Ali decided not to tease her about getting her information from her bestie like they were in high school.

“Well...that’s a long story, really” Ali began. “But the short version of it is that I’m not ready for anything serious.” She started fidgeting and picking at her water bottle again. She let out a deep breath. “We’re very honest with each other about it. We’ve talked about it and we’re on the same page.” She put the water bottle down and reached for her second one. Ashlyn put her hand on top of Ali’s and held it there, keeping it still. The contact calmed the brunette, like it always did. She sighed again and smiled nervously at the blonde. “I can’t believe I’m telling you this...” she swallowed hard and cleared her voice. “I had a bad break-up and it really messed me up.” She paused and licked her lips, clearly uncomfortable. Ashlyn kept her hand in place but didn’t say anything. She just watched the brunette’s face patiently.

“So I took myself out of the game for a while. I just dove into work and pretended that other part of my life didn’t exist anymore.” She shifted her position and stretched her legs out in front of her, killing time. “I worked and hung out with friends and spent time with my family and worked and worked. Before I knew it, I had sealed it all up tight so nothing could hurt me again.” She giggled nervously, embarrassed to reveal how pathetic her life had become. Ashlyn turned towards her and picked up her hand and held it in both of hers. It was so gentle and soothing. Ali felt safe in her hands. Safe there like nowhere else. 

“But I knew I was cheating myself. I’m not an idiot. I just kept waiting for the right time. I had to be ready or it wouldn’t work. And it took a long time for me to be ready.” She laughed softly and kept her eyes on her lap. “I’m not a procrastinator. Never have been. But I knew if I didn’t give myself a deadline of some sort I’d just wither away. And this summer is the deadline.”

“And Sarah is the first person you’ve dated.”

Ali looked up at Ashlyn, relieved that she didn’t have to say those words. Her voice was so soft the blonde barely heard it, “yes.”

Ashlyn squeezed her hand and then petted it softly. “I think you’re doing great.” She smiled so tenderly at Ali that, for a second, the brunette thought she was going to kiss her again. 

“I’m terrified though. Not as much for myself, although that’s terrifying too, but more for her.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m so afraid I’m going to hurt her. I feel like I’m using her as some sort of lab rat or guinea pig. Everything’s on my terms and at my pace. I feel like a jerk about it.”

“You said you guys had talked about it though. If you’ve been upfront with her about what your needs and expectations are and she’s still onboard then you have nothing to feel bad about.”

“I know. And we have, that’s all true. I just...” she sighed again. “This is going to sound awful and I haven’t even said this to Syd yet...so you have to promise not to judge me.” She brought her eyes to Ashlyn’s and searched those hazel orbs for any disapproval, but there was none there.

“Never.”

“It’s that awkward thing where the other person likes you more than you like them. I know she’s not ‘the one’ for me.”

“And that makes you feel even more guilty.”

“Exactly.” Ali relaxed her shoulders for the first time since she started talking, relieved to have told someone.

“Are you both having fun?”

“Yes.”

“Are you both being kind to each other and respecting each other?”

“Yes.”

“Then I don’t think anybody’s doing anything wrong. You’re both grown women who can choose to spend time with whomever you want. If Sarah’s unhappy then she will tell you and you’ll decide what to do about it. But until then I think you should just relax and enjoy it.” Ashlyn paused and smiled again. “You’ve earned it Al.”

The brunette smiled back and squeezed her hand. “Thanks Ash.”

“Can I tell you something though?” the blonde asked, sitting up a bit. When Ali nodded she continued. “This is so amazing to me. This is what makes you such a great person, one of the things anyway, and I don’t think you realize it and I think you should know how awesome you are...” she realized she had rambled a bit and paused before continuing. “Here you are with your tender heart trying to be so brave and put yourself back out there again – and you’re right, it’s scary as fuck out there – and what’s the thing you’re most worried about? Not yourself. No. You’re worried about Sarah. You’re such a good person that you’re more concerned about maybe hurting somebody else while you’re doing this incredibly brave thing.” She shook her head in disbelief. “You’re really something else.”

Ali blushed at the praise and compliments. “Thanks Ash. You sure know how to make a girl feel good.”

The blonde leaned over and gave Ali a big hug. “Well I think you’re just great and you should remember that.”

“You’re gonna make me cry if you keep this up.” Ali giggled as they separated. “I could say the exact same thing to you Ash. You’re in a tough spot, in a relationship with two very different hearts and souls. And you’re upset, I’ve seen it since you got back, but you’re not upset for you. You’re upset because you think you might have hurt Meg’s feelings. That’s what a good person you are.” They hugged again. “And I just think the world of you Ash. I don’t know how anybody could ever do anything that hurts you. You’re just too good.”

They hugged for a while and were both relieved that they could still be touchy without it being weird. 

“We should probably try and get some sleep before the sun comes up. Do you have everything you need?” Ashlyn asked.

“I’m just gonna run to the bathroom again real quick.”

Ashlyn cleaned up their mess and brought it to the kitchen. She brought back two more bottles of water and put one on the nightstand for Ali as she came back into the room. “I’ll be right back.” The blonde said.

“Aw, thanks Ash.” Ali pulled the covers back and crawled into the bed, pressing her face into the pillow and loving the scent of Ashlyn everywhere. 

Ashlyn came back in and closed the door behind her. She stood at the foot of the bed and looked at the hard, uninviting floor. She knew if she slept there her shoulder would be killing her for a week. 

“Um, I’m gonna go sleep with Whit I think. My shoulder can’t take this floor...can you toss me my pillow?”

Ali sat up and made a face. “Just sleep here. Don’t be silly.” She patted the bed and looked at the blonde. “Which side is yours?”

Ashlyn pointed at the side Ali was in.

“Well come on” the brunette said as she moved to the far side of the bed. “I promise not to bite.”

The blonde climbed into her bed with her heart feeling lighter than it had in weeks. “Thanks for tonight. It felt really good to get that all out.”

Ali rolled over to face Ashlyn who was lying on her back. There was a safe distance between them. “I feel the exact same way. I still can’t believe I told you all that but I’m glad I did.”

Ashlyn reached up and turned the light off, then pulled the covers up to her chin. “Me too.”


	16. The Gardner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the painting Ali loves.   
> http://www.gardnermuseum.org/collection/artwork/1st_floor/spanish_cloister/spanish_cloister?filter=room:1796
> 
> And the floor plan in case my description was too confusing:  
> http://www.gardnermuseum.org/collection/browse/browse_rooms

The short holiday weeks always seemed to take longer and were more stressful than regular weeks which made Ali wonder if any of the Monday holidays were really worth it. But then she thought about how wonderful a long weekend was and decided to just buck up and deal with the shitstorm of work crap that had landed on her plate that week. And it was only Wednesday. 

Ashlyn had called her twice on Tuesday with questions and concerns about her project, which was a full month behind schedule because of the extra electrical and plumbing work. Ali had never heard the blonde so stressed out and she was worried about her. She wanted to do something nice for her to cheer her up or at least take her mind off of the stressful Hannah and house project situations. The Breakers had a game on Thursday night and Ali knew that meant Ashlyn would have some free time during the day. They had to keep their workouts light on game day but she knew Ashlyn liked to get out and do something on game day too.

Ali called the blonde that afternoon and told her to be ready the next day at 11am and she would pick her up at the apartment. Ashlyn loved surprises and sounded excited even through all the stress she had swirling around her. 

//

Thursday morning came and Ali watched Ashlyn walk out the front door of her apartment building towards her truck. She wore a short sleeved button down denim shirt with white skinny jeans and white vans. Her long blonde hair was neatly gathered in a tight bun at the back of her head and she wore tortoise-shell framed glasses with light make-up. Ali felt self-conscious dressed in her work outfit. She quickly reached into her purse and put on some lipstick.

Ashlyn opened the back door of the truck and put her equipment bag on the back seat. Ali would drop her off at the stadium when they were finished with their afternoon excursion to the Gardner Museum.

To save time, Ali had told Ashlyn where they were going as soon as she got into the truck. That way the brunette could start explaining the history of the museum on their short drive. 

Ali brought a lot of people to her favorite museum and the way she liked to do it was to tell them the story about Isabella Stewart Gardner and how she built a mansion next to the Fens in Boston, the largest greenspace in Boston after Boston Common and the Public Gardens, and filled it with her favorite artwork during her lifetime. She called it Fenway Court and she modeled it after a Venetian palace she had visited in Italy. It was four stories tall and rectangular shaped. Inside, in the very middle of the rectangle, was a beautiful courtyard. It was planted with tropical trees, plants, and flowers that they changed with each season. There were statues and small fountains placed around the courtyard too. The center floor was tiled in a mosaic pattern with a path leading off in each direction. As you stood in the Courtyard and looked up you could see the glass ceiling above the fourth floor. This is what allowed the beautiful plants to flourish indoors. And the four walls of the mansion had lots of ornate floor to ceiling windows carved into them, with no glass, so you could look down and enjoy the courtyard from every room. 

The rectangular courtyard was the centerpiece of the building and large rooms surrounded it on each of the four floors. These were the rooms the Gardners lived and entertained in. On the first floor Isabella called these areas around the courtyard the Cloisters. Isabella designed this space as a quiet frame around the dramatic four-story courtyard. They had low vaulted ceilings, stone benches and several sculptures and treasures from her explorations around the world. The West Cloister housed the staircase that went from floor to floor. The North Cloister, along the shorter end of the rectangle, had the best view of the fountain at the back of the courtyard. The East Cloister connected the rest of the museum space to the mansion. These three cloisters were where you sat and enjoyed the courtyard because the public wasn’t allowed in or on the actual courtyard anymore. On the other side of the East Cloister wall, parallel to it, was the Spanish Cloister. This was Ali’s favorite. The Cloisters were always busy with people but the Spanish Cloister was quieter. You could smell and feel the beauty of the courtyard, and the energy of the people appreciating it, but here you could be quiet and still with far fewer interruptions. 

In the corner, at the end of the Spanish Cloister, was Ali’s favorite painting.

Isabella stipulated in her will that her mansion be turned into a museum for the people of Boston to be able to see and appreciate great art. The catch was that the museum had to keep the mansion exactly the way it was during her lifetime and keep the paintings and other pieces in her collection hung and presented exactly the way she had them. After her husband died, she lived the last several years of her life up on the fourth floor, allowing the rest of the mansion to be opened to the public before her death. Ali had always imagined Isabella coming down from her private rooms after the museum closed and reclaiming her home, her art, her life’s work. She literally said the words “Thank you Isabella” every time she walked into the museum.

Ali continued her explanation as they ate a quick lunch at the Café inside the museum. It was a delicious but limited menu and Ali only ate here if time was tight. Ashlyn had found a way to make the choices work with her training restrictions. The brunette was worried this might be too boring for Ashlyn, especially a stressed out Ashlyn. She knew the blonde was artistic and liked to paint and draw. And, selfishly, it was important to Ali that the keeper like the museum. She was filled with doubts and second thoughts about the timing of their visit but it was too late now.

“Wow, you really know a lot about this place. I’m impressed.”

Ali was suddenly shy, afraid of all the importance she herself had placed on this visit today. “Yeah, sorry. It’s my favorite place in the whole city. I love it here.” She looked down bashfully.

“Don’t be sorry. I’ve only seen the entrance and this café and I already think it’s cool. I love learning about new places like this.” She reached across the table and patted Ali’s arm affectionately as the brunette paid the bill. 

They walked out of the café and through a glass walkway that connected the new building to the historic mansion. “They built this whole new wing a couple of years ago. You used to just go right into the mansion when you visited the museum.” Ali showed her member passes to the ticket taker and they continued through the door into Isabella’s mansion. “Thank you Isabella” the brunette whispered reverently.

//

Ashlyn loved it. Ali had held her breath as they walked down the East Cloister. But when the courtyard came into view the blonde stopped in her tracks. She went to the edge and leaned against one of the support pillars and took the whole beautiful sight in. Her eyes were wide and her mouth opened and closed as she turned her head to look in all four corners.

Ali stood back and watched her, relieved that she at least seemed to like it. She selfishly wanted to save the Spanish Cloister for last so she could spend as much time there as possible. 

“Do you want to go up and walk through the other two floors? We can come back down here and spend more time after that if you want.”

“I thought there were three other floors?”

“Well look at you! Somebody paid attention to the boring idiot rambling on and on and on during lunch.” Ali squeezed the blonde’s bicep as she turned her to walk around the cloisters and head up to the second floor. “That’s never been public space. I think they use it for storage, but I’m not sure.”

“I can’t believe this was somebody’s house.” Ashlyn shook her head in amazement. “Maybe I should re-think my project. What would George say if I told him I wanted an indoor courtyard like at...what did she name it again?”

“Fenway Court”. Ali laughed. “I think he’d fall over from a heart attack.”

They walked through the second and third floor rooms looking at the paintings and sketches and books and letters and furniture and all of the other treasures Isabella collected during her lifetime. Some of the greatest masterpieces ever painted hung on these walls and the two women admired them, reading about them in the room guides. And they stopped and gazed down at the courtyard from each wall on each floor, taking several selfies along the way.

It wasn’t a big museum floorspace-wise, but it was packed with those treasures. You could spend an hour in each room if you wanted to. Today was not the day for that though. They spent about an hour on each floor and then started down the stairs after one last look down on the courtyard from their height. Ali watched Ashlyn move through the rooms, eyes big and bright with wonder and appreciation. The blonde took her time with some paintings and got right up close to them and then stood back ten feet or so and looked at them again. She really seemed to enjoy the space and the atmosphere. It was Thursday early afternoon so it wasn’t very busy. They could look at whatever caught their eye without having to wait for or deal with too many other people. 

“It’s so weird to see the paintings set up exactly the way she had them. I like it but it feels strange too.” Ashlyn commented as they continued down to the first floor.

“Right. We’re so used to seeing things hung perfectly and lit perfectly and spaced out perfectly. It really makes you see the painting differently I think.”

“This was great Ali. Thank you so much for bringing me here.” Ashlyn gave the brunette a side hug as they got to the bottom of the stairs and started walking back to the East Cloister where they came in.

“Well, we have a bit more time, an hour I think, and I want to show you my favorite painting. If that’s ok.” She looked at Ashlyn tentatively. “Or we can just go if you want.”

“No way, I could stay here for the rest of the day and sketch. I want to sit by the courtyard again for a few minutes too, after.” Her eyes danced with excitement. “I didn’t realize there was more to the museum that we hadn’t seen yet. Show me.” The child-like enthusiasm that the blonde displayed was enchanting to Ali. This, thought Ali, is what they mean by ‘young at heart’.

Ali had kept this Spanish Cloister part of the museum out of her explanation during the drive and during lunch. She wanted Ashlyn to see it fresh, without Ali’s point of view influencing her response.

They walked along the shorter North Cloister and across the end of the East Cloister, down two stone steps and into the Spanish Cloister. Ashlyn looked around at the deep blue tiled floor and cool stone walls and inhaled deeply. Her face looked serene and she felt a calmness settle around her. The walls were off-white in color with yellow and pale blue tiles covering them from the floor to about nine feet up. Sunlight came in through windows in the Chinese Loggia, which was basically another long room on the other side of the Spanish Cloister that opened out to the grounds and another garden. It wasn’t bright in the cloister but it wasn’t dark either. It was a soft almost filtered light, almost gauzy. A marble baptismal font had been installed along one wall and turned into a fountain so the cool sound of trickling water echoed through the space. There were ornate carved window openings in the wall that separated this room and the Eastern Cloister next to it. There was no glass in them though so you could feel the thick air and fragrant smell of the courtyard on the other side. There were sculptures and marble benches and other artifacts placed along both sides of the long room. They had entered at the far end and as Ashlyn took a few minutes to get used to her surroundings Ali had turned to their right to gaze down the length of the cloister at the painting.

At the very end of the Spanish Cloister was a Moorish-style arched alcove that Isabella had specially built to house a painting she had fallen in love with, John Singer Sargent’s ‘El Jaleo’. The painting was huge. It was over 11 feet wide and over seven feet tall with a wide gold leaf frame and it was Ali Krieger’s favorite thing to look at in the world.

‘El Jaleo’ depicted a gypsy dance from Spain. The background was dark and showed four or five musicians sitting in a casual row of chairs, playing their guitars and drums and other instruments. In the foreground, just to the right of center, stood the gypsy dancer. She was dressed in a full, light colored skirt with a dark top. She stood sideways, facing right with her left arm extended and pointing to the right and her right arm bent and resting at her right hip, a fistful of her skirt gathered in her hand as she danced. The only part of her face that was visible was the bottom half of her cheek as she looked off in the distance to the right.

Ali meant to wait for Ashlyn but she just couldn’t. It was almost like the painting mesmerized her. She took a few steps down the cloister so she stood about 25 feet away from the alcove. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds, then exhaled and opened them. She knew she looked like an idiot standing there with a dopey grin on her face that she could not help no matter how hard she tried. Whenever she was there her face just did that.

“Wow.” She heard Ashlyn breathe the word out as she came and stood next to her, elbows touching.

Ali tore her attention away from the gypsy long enough to look sideways at the blonde next to her. Ashlyn’s mouth was open half-way and smiling at the same time somehow. That dancing brightness was in her eyes again and she had brought one hand up to her chest without even realizing it.

The brunette spoke softly, “pretty great huh?”

Ashlyn spoke without taking her eyes off of the painting. “Ali...wow.” 

Ali turned her attention back to the gypsy and smiled again, satisfied and happy. “I’m gonna stay here for a few minutes if that’s ok with you Ash.” She waited for a response and didn’t get one. “But you can go wherever, the courtyard or whatever...you don’t have to stay here.”

“Oh, ok. Yeah I’ll go look at the courtyard again in a minute.” She still hadn’t taken her eyes off of the alcove. 

“We’ll meet back here at 3:30 and then get you to the stadium. Ok?” Ali gently shook her arm to get her attention.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Ashlyn looked at Ali and smiled brightly.

//

At 3:25 Ali got up off the marble bench she had been sitting on for the last 45 minutes and stretched her legs. She took one more look at ‘El Jaleo’, sighed and then turned to look around the rest of the cloister for Ashlyn. She spotted her on the other side, sitting on a stone bench working fast in a sketchbook. Ali’s heart caught at the sight. The blonde was leaning back against the tiled wall with her leg crossed, left ankle on top of her right knee. The sketchbook was propped up against her bent leg and her tongue was sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she worked. 

Ali walked over to her. “Hey.” She said quietly, not wanting to startle the focused keeper. 

“Hey” Ashlyn replied and looked up at Ali with a broad, dimpled smile on her face. “Is it time to go already?”

“Yeah, it’s almost 3:30. I don’t want to make you late. The point of this was to relax and de-stress. Not rush around and make you late.” She giggled. “Where’d you get the sketchbook and pencils? Giftshop?”

“Uh-huh.” She was drawing again, trying to capture something quickly. “I felt the urge and had to go for it.”

“That’s great Ash. I can’t wait to see it.”

Ashlyn stopped abruptly and made a horrified face at the brunette. “What?! You can’t just ask to see somebody’s work like that. Geez Ali.” She shook her head and dropped her eyes in fake disappointment.

“I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to intrude or interrupt or...” Ali started mumbling, embarrassed and backed away.

Ashlyn laughed out loud, almost too loud for the quiet space. She grabbed Ali by the wrist and pulled her back over to sit next to her on the bench. “I’m kidding! You should have seen your face.” She laughed again a little quieter.

“You jerk.” Ali turned sideways on the bench and swatted Ashlyn’s arm and then buried her face against the strong bicep to hide her blush.

Ashlyn put her arm around her and rubbed her back sweetly. “Here, look.” She held up the sketchbook and Ali sat up and looked at the drawing. “It’s not finished yet, but it’s a start.” She had drawn the Spanish Cloister, the end with the alcove and the baptismal font. She had roughly sketched in the painting, but without any detail. But it was a very good sketch of the cloister itself with the tile work and the arched windows and some of the artifacts.

“Oh Ash it’s beautiful.” Ali held the sketchbook and looked at the drawing.

Ashlyn watched her and whispered “It sure is.”

“What?” Ali looked at her expectantly as she handed the sketchbook back.

“This place is beautiful.”


	17. The Dirty Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor smut at the very end. Sarah is not involved. ;)

That night The Breakers lost to FCKC 2-3 and Ashlyn’s peaceful mood had evaporated almost as soon as they took the pitch. Ali brought her Dad and Sydney to the game and the two soccer coaches talked shop most of the night. The brunette, as always, focused on the keeper on the pitch. As often as Ali watched her play she could still not believe some of the incredible saves she made. Her backline this season was not great and Ashlyn had single-handedly kept them in games they had no business being competitive in. Tonight was a perfect example. Defensive breakdowns cost them all three goals. One was even a pk that Ashlyn actually got a fingertip on but still couldn’t save. It was frustrating to watch, especially because Ali knew how furious the keeper was after each goal that made it past her. She would not be good company tonight, that’s for sure.

When the game finally ended Ali hugged her dad goodbye and then walked with Sydney to the bar the team had selected. Ali and Sydney would get some tables held for when the team arrived after they greeted the fans and showered and changed.

“You’re awfully smiley, especially after that mess of a game. Ashlyn’s gonna be pissed tonight” Sydney chuckled. “What’s going on?”

Ali stirred her drink and took a sip before she answered. “I took her to the Gardner this afternoon.” She looked up sheepishly at her best friend.

“Holy shit” Sydney breathed out, eyes wide in surprise. “Well I don’t need to ask how it went. I can see it all over your face. She loved it.” Sydney paused and studied the smile on the brunette’s face. It wasn’t the nose-crinkling smile of pure joy. It was a truly happy and content smile but with some doubt creeping in around the edges. “That’s great Alibaba.” She smiled warmly and squeezed Ali’s hand. She leaned across the table farther and looked in Ali’s eyes. “You sure aren’t making this any easier on yourself are you?” Sydney frowned and cocked her head before walking around and wrapping her best friend up in a big hug.

Ali closed her eyes and let Sydney’s hug take her over for a few minutes. “It’s so hard Syd. She’s so unhappy with Hannah but she won’t leave because of Meg.” They broke the hug but Sydney stayed close and stood next to the brunette as they talked. “There’s nothing I can do but be here for her if she needs me. I’m trying to be a good friend and I feel like I’m doing that...like she’s finally letting me in a bit.” She stopped and chewed on her bottom lip.

“Then something happens that cracks through the ‘friend’ barricade and your heart breaks a little.”

Ali looked up at Sydney, astonished that she knew exactly what it felt like. “Yeah. It’s all good, great even, and then she’s just so fucking perfect and I forget to hold up that friend mask for a second...”

“Hurts like a motherfucker doesn’t it?”

“But who?..”

“Jackson was not single when I met him in college. I did exactly what you’re doing, maybe with a little less effort though.” She chuckled and nudged Ali. “And thankfully it didn’t last long and he came to his senses and broke up with what’s her name.”

“Oh my God that’s right. I always forget about him.”

“You were a little busy in Germany that semester sweetie.” Sydney raised her glass to Ali’s, “Cheers to friends who eventually see the light!” They both drank and laughed.

“So, lemme guess. She walked in, took one look at Jaleo and sunbeams came streaming out of her eyes and she started farting rainbows.” They both laughed again, louder this time.

“Pretty much!” Ali was quiet for a minute. “I’ve never seen her so peaceful Syd. It was really something. There’s a whole other side to her.” She took another sip of her drink as Sydney watched her. “She sketches. She did a drawing of the Spanish Cloister while we were sitting there. I mean, seriously? How does she keep getting more amazing?”

“I don’t know Als.” She grabbed Ali’s hand again and put both of hers around it, taking a dramatic pause. “Just promise me you’ll be careful. Please don’t put her in front of you and your well-being. Please.” Sydney was as serious as Ali had ever seen her. “You’ve worked so hard to get to where you are now. I can’t let you go back. I won’t let you. Please be careful with yourself.”

They hugged again, tightly, and Ali said, “I will. I promise, I will.”

//

Later that same night the team gathering was in full swing. Everybody gave Ashlyn a wide berth, hoping her mood would improve with time and alcohol. Even Ali kept her distance, Sydney’s words ringing in her ear. There was a foosball table and that’s where most of the activity had been. Julie and Kassey were the current leaders with three other pairs of teammates failing to knock them out. Ali and Sydney were the next challengers and everyone knew it was going to be a good match.

Whitney sat down next to Ashlyn at one of the high top tables along the back wall and set down two fresh drinks. There was a good view of everything from that spot. “Aren’t you gonna watch?” she motioned across the bar towards the foosball table.

“Nah. I’ll get the highlights from here.” She tried to smile but only managed an awkward half-grimace instead.

“Alright Ash, I’ve given you time and space for a while now. I’ve watched you be miserable and sad for a few weeks, waiting and waiting for you to talk to me. Whatever it is, it’s getting worse and I need you to fill me in now.” She sat there as if she had just begun a business meeting, emotions in check, judgements at bay. She waited patiently for her best friend to speak.

“Whit I just don’t know what to do” she finally said, softly. She looked defeated and beaten when she lifted her eyes to look at the defender. “I’m not happy.”

Whitney Engen had been friends with Ashlyn Harris since her freshman year of college. They were going on 13 years now and they had been through a lot together. Whitney had been there for Ashlyn through every one of her injuries. She had been there for Ashlyn when her brother almost died from an overdose their freshman year. She had been there for Ashlyn as her brother fought his addiction and finally got clean their senior year. She had been there for Ashlyn when her mom finally got sober and wanted to rebuild their relationship after college. She had supported her and loved her through it all. Ashlyn had never had a more loyal friend than Whitney. She knew she could trust her with anything, with everything. But she also knew that once she told Whitney something it became real and she would have to deal with it. Always with Whitney’s help. The defender watched the keeper nurse her drink as she spoke carefully.

“I haven’t been happy for a while. I’ve been trying to just muscle my way through it, thinking it would get better. But it’s gotten worse.” She glanced over at the foosball game that had just started and watched Ali for a minute. 

“And what’s making you unhappy? Is it one thing or different things?” Whitney tried to keep her on track.

“I’m not sure if it’s one thing or more. Mostly it’s Hannah. This long-distance thing isn’t going very well. But I’m not sure if that’s part of the problem with Hannah or if Hannah is what’s making the long-distance thing not work. It’s confusing.” She gazed over at the foosball game again. 

“Ok. That’s a great start Ash.” Whitney took her time and spoke carefully. “She’s bringing Meg up for the month of August right?”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to have Meg here” Ashlyn said as her face turned into s smile for a minute. “I love that kid so much.”

“Well maybe that’s a good time for you and Hannah to see what’s going on with you guys. You know, spend time together and see if the distance is the problem or if it’s something else.” Whitney hesitated a little as she said that last line and Ashlyn heard it.

Ashlyn brought her attention from the foosball game back to Whitney and said, more harshly than she really meant to, “What does that mean?”

A huge cheer erupted from the foosball game and Sydney and Ali high-fived and celebrated a goal. Both Whitney and Ashlyn looked over towards the outburst.

“I mean,” Whitney said firmly, not backing down, “you and Hannah were having problems before there even was distance. I think it’s a pretty safe bet that those problems haven’t gotten better now that you live 500 miles apart.”

Ashlyn’s eyes flashed with anger as she looked at her friend. Whitney didn’t flinch. They were both quiet for a few minutes. The keeper sighed and shook her head dejectedly. “You’re right Whit. You’re right.” She finished her first drink and pulled the fresh one closer to her, moving it back and forth on the table, between her hands. “You never let me hide behind anything” she paused, still sliding the glass around. She was silent again for another few minutes but Whitney knew she was working up her courage. “The dirty truth is I don’t love Hannah. I never have and I’m pretty sure I never will. There. I said it.”

Whitney reached over and squeezed Ashlyn’s shoulder affectionately, leaving her hand there for a minute. “Good job Ash. That was a tough one.” She pulled her hand away and finished her drink with a small smile on her face.

There was another loud celebration from the foosball table as Julie and Kassey jumped around excitedly. They both watched as Ali turned around, her eyes scanning the bar, searching, but not finding what she was looking for. She turned back to the game.

“I won’t hurt Meg. I won’t do it Whit.” Ashlyn spoke seriously and sternly.

“Ash, she’s three and I know you love her but she’s not who you’re in the relationship with. That’s the tricky part to remember.”

“I won’t hurt her. I...I can’t hurt that little baby girl Whit.” Ashlyn held back tears and got choked up. “I know what it feels like...” her voice cracked and she could barely get the words out as Whitney leaned closer and put her arm around her tightly. “I don’t want her to feel like people don’t want to stay.” Ashlyn gasped for air as a strangled cry escaped her lips. Whitney brought her into a full hug and held her for a few minutes, rubbing her back.

Once the keeper had composed herself she sat up straighter and wiped the tears from her face with the drink napkin in front of her. “Fuck.”

“It’ll be ok Ash.” Whitney patted her knee and smiled at her best friend. 

“Yeah, I hope so. When we looked at our schedules and planned out the visits during the season I was supposed to fly down to DC tomorrow morning for the weekend. But I cancelled the flight after our big fight last week. I don’t wanna go Whit. I think we’re both still mad and we’ll just fight again.” She looked at Whitney helplessly and the defender nodded her approval. “As much as I want to see Meg...I just don’t want to see Hannah right now.”

“Then staying here this weekend is the right thing to do. Absolutely.”

“We should both take these next three weeks and think about what we need to change and make better.”

“Does she know that? I mean, did you talk about it like that with her or is this just all from in your head?”

“We’re supposed to talk tomorrow.” Ashlyn sighed heavily and tried to find some positive outcome. “I want things to be perfect for them when they visit. Hannah and I can figure it all out then. Maybe she’ll see how great it can be up here...” but she couldn’t even finish that sentence because she knew Hannah would never see how great it was up here.

Whitney gave Ashlyn a sad look and dropped her eyes, “Maybe.” One of her favorite things about Ashlyn had always been her optimism. Even on her dark days she had the ability to find something good to cling to.

They were both quiet for a few minutes and then another outburst drew their attention to the foosball game. Sydney was prancing around the table in some sort of goal celebration and Ali had her head thrown back in a big laugh. The brunette turned again to scan the room, eyes looking and looking. Finally they stopped on the two blondes sitting at the high top table across the room. She caught Ashlyn’s eye and stood up on her toes as she waved excitedly with one hand, her beautiful face breaking into that nose-crinkling smile. 

Whitney watched her friend’s face light up in its own dimpled grin as she waved back and gave Ali a thumbs-up and a golf clap, laughing as she did so.

“So...maybe you might be starting to have feelings for somebody else and maybe that’s making you feel guilty and making things tougher with Hannah.” Whitney ventured, holding her breath and waiting for Ashlyn’s angry rebuttal.

But it didn’t come. Ashlyn watched as Ali turned back around and continued the game. The blonde’s face changed to a more reflective smile and she closed her eyes for a full minute before opening them again and looking right at Whitney. “That’s the scariest part of the whole thing Whit” she waited a second and continued in a quiet voice, “I’m fucking terrified.”

Whitney raised her eyebrows, surprised at the confession, and leaned towards Ashlyn again. “What are you talking about? What’s going on?”

“Nothing’s going on. We’re just friends. That’s the truth. We’ve talked about it and that’s the way we want it. She’s with Sarah and I’m with Hannah...“

Whitney interrupted her “Yeah, but the Sarah thing is casual and you just told me you don’t love Hannah so what the hell are you doing?”

“She’s special Whit. Like, today’s a perfect example. She knew I’ve been stressed and I told her a little bit about Hannah and Meg the other night so she knows I’m feeling pressured right now and trying to make things work. Do you know where she took me today?”

“I thought you said she took you to some museum?”

“That’s right, only to her it was her most peaceful place in the whole world. She wanted to find a way to bring me some peace and stillness and she took me to her own special place Whit. She shared something very personal and private with me to try and help me. Talk about unselfish and thoughtful and kind.” She looked at her friend and grinned. “And she was right. It was perfect, exactly what I needed. I haven’t felt that good in weeks.” She took a drink and then got more serious. “I’ve never met anybody like her before. I can’t risk messing up what we’ve already got.” She looked down again, thoughtfully. “I’d rather have her friendship in my life than risk messing everything up.” 

Whitney could tell when her friend had made her mind up. There would be no talking Ashlyn out of this. At least not right now. She opted for levity instead, hoping to prove her point.

“Ok, so, just to clarify, you are attracted to her. She is not an ogre, for the record, she’s pretty fucking hot. She does sweet thoughtful things for you possibly at the cost of her own comfort. You trust her enough to tell her about your situation with Hannah and Meg. She’s a grown up with her shit together. She supports your house renovation project and your soccer career. You’re attracted to her, oh did I already say that one? My bad. And she’s a season ticket holder??!!” Whitney paused for dramatic effect, finished her drink in one big gulp, slammed the glass down on the table and said, “Oh yeah, by all means, that’s the very definition of someone you are ‘just friends’ with” she finished with ‘just friends’ in air quotes and laughed. “Wake up Ashlyn!!!!” She yelled and laughed again loudly, making sure the keeper knew she was teasing.

“Alright, alright. Ha Ha very funny Whit.” Ashlyn finished her drink. “Point taken. But we’ve made up our minds so give it a rest.” She stood up. “Now let’s go show these idiots how to play foosball.”

They walked together towards the foosball table laughing as they went.

//

Late that night Ashlyn tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. Her emotions were all over the place and she felt totally out of sorts. On the whole, it had been a very good day. Her heart to heart with Whitney had really helped her see the situation more clearly and that made her feel a bit calmer. The game had been incredibly frustrating and she would rather just forget all about it. She felt the dull ache in her shoulder and reached her hand across her chest to rub it slowly.

The best part of the day had been Ali. A smile crept onto her face as she remembered how adorable the brunette had been while she explained the history of the museum during the drive over. And she had been so nervous during lunch. She had the most endearing nervous tick – she tucked her hair behind her right ear when she was nervous. It didn’t matter if her hair was down or up, she found some small straggler piece of hair and tucked it away without even knowing she was doing it. Ashlyn made a note to remember that for the next strip poker game.

She had apologized for her work attire. Ali had explained early in their friendship that she couldn’t wear really nice clothes to work because there was always a good chance that they’d get ruined on one of her jobsites. She wore simple basic things that she could replace when they got ripped or stained at work. Ashlyn laughed softly to herself as she remembered. As if Ali Krieger didn’t look smoking hot in everything she wore. How could she not realize how good she looked all the time? Today she had worn light grey pants, some cotton blend mid-rise waist with a narrow leg that hugged her curves just right. How could a pair of work pants make somebody’s ass look so good? Her shoes were black leather slides, almost like loafers, and she had her long brown hair down. Her shirt was a royal blue short sleeved polo shirt, untucked, with the company logo over her left breast. The sleeves were very short, it was a women’s shirt, and they showed off Ali’s beautiful toned arms. It fit her nicely, not too baggy and not too tight. Her small breasts had just enough room. The silver necklace she always wore hung against her bare skin between the open buttons of her polo. Ashlyn smiled when she remembered how she could see Ali’s abs when she reached for something and the shirt moved up just enough. God she was gorgeous. 

Her thoughts drifted back to her time with Ali at the museum. She remembered again the small flash of bare skin she could see when the brunette bent over to look at something or read one of the display markers. She thought about that night on the chaise lounge and how she never wanted it to end. It felt amazing to have Ali curled up next to her like that with her head on her shoulder. She could feel the brunette’s breath on her chest as they lay there watching the fireworks. The scent of her shampoo had lingered in her nose for hours that night – a mixture of coconut and peaches and something else she couldn’t place. Ashlyn could smell it now as if she was next to her in the bed. That was another great memory, not even a week ago, lying next to her in this very bed and trying to sleep. It had been nearly impossible not to touch her. Their subconscious selves had taken care of that for them though. Somehow they had managed to fall asleep, but Ashlyn had woken up to feel the brunette curling up into her side as she slept. It was similar to the chaise lounge but this time Ali had draped her arm across Ashlyn’s stomach and her leg over the keeper’s legs. That felt so good...to have her body pressed up tight against her side, breasts so close to her own. Ashlyn imagined what it would feel like to hold her close like that without any clothes between them. She felt a twinge in her core at the thought. What she wouldn’t give to see Ali naked. She let her mind spend time picturing her gorgeous body. 

As she continued exploring Ali’s body in her mind, she moved her hand from her shoulder down to her breast and started massaging it slowly, pinching the nipple over her t-shirt. 

She went back in time to the kiss they shared in this very room. They had called it a mistake but they both knew it wasn’t. It had been hot. Probably the best kiss of her life. She could feel Ali’s tongue in her mouth, strong and sexy, exploring and dancing with her own. 

She inhaled sharply as the twinge in her core started to travel up her spine. She brought her other hand between her legs and stroked herself over the thin cotton of her pajama pants. She felt the wetness gathered there already and moaned. 

They were pressed tightly together, Ashlyn’s arms around the brunette, kissing hungrily. She remembered the incredible feeling of Ali’s rock hard nipples rubbing against her own equally stiff nipples. 

She moaned. Ashlyn pushed her pajama pants down over her hips, took one leg out of them and brought it up, bent at the knee. 

Her mind was still in the kiss, stretching out every part of it and exploring the brunette’s hot body. 

The keeper moaned again when she ran her fingers through the juices soaking her own folds. She moved her other hand under her t-shirt and started working up both breasts, nipples already hard. 

She remembered how smooth Ali’s skin felt under her touch, and how she tasted when they kissed. 

Her breath hitched when she pushed two long fingers into her own wet pussy. With the scent of Ali in her nose, the taste of her on her lips and the feel of her filling all her other senses Ashlyn started thrusting her fingers fast. She pulled her other leg up for better access, thrusting deeper and enjoying the picture in her mind of the brunette bringing her this pleasure. She pinched her nipple hard and then moved her hand to her clit and circled it a few times, dragging the wetness up and around it. 

Another flash of enhanced memory and Ashlyn could feel Ali tight against her side, grinding on her thigh and sucking on her breast. 

The blonde sped up her thrusts and rubbed her clit as fast as she could. She felt the orgasm rise up and take her over the edge as she whispered Ali’s name.


	18. Dinner Party

“Yo Kriegs! Where do you want this?” Sydney walked around the side of Ali’s small house and opened the gate into the backyard, Dom following close behind carrying a box filled with beer and wine.

It was two nights later, Saturday, and Ali had invited Sydney, Dom and Ashlyn over for an impromptu dinner. She was dog-watching Apollo for her dad this weekend and thought it would be fun to cook for her friends. She knew Whitney had gone to visit her boyfriend for the weekend and that Ashlyn would be alone. She hoped this was the right thing to do.

“Hey guys.” Ali came out the back door, smiling, and met them on the patio, giving them both big hugs. “Beer in the mini-fridge and wine on the table, please.” She held open the screen porch door for Dom and then checked the grill.

Her small cape had a back door from the kitchen, in the back right corner of the house, to the small patio. The screen porch ran along the back of the house, next to the small patio. The backyard was medium sized with some nice plantings, a couple of trees and a black chainlink fence around the perimeter. Ali loved to entertain in the screen porch in the summer and fall months. At the far end there was a dining table with six chairs, a mini-fridge in the middle and then two sets of double chair patio furniture at the near end by the door. She had a fire pit in the back corner of the yard with 4 plastic Adirondack chairs around it. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a fire.

“Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!” Ali heard Sydney scream from inside the house, even with the doors and windows closed for the air-conditioning.

“Oh yeah, Apollo’s here for the weekend. Surprise!” Ali laughed from the grill.

“She’ll never leave now, you know that, right?” Dom chuckled. “What else can I do?”

“Nothing but relax. Ashlyn should be here any minute and then I’ll put the steaks on and we should be able to eat pretty quick.” She heard Apollo bark as the doorbell rang and went inside to greet the blonde.

//

Sydney and Ashlyn stood side by side in Ali’s tiny kitchen putting the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and the leftovers into the fridge. Ashlyn tidied up the counter and Sydney put empty beer bottles into the recycling bin next to the trash can.

“How’s the team looking this season? Training camp must be right around the corner, right?” Ashlyn asked.

Sydney picked up her glass of wine and took a sip, leaning against the counter. “Pretty good I think. Strong class of juniors should hold everybody together. Fingers crossed.”

“Well, if you ever want me to come up and talk to them or train with them or anything, I’d be happy to. Only if you want though. I could bring one of the other players too. I’m not trying to be a presumptuous ass” the keeper said awkwardly.

“Thanks. That’s sweet of you to offer Ash. I’ll let you know.” She waited a beat, “You big ass.”

They both chuckled. “So how’s Hannah doing?”

“Oh, she’s good. She and Meg are coming up to stay for the month of August” Ashlyn replied. She knew what this was. She’d done it herself before. This was Sydney telling Ashlyn that she knew what was up and to not fuck with her girl. Ashlyn was glad Ali had people looking out for her.

“Oh good, that’ll be nice. Will the house be done by then though?”

“No, it’s behind schedule, of course.” Ashlyn rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. “They’ve promised me one fully functional bathroom and a semi-functional temporary kitchen sink by August first.”

“Sounds dreamy” Sydney laughed out loud.

The back door opened and Dom, Ali and Apollo came in.

“We’ve gotta go sweetheart.” Dom walked over and gave his girlfriend a peck on the lips. “Early shift.” Dom was a physical therapist and worked at one of the big hospitals in Boston. He specialized in sports injuries.

“Yeah, ok.” She patted his butt as he turned around to thank and hug Ali goodbye.

Ali walked them to the front door and watched Sydney take fifteen minutes to say goodbye to Apollo.

“Call you tomorrow Syd. Love you.”

“Love you too Alibaba.” They hugged and kissed goodbye.

Ashlyn poked her head into the living room as Ali shut the front door. “So can I get the grand tour now or what?” she asked.

The brunette giggled. “Well, there’s not much to see. You’re pretty much looking at it.”

Apollo plopped himself down on the carpeted floor of the living room, right in front of the air conditioner and sprawled out with a sigh. It had been muggy on the screen porch and the cool air inside felt good.

“Aw, come on now.” Ashlyn handed Ali her glass of wine, refilled, and the brunette smiled gratefully.

“Thanks.” She took a sip and then led the blonde through her home.

Ashlyn was happy to learn more about the brunette and her world. She felt it was unfair that so much of their friendship revolved around her schedule and her life with the Breakers and the house project. The keeper took in the details of Ali’s home room by room. There was a moderately sized framed print of ‘El Jaleo’ above the couch in the living room, some beautiful framed photographs hung on the walls, mostly taken by Kyle she learned. Ashlyn looked at some nice family photos, lots of books, a framed picture of Ali’s last soccer team at Penn State, her prolific shot glass collection and a weird framed picture of an EKG from her near-death experience in college with the pulmonary embolism. 

“That’s a hell of a daily reminder” Ashlyn said, pointing at the picture of the EKG hanging in her office next to her President’s Club plaque.

“Yeah well I use that picture for a lot of things.” Ali led them back into the living room and sat on the floor leaning against the couch so she could pet Apollo. “Sometimes it reminds me to be strong. Sometimes it reminds me that I am strong. Sometimes it reminds me to live.”

The blonde sat next to her on the floor. They were both quiet for a few minutes, focusing on the sleeping beast in front of them. 

“So can I ask about Germany? You talked about it being a tough time.” 

The brunette kept petting Apollo without saying anything for a few minutes. 

Ashlyn tried to backtrack, “It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it.”

Ali sighed and closed her eyes for a minute, feeling the huge dog next to her breathing in and out in his sleep. “The trouble started before that, really.” She took a sip of wine and spoke again. “My leg and heart episode really messed me up. I mean, really fucked with my head, big time.” She spoke quietly and deliberately, almost as if she was trying to distance herself from the story as she told it. “You find out pretty quickly who your real friends are when that shit happens, that’s for sure.”

Ashlyn turned towards Ali, rested her arm on the couch and leaned on it as she listened to her tell her story.

“I was at my lowest, just devastated that I couldn’t play soccer again. I was so low that I couldn’t even grieve for it yet. I felt nothing, I was numb. The first week they kept me at the hospital near school because they weren’t sure my heart could take too much travel. But I wanted out of there. My parents came down right away, of course. And Sydney came that first weekend. But I made them move me up here as soon as possible because I just couldn’t be there anymore. I couldn’t breathe in that place anymore.”

She looked over at the blonde’s face. Her countenance was serious but relaxed at the same time. “Do you want something else? More wine? Anything?”

“No I’m good Al. If I want something I’ll get up and get it, promise.” She gave the brunette a warm smile.

“Kyle wasn’t there. The one time I needed him most and he wasn’t there.” She chewed her bottom lip before continuing. “None of us knew where to find him or how to reach him. He had just dropped out of school and went down a dark path with some dark people. It was terrible not knowing where he was. He was drinking and doing every drug he could get his hands on. At the time he was just starting to really get bad. His not being there when I almost died was the wake-up call for us. We realized then that it was a really serious problem. And we had no idea how bad it really was.” She wiped away the few small tears that had started in the corners of her eyes. “He had always been my rock. I idolized him. He was my big brother who had always looked out for me and defended me and loved me. The whole reason I started playing soccer in the first place was because I wanted to be like him.”

She stopped and had another sip and got herself in check. “So my dream dies. I almost literally die...”

“And then you had to deal with all that without the one person you needed to help you get through it” Ashlyn finished for her.

Ali looked at her and tilted her head a little to the side as if to say ‘how did you know?’ “Yes. Exactly. I was crushed. And I was pissed off at him and at the asshole who broke my leg and at the whole damned world. So I left. As soon as I could travel I went to Germany for my year abroad. I was still technically enrolled at Penn State and I had it all arranged through them. My scholarship wouldn’t cover it but my parents took care of it for me. I can’t ever repay them for that.” She paused again. “I think about that a lot. More than just the money, but the timing of it. If they hadn’t paid for me to go do that I don’t even want to think about the mess I’d be in. I probably would have ended up just like Kyle.” She actually shuddered at the thought.

“My poor parents. One kid out of control drinking and drugging himself to death for all they knew. And their other kid nearly dies and then goes all the way to Germany for a year. I don’t know how they did it. I was so selfish back then. I never even considered what that would feel like for them. They must have been terrified.” Ali shook her head, regret covering her face. “They came and had Christmas with me over there. It was the sweetest thing anybody’s ever done for me.”

“They sound amazing. I don’t think I’d be strong enough to let my daughter do that, with the timing and everything.”

“They are. They’re the best. I’m so lucky.” Ali beamed at the thought. “Kyle pulled himself together during my junior year. He surfaced and heard what had happened and it shook him. But he wasn’t strong enough or scared enough to get clean yet. So he floated in and out of our lives that year. That was almost worse.” She stopped to correct herself. “No, nothing was worse than not knowing if he was dead or alive. Nothing.” She got choked up and waited until she could speak again. “My time in Germany is hard for me to talk about just because it was and is still hard for me to understand. I was a basket case but I found myself energized at the same time. I loved the people there and the culture. It was just what the doctor ordered in a lot of ways. I had to work my ass off to learn enough of the language so I could understand my classes. I made some friends, dated a cute girl and a cute boy, but I didn’t want to get too close to anybody or anything. I knew that everything there was temporary. It was like I was treading water. My heart was still so broken from soccer and Kyle and life that I just kind of passed the time there. Which was just what I needed.” She looked down nervously. “I know this sounds so lame. ‘Spoiled girl runs to Europe on Daddy’s dime when life gets hard’. I’m sorry.”

“Ali, nothing about this is lame. This is your life. Those are the moments that helped bring you to who you are today. I’m sorry any of this happened to you but I wouldn’t change it or I might not be sitting here listening to a wonderful woman talk about the hard things that built her up.” She looked at Ali with tenderness again, not pity, just care and concern. 

Ali had to look away, afraid of getting lost in that tenderness. “God, you always say the perfect thing Ash. How do you do that?” 

The blonde reached over and squeezed Ali’s shoulder and smiled. “I’m glad you think so. That makes a total of one person on the planet who thinks that.” She winked.

The brunette chuckled and smiled. “I came home in the summer before senior year and knew I couldn’t go back to Penn State. So I transferred to BU and finished college with Syd. That was also a very good thing. She really took care of me back then. She still does, but I needed her a lot more then.” Ali smiled. “She has always had my back, no matter what. And it’s a good thing too because Kyle overdosed in the Spring of my senior year and almost died.”

“Jesus.”

“It was awful. I don’t know if you’ve ever had someone you love go through that...” she paused and looked at the blonde questioningly.

“I have.”

Ali was surprised, she always was when someone revealed their own brush with addiction, but she hid it. “Well, you know then. The only good thing that came out of it was that it finally woke his ass up. He realized, really realized that he was going to die if he didn’t get help and get sober. And I’m so proud of him because he did it. He’s been sober ever since.”

“That’s great Ali. Really awesome.” She squeezed her shoulder again lightly.

“The point of all of that crap is that I was a mess. I was getting stronger but I was just not myself for a long time. My near-death experience...it scared me and made me weaker instead of empowering me and making me stronger. Nobody ever tells the story about how they survive one of those and then freak out and slowly lose their mind.” She chuckled and finished her glass of wine.

“Kyle and I tried to be strong for each other. I stopped running away and was present. I finally forgave him for not being there for me, which is something I had to do so I could stop being mad at him all the time. And then we were able to kind of recover together. He from his addictions and me from my life upheaval.” She looked quickly at the blonde, “I’m not comparing the two. You can’t compare them. I was a hot mess but I wasn’t going to die.” She stood up a little embarrassed and self-conscious. “I’m getting more wine. And some chocolate too. Want anything?”

Fifteen minutes later they had re-grouped on opposite ends of the couch with wine and chocolate and pretzels. It had gotten late but neither woman wanted the night to end. 

“So who did you go through the addiction dance with? If you don’t mind me asking. And it’s totally ok if you do mind.” Ali started the conversation up again, pulling her feet up underneath her and leaning sideways against the back of the couch.

Ashlyn took a deep breath and finished chewing the pretzel in her mouth. “My brother, Chris. He’s a year older than me and we were best buds growing up too.” She swallowed, took a sip of wine and continued. “So much of what you talked about with Kyle is exactly what happened with us too. I mean, to the letter. I’m a little freaked out to be honest.”

“Really?” the brunette’s eyes went wide. “That’s so weird. I’m sorry Ash. I’m sorry you and your family had to go through that. Is he better now?”

The keeper smiled and nodded. “Yeah. He’s doing great. He’s engaged to a great woman and I think they’re perfect for each other, she’s sober too. He manages a surf shop back in Satellite Beach. He stayed and I’m kind of happy he did so he can keep an eye on everybody back home for me.”

“How did it start with him, how old was he?”

“We used to drink in high school, we all did. Never anything too serious though. But, well, addiction runs in my family.” She looked down, embarrassed and blushing.

Ali knew the feeling all too well and she immediately felt protective towards the blonde. “Hey, look at me.” She paused until Ashlyn met her eyes. “I’m not any different than you. Someone I love is an addict. When I tell somebody the story of Kyle’s addiction they always look at me with a mixture of pity and disdain, with a dash of fear thrown in. Like it’s contagious and they might catch it from me or something. I hate that. I have to bite my tongue off so I don’t scream at them to fuck off at the top of my lungs.”

Ashlyn laughed and relaxed. “People suck sometimes don’t they?”

“A lot of the time.” Ali smiled and stretched her leg out in front of her and poked the blonde’s knee with her toe. “Please tell me your story Ash.”

The keeper patted the top of Ali’s foot with a smile on her face and picked it up in both hands. She started talking again and rubbing her foot at the same time. “It’s a long story, are you sure you’re up for it? It’s pretty late.”

The brunette started to pull her leg back but Ashlyn held on. “Are you ticklish?”

“Only a little, only if you’re trying to tickle me” Ali replied.

“Well I won’t try and tickle you then. Deal?”

“Ok. And I think you should stay over, it’s late and we’ve been drinking and I really want to keep talking.”

“That’s probably a good idea. Thanks.” She took a sip of wine, keeping one hand on Ali’s foot so she wouldn’t pull it away. “So I’ll give you the Reader’s Digest version about my parents for now and focus on Chris.”

“I want to hear whatever you want to share with me Ash.”

“My parents married young and had us young and only a year apart so they went from the frying pan to the fire pretty fast as a young couple. My grandparents helped out a lot. There were long stretches of time where we lived with them and they raised us, basically. That’s my Gram.”

Ali nodded her head, making the connection. 

“They were both alcoholics and it got pretty bad. Chris and I promised each other we would never be like them, no matter what. We held each other accountable, you know?”

The brunette stretched her other leg out when Ashlyn motioned for it. She massaged Ali’s feet the whole time she talked as if she needed the distraction to get the words to come out.

“Anyway, my Grandfather up here died when I was a junior in high school. Chris was a senior and he was already getting messed up. There wasn’t a lot to do back home but surf and skate and get into trouble. And he did. Nothing too serious, until my Grandfather died. I was away at a soccer tournament, which was part of the problem. I was always away at a soccer tournament so I couldn’t keep my eye on him like I used to.”

“Yeah, but Ash you know you can’t blame yourself. That’s a losing battle. And it’s not true anyway.”

“I know. I really do know. But I’ll always carry that guilt with me a little bit. I know you’ve got a little bit of it in your heart for Kyle too. We all do. We all think we could have done more or done something.”

Her honesty struck Ali. 

“It went downhill from there. As soon as he refused to go to the funeral I knew it was gonna get bad. I had no idea how bad though. Poor Chris. That was the first summer he didn’t come up to Gloucester with me too. It was downhill after that. He graduated and went to community college for a semester but dropped out. He worked construction mostly after that but he got fired from a bunch of jobs because of his drinking. He didn’t tell any of us any of this though. He was still keeping it together to fool us.”

Apollo, who hadn’t moved the entire time they’d been in the living room, started twitching and woofing quietly in his sleep.

“Aww big baby’s having a dream” Ali said as she watched the huge dog’s legs running in place. “I hope you catch it polly-boy” she whispered towards him and giggled.

“I’ve never seen something so huge look so freaking cute. How is that even possible?” Ashlyn chuckled. They watched him for a few minutes until he stilled again.

“I went to UNC on my scholarship and I thought maybe that would help. Maybe he’d come visit and see what college could be like and it would, I don’t know, light a fire under him or something. He almost died my freshman year. Overdosed on something at a party. He was so drunk he didn’t even know what he was taking. Idiot. I still can’t believe it sometimes. We watched our fucking parents go through it and he still followed them down that road.” She shook her head as tears started falling down her cheeks. She wiped them away with one hand, keeping her other hand on one of the brunette’s feet. Like she needed to have the physical connection to keep going.

“Ash...”

“I’m ok.” She took a few deep breaths and kept going. “But that wasn’t scary enough for him. He decided he was immortal and that nothing could hurt him. He went right back at it. Those were some tough years.”

“He wasn’t there for you when you got hurt either.”

“Thank God for Whitney Engen. Honestly, if I hadn’t met her I really don’t think I would have made it through college. Or the years after. Or yesterday” she giggled. “And you’re right, there’s nothing worse than not knowing where they are. Your imagination comes up with pretty terrible things.”

Ali scooted closer to the blonde, pulling her feet underneath her and reaching for her hand.

Ashlyn let the brunette take her hand and hold it tightly while she dabbed at the few remaining tears on her face. “He finally got clean my senior year. It was so hard for him. I’ve never felt so helpless and useless in my life watching him struggle back to life. He’s had a couple of slip-ups since then, but neither of them were too bad and he hasn’t messed up in four years now. That’s his longest sober stretch so far and I think this one might really be the one that sticks. He seems different this time.”

“That’s great news. I’m happy he’s doing better now. God damn fucking addiction. I hate it.” 

Ashlyn squeezed her hand. “The fear is always there though, right? I’m always afraid he’ll slip up again. I trust him and I believe in him, but it’s a disease that he can’t ever beat. He’s never going to go into remission.”

“I used to have nightmares about Kyle od-ing again” Ali admitted. “Absolutely terrifying.”

“I’m really proud of my bro” the keeper continued. “If I’m having a bad day or a tough time I think about how hard he had to fight to get sober and come back to us. It really puts things in perspective.” Ashlyn took a deep breath.

“I’m freaking out about how our experience with our brothers is so similar. What are the chances?” Ali said, truly amazed.

“It’s so nice to talk to someone who’s gone through it. As you can probably guess, I don’t talk about this too much. It feels good. Thank you.” Ashlyn squeezed Ali’s hand again.

“I feel the same, totally agree. We should promise to talk about this stuff more often. Put it in our schedules or something” the brunette giggled.

Ali looked at the blonde and caught her stifling a yawn. “Ok, that’s sign enough for me.” The brunette laughed and stood up. “Let’s get to bed. I think I have a new toothbrush you can have. I’ll check.” She walked into the bathroom and looked in the closet where she kept extra toiletries and supplies.

Ashlyn got off the couch and lay down on the floor next to the dog and put her arm around him and started petting him to try and wake him up. “Hey big boy, time for bed. Do you need to go outside? Or is your bladder so big you only have to go once a day?”

Ali laughed as she walked back into the living room. “I’ll let him out. You two are pretty cute.”

“This might sound funny,” she rolled over onto her back so she could watch the brunette’s face, “but I have a packed bag in my jeep. I don’t need a toothbrush.” She put her arm underneath her head like a pillow and looked nervously at her hostess.

“Oh.” Ali stood next to her about to rouse the dog and paused for a second. “Well that’s good. You should go grab it.” She smiled and bent over to help her up off the floor. “I’ll let him out and meet you upstairs. Guest room is on the right.”

Ten minutes later they were standing in the small guest room. “Sorry it’s a little crowded in here. When your house is this small the guest room has to be multi-talented.” She put an extra blanket on the bed and warned the blonde about the air conditioner.

“Yes it’s nice and cool in here, that’s for sure” Ashlyn said with her best poker face.

Ali looked alarmed. “Is it too cold for you? Kyle’s really the only other person who ever stays in here and he likes it really cold so it’s not a problem.”

“I’ll be fine. No worries.” The blonde assured her.

“Ok, well there are some fresh towels.” She pointed to the towels next to the extra blanket and then hugged the keeper goodnight. “I’m right across the hall if you need me. Sleep well.”

Apollo was curled up in his bed in the corner of Ali’s room and she gave him a quick pat and then walked around her bed and got in on the far side. Something told her the surfer girl from Florida wasn’t going to last long in that ice box. 

The last thing Ali remembered as she drifted off to sleep was Ashlyn crawling into her bed twenty minutes later, muttering about the arctic blast. Ali smiled as the blonde pulled the covers up to her neck and shivered.


	19. Playing Hooky

The next morning Ali blinked her eyes open and felt comfortable and content in her own bed. She was warm and cozy. She laid there on her side facing the wall and trying to get her eyes to focus. As she woke up she slowly realized that the she was not alone in the bed. Her heart started to race as she remembered the blonde climbing into her bed just as she was drifting off to sleep the night before. Suddenly she was aware of Ashlyn all around her, literally. They were spooning and the keeper was the big spoon. Ali could feel the blonde’s arm draped across her hip, hand resting on her thigh. They weren’t snuggled up tightly, there was some space between their bodies. Ashlyn’s head was back on her own pillow, at a safe angle. Ali let herself imagine how great it would be to wake up like this every day. She immediately chastised herself. The blonde is just her friend, her very good friend, and she was determined not to mess that up.

Before she knew it, Ashlyn was stirring. Ali held her breath and hoped the blonde would settle back down so they could stay there together a little longer. It was selfish but the brunette didn’t care. Just when she thought it was safe to breathe again, Apollo got up and stretched and yawned. He walked over to the bed, to the side Ali was usually sleeping on, and put his big head on the hip under the covers there. Nothing happened so he stepped back and shook, not making very much noise because Ali had taken his collar off before bed. He moved back to the bed and put his head back on Ashlyn’s hip, this time applying more pressure and whining at the same time. Ali sighed knowing the jig was up but she still couldn’t make herself move away from the blonde.

Ashlyn groaned, stretched and rolled onto her back as the dog moved his head up closer to her face. “Hi big guy” she mumbled quietly as she rubbed his ears and head with both hands.

“Morning.” Ali rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow, putting her glasses on and smiling at the scene in front of her. “Did you sleep ok?”

“I did, thanks.” Ashlyn answered her and remembered where she was. “Umm I hope you don’t mind, it was too cold in there.” She looked over at Ali and felt her heart pound at the sight of the brunette. Her beautiful hair was hanging around her shoulders in messy streams. The t-shirt she wore was thin and hung off of her shoulder, exposing bare skin and tan lines. She wore no make-up and her thin, dark-rimmed glasses were sliding down her nose as she rubbed the sleep out of one of her eyes. Ashlyn had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

Ali giggled. “Of course not silly. That’s why I got in on this side.” She leaned across Ashlyn’s stomach and gave Apollo a pat. “I’m sorry it’s so cold in there. But it makes it the perfect temperature in here so...too bad I guess!” She laughed and it sounded deeper and huskier in her morning voice.

“So it was a trap. You knew no normal human being could sleep in there. I get it.” Ashlyn reached for her own glasses and put them on.

“More like a test. You failed.” She patted the bed between she and the blonde and Apollo stepped up with his two front legs and laid his body across Ashlyn’s thighs.

“Oof. This guy is something else. What a sweetheart.” Ashlyn continued to pet the dog’s long back.

“Yeah, I love him. Big doofus.” Ali scratched his ears and rubbed his face.

“Listen, about the bag...”

“Ash” Ali looked right at the blonde, “you are welcome to stay here any time you want for as long as you want. I don’t care if you have a bag packed or not.”

The keeper couldn’t move with the dog across her legs. “I packed it in case I changed my mind about going to DC this weekend. I put it in the car Friday morning, just in case.” She played with Apollo’s ears and didn’t look at Ali.

The brunette continued scratching the dog’s neck for a minute as she thought about what Ashlyn had just told her. “Well I’m glad you’re here.” She got out of the bed and walked around the foot of it in her t-shirt and thin cotton pajama bottom pants.

“Are those unicorns?” Ashlyn craned her neck as Ali walked around to her side of the bed and put Apollo’s collar on him, pulling him off of the blonde.

“Yep.” She smiled mischievously at the keeper. “I’m gonna feed him and then make us breakfast. You can shower if you want but I’d like to walk around the lake after breakfast so you might want to wait until later.” She started down the stairs and called out “Shut the AC off on your way down, will you please?”

“Gladly!!”

//

They ate breakfast together in the dining room, quiet as they each caught up on social media and the morning news on their phones. It was the kind of comfortable quiet that takes years of friendship to build up to. It felt nice.

Ali got up and cleared their dishes into the kitchen sink. “I’ll do these later, let’s get going.” She wasn’t sure how long the blonde was planning to stay and she didn’t want to waste a minute of time with her. 

Lake Quannapowitt was a mile away from Ali’s house and it was a three and a half mile walk around it. “I usually walk or run to the lake and back too, but I don’t want us to be trapped there with a two hundred pound dog if he decides he’s tired.” She chuckled. “He is not easy to move if he decides to stop helping.”

“Yikes. That would be bad. Good plan.”

They stopped at the grocery store after their walk around the lake. Ashlyn wanted to buy some things so she could make dinner for Ali to thank her for her hospitality.

“Oh, are you staying for dinner?” She tried to sound casual about it but Ali was secretly thrilled.

“You probably have plans, of course you have plans... I’m sorry...I should have...” the blonde stammered.

Ali reached over and put her hand on Ashlyn’s forearm as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the grocery store. “I don’t have plans. I’d love for you to stay.” She squeezed her forearm once and pulled her hand back. “I just wasn’t sure how long you could stay, that’s all.”

“Are you sure Al? I don’t want to impose...”

“Don’t be ridiculous. How psyched am I to have somebody cook me dinner?!” Ali smiled broadly. She saw that Ashlyn still looked uncomfortable. “Seriously Ash. I meant what I said last night. You stay as long as you want. Anytime you need.”

The blonde looked out her window, wheels turning in her mind. After a few minutes she said, “I feel like I’m playing hooky or something.” She glanced quickly at Ali. “I guess it’s been a long time since I had a weekend off with no obligations...it feels incredible.”

“You should make the most of it then. Just do what you wanna do and don’t judge yourself.” She looked over at the keeper and gave her a small smile. “Stress will kill you Harris. Don’t let it.”

“What’s your secret? How do you beat stress?”

They pulled into the grocery store parking lot, found a spot in the shade and got out of the truck. Ali made sure all three screened windows were open in the back capped bed of the truck where Apollo slept, exhausted from his long walk.

“I have a hard time shutting my brain off so I have to make sure it’s engaged. Basically, I like to drop my brain into whatever the other world is so it doesn’t think about anything else. I love getting lost in a good book. Or sometimes a movie – but they’re usually too short.”

Ashlyn watched her talk with her hands as they walked through the automatic door.

“Sometimes it’s a video game.”

“What? You play video games?” The blonde asked, surprised.

“Why is that so hard to believe?”

“I don’t know, you just don’t seem like the type...” she stopped talking when Ali quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Hey, don’t get me wrong, I love them. What system do you play on?” the blonde deftly avoided stepping back into her own mess.

“PS4. You?”

“Me too!” They grinned at each other like idiots.

//

“I’m gonna hop in the shower real quick and then make lunch. You ok if I go first?”

Ashlyn walked through the house to let Apollo out the back door as Ali stopped just inside the front door, at the foot of the stairs. “Sounds good.”

“Help yourself to anything, except the grilled chicken and the salad – that’s our lunch.” She laughed and climbed the stairs.

The blonde put the groceries away and washed the breakfast dishes. She was opening cabinets trying to figure out where to put them away when Ali walked into the kitchen. She was dressed in a light blue t-shirt and short dark blue athletic shorts. She was barefoot and her hair was down, still wet from her shower. She wore no make-up or jewelry. Ashlyn tried not to stare. 

“You didn’t have to do that. Thanks Ash.” She smiled warmly at the blonde and took the frying pan out of her hand. Ashlyn caught a whiff of her fresh scent as she moved past her to put the frying pan away. “Shower’s all yours.” 

“Thanks. I won’t be long.”

//

After lunch on the screen porch Ashlyn perused the bookcases in Ali’s office while the brunette cleaned up the kitchen and put the dishes away. The keeper had followed Ali’s lead and chosen a comfy black t-shirt and long grey athletic shorts. She also went with no make-up or jewelry.

“Have you read all of these books?” she asked the brunette when she walked into the room fifteen minutes later.

“No. Not all of them. Not yet” she giggled and sat on top of her clean, organized desk. “What do you feel like doing this afternoon? And remember, ‘nothing’ is a totally acceptable answer.”

The blonde reached for something on one of the shelves and turned to face Ali with it behind her back. She had a big grin on her face as she revealed the Alfred Hitchcock blu-ray box set, “I’ve always wanted to watch his movies, can we watch one?” She stood on her tiptoes with a look of excitement all over her face.

Ali shouted out a laugh and beamed back at her. “Don’t tease me now. You can’t be waving Hitch around at me if you’re not serious about watching one.”

Ashlyn’s face lit up. “I am serious. I’ve only ever seen Psycho and not even the whole thing.”

“Well you don’t have to ask me twice.” Ali hopped off the desk and headed for the living room.

//

Deciding which movie to watch was more difficult. Ali made the blonde narrow it down to three choices and then made the final pick from those. The brunette brought in popcorn and water while Ashlyn tried to make her decision. Ali looked over the three options: ‘Psycho’, ‘Notorious’ and ‘Rear Window’. She picked ‘Notorious’, starring Ingrid Bergman and Cary Grant, and slid it into the PS4. They sat together on the couch, shoulder to shoulder, and started the movie.

An hour and forty-two minutes later Ashlyn said, “That was so good! Why don’t people watch these movies anymore?”

“I’m glad you liked it. It’s one of my favorites.” Ali smiled and stood up to eject the blu-ray. “You know that scene where the camera’s on them really close and they kiss and then mumble and then kiss and then nuzzle and then kiss...?”

“Yeah, that was different.”

“When this was made there were rules that said you couldn’t have a kiss that lasted longer than three seconds. So they broke it up like that to cheat the rule. It was scandalous at the time.”

“Wow, nice job with the obscure but interesting trivia Al. So this was the ’50 Shades’ of its time?”

Ali laughed. “Kind of.” She put the disc back in the box.

“So...I was wondering...”

“Yes?” the brunette looked up curiously at the blonde who was sitting on the edge of the couch now, reaching for the box set.

“Can we watch ‘Psycho’ now?” Ashlyn gave Ali her best puppy dog eyes and batted her eyelashes.

Ali just laughed. “Of course. Put in whatever you want, I’ll be right back.” She closed the bathroom door behind her.

“Yes! I love this movie...I think.” Ashlyn got up and put the disc in and then ran upstairs to use the other bathroom.

//

It was almost five o’clock and Anthony Hopkins was creeping them out on the screen. They had gotten more comfortable for this one. Ali stretched out with her head on the arm of the couch and her legs draped over Ashlyn’s lap. Ashlyn had slouched down, resting her head on the back of the couch as she rubbed the brunette’s legs throughout the movie. Ali had dozed off a couple of times, only to be woken by the blonde jumping in surprise or yelling in fear.

“That’s messed up.” Ashlyn said when it was over, making Ali chuckle. “Can you imagine?” The blonde shivered as she thought about the ending to the movie.

“Dude loved his mom, that’s for sure” Ali giggled. She didn’t move because she wanted to stay like this forever. This had been the most perfect day and she didn’t want it to end.

Ashlyn lingered too, wanting the same thing. She loved having Ali so close and touching her. 

Apollo got up and shook, almost falling over before regaining his balance. He walked over and put his face in the brunette’s face and wagged his big tail.

“Uh oh, somebody’s hungry for his dinner.” She hugged him around the neck and kissed the top of his head. “I guess I should get up.”

“I’m getting hungry too. I’ll get dinner started if that’s ok?” the blonde asked, moving her arms away from Ali’s legs.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll light the grill and help you prep if you want.”

“That’d be great.” They both stood and went to the kitchen.

They made dinner together in the kitchen and then went outside. While Ashlyn grilled the food Ali set the table in the screen porch and then played fetch and tug with Apollo.

They sat down to dinner and Ali raised her wine glass and said, “Here’s to a perfect day.” 

Ashlyn clinked her glass of whiskey to the wine glass and agreed with a big smile. “Cheers to that.” 

//

After dinner they cleaned the kitchen and did the dishes. Ashlyn had her phone plugged into Ali’s speakers and playing one of her playlists. They both danced and sang along, just enjoying themselves as they worked. The dishes got done but the dancing didn’t stop. They sang and danced in the tiny kitchen for what seemed like forever, laughing so hard they had to bend over to catch their breath. They reached for each other without even realizing it, keeping physical contact almost the whole time.

The good times came to a halt when Ashlyn’s phone rang and the music cut out. They both knew who it was and, honestly, Ali couldn’t believe it had taken her this long to call and break the spell. Ashlyn looked at Ali sadly, apologetically. The brunette gave her a soft, reassuring smile.

“Go ahead, take it.” She patted the tattooed arm and squeezed her bicep as she walked by, taking the dog outside and giving Ashlyn privacy.

Ali sat on the screen porch drinking her glass of wine and watching Apollo chew on one of his bones. After an hour she went back into the house to check on Ashlyn.

Ashlyn sat on the edge of the couch with her head in her hands, her phone screen next to her just going black as Ali entered the dark room. Ali stood next to her and gently put her hand on her head, caressing the soft blonde hair. The keeper started to cry, quietly at first, but then worked into big heaving sobs. The brunette stood in front of her and Ashlyn put her arms around Ali’s waist and her head on her stomach and pulled her in so tightly that the brunette could barely breathe. Ali held her and rubbed her back silently as the blonde cried.

When Ashlyn’s breathing started to steady again, the brunette ran her hand through her long blonde hair, pulling it away from her face and onto her back. They stayed like that for a while. Ali gently rocked side to side as if the keeper was a baby she was trying to soothe. After a few more minutes Ali finally leaned down and kissed the top of Ashlyn’s head.

Ashlyn’s shoulders slumped. She sighed and said softly, “I may have to buy you a new shirt. I think I’ve ruined this one.”

Ali giggled and the mood lifted the slightest bit. Ashlyn released the brunette and sat back, using her own shirt to wipe her bleary face. Ali sat next to her on the couch, and faced her. She took Ashlyn’s hands and tenderly held them. She squeezed them to get the blonde to look up at her.

“Listen Ash, I’m not sure what happened or is happening or anything. And you don’t have to tell me. But what I do know is that you are not happy.” The keeper looked down but Ali lifted her chin up so they looked into each other’s eyes before taking her hand again. “You are the best person I know.” She paused briefly to steady her voice. “You’re the kindest, sweetest, most thoughtful person I’ve ever met.” She paused again. “I know we haven’t been friends that long but...”

Ashlyn interrupted her. “But Al, I’ve told you so much that I never tell people.” She looked down again and found her courage, “I feel like we’ve been best friends forever.”

Ali smiled as a tear made its way down her own cheek now. “Well that’s good because I feel the same way. It’s weird but I feel like I’ve known you all my life. I’ve told you things that I’ve never told a living soul, not even my brother.”

They squeezed each other’s hands and smiled as the brunette continued. “The point is, you, more than anyone else I know, deserve to be happy Ashlyn. You deserve all the good things this life has to offer. And you deserve people in your life who want that for you too.” Ali reached her hand out and cupped the blonde’s puffy face. Ashlyn leaned into it and closed her eyes. “I’m not sure how to help you Ash, but I really want you to be happy.”

The keeper pulled her into another tight hug. “Me too Al. Me too.”

Ali decided that Ashlyn should not drive home when she was so upset and told her she would be staying over another night. The blonde agreed as long as they could watch another Hitchcock movie.

As ‘To Catch a Thief’ started Ali sat back on the couch and pulled Ashlyn so that her head rested in the brunette’s lap. The keeper wrapped her hands around Ali’s strong thigh, one hand underneath and one on top. Ali rested one hand on Ashlyn’s side and ran the other one through blonde hair, lightly massaging her scalp. Both women smiled, happy to be back on the couch together. They fell asleep like that and it wasn’t until Apollo woke them up at two o’clock in the morning that they went upstairs and got into bed. Ashlyn on her back and Ali curled up into her side with her head on the blonde’s shoulder, her tattooed arm holding the brunette close.


	20. Meg

Since their hooky weekend things had changed between them. For the next two weeks in July they spent most of their free time together, except when The Breakers were out of town. They went shopping, went to a Red Sox game, watched more Hitchcock movies at Ali’s house, played video games at Ashlyn’s apartment, and just hung out in general. Sometimes it was just the two of them, other times Whitney and Sydney joined them. 

Ali continued seeing Sarah and they kept things casual, going on a date once a week that usually involved an orgasm or two. Their pattern of attending the soccer games, partying with the team afterwards and then going back to Sarah’s for sex was working well for them. Sydney teased Ali non-stop about not being able to watch a soccer game without getting her panties wet. She knew Ali couldn’t deny it and loved that the brunette didn’t even try to.

Ashlyn’s house project finally got good news. The electrical and plumbing inspections both went well so the contractor was able to move forward and start the kitchen and bathroom renovations. And karma was finally on the blonde’s side as even the kitchen cabinets came in correct and actually fit into the kitchen as designed. The contractor knew that he had a deadline of August 1st to have the master bath up and running because Hannah and Meg were coming to visit for the month. The master bath wasn’t finished but it was functional. Ashlyn hired a cleaning company to clean the house and the contractor taped off the rooms they were still working in, both other bathrooms and the kitchen, to keep the dust and debris restricted to inside the draped walls of plastic. The insulation had been completed and the HVAC was up and running. It wasn’t ideal but it was livable. Ashlyn didn’t like the idea of Hannah and Meg staying there while she was away for road games, but Hannah had insisted. The keeper tried to convince her girlfriend to stay in the apartment when she and Whitney travelled with the team but there was no convincing her. The Breakers schedule had six games in August, three in the first eight days, two of them at home. Then they had two weeks off, before their final three games in eight days all on the road. 

The last week of July was a whirlwind of activity as Whitney and Ali helped Ashlyn get the house ready for her visitors. The cleaning people had finished and Ashlyn needed to move some furniture in from storage, buy some new furniture and decorate a little bit. Whitney and Ali went with the keeper to pick out a crib and changing table for Meg. And they bought sheets, towels, and curtains for both bedrooms they’d be using. The kitchen was another story. It wasn’t ready and everybody knew it wouldn’t be. The mudroom with the side entry door to the house would be the temporary half-kitchen. The refrigerator was plugged in and running but they had no stove or counters or other appliances. The microwave and coffee maker were plugged in on a nearby table. They could use the sink but had to be careful of the floor tiles, etc. The whole thing was stressful and even Whitney grumbled about it late one night when she and Ali were trying to figure out how to assemble the crib. Ashlyn was at the laundromat washing the new towels and sheets and blankets. For the first time Ali felt comfortable enough with Whitney, and Ashlyn, to broach the subject of Hannah. But the defender, loyal as always, toed the party line and held her tongue about her best friend’s girlfriend. 

As the week progressed Ali watched Ashlyn get more and more tense and stressed. The brunette did as much as she could to help with the house but felt completely helpless when it came to fixing the real problem.

Tuesday of that crazy week was Ali’s 31st birthday. Ali had gone to her dad’s house the Sunday before for a family birthday party, complete with ice cream cake and presents. Sydney called her best friend the evening of her birthday as Ali hung curtains with Whitney in Meg’s bedroom. Ashlyn was in the master bathroom trying to figure out how to make it presentable. Ali tried to get Sydney off the phone so she could get back to work.  
Sydney was upset that Ali chose to work on Ashlyn’s house that night instead of celebrating her birthday with her bestie. She wasn’t really jealous of Ashlyn, but more worried that the keeper didn’t appreciate Ali enough. Sydney had talked about this before with Ali but this crazy week, with Ali’s special day getting overlooked in the process, has really gotten under the coach’s skin and she let Ali know about it.

Whitney half listened to the conversation, she couldn’t help it, but she didn’t really pay much attention. When Ali’s phone rang again an hour later it was Kyle wishing her a happy birthday, very loudly, and Whitney could hear him singing to his sister. As she ended the call with her brother and walked back towards the curtain Whitney was trying to hang, the defender quietly said, “Happy Birthday Ali.”

Ali answered her quickly, looking over her shoulder towards the door, “Thanks Whit.”

“You didn’t tell her because you knew she’d want to do something to celebrate and you didn’t want to give her anything else to do this week. Right?”

Ali shrugged and stepped back up on the step ladder, holding her end of the curtain rod again. “She’s got a lot going on already.”

“Yeah, but she’s going to be upset about this.”

Ali paused and looked at Whitney. “You think so?”

“I know so” Whitney told her as she fed her end of the rod through the curtain, pushing the material towards Ali.

“Well” she paused again, “I guess I’ll handle that later then.”

“When are you planning to tell her?”

“I don’t know, maybe next July?” she asked jokingly as she secured her end of the curtain rod into place then climbed down off the ladder.

“That’s a great plan.” Whitney laughed. “I knew I liked you.”

The two women moved into the master bedroom to work on those curtains next. Ashlyn had just gone down the back stairs to try and do something with the kitchen and mudroom.

“For the record, that’s a really nice thing to do Ali. Ashlyn is my best friend and I would do anything for her, obviously.” Whitney spread her arms and motions towards their current task. “But” she paused, choosing her words carefully, “Ash is special and I can tell you,” another pause, “being her friend is worth it. She’s the best friend you could ever hope to have. No offense to Sydney, of course.”

Ali laughed and thought about Whitney’s words for a minute as they started to hang the first curtain. “Thanks Whit. I know it hasn’t been that long, but I feel like I’ve been friends with her all my life. You know? I can’t really explain it.”

“I remember when we met in college we were as different as two people could be. Didn’t slow us down either.” She thought for a minute more. “So yeah, I know what you mean.” Ali nodded at her as they fell silent and kept hanging curtains.

//

The next home game for the Breakers was Saturday August 1st and they lost to Seattle 1-2. It was a 4pm game and Hannah was there with Meg. Ali had to admit that Meg was adorable. She seemed to be a well-behaved and sweet little girl. Ali brought Sarah to the game and they had a nice time enjoying the game and each other. Ali couldn’t help but watch Hannah when she could, which was tough to do because she still refused to take her eyes off of the keeper. Hannah was tall, very pretty and a little over-dressed for a soccer game, in Ali’s opinion. She doted on her daughter who was adorably dressed in a tiny Breakers ‘Harris’ keeper jersey that Ashlyn must have had custom made. They had pitchside seats like Ali, but theirs were right around mid-field. At half-time Ali got up to get beers for Sarah and herself. She went out of her way to walk down to Hannah and re-introduce herself. Meg looked up at the brunette, grinned and waved at her. Ali waved back and smiled. 

“Hi Ali, it’s good to see you again.”

“You too. I’m on my way to concessions, can I bring back anything for you or Meg?”

“Oh aren’t you sweet? No thank you, we’re fine.”

When Ali got back to her seat she was annoyed to see one of the Breakers staffers hustling over to Hannah with an armful of concession snacks. Oh well, she had tried. Sarah asked about Meg and Ali told her the truth, she really didn’t know much about the little girl. Except that Ashlyn was crazy about her. 

After the game Ali and Sarah planned to join the usual gang at the bar. As they made their way towards the exit Ashlyn jogged over, said hi to Sarah and pulled Ali aside. She told Ali that she and Hannah and Meg were just going back to the apartment because it was almost Meg’s bedtime. She seemed annoyed but Ali couldn’t tell if it was because of the loss, the two goals that got past her, or the Hannah and Meg situation. Ali stood there waiting for Ashlyn to say something else, missing the hint, apparently, that Ashlyn was trying to drop. 

Whitney came over and put one arm around Ashlyn and the other around Ali and said “Thanks Ali, you’re the best! We won’t be too late.” 

Ashlyn sheepishly smiled and gave Ali her best pleading face. Ali finally figured out that Ashlyn wanted Ali to go to the apartment and babysit Meg so she could take Hannah out with the team. 

“Seriously Ashlyn?” Ali asked, surprised. 

Whitney quietly slipped away and headed over to autograph alley. Ashlyn apologized and explained that this would be the only game Hannah would be able to come to because the last home game was going to be too late to bring Meg at all. As she got to the end of her explanation the blonde’s face broke into a big smile with her dimple on full display. Ali looked over her shoulder, rolled her eyes at Sarah who had been watching the interaction with interest, and saw little Meg running towards Ashlyn full tilt. Ali couldn’t help but smile too as she watched Ashlyn squat down and open her arms as Meg launched herself at the blonde. Ashlyn stood up and threw the three year old up into the air, catching her and hugging her as Hannah walked up to them. Hannah patted Meg on the back and met Ashlyn’s lips with a meaningful kiss. 

“Eww you’re all sweaty Ash. Come here baby.” Hannah took Meg from Ashlyn and swung her onto her own hip. Meg wasn’t happy about leaving the blonde and started to squawk at her mother. Ashlyn made a goofy face right in Meg’s face and told her everything was ok. Ali’s annoyance at the whole episode disappeared as she watched Ashlyn love this little girl. 

Sarah came over and said hi to Hannah and Ashlyn introduced Meg to both women. Meg waved to both of them then rubbed her eyes. 

“Ok, so Hannah’s going to go to the apartment with you guys and get Meg settled in. Then I’ll come and pick her up after I’ve changed.” Ashlyn swallowed hard and chucked Ali’s arm as she smiled appreciatively at both she and Sarah. “I owe you guys bigtime” she said as she jogged over to autograph alley to sign for the fans. Ali looked at Sarah questioningly. Sarah smiled and nodded her head as she waved at Meg again, making the girl giggle. Ali grabbed Sarah’s hand and squeezed it, not letting it go as they started to walk with Hannah and Meg towards the exit.

Ashlyn had given Hannah her car keys and apartment keys and house keys. Hannah put Meg in her carseat and drove Ashlyn’s car, following Ali’s truck over to the apartment. In the parking lot Sarah took the big bag of kid’s stuff that accompanied every mom and small child from Hannah. 

“Thanks so much, you’re so sweet.” 

Ali followed behind them as they entered the apartment building and went up to Ashlyn and Whitney’s apartment. Several of the other girls on the team had apartments here too, Julie and Kassey were just down the hall. Hannah unlocked the door and they all piled in. Hannah put Meg down and they watched her run over to the bean bag chair and dive in, head first. Ali chuckled, “I’ve always wanted to do that too.” Hannah turned on the hall light and tried to find some other light switches. Sarah asked where she should put the kiddie bag and Hannah looked around helplessly. 

“We just flew in this afternoon, dropped off our bags here, and headed right over to the field with Ashlyn” the redhead shrugged.

Ali moved past her into the living room and turned on a couple of lights. She turned on the light in the kitchen and then went down the hall and hit the lights in the bathroom and Ashlyn’s bedroom. She came back into the hall and peeked into Whitney’s room. 

“Looks like Ash has the portable crib set up in Whit’s room for tonight.” Whitney must be crashing with Julie & Kassey, Ali thought. “Your bags are all in Ash’s room.” 

It was clear to all of them who spent the most time in this apartment. Sarah had never been there before and Hannah had come up for that one visit back at Memorial Day. Sarah walked into the living room, put the bag down and sat on the couch near the bean bag chair. Ali asked Sarah what she wanted to drink as she headed to the kitchen. 

“Hannah? Want something to drink?” the brunette called out. 

“No thanks, I’ll wait until we’re at the bar.” 

Ali came back with two beers and sat down next to Sarah on the couch, gently squeezing her knee and leaving her hand on the architect’s thigh. They watched Hannah dig around in the kiddie bag for a couple of toys, a couple of books, a sippy cup and some plastic bags of different snacks. She took the sippy cup and snacks into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a different sippy cup and handed it to Meg who squealed excitedly. 

“Thank you two so much for watching her tonight for us. I take it Ash dropped the ball again and didn’t actually ask you first. Typical.” Hannah smiled and laughed as she said it but she still sounded like a bitch. 

Ali didn’t know what to say she was so shocked at Hannah’s words. 

Meg said “Ashyun” and giggled, saving them all from the awkward moment. 

“How cute are you?” Sarah asked Meg as she squirmed around in the bean bag, cradling her sippy cup in one arm. 

“Ashyun” she said again, just as cute the second time.

Hannah smiled at her sweetly and picked her up, carrying her down the hall towards Ashlyn’s room. “Yes baby, we’re with Ashlyn now. I know how you love her baby girl. Let’s get you changed and into your jammies so you can get to bed sweetie pie. That’s mama’s big girl.” 

As soon as they were out of earshot Sarah looked at Ali and said quietly “What’s wrong with you? You’re acting really pissy.” 

“Well, this is not how I saw this evening going and, to be honest, I’m pissed that Ashlyn didn’t even ask us first. And, I can’t believe how bitchy she is about Ash, and in front of Meg too. I don’t know, I’m just shocked right now.” Ali took a sip of beer and squeezed Sarah’s knee again “but don’t worry, I’ll be fine in a minute. I’m sorry if I was a jerk, I didn’t mean to be.” 

Sarah leaned over and kissed her lips sweetly “It’s ok. Just checking. I thought you were going to walk right back out the door for a minute there.” Sarah chuckled and Ali kissed her back, slipping her tongue between Sarah’s lips, surprising her. They kissed for a few minutes but pulled back before it got too heated. They both took big swigs of their beers and grinned at each other. Ali got up and grabbed the remote for the tv and sat back down next to Sarah. As she flipped through the cable schedule they heard little feet coming down the hall, picking up speed. Meg came flying into the living room and launched herself into the bean bag chair again, sippy cup firmly under her arm. Ali laughed, put her beer on the end table and got down on the floor crawling over to the bean bag chair. 

Meg had situated herself and taken a big drink from her sippy cup. “Read me?” 

Sarah smiled and patted Ali on her butt as she walked past her to go talk to Hannah about how they put Meg to bed. Ashlyn opened the door and came into her apartment without anyone seeing her. She watched the scene in her living room and her heart pounded. 

Ali picked up one of the books from the floor and showed it to Meg, “This one?” 

“Yep. Good.” Meg patted the bean bag chair next to her. 

“Oh little one I’m not sure I’m going to fit there. How bout I sit in the chair and you sit in my lap while we read?” 

“Mkay.” 

Ali stood, picked up the little girl in her cute ‘Brave’ jammies and hugged her. She poked her gently on her belly “Merida is my favorite. She rides that big horse and shoots those arrows so well. She’s not afraid of anything. She’s the best.” 

Ali plopped herself in the bean bag chair and turned Meg around as she picked the book up off the floor. 

“Ngus.” 

“What sweetie?” 

“Ngus. Horsey.” 

“I’m sorry Meg, I’m not sure what you’re saying honey.” Meg turned around to face Ali, pointed emphatically at her jammies and said “n-gus. Horsey.” 

“Oh! Merida’s horse is Angus. That’s right. What a smart girl you are.” 

Meg smiled, nodded her head and turned around again, dropping herself against Ali’s chest roughly. 

“Oof. Ok, let’s read this book. ‘Good Night Boston’”.

When they finished the short book Ali said “What a good book Meg. Your mama must have gotten it for you for your trip.” 

“nuh-uh. Ashyun.” 

“Aw, she’s pretty great isn’t she?” 

“Yep.” 

“She’s one of my favorite people.” 

“Yep. Ashyun.” 

As she watched this exchange from the entry hall, Ashlyn couldn’t help the huge smile that spread across her face. She didn’t notice that Hannah was watching her from the other end of the hallway to the bedrooms, her face hard. 

Ashlyn took two big strides and she was in the living room. Meg squealed when she saw her and reached her arms out, sippy cup and all. Ashlyn grabbed her non-sippy cup hand and touched her belly with the other. She didn’t want to get her all riled up before bedtime so she spoke in a quiet voice. 

“Hey princess, you look pretty comfy there. Did you read a good book with Ali?” 

“Yep! ‘Night Bosn.” She yawned and rubbed her eyes. 

“Oh that’s a good one” Ashlyn said and winked at Ali.

“Likes Merrda.” Meg turned and pointed at Ali. 

“Who likes Merida?” Hannah asked as she came around the corner. 

“Her” said Meg, again pointing at Ali. 

“That’d be me. I confess.” Ali stuck her hand in the air. “I have a real soft spot for animated movies and Brave is my favorite.” 

“Well, well, this is interesting information” Sarah said with a smirk, leaning against the living room wall. Ali just laughed and patted the picture of Merida and Angus on Meg’s belly. 

“Alright baby girl, Mama and Ashlyn are going out for a little while but Ali and Sarah are going to put you to bed and stay with you until we come back. Ok?” Hannah asked her daughter. 

“No. Don go. Stay.” 

“Listen princess, it’s past your bedtime already. We’ll be here when you wake up in the morning and we’re going to have the best day tomorrow. Ok? So you have to go to bed soon and get lots of sleep so we can have lots of fun at the beach tomorrow, right?” Ashlyn leaned down and kissed the little girl on the forehead and cupped her little face. 

Ali held her breath at the sight of those lips coming towards her. She recovered and gave Meg’s sides a little squeeze of reassurance. 

“Mkay. Night night.” 

“That’s Mama’s good girl. I love you Meggie, see you in the morning baby.” Meg sat up and Hannah leaned down and kissed her daughter on the cheek. 

“Night night Mama.” The little girl sighed and leaned back into Ali’s chest taking a drink from her sippy cup. She waved goodbye with her other hand as Ashlyn and Hannah walked to the door and left the apartment.


	21. Adventures in Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor smut warning.

Sarah smiled at Ali and walked towards the bean bag. “Ok girls, who’s ready for bed?” 

Meg lifted her arms up for Sarah to pick her up while Ali slyly raised her own hand, winked at Sarah and licked her lips. Sarah laughed as she lifted the toddler. 

“Nice. Very nice. Hand me that other book please.” 

Sarah took Meg and the book into Whitney’s room. Hannah had turned the sound machine on already and the baby monitor and the nightlight. The bedside lamp was on and Sarah sat next to it on the bed reading to Meg in her lap. Ali stood in the doorway and watched while she finished her beer. By the time Sarah read the last page of the book Meg was out like a light. 

“You could have told me she was out” Sarah whispered as she carried the sleeping girl and carefully placed her in the crib. She covered her with the blanket, turned off the bedside lamp and walked towards the door. 

“What? I wanted to see how the story ended” Ali said playfully. 

The architect rolled her eyes at Ali and pulled the door closed behind her, pushing the brunette out of the doorway with her body while grabbing her ass with her free hand. Ali responded to the ass grab by kissing Sarah and biting her bottom lip as they pulled apart. Sarah squeezed her ass again, put her other hand behind Ali’s head and kissed her back, hard. Ali moaned and shoved her tongue into her mouth. The architect’s tongue joined in as she walked her backwards down the hall towards the living room. As they passed the kitchen Ali pulled back and looked at Sarah. 

“I’m starving. Are you hungry?” the brunette asked. 

“Oh my god, yes! Could you hear my stomach growling when I put her in the crib?” 

Ali laughed loudly and Sarah shushed her. Ali took her hand and led her into the kitchen. She dropped her empty beer bottle into the recycling and opened the fridge to grab another. “Want another beer?”

“Sure, thanks.” Sarah said as she reached around to grab Ali’s breasts while the brunette leaned into the fridge. 

“Mmmmm, you feel good Sarah.”

“Hurry up and feed me so I can do things to you, sexy.” She slid one hand down Ali’s tight stomach and cupped her center over her shorts while pinching her nipple with her other hand.

“Jesus” Ali breathed out and leaned her head against the fridge for support, her mouth open. 

Sarah applied pressure to her core, feeling the warmth through the shorts and Ali backed her ass up into Sarah, moaning again.

“Feed. Me.” Sarah said as she bucked her hips into Ali’s ass on each word. Ali inhaled sharply at the contact. 

“Damn, we’re both gonna starve if you keep this up” Ali said as she stood and put the two beers on the counter next to the fridge. She turned around and put her arms on Sarah’s shoulders, putting some distance between them.

“So sexy Al.” 

Ali quirked an eyebrow and said, “Stay there and no touching.” She turned back to the fridge and saw a brown paper bag with a note on it. She pulled the bag out and put it down on the small table in the kitchen.

Sarah grabbed the two beers and took one of the seats with a loud exhale. “Shit! Did you turn on the monitor out here?” She got up quickly to find the monitor.

Ali answered no as she read the note, written in Ashlyn’s surprisingly feminine script. 

The note said: “Hey! Thank you again for tonight. Didn’t want you to starve so I got you a sub and a couple more in case you have company. ;) There are some snacks in the cupboard for you too – you know where they are. Enjoy!“ She signed her name “Ash” with a heart drawn above it. 

Ali smiled as she opened up her favorite Italian sub, exactly the way she always ordered it (no onions, no hots, oil & vinegar on the side). She was surprised and touched that Ashlyn went to the trouble, especially considering how stressed she had been. Ali felt a wave of guilt wash over her for being so annoyed with the blonde earlier. She got up and opened a cupboard and pulled out a bag of chips and saw the bag of peanut butter pretzels in there too. She chuckled and returned to the table.

“What’s so funny?” Sarah asked as she took her seat again, putting the slightly static-y monitor on the table between them. 

“Nothing, just Ashlyn being a goofball.” 

The two women hungrily ate their subs and chips and drank their beers. Ali slipped off her shoe and rubbed her foot up and down Sarah’s leg. Sarah uncrossed her legs and Ali took advantage of the new found real estate, pushing her foot against Sarah’s core. 

The architect gasped and flinched at the contact. “Such a tease.” 

Ali just smiled at her with darkening eyes. They both stopped short and sat up straight when they heard Meg call out over the monitor... 

“Mama!” 

“Hannah said to give it a minute, sometimes she talks in her sleep” Sarah explained. 

They waited a couple of minutes and didn’t hear anything else so they finished their dinner quickly. Sarah went to check on Meg while Ali cleaned up. Ali grabbed two more beers and her shoe and moved to the living room. She took her other shoe off, found a movie on cable that had a hot female lead, and got comfortable on the couch. It was 9:30pm and they should have the apartment to themselves for at least another couple of hours. 

Sarah checked to make sure the front door was locked. “At least we’ll hear them coming now” she laughed and stepped out of her shoes. 

She walked over to the couch and straddled Ali who was lying on her back with her head on the arm of the couch. The brunette smirked and moved her hands to Sarah’s hips, squeezing them. 

“She’s fast asleep, must have been a dream or something.” 

“Ugh, fail on the sexy talk.” Ali reached under Sarah’s shirt and ran her hands up her sides, grazing under her breasts with her thumbs.

“What? Babysitting chat doesn’t get you wet? You’re weird.” Sarah started to grind on Ali seductively and lifted her own shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor next to them. “And you have way too many clothes on.”

//

Sarah pulled Ali up out of the bean bag chair and gave her another kiss before starting to get dressed. It was 11:45pm and Ashlyn and Hannah could be home any minute.

“Does it smell like sex in here?” Ali opened the curtain behind the couch so she could open the window but dropped down immediately as she saw Ashlyn and Hannah, three stories below, approaching the front door of the building. “Shit! They’re home!”

“Calm down. You need to get dressed naked lady” Sarah said smirking. “I’ll get the window open and make sure the child is still safely in her crib.”

Ali started to get dressed as quickly as she could. She had her Breakers jersey inside out the first try and had to switch it around. She scanned the room – empty beer bottles. She ran to the kitchen and recycled them, tidying up the counter at the same time. 

Sarah came around the corner and said, “Meg’s just fine. She’s completely upside down from the way we put her in there but I covered her with the blanket again and she’s asleep.”

“Good.” Ali gave her a quick peck. “Thanks. What else?”

“Ummm you may want to fix your hair.” Sarah suggested with a big smile on her face.

They heard a key in the lock and Ali ran her hands through her hair and Sarah went back to the couch, flipping the bean bag chair over on her way by.

“Hey guys, sorry we’re so late.” Ashlyn whispered a little drunkenly when they closed the front door behind them. 

Ali had just joined Sarah on the couch, looking surprisingly put together. “Don’t be silly. It’s still early” the brunette said with a smile.

“See Han. I told you we could have stayed out later” Ashlyn whispered excitedly.

“Thank you so much for babysitting tonight ladies. It was so sweet of you both.” Hannah smiled warmly at them from the hallway. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m off to bed. I’m exhausted.”

“It was our pleasure” Sarah said. “Meg was great. She yelled out ‘Mama’ once about thirty minutes after we put her down but we waited, like you said,” Sarah nodded at Hannah, “and she was fine. Not another peep since. She is upside down in the crib now though, if that matters.”

Hannah laughed softly, “No she does that all the time. I should have warned you. I’m glad she was good for you. I was hoping she’d be exhausted from travelling today and the game and everything. Turns out this was a good plan after all.” She looked at Ashlyn and smiled a sweet and sincere smile. “Good night.”

“Good night Hannah” both Ali and Sarah said at the same time.

“So you didn’t respond to any of my texts Al. I was worried. I almost came home earlier.”

Ali and Sarah looked at each other and then back at Ashlyn. “Oh, uh, I guess I didn’t notice” Ali said lamely.

“Why is the window open?”

“Oh, uh it got a little stuffy in here and we didn’t want to mess with the AC so we just opened the window for some fresh air.” Ali replied.

“Ok well can you close it now please? It’s still pretty humid out there.”

Sarah moved to close the window while Ashlyn stepped into the living room and noticed the television channel.

“So who’s the bible banger?”

“What?” Ali had been watching Sarah shut the window and draw the curtain and now turned to see Ashlyn looking for the tv remote. “Oh, uh, we were watching a movie and when it ended we just channel surfed. That must have been where we stopped when you came home.”

“What’d you do with the remote?” Ashlyn was still searching for it.

Ali was starting to panic but Sarah reached down between the couch cushion and the arm of the couch and picked up the remote. She looked it over quickly before tapping Ashlyn on the back with it. 

“Right here Sherlock.” 

Ali laughed, relieved.

“Oh I see. Sarah’s got jokes now. I get it” the blonde laughed and swayed a little.

“Ash are you drunk?” Ali asked, thankful for the detour in the conversation.

“Just a little bit. Don’t tell Hannah, she’ll be mad” the keeper said quietly.

“Well I hate to tell you this goofball, but she brought you home.” Ali poked Ashlyn in the ribs and laughed again.

“She didn’t seem upset” Sarah offered.

Ashlyn leaned towards them and spoke even more softly, “She never does, but she always is.”

Sarah patted her arm as Ali left the room. She came back with a bottle of water and two advil. 

“Here, drink this whole bottle of water and take these before you fall asleep Ash.” 

Ashlyn smiled down at her, her dimple appearing. “Thanks Al. You’re nice. You’re nice too Sarah. You’re nice together Ali and Sarah.”

“Ok Ash. Sit down and drink the water now. You’ve got a big day tomorrow. Meg will be up early and she’s excited about your beach day” Sarah said as she helped Ash sit down on the couch. The blonde drank half the bottle of water, took the pills and finished the bottle of water in less time than it took Ali and Sarah to put their shoes on.

“Well, we’re gonna go now. Thank you for dinner. I almost forgot. That was very sweet of you to remember my favorite sub order. Thank you.” Ali smiled sincerely at the blonde.

Ashlyn stood up and seemed a little more steady than before. “You’re welcome. I hope one of the other ones was ok for you Sarah.”

“I had the turkey one. It was delicious. Thanks Ash.”

Ashlyn walked them to the front door and gave them both a big hug at the same time. “Thank you guys.”

“’Night” Sarah said.

“Good night Ash. Maybe have another water on your way to bed. Ok?” Ali suggested and then pulled the door closed behind them.


	22. Trouble

The team travelled to Portland on Tuesday that week for their Wednesday game. Ashlyn took Hannah and Meg to the house Sunday morning for their beach day, as planned. She spent as much time at the house as she could on Monday and Tuesday before their flight, trying to get her visitors settled into the house under construction. It was stressful for everybody. The contractor wasn’t allowed to do anything loud between 12-3pm while Meg napped. Ashlyn knew that would only cause more delays to the project. Hannah said the right things, but was pretty disappointed with the condition of the house. They had one argument about it Monday afternoon but Meg interrupted them and they just left it alone. Meg was the only one who was happy – running all over the place exploring the big empty house.

Ali had an appointment with the contractor to do the final measure for all the windows on Wednesday afternoon that week. She hadn’t talked to Ashlyn since Saturday night. They’d just exchanged a couple of texts each day, checking in or asking questions. Ali and the contractor met at 3pm and she almost fell over when he told her about the “no loud noise” between 12-3 rule. Just another of the many reasons why they shouldn’t be staying at the house yet. There were a lot of windows and doors in the house so this final measure would take a couple of hours. The contractor reviewed the spec info with Ali one last time and then he had his lead carpenter do the actual measure with Ali so he could move on to a different job, one where he could work a full day and get things done. 

When they entered the house Ali called Hannah’s name a few times, just to let her know they were in the house. The contractor had cleared the appointment with both Ashlyn and Hannah earlier in the week. Ali called her name one more time and heard movement above them on the second floor. She stood at the foot of the stairs and looked up expectantly. 

Hannah stood at the top of the stairs with a sleepy Meg on her hip. “Do you need me for something?” 

The carpenter stepped next to Ali and introduced himself and reminded her they’d be doing the final measure for a couple of hours. He told her they’d start from the top floor and work their way down if that was ok with Hannah, which it was. 

Ali spoke up when he was done. “We just didn’t want to surprise or scare you guys, that’s all.” She smiled warmly at Meg and the little girl gave her a wave and a grin. “Hi Meg.” 

They started to walk up the stairs and when they got to the top Meg reached for Ali to take her. Ali’s heart swelled for a minute but she hesitated because she was there to work and she didn’t want to hold the carpenter up. 

Hannah saw her hesitate and said, brusquely, “She doesn’t have time for you now baby girl, she’s working.” 

Meg’s face fell and she looked down sadly. Ali’s temper flared and she flashed Hannah a quick angry look before she spoke to Meg. “Aw Meg I’d love to spend time with you but I have to work for a couple more hours today.” She thought for a minute as she watched the three year old’s face watch hers. “You can walk with us for a while if you want but I can’t hold you because I need my hands to write down all the measurements. You’ll probably get bored pretty quickly but you can tag along if you want – and if it’s ok with your mom.” 

Meg’s face lit up and she looked at her mother hopefully. “Let’s wait until they get down to the first floor baby. I don’t want you to get in the way and slow them down. And we haven’t had our afternoon snack yet have we?” 

“Ok mama..Have snack now?” 

“Sure thing baby girl. Let’s go downstairs.” 

Ali and the carpenter started measuring and worked their way through the third floor and down through the second floor. It was difficult for Ali to stay focused in the master bedroom. She had helped Ashlyn set it up but it looked so different now with Hannah’s things all over it. Up until that moment Ali had pictured that room with only one person in it, partially clothed. 

They finally got to the first floor and Ali looked for Meg but didn’t see her. It had taken a long time, the old walls weren’t all square and plumb so some of the windows had to be sized very carefully. They measured the width, then opened each window to measure the height, then double checked the dimensions in a couple of different spots. The carpenter kept looking at his watch and checking the time. 

“Do you have someplace you need to be Jim?” Ali asked. 

“Yeah, my kid’s tee-ball game starts in fifteen minutes. If I leave now I can make it to the field just in time.” 

“Go. Don’t worry about me. I know how you want to size these and I’ll keep using your deducts for the first floor windows. If anything looks funky I’ll make a note and call you about it tomorrow. What’s your cellphone number?” 

He gave her his number and she gave him her business card and told him to go. It was already 5:15pm and he probably started working at 7am. Ali started on the first floor windows at the front of the house, just as they had on the upper floors. She worked her way around the house clockwise. When she got to the kitchen in the back right corner of the house, she saw Meg playing outside by the driveway and smiled. She measured the windows on the back wall and then moved to the ones on the side wall, facing the driveway. She opened the window to get an accurate measurement on the height and was about to call out to Meg when she heard Hannah’s voice. She scanned the area but didn’t see her. She moved up the side of the kitchen, in the direction of the front of the house, and quietly opened another window. She could hear Hannah louder now. She leaned closer and looked as far to her right as she could and finally saw Hannah’s legs. The redhead must have been sitting in a lawn chair, just out of view on the other side of the side entrance door. She crossed her legs and then re-crossed them the other way, swinging her top leg aggressively.

“It’s unbelievable. I mean, I just can’t believe it. We may as well be camping for Christ’s sake. There’s one bathroom that works and it’s not even finished. We can’t use the kitchen at all...

You should see the crib she bought for Meg, I mean, I hope she didn’t pay full price.”

Ali couldn’t believe what she heard. She shouldn’t have been listening. Could Meg hear her mother’s conversation? Ali looked back to her left and decided that the little girl was out of earshot. That was one good thing anyway.

“I don’t know. It’s almost like she doesn’t want us here. I wish she had just told me that before we got up here...

It’s so disappointing...

Oh it’s the same. No change...

She’s not even trying...

No, I know...” 

Hannah listened to whomever was on the other end of the phone for a few minutes. 

“She’s just so selfish and I didn’t really see that in her before. Our first night here she made some botched plan to take me out but she didn’t even get a babysitter! Like, hello Ash, let’s not forget about my daughter...

Yeah, I guess... 

No they lost again. It’s a joke really. They’re terrible. Her uniform makes her look ridiculous too.

No I don’t think so... 

I’m not sure she’s trying that hard... 

She has no fucking ambition, that’s the point! She doesn’t want to get better at anything - at us, at soccer – she’ll never make the National Team now.”

Ali almost gasped out loud. What was she even talking about?

“I’ll stick it out, I’ve already invested so much in this thing I’m not gonna just end it now...

Maybe she’ll come back to DC, sell this ugly old dump and start paying attention to what’s important again.

Yes that’s me!” Hannah laughed and cleared her throat, then laughed even louder. 

”No kidding! I can’t even get her to fight with me. We argued the other night, when she was trying to defend herself and her crazy plan to keep this place, and I told her how stupid she sounded and how embarrassing it was to be with her sometimes when she does dumb things like this and I thought she was going to cry. She’s a grown woman and she looked at me like she was one of Meggie’s little friends. 

She just stood there staring at me. What am I supposed to do with that?...

I know!...

I thought there was more to her you know? I thought she was deeper but maybe I was wrong.” 

Hannah listened again and then laughed and sighed.

“Well that’s the only thing she’s really good for these days...

You know it! Those long fingers of hers are fucking magic. Magic!” 

Hannah cackled and slapped her thigh as she leaned forward laughing. 

“And her mouth, now I know I’ve told you about her mouth before. She just needs to not talk.” 

More laughter. 

“I’ll never kick her out of bed, that’s for sure. If we could just stay between the sheets we’d be fine...

Yes!...

No she got drunk and passed out that first night. See what I mean about selfish?... 

Mmmhmm. Unbelievable... 

Well, that’s the plan. Get her to sell this mess of a house so she can buy me a ring.” 

Hannah laughed and listened again. 

“Alright, well I should get going. Her little window friend is here again...

I said the same thing...

I don’t know though...

nah, she knows you don’t stop for hamburger when you’ve got steak waiting for you at home honey. 

No kidding. She’s not that dumb. 

Ok, tell Missy to call me and we’ll catch up. It’s gonna be a long month I’ll tell you that. 

Ok. 

Love you too. Bye.” 

Hannah ended the call on her iPhone and leaned back in her chair lifting a wine glass to her lips.

Ali was frozen. She was so angry that she could barely breathe. She was practically blind with rage at this woman who had no idea how fucking lucky she was.

“Are you ready for your dinner Meggie?” Hannah got up and started walking up the driveway toward her daughter.

“Mkay mama.”

Meg’s voice jolted Ali back to her senses and she backed away from the open window just as Hannah walked past it. She moved towards the front of the house, measured the last five windows on the first floor and went out the front door without saying a word.

//

The last home game of the season was that Saturday, August 8th. The Breakers beat the Spirit 2-1. Ali, Sarah, Syd and Dom all went to the game and then out to celebrate the win with the team afterwards. Hannah and Meg were not there. Ashlyn was pumped after the win. It had been 9 games since they had last won. And there was always an extra thrill beating your old team. 

The Breakers had the next ten days off before leaving for that three-game road trip to close out the season. Ash was ready to let loose a little, and she did. Ali had fun too but she was just so bothered by what she had heard from Hannah three evenings before that she was distracted. She hadn’t really been able to talk to Ash in a while either. She wanted to check in with her about how she was doing but it had been two full weeks with only minimal communication. She knew Ash was busy and spending time with her girlfriend and she didn’t like feeling needy about this, but she was worried about her friend. She also missed Ashlyn and was surprised by just how much. 

Everybody was at the bar having fun. Shots had gone around and Ash was dancing. She kept pulling people onto the dance floor to dance with them, whether they wanted to or not. Her shoulder was sore and bothering her, she couldn’t lift her arm above her chest, but she was determined to have fun. She needed to have fun and let off some steam. If Ali had been smart about it she would have realized that trying to talk to Ash about Hannah that night was a terrible idea. A really terrible idea. But her concern for her friend trumped every other logical argument in her head about the bad timing. 

Ashlyn was hot and sweaty from dancing so much and went outside for some fresh air. Ali followed her and tried to broach the subject of Hannah. Ashlyn attempted to change the subject a few times but Ali persisted. 

Ashlyn lost her patience and yelled “I don’t wanna talk about this tonight Ali”. 

Ali couldn’t leave it alone and told her that she overheard Hannah on the phone and was really concerned about Ashlyn. The keeper looked stunned and accused Ali of spying on her. Ali tried to explain how it happened but Ashlyn yelled again, “it’s none of your business! Just leave it alone.” 

The alcohol and stress of the past two weeks had finally caught up to her, Ali thought. The yelling had gotten the attention of Sydney and Whitney who both watched the interaction from inside the bar. Sydney was closer to the door and got to them first, Whitney several steps behind her. Meanwhile, Ali was not backing down. She was hurt and confused and a little drunk but she knew she needed to get through to Ashlyn, for her own good. She was yelling back at the taller woman, telling her she needed to listen to her. Sydney stepped between them, her back to Ali.

“What the fuck is going on here? Why are you yelling at Ali?” Ali was instantly reminded of how awesome Sydney was in these situations.

“She needs to mind her own fucking business. I’m just trying to have a good time tonight and celebrate our win. We fucking won a game tonight, for only the fourth time all fucking season!!” Ashlyn yelled at Sydney, getting more upset.

“Well excuse me for giving a shit! My fucking mistake!” Ali shouted back, furious.

Whitney was finally there and she pulled Ashlyn aside and down the sidewalk a few steps. “Relax Ash. It’s ok. What’s going on?”

“Ali she...she...” Ashlyn burst into tears and turned away from Whitney and the bar and took a few more steps away. Whitney put her arm around the keeper’s waist and walked with her.

“You ok Al? What the fuck is going on?” Sydney hugged her best friend.

Ali hugged her back, watching over Sydney’s shoulder as Ashlyn walked away from her. 

“I don’t know what happened Syd. I was just trying to talk to her and she got pissed off and started yelling at me. I was trying to help...trying to warn her...”

Sydney held her at arm’s length with her hands on her shoulders. “Warn her about what Al? What’s going on?”

Sarah and Dom had come out to check on Ali and the brunette just hugged Sydney again, fighting back more tears.

“Ok, well, we’ll finish this later. But I need to know if I have to go kick her ass before she gets too far away. I’m not in the mood for a jog.” Ali buried her head in Syd’s neck and laughed quietly.

“No, you don’t have to kick her ass. She didn’t mean it.”

“Everything ok Ali?” Sarah stepped closer to the two friends and put her hand on Ali’s back protectively.  
Sydney released Ali from the hug and Ali put one arm around Sarah and kept the other one around Sydney. 

“I’m good. Sorry guys. Let’s go back in. This is supposed to be a party, right?”

Dom held the door open as the three women returned to the bar and ordered another round of drinks.

Ali’s phone vibrated and she checked the text message from Whitney.

Whitney: She’s ok. Taking her to apt.  
Whitney: In case you’re worried.  
Ali: Of course I’m worried.  
Ali: Thanks for letting me know.


	23. Repercussions

Ali called and texted Ashlyn on Monday. She was prepared to apologize for her part in the argument, even though she didn’t really think she should have to. But if it got Ashlyn talking to her again, she would do it. Ashlyn didn’t respond to Ali’s call or texts over the next few days. The window order needed to go in and Ali needed to run all the little details by Ashlyn one more time to make sure she hadn’t changed her mind about anything before she pushed the button on the order. The contractor didn’t want to wait any longer and reviewed the details with Ashlyn himself, letting Ali know the order was approved and ready to go. Ali couldn’t believe that Ashlyn wouldn’t call her back about the windows. She thought the blonde would need a couple of days to cool down and she had given them to her. But three more days had gone by without a call back for the order. This was serious. For the first time, Ali thought she may have totally fucked up their friendship. 

// 

Sydney took Ali to the beach the weekend after the argument. They relaxed and swam and tanned and talked. Ali told her everything. She told her about the babysitting and how awkward Hannah had been with her. She told her about the way Hannah behaved with Meg when Ali came to the house to measure. She told her about the phone conversation she overheard and all of the awful things Hannah had said. She tried to explain how wrong Hannah was about Ashlyn. Sydney was mostly quiet, but asked some questions when she needed more info. When Ali had finished telling her best friend every bit of what drove her to be so aggressive with the keeper that night at the bar, Sydney looked at her and smiled. 

“So how long have you been in love with her?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Syd, you’re crazy. We’re just friends.”

“Sure you are, but you’re in love with her Alibaba.” Sydney paused and touched Ali’s arm gently. “It’s ok.”

Ali looked out at the ocean. She was quiet, thinking, re-assessing everything in her head.

Sydney could see how hard Ali was thinking about this. “Listen, you don’t have to figure everything out right this minute. It’s ok if you’re confused. Or scared. Or completely and totally lovestruck. Struck dumb and mute by your love for that tall blonde keeper chick...”

“Ok, ok, ok...enough Syd.” Ali didn’t take her eyes off of the sea. Her voice was quiet but clear, “I kissed her.”

“What?! When?? Why the fuck am I just hearing this now??” Sydney sat up in her beach chair and turned sideways to face Ali.

The brunette rolled her eyes, looked sideways at her best friend and then moved her eyes back to the water. “World Cup Final night. When I crashed at her apartment.”

“You said nothing happened, that you just talked and got to know each other better.”

“Yeah, well, before all that talking I walked in on her changing...”

“You’ve got a real knack for that Al” Syd laughed out loud throwing her head back.

“I know, I know. Well, she was standing there in her sleep shorts,” she looked at her friend for emphasis, “and nothing else and I’m not even sure how it happened, but we were kissing.” Ali turned her head back towards the horizon, ignoring Sydney’s slack-jawed expression. “It was the only thought in my entire body. It was like I had absolutely no control over my body.”

Sydney raised her eyebrows and leaned closer “Well?...”

“And it was fucking hot. Jesus Syd. I swear it was like electric, as cheesy as that sounds.”

“What happened?”

“I honestly don’t know. We both just stopped it. I apologized, she has a girlfriend for fuck’s sake. What kind of asshole am I?”

“The horndog kind” Sydney chimed in laughing gleefully.

“Very funny. She apologized too and then we sat there and talked all night long. It was amazing but weird at the same time. I told her things I don’t tell people.”

“You told her about Emily?

“Not that, but about Kyle and my leg and Germany.”

“Wow, that’s great Al. If you felt comfortable enough to tell her all that then that says a lot.” Sydney took a sip of her beer. “So how did you guys deal with the super hot kiss?”

“Well, I don’t know if it was the alcohol or what, but I just told her I was really attracted to her. And she said she was attracted to me too but she would never cheat on Hannah. And I told her I would never want her to.” Ali started picking at the label on her beer bottle as she looked down into her lap. “We agreed that we would forget about the drunken kiss and stay good friends. And that’s how it’s been.”

“Nothing happened that weekend she spent at your house? Nothing?”

“Nope. Well, except we had a lot of fun. I’ve never felt so close to someone so fast before Syd. She really opened up to me and told me all about growing up and some of the things she’s struggled with in her life. It felt weird but also awesome at the same time.” She met her friend’s gaze.

“Yep, you’re in love my friend.” Sydney patted her arm affectionately.

“Stop saying that. I can’t be in love with her. She’s with Hannah.”

“Well that bitch has got to go. She’s not good enough for Ashlyn and she’s in the way of true love. I’ll go tell her right now, I’m sure she’ll understand.” Sydney stood up in the sand.

Ali laughed. A deep rumbling laugh that made her whole body shake. “Yeah, you let me know how that goes.”

“What? You’re not coming with me?”

The friends laughed together like they’d done for the past seventeen years.

“Thanks Syd.” Ali said softly.

“For what? Being a jackass and teasing you? Any time.” She reached towards the brunette.

“For listening to me and being honest and making me feel like this will all be ok somehow.” Ali took her friend’s hand and squeezed it.

“It will Al. You’ll see. You’re a fucking catch and she’d be lucky to have you. Don’t you ever forget that.” She levelled Ali with a serious but loving smile. “Speaking of fucking, what’s the deal with Sarah?”

“Ugh...I don’t know what to do.” Ali grimaced and sat up, putting her feet into the sand on either side of her beach chair. “I know she’s not the one but we have fun and she’s sweet. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with her.” Ali paused and looked at Sydney again. “I feel like I’m leading her on but I told her from the very beginning that I wasn’t looking for anything serious.”

“What about sleepovers?”

“Just that one time, oh and one other time when I literally passed out, but that’s it.”

“Has she met your family?”

“No. She’s never even been to my house. It’s always dates in the city and then back to her place.”

“Well if you both know you’re just having fun together then it should be ok I guess. It’s been five months so there’s no rush to make any changes or anything.” Sydney took a few minutes and handed Ali another beer from the cooler between them. “How’s the sex?”

Ali blushed and bent her head down, embarrassed. “It’s good.”

“Well, good or just ok?”

“It’s good. She’s good.” Ali smiled sheepishly.

“Ok, so good or great sex? Is it mind-blowing, amazing sex? Do you trust her with your kinks and do you know hers?”

“God, Syd...it’s good sex.” Ali hesitated a minute, shaking her head at her friend. “It’s sometimes great I guess. I don’t know...she’s good to me. She was very patient with me at the beginning.” She bit her lip and crossed her legs. “We haven’t done anything...unusual.” Another pause. “Except have sex at Ashlyn’s apartment.”

“What?!” Sydney spit out the sip of beer she had just taken. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Her eyes were wild with disbelief and surprise. “When did this happen?”

Ali recounted the night they babysat Meg. 

“That’s wrong on so many levels Al. Seriously.” But Sydney was giggling uncontrollably. “The bean bag chair?!” She giggled again, louder, with Ali joining in. They laughed together for a few minutes and then caught their breath. 

“Does she know how you feel about Ashlyn?”

“I don’t think so. I mean, she knows we’re friends, obviously.”

“Did she ask you about the argument at the bar last weekend?” Sydney sat back in her chair and put her feet up.

“Yeah. She knows I don’t think much of Hannah. She doesn’t either, really. I told her the truth. I was trying to talk to Ash about the way Hannah treats her and she got upset.” Ali sat back in her chair and took a sip of beer. “Sarah told me I shouldn’t have talked to her about it that night, that Ash was trying to let loose and I ruined it.”

“Well, she’s not wrong.”

“I know. She’s smart. Now, I see it was a bad idea. I just want Ashlyn to be happy Syd. If it’s with Hannah then so be it. But she’s not happy with Hannah. I know she’s not. She basically admitted it to me that weekend at my house. I just don’t know what to do.”

“What does Kyle think?”

Ali looked down again and said slowly, “I haven’t told him anything yet.”

Sydney sat up again and leaned towards the brunette. “This really scares you doesn’t it? If you’re not telling Kyle that means you’re really terrified. Wow. This is a big deal and I’m right about you being in love! Holy Shit!!”

“Oh my God, I’m in love with her...”

//

The last two weeks of August slid by painfully for Ali. She hadn’t heard anything from Ashlyn and she was starting to really think their friendship was over. The blonde had committed to golfing in Ali’s foursome at a fundraising event for work at the end of September. Ali hung on to that as a last chance sort of a thing. They had made plans to practice together too so they could embarrass some of the more obnoxious guys that would surely be playing. The only good thing about the silence from Ashlyn was that Ali had more time to stay caught up at work. The fall was the busiest time of the year, by far, so it was good that Ali could spend more time working. As was her habit, she dove into work to ignore her heart.

The windows were delivered the last week of August and Ali went to the house to make sure the delivery went well and the windows were in good condition. This was something she did for as many of her deliveries as possible, but especially on the bigger jobs like Ashlyn’s. The brunette steeled herself to see Hannah again. She met the contractor onsite and he told her how happy he was to be moving forward with the project. He told Ali that they had been back to a regular schedule starting that week. Apparently Hannah and Meg weren’t staying there anymore. Ali knew the Breakers were out of town on a three games in ten days road trip but the last she knew Hannah and Meg were staying through the end of August. Maybe they went home to DC early? Maybe they went with Ashlyn on the road trip...would Ashlyn do that? Buy them plane tickets and hotels for this trip? 

//

Ali invited Sarah to the watch party for the Breakers away game that Wednesday night. It was against Seattle so it didn’t start until 10pm. They had gone to a nice dinner beforehand, both women getting a little dressed up for the mid-week date. Dinner had been delicious and they had shared an amazing bottle of red wine while talking and flirting shamelessly. The waiter brought dessert menus for them but Sarah waived them away and asked for the check. 

“I’ve got a much better idea for dessert” she smirked.

Ali felt a tug in her core as she heard the architect’s sexy voice. They walked out of the restaurant to try and hail a cab, intoxicated by each other as much as the wine. As they stood there, arm in arm, Sarah leaned over and placed an open-mouthed kiss to the brunette’s neck just below her ear, licking the soft skin there.

“Wanna come back to my place and get that dessert?” she whispered into Ali’s ear and then gently bit her earlobe.

As eager as Ali had been to watch the blonde play her away game she couldn’t deny the signals her body was sending. Her face was flushed, her clit was starting to ache and her panties were already getting wet.

“I thought you’d never ask” Ali murmured, turning her head and catching Sarah’s lips in a short but sultry kiss. 

//

Ali finally called Kyle that Saturday morning and filled him in on everything. He reacted much the same way Sydney had. He had been angry that he didn’t know sooner, thrilled to see Ali happy about someone again, pissed off at Hannah, no matter how cute her kid was, and worried about Ashlyn. He offered to help Sydney get rid of Hannah if necessary. 

“I’m so not even kidding sis. I will help Syd hide the body. No questions asked.” He fumed over the phone, “what is wrong with her? She’s completely using Ashlyn. Does Ash even make that much money? Like, what’s the point even?” 

He also, as usual, had some really great advice about trusting her heart and if her heart was telling her Ashlyn was worth protecting and fighting for then that’s what she should do. 

“From what I saw on the Fourth of July, she’s just as in to you. You guys were disgustingly cute curled up watching those fireworks. I had a pretty good seat for the show and I’m telling you, she’s at least got feelings for you, if she’s not in love with you too.”

He also suggested she try talking to Whitney. Why hadn’t Ali thought of that sooner? 

//

The Breakers lost all three of those road games and came home on Monday 8-31. The season was over but the players had to stick around for a few days for season wrap-up meetings with the coaching and fitness staff. Ali knew she had to see Whitney before the defender went home to CA. She texted her and crossed her fingers.

Ali: Whitney please. I’m begging you.  
Whitney: She’s not ready to talk.  
Ali: I need to see YOU. Please


	24. It's Always the Quiet Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have an extra chapter for Halloween.

Whitney met Ali Tuesday afternoon at a coffee shop near the training facility, but not too near, neither woman wanted Ashlyn to just drop in. Whitney hated being in the middle of this. She would always be loyal to Ashlyn and respect her wishes no matter how much she liked Ali. But when she walked in and saw Ali’s face and her obvious distress she couldn’t help but feel for her. The brunette looked tired and worried. Her eyes looked faded and lifeless. There were dark circles under her eyes and an overall sadness shrouded her usually beautiful face. Whitney had often wondered how people did it, lived in Ashlyn’s light for however long and then, when it ended, tried to figure out how to live without her. She knew she wouldn’t be able to do it. And it was clear that Ali was struggling with it too. 

The first thing Ali did was ask about Ashlyn. Her muddy eyes searched the defender’s face as she waited for the answer. Whitney told her that the keeper was fine. Her shoulder was killing her and she was tired of losing games, they both were. Ali absorbed the information like a drug. For the first time in three and a half weeks she felt a little bit closer to Ashlyn, just with those tiny scraps of information. She literally sat up straighter, buoyed by that small amount of relief. Whitney was amazed at the transformation happening right in front of her. Strengthened by the knowledge that Ashlyn was ok, Ali took a deep breath and started to talk to Whitney about how much she cared about Ashlyn. And about how she only wanted Ashlyn to be happy. And about how she never meant to push Ashlyn away or overstep some boundary she didn’t even know was there.

“Ali, you don’t have to convince me that you care about Ash. I know you do.” Whitney reached across the table and squeezed the brunette’s forearm once. “If I didn’t believe that I wouldn’t be sitting here right now.”

It was as if another great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Ali exhaled as more of the stress started to dissipate. “Ok great. Then I need your help Whit.” She leaned on her elbows and brought her head towards the middle of the table. “I don’t know what else to do. I should have come to you sooner, but the timing was all wrong and I didn’t want to butt in, I really didn’t.” She paused to make sure Whitney heard that part. “And then you guys were on the road trip and now here we are.”

“So what’s going on? Ashlyn hasn’t told me anything about what you guys fought about.” A flash of frustration crossed Whitney’s face. “She won’t talk about it.”

“Really?” Ali gulped. If Ashlyn wouldn’t even talk to Whitney about it that was really bad. Maybe it was too late and she really had fucked it all up. 

“Ali?”

“We have to talk about Hannah. She’s not the person you think she is. She’s...she’s...she’s just awful and she doesn’t deserve Ashlyn” the brunette blurted out gracelessly.

Whitney looked at her for a long minute before speaking. “I’m not an idiot Ali. I can see you have feelings for Ash and I think they’re not all friendship feelings.” 

Ali looked down quickly, defeated, but then met the defender’s gaze, determined to try and protect the keeper. “I...” 

But Whitney cut her off and continued, “The truth is, I think Ash has feelings for you too.” She glanced at her coffee cup as Ali closed her mouth and looked shocked. “She used to talk about you all the time. ’Ali said this’ and ‘Ali said that’ and ‘do you think Ali would like this?’ and on and on. It was getting ridiculous.”

“Are you serious?” Ali whispered.

“Yes I am.” Whitney smiled warmly. “I shouldn’t be telling you any of this but I’m worried about Ashlyn. She’ll kill me if she finds out I told you any of that.”

The concern in her voice snapped Ali out of the daze she had momentarily slipped into. “Well she’s not talking to me so I can’t tell her. Your secret is safe with me” she said sadly.

Whitney continued, “I know she’s unhappy. She’s been unhappy since she got up here this year. But I wasn’t sure how much of it was grieving for her Grandmother and dealing with the house. Or how much was just being in a new city, and a cold city at that. I thought she’d snap out of it. And I thought she had when she started bringing you around. I thought ‘oh good, she’s made a friend all on her own’. But that was only temporary. She was still unhappy.”

“Well I’ve noticed it too” Ali agreed. “I don’t have the years of happiness to compare it to, but I could tell she was very unhappy when she came back early from DC and went to the 4th of July party at my friend’s place. We had a real heart to heart about it at my house that next weekend.”

“What did she say?”

“She didn’t, exactly. But she was so light and free that weekend. It was like somebody let a butterfly out of its cage for two days. I’d never seen her like that. It was amazing.” Ali paused, remembering how beautiful and free the blonde had been. “Then, Sunday evening, Hannah called and all the happiness left her body. I swear I could see it happening before my very eyes. So I called her on it. She got upset, not with me, thankfully, and she bawled her eyes out. That pretty much confirmed it for me. She knew too, that I knew. I just told her that she deserved to be happy. That I could see that she wasn’t very happy. And that I would do anything I could to try and help her be happy. And I meant every word. I still do.” She took a deep breath. “Yes, I have feelings for her...I think I’m in love with her.” Ali stopped, stunned at her own revelation as Whitney’s eyes went wide.

“Holy shit Ali.”

“Well, I probably shouldn’t have said that. But it’s true. But you can’t tell anybody. PLEASE don’t tell Ashlyn.”

“I won’t. I won’t. I promise.” The defender assured her.

“And that’s not why I’m doing this. Well, I’m doing this because I love her and want the best for her. Not because I’m in love with her...ugh do you know what I mean?” she sent a questioning grimace towards Whitney.

“I think so.”

“It just won’t help fix anything. If I thought me telling her that I’m in love with her would help I would hire a skywriter and do it.” 

Whitney chuckled at that.

“Seriously, the point is that I value her friendship too much to mess it up by telling her that. I know it’s pathetic but I’d rather have her in my life as a friend than not at all.”

Whitney studied the brunette sitting across from her. “Do you think you can really do that?”

“I do. Syd’s been all over me about it. She thinks I’m making a huge mistake. But I honestly and truly just want her to be happy. If that means Hannah then I’ll have to find a way to deal with that. If it means she’s with somebody else instead of Hannah then I’ll figure out how to deal with that. I’m a big girl. I can do this. I want to do this. For Ash.” Ali took a breath for the first time in what felt like hours. 

“Unless you think me being friends with her isn’t a good idea? Do you think I’m not a good friend to her?”

“No, Ali, relax.” Whitney smiled again at the worried brunette. “Take a breath. I think you’re a great friend for Ash. If you can deal with unrequited romantic feelings and want to be just friends then I won’t stop you or tell your secret. You’re the girl who gave up her own birthday to help Ash when she needed help. You passed the test with me that night.”

“Oh thank God.” Ali laughed nervously.

“So what are we going to do to help her?” the defender asked.

The two women ordered more coffee and kept on talking. Ali told Whitney about all of the Hannah interactions she had witnessed. She started with the snide comments, in front of Meg no less, that Hannah made about Ashlyn the night they babysat. She told Whitney how dismissive she had been after the game (before they babysat) to Ashlyn. She told her every Hannah experience she’d had, and worked her way up to the afternoon she went to the house to do the final measure. She told Whitney what she had heard Hannah say about the keeper.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Whitney was pissed off. “Who the fuck does she think she is??” Her face was flushed in anger, nostrils flaring and fists clenched.

“I know, Whit, I swear it took all the strength I had to measure those last few windows and get out of there without knocking every tooth out of her head” Ali added.

“What a fucking bitch. I can’t believe she said all that. Are you sure she said all that?” The defender spoke quickly and angrily. “You’re not embellishing or letting your emotions influence your memory of that phone conversation?” she challenged Ali again.

“Whitney, I swear to God and everything holy that is what she said. Those words are seared into my brain. I’ll hear those horrible things until the day I die.”

After a few minutes she started to calm down a little bit. Ali could practically see the gears turning in her blonde head. “Ok. I believe you. Ash won’t, but I do.”

“Thank you Whit. That means more than you know.”

Whitney sat back in her chair and sighed. “I hate those people.” She took another breath trying to keep her emotions in check. “Those assholes that take advantage of her. It’s happened before.” Her voice got very quiet and Ali could barely hear her. “She’s too good for this world sometimes.”

“She’s lucky to have you Whitney. I know she knows it too. You’re both pretty great.” Ali reached across and patted her arm.

“I just can’t believe she feels that way about Ash. Why is she still with her?” Whitney wondered aloud.

“And then to hear her laugh about it like that.” Ali shook her head as she spoke. “I thought I was going to throw up. She’s just using Ash. She doesn’t love her. Maybe she did at the beginning but she sure doesn’t now. She thinks she’s dumb Whitney. She thinks she doesn’t get called up to the National Team because she doesn’t try hard enough! Let’s see her try and play professional soccer on knees that have been torn up as many times as Ashlyn’s have.” Ali was furious again, reliving the painful moment.

“Unbelievable.” Whitney repeated. “I never liked her very much. I never told Ash that though. But I never thought she could think so little of Ashlyn and still want to be with her? What’s the point?”

“Well, Ash takes good care of her, whether she admits it to her catty friends or not. Half of what she said wasn’t even true. The house wasn’t in that bad shape. The crib is beautiful and Ash spent a lot of money on it. And Ash didn’t want her to stay there anyway! It’s like Hannah made the whole thing happen just so she could play the martyr. Oh I wish I had been smart enough to get my phone out and record it.” The brunette shook her head, frustrated with herself.

Whitney sat up straight. “No, I would never want Ashlyn to hear those things. I’m glad you didn’t get to tell her all of this that night at the bar.”

“Oh Whit, I would never have told Ashlyn everything she said.” Ali’s eyes filled with compassion as she shook her head. “I thought long and hard about it for three days until that night at the bar. I could never hurt her like that. I had decided to tell her the things about the house. Just the house, and how Hannah wanted her to sell the house and buy her a fucking ring.” Ali rubbed her face and sighed. “And if none of that made any impact then I would tell her about the selfish stuff. Because that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. Ashlyn Harris is the most unselfish person I’ve ever met! Everybody knows that.”

Whitney was deep in thought, her eyes narrowed. “Alright. The first thing we have to do is fix you two up. She needs you now Ali, friendship Ali that is.” The defender gave the brunette a challenging stare.

“That’s the only Ali there is right now. And that’s enough for me.” She replied honestly, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Someday, if Ashlyn ever starts to feel the same way, then maybe we could really be something. But that’s up to her and I won’t ever pressure her. She’ll never hear it from me Whitney. And she’d better not hear it from you either.”

“She won’t. I already promised you I won’t tell her. And I really appreciate your honesty Ali. It took a lot of guts to come here today and tell me all of this, not knowing if I would even be willing to hear it.” Whitney took another drink of coffee and thought about not saying what she said next, “When we get this Hannah bitch taken care of and Ashlyn is strong again...I think you should tell her yourself.”

Ali looked surprised but quickly regained her composure. “Well, I can’t even think about that now. But thank you Whit.” Ali leaned across the table and patted the back of Whitney’s hand appreciatively. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Like I said, the first thing is to get you two back to being friends. Then we need to help Ash realize how terribly Hannah has been treating her. She needs to figure it out on her own, but we’ll have to try and help her as much as we can. She has blinders because of Meg. We’ve got to keep Meg out of the equation so Ash can see Hannah more clearly.”

“So what can I do to help?”

Whitney leaned forward on the table so their two heads were close together. “Most of the team is still around this week. We’re going to have a season ending party at Ashlyn’s house this Friday night and you and Syd are going to be there.”

“Ok...”

“Ash doesn’t know any of this yet” the defender giggled. “I’ll have to convince her to host the party, but that won’t be hard.”

“Girl loves a good party” Ali chuckled. “What should I do? Let me help with the party.”

“No, you just be there. Arrive a little late. And just do your thing. Don’t even mention Hannah at all. Just apologize once and then move on. Fresh start sort of thing.”

“My thing? What’s my thing?”

“I don’t know, be adorable and funny and kick everybody’s ass at all the party games. Oh and dance. She’s like a deer in headlights when she sees you on the dance floor. But you didn’t hear that from me” the defender chuckled.

“I know Ash is, or was, starting to worry about money getting tight with the extra costs from the house project. Can I pay for the party?”

“Good point. Yeah, ok. Let’s split it 50/50 you and me. I’ll tell her I collected from everybody and she’ll never know.”

“Excellent. Geez Whit, you’re sort of too good at this. Like, I feel like you should twirl your evil moustache or steeple your fingers deviously or something.” Ali laughed at the defender.

“You know what they say,” Whitney winked, “it’s always the quiet ones.”


	25. Executing the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must be my sugar high. Or maybe I just love you all so much. Here's one last chapter for tonight.

Friday evening could not come soon enough for Ali. That would be her chance to repair what she had broken with Ashlyn. The only other chance she would get would be the charity golf tournament at the end of September. Her company was hosting the tournament and Ali had committed to bringing a foursome to golf in it. Ashlyn had agreed back in July when everything was wonderful. Ali hoped she wouldn’t back out on her now, but really, she hadn’t called her back to order the windows so what could she expect? No, Ali wasn’t relying on that. She would do everything she could to make sure they reconnected at this party. Three days seemed like forever at first, but work was busy and she had to get the housewarming present for Ashlyn finished in time for the party too so, in the end, she was grateful for the three days. It was going to be Labor Day weekend so everybody was hustling around trying to get things done before the long weekend came. She brought Sydney up to speed on the developments and the coach was willing to help, but she had told Ali again how worried she was about her in this situation. Just like Whitney had been so fiercely defensive of Ashlyn, Sydney was just as desperate and resolute about protecting Ali.

//

And what a difference a month made for Ashlyn’s house. In the month of August the contractor had managed to finish the kitchen and bathrooms and get all the walls closed up and everything weathertight. The only things left to do were to install the new windows that had just arrived the week before. And painters were scheduled for next month for the exterior. Ashlyn wanted the exterior done as it had been originally, just with fresh new paint. Everything also needed to be painted on the inside, except the kitchen and bathrooms, but Ashlyn had separated that out into a second phase of the project. She wanted to take her time with the decorating and that meant paint colors too so the plan was to have everything painted later that year or even in the new year depending on how things went and if Ashlyn had enough money. She may be painting the rooms herself.

There still wasn’t a lot of furniture in the house, just the necessities. But it was really perfect for a big party because there was lots of room and empty space and there weren’t too many nice things to worry about getting damaged. People would be welcome to crash after the party and there were four empty bedrooms on the second floor, plus the two empty bonus rooms up on the third floor to use. 

//

Whitney planned for everything. She went right to the team captain, Cat Whitehill, and arranged for two team vans to drive the team and friends, boyfriends and girlfriends to the party and back home again. Cat would drive one there and back Friday night. Whitney would drive the other one there and back Saturday morning for crashers. She told the girls to bring sleeping bags if they were staying over and made sure everybody that was still in town was coming. Only a few teammates had left before Friday night. Several would be leaving Saturday and would be sure to be on Cat’s van Friday night. Whitney borrowed some of the long folding tables and chairs from the team’s training facility and set them up throughout the first floor. The refrigerator was stocked with the basics and there would be four different coolers lined up in the family room with different beverages, alcoholic and non-alcoholic.

It wouldn’t be fancy but it would be well-stocked and well-attended and lots of fun. Ali had recommended a great place for food and they had ordered trays of lasagna and pasta and grilled chicken and rice and three different types of salads and greens. She recommended a great bakery for pastries and bagels for the morning too. Ali picked up the tab on both of those orders and was happy to do it. 

//

The biggest struggle for Ali had been whether or not to bring Sarah. She wanted to bring her. She always had fun with Sarah. And the idea of having sex that weekend certainly appealed to the brunette. But it was Labor Day weekend and she didn’t want the date to turn into the whole weekend and bring them crashing through her carefully constructed boundaries to a whole different level. They hadn’t gone away together for a weekend yet. Sarah had invited Ali to her family’s house on Martha’s Vineyard one weekend but Ali had used work as an excuse not to go. Maybe this was the weekend they actually spent together. But, selfishly, Ali didn’t want to have to worry about Sarah on Friday night. She wanted to be able to focus on Ashlyn. Whitney hadn’t gone to all this work for Ali to blow her chance because she was trying to make sure Sarah’s feelings didn’t get hurt. She had to stay focused. But, on the other hand, maybe Ashlyn would feel less threatened if Sarah was there. Sarah could be sort of a safety valve for them. There could be no perceived ulterior motive if Sarah was with her. Ali had made up her mind. She would bring Sarah and they would stay over, but then go their separate ways on Saturday morning.

Ali laughed to herself softly as she ended the call with the architect. ‘Serves me right’ she thought. Sarah had made plans to go to the Vineyard for the weekend and wouldn’t be available. She had hoped Ali would come with her but Ali declined the counter-invitation. Ali chastised herself for being so callous about Sarah. She had worried about using her as a pawn in her weekend plans. She was glad Sarah had other plans. Good for Sarah, she inwardly cheered. 

//

Ashlyn had agreed to the party with only a little bit of hesitation. She didn’t want the team to feel like they had to hang around for it if they were trying to get home or to some vacation plans. Whitney convinced her that would not be the case and the party was settled. 

The more difficult hurdle for Whitney was Ali. She wanted to urge reconciliation but she didn’t want to flat out bring it up with Ashlyn. She wanted the keeper to come to her with it but there just wasn’t time for that. 

Wednesday night they sat on the couch in the living room of their apartment eating take-out thai food and watching a Champions League match on tv. Ashlyn’s general mood had been quiet and pensive since they returned from their road trip Monday. Some of the stress was gone and had been gone since Hannah took Meg back to DC before their road trip. This Friday morning would be two weeks since she had driven them to the airport and said goodbye. Meg had been adorable, as always. And Hannah had been nicer than usual. Having Ashlyn’s undivided attention for three weeks in August was exactly what she wanted, even if the blonde’s mood hadn’t been as bright as usual.

“How’s Meg? Is she going to pre-school this year?” Whitney dove in, not taking her eyes off of the tv.

Ashlyn smiled when she heard the little girl’s name. “She’s good. Next year for preschool.” She took another bite. “I can’t believe she’ll be four in a few months.”

“And Hannah? She good too?”

“Yep.”

Whitney tried again, from a different angle. “Hey, are we still doing birthdays this year? I know we haven’t talked about it in a while and it’s ok if it doesn’t work out.”

“You’d better be coming to my birthday party. It’s my dirty thirty and I’ll kill you if you miss it.”

The defender laughed “just checking, just checking. I will definitely be there.” They both chewed. “What about mine? I know it’s Thanksgiving weekend this year so I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

“November’s still not settled yet but I’m planning on it Whit. As long as you’re in Durham. If you’re in Cali I probably can’t swing it this year.” The keeper looked at her friend sadly.

“Relax. I’ll be in Durham for Thanksgiving this year. And don’t worry about it ok?” she smiled back warmly.

They ate in companionable silence for several more minutes, eyes on the soccer match. This was the most relaxed Whitney had seen her friend in days and there could be no more stalling. She just had to dive in and hope for the best. She was mid-meal and there was a good soccer match on tv so hopefully she wouldn’t just get up and storm out of the apartment. Whitney wondered if she would have to physically try to stop her if she tried.

“Can I ask you something Ash?” her voice was calm and steady.

Ashlyn looked at her warily. “What’s up?”

Whitney cleared her throat and sat back on the couch so she could see the keeper better. “I’ve been waiting for you to talk to me and you haven’t. I’ve been waiting for a good time or the right time to talk to you about it and there never is one.”

The keeper rolled her eyes and put her fork down.

“I’m not trying to piss you off Ash.”

“I know you’re not” she exhaled and shook her head.

“What happened with Ali?” she held her breath and watched as her friend closed her eyes and leaned back into the couch linking her hands and resting them on top of her head. 

“You trusted her enough to let her get close...so that means she’s trustworthy. But she did or said something bad enough to make you shut her out. I know it’s not my business, but I’ve been here with you before Ash. And she seemed different. She wasn’t like the others.”

Ashlyn didn’t move. She looked at the defender as tears started to form in the corners of her hazel eyes. “Dirty truth?” her voice wavered as she spoke.

“Always.”

“I’m a coward. I didn’t want to hear what she had to say so I shut her down.” She wiped a tear off of her cheek and moved her hands to her lap. “She probably hates me.”

Whitney let her take her time, but she didn’t say anything else.

“Well, I know she doesn’t hate you.”

Ashlyn’s head turned to look at the defender. “What do you mean?”

“She texted me to see how you were doing. She’s worried about you Ash.”

“She’s not really worried about me” anger flared up in the keeper out of nowhere. “She was probably just worried I wasn’t going to buy windows from her or something.” She leaned forward and started eating again, stabbing at her food.

“You can’t honestly believe that.”

“Why can’t I? That’s probably all I am to her, some commission check. She sees my name and thinks sixty-whatever windows and two doors.” She shook her head angrily and took another bite.

Whitney was surprised at how bitter and petty her friend sounded. She must be really hurting inside to let those kind of emotions take over so quickly tonight. But this was the critical point. She couldn’t stop now. She went back to her birthday conversation from a few minutes earlier.

“Do you know what July 28th is?” Whitney leaned forward and continued with her dinner.

Ashlyn thought for a minute, “no, the day after July 27th? What the fuck Whitney?”

“Do you know where you were this year on July 28th?”

The keeper let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes again. “Running around like an idiot trying to get the house ready for Hannah and Meg.”

“That’s correct. One point for you jackass.” Whitney tried to hold her temper and not ruin her opportunity.

“Extra credit for you if you can remember exactly where you were on the 28th.”

“Jesus Whit.” Ashlyn turned and glared at her best friend.

“Oh just be quiet and do it. Stop being such an ass.”

Ashlyn sat back again and tried to think. She worked out that the 28th had been the Tuesday that week. She had gone to the laundromat a few times and spent the rest of the time in the house cleaning and organizing the master bedroom and bathroom. Whitney and Ali had been there with her, as they had been all week long, helping her decorate and hang curtains and set up the new furniture.

“Ok I remember. What is your point?” she snapped at the defender.

“You can be such a jerk Ashlyn.” Whitney shook her head and turned back to the tv, picking up some more food with her fork. “I swear I don’t know why I bother sometimes.”

Ashlyn took a deep breath, let out a frustrated sigh and said softly, “Sorry.”

Without turning to look at her, Whitney said, “It was Ali’s birthday.”


	26. Reconciliation

The party was in full swing when Ali and Sydney arrived at 9:00pm Friday night. There were about thirty people there and everybody seemed to be having a good time. The front room, where Ali had met Ashlyn for the first time, was the dance floor. Ashlyn’s speakers were set up in the bay window on the driveway side of the house, blasting hip hop and dance tunes. The food had been set up in the new kitchen and one of the long folding tables was also there with people sitting around it and eating. Another of the tables had been set up in the family room and was being used for beer pong. This room had the couch and the only tv and Ashlyn had her PS4 set up and a group was gathered watching a heated FIFA game. There were people spread all over the first floor, laughing and drinking and eating and enjoying themselves.

Ali had texted Whitney that they were on their way so the defender had been watching for their arrival. She hadn’t told Ashlyn that the brunette would be coming to the party. She decided not to mess with it. The subject of Ali had been left exactly as it was that evening on their couch as they ate thai food. It was a delicate balance this getting Ashlyn pointed in the right direction again. She knew from past experience that if she pushed just the slightest bit too hard the whole thing would blow up in her face and possibly cause more harm than good. The defender knew that Ashlyn was thinking about what it had meant for Ali to give up her birthday for her sake. That’s all she could hope for. She knew Ashlyn was smart and would realize how much Ali truly cared for her well-being. At least she hoped she would.

Ali and Sydney moved through the new kitchen greeting people as they went. They placed the good bottle of whiskey on the counter with the other alcohol and sleeves of dixie cups, shot glasses, and then put the beer they had brought into one of the coolers in the family room. They each grabbed a beer as Kristie Mewis ran over and literally picked Sydney up in a hug and spun her around.

“Come on ladies, we’re dancing in the other room” the midfielder said taking them each by one arm and leading them into the front room.

As they walked past the FIFA game Whitney nodded at them and smiled. Ashlyn was nowhere in sight but Ali heard her laughter coming from one of the other rooms.

An hour later, Ali climbed the front stairs to the second floor looking for an unoccupied bathroom. The half bath on the first floor was busy. The second floor bathroom off the hall was busy so she went into the bedroom they had set up for Meg. The bathroom on this side of the second floor connected the two bedrooms but didn’t have a door onto the hallway so it was less obvious. She hoped it was not known to too many people and she was relieved when she found it empty. She left the bathroom a few minutes later and reached for the door to the hallway but before her hand made contact with it the door flew open in front of her. In a flash, she was tangled in long blonde hair and muscular tattooed arms as she crashed into Ashlyn coming through the door. Ali breathed in the keeper’s scent as if it was a drug and she the addict.

“Oh!” said the surprised blonde.

“Sorry!” Ali yelped.

They each took a step back and Ashlyn breathed out, “Ali.”

“Hi.” Ali stood with her arms awkwardly at her side, not sure what to do next. Normally they would have hugged hello but not tonight.

“Um, I was just coming to check on the bathroom. These two up here haven’t been used much so tonight’s a good test for them” the blonde said uncomfortably, looking mostly at the floor.

“Oh, well I just used this one and everything seems to be working fine.” Ali looked at her, willing the keeper to meet her eyes.

There was another awkward pause. Ashlyn still wouldn’t look at her. She was excited to see Ali and nervous about apologizing. But mostly she was overwhelmed by how relieved she was to be near her. Ashlyn struggled to speak. There was so much she wanted, no needed, to tell the brunette. Even though it had only been one night and one birthday, there were literally only two other people in the world who would have made that type of sacrifice for her. Her brother and Whitney. And neither of them made her heart race like Ali did. 

The brunette tried not to burst into tears of disappointment at the deafening silence from the keeper. “I hope it’s ok that I’m here...I can go if you want...”

Ashlyn snapped her head up, “No. No, please don’t go.” She spoke quickly and shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously. “Ali...” she looked down again. “Ali I’m so sorry” her eyes finally settled on the beautiful brown eyes of the brunette.

“Ash.” Ali took a deep breath, holding her gaze. She hadn’t realized just how much she had missed that beautiful face. “I’m the one who should apologize. I never meant to...”

Before she could say another word she was enveloped in a hug. She felt those strong arms wrap around her and hold her tight. Ashlyn’s face was close to hers and she felt the blonde’s breath on her ear as she said softly, “you didn’t do anything wrong Al. I’m so sorry. Can you forgive me?”

Ashlyn pulled back to look at the brunette’s face. They both had tears in their eyes and small, hopeful smiles on their faces. 

“Of course I forgive you. I’m just so glad you’re talking to me again. I missed you so much.” Ali hugged the keeper tightly again. 

The hug lasted for several minutes before Ashlyn pulled back again and asked, “Can I tell you something?”

“Ash, you don’t have to...”

Ashlyn took a step back and separated herself from the brunette so she could concentrate. “Just let me say this, please.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second before she met beautiful brown eyes and spoke again. “I’m sorry Ali. You tried to be a good friend to me and I pushed you away. I do that sometimes. I can be a real idiot.” She reached behind her neck nervously. “You’ve been nothing but good and kind to me since we met and you didn’t deserve the way I treated you. I give you my word that I’ll try and win your trust back. If you’ll let me.”

“Ashlyn listen to me.” She put her arms on the blonde’s shoulders and shook her lightly. “Stop this. You have nothing to apologize for! I trust you. I’m with you. Now stop all this, please.” 

The blonde looked down again and then back up with a half-smile on her face. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“I haven’t crashed a party in years. It’s been kind of fun” she giggled.

“You’re not crashing. You’re always welcome here. I hope you know that.”

“Thanks Ash.” Ali knew she had to address the Hannah issue even though she really didn’t want to. Not talking about it would be almost like lying to the blonde. “Um...I really don’t want to have this part of the conversation, but I know I have to talk to you about this.” It was her turn to look down nervously and shift uncomfortably.

Ashlyn stiffened.

“My timing was way off that night. I’m very sorry about that. It was definitely not the time to try and have that conversation.” She looked at the blonde expecting her to storm out of the room. 

“Tonight might not be much better, actually. But I still feel strongly that I want to talk to you about Hannah.”

“Ali please, don’t.” Ashlyn turned and paced over to the window and back, her arms crossed over her chest, her face twisted into a grimace.

“We don’t have to talk about it now...and I so don’t want to fight with you.” Ali’s voice softened to almost a whisper, “I just got you back.”

Ashlyn paced slowly to the window and stopped with her back to the room.

“I’m so worried about you Ashlyn.” The brunette spoke softly but clearly. “I understand that you don’t want to talk about this and I respect that.” She walked over and stood behind the blonde but didn’t touch her. “But I need you to know two things. First is that I don’t like Hannah and I don’t like the way she treats you. She doesn’t make you happy.” Her palms were sweating she was so nervous as she spoke. She swallowed hard and continued. “Second is that I’m not going to badger you about this and she’ll never know, not from me anyway, how I feel about her.” She put her hand on Ashlyn’s bicep and turned her around so they faced each other. She lifted the blonde’s chin so their eyes met. “This is important...” she smiled softly... “you can talk to me about anything. Hannah. Meg. DC. All of it. Or none of it. It’s totally up to you. But I’m here for you. Always. I just needed you to know where I stand and why. The rest is up to you. Whatever you need or want works for me.” She waited for some kind of response from the keeper but nothing happened for about two agonizing minutes. She could see the wheels turning in the blonde’s head as she processed what Ali had just said to her. Eventually, a look of calm spread over the face with the beautiful hazel eyes. Tonight they were darker brown with flecks of gold shimmering in them.

“Thank you, for all of that,” Ashlyn finally said as she hugged the brunette again. This time she kissed Ali’s temple as they hugged. 

“Are we ok?” Ali asked as they hugged.

“Yes.” The blonde pulled back. “Thank you for telling me that. It means a lot.” She paused. “Will you come with me?” There were tears in her eyes as she took the brunette’s hand.

Ali nodded and carefully wiped her own eyes as she let Ashlyn lead her out of the room and into the master bedroom. Ashlyn brought her to the foot of the bed and asked her to sit there and wait for a minute. Ali looked quickly around the room, appreciating that there was nothing of Hannah’s in it. The keeper walked to the closet and came back with a large, gift-wrapped box and knelt in front of Ali with an excited grin on her face. It was amazing how different the mood was now. Ashlyn looked truly happy, almost childlike in her excitement about giving Ali her gift.

“Ashlyn...” she began, confused by what was happening.

“Shhhh...” the blonde grinned. “Apparently you decided to have a stealth birthday this summer. Now, I’ve gotta tell you – that’s the last time that will ever happen missy.” She wagged her finger as she put the gift on Ali’s lap and winked at her. “I hope you like it. But it’s ok if you don’t.”

Ali untied the ribbon, lifted the lid off of the gift box and pushed the tissue paper aside. She gasped when she saw what was in the box.

“Oh Ashlyn, it’s beautiful” she whispered as she lifted up the framed sketch. “You did this?” 

It was the charcoal sketch she had done at the Gardner museum, but not the one she had shown to Ali that day. It was a sketch of Ashlyn’s favorite brunette sitting on the bench admiring her favorite painting. 

“Yeah, I did the best I could while we were there. I was going to touch it up later but I decided not to. I wanted to capture that moment just the way I saw it that day.” She got up and sat next to Ali on the bed, shoulders touching, so she could see the sketch.

“I love it.” Ali was so moved by the gift that she started to cry. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying... they’re good tears though” she sniffed and smiled at Ashlyn through her tears. “Thank you so much Ashlyn.” She hugged the blonde again as a big sigh escaped her lips. “I’m so happy right now I can’t even tell you.”

“Me too.”

//

Later that night there were only ten or so people left at the party. The first team van backed out of the driveway and honked at Ali as she waved and carried the air mattress from her truck into the house. She wanted to get her bed for the night set up before she got too drunk to do it later. 

“Need a hand?” Whitney asked as she stood in the doorway. 

Ali smiled brightly at the defender. “Sure.”

The two women unrolled the queen size air mattress, hooked it up to the pump and watched as it slowly filled with air. They stood side by side.

“Mission accomplished I’d say.” Whitney folded her arms across her chest and smiled.

“Oh Whit, I can never thank you enough.” Ali spoke, her voice wavering with emotion. “I don’t know what you did but thank you.” She side hugged the defender. “Thank you!”

Whitney patted Ali’s arm that was around her shoulder and leaned into the brunette. “You’re more than welcome. You both seem pretty happy so I’m glad it worked out. She’s happier tonight than she’s been in weeks.”

“Did you see the sketch she gave me?” Ali brought the framed sketch over to show Whitney. “My birthday present.” 

“Wow. She’s so good. It’s beautiful.” Whitney admired her best friend’s talent. “Must be nice to be able to whip something like that out when you’ve been an ass.” They both chuckled.

Ali put the sketch back in the corner of the room behind her overnight bag for safe keeping.

“So, just so you know, we didn’t get into the whole Hannah thing too much. I just told her the key points – that I didn’t like her because I didn’t like the way she treated her and she didn’t make her happy.”

“How’d that go over?”

“Good. We sort of agreed to not talk about it. Conditional truce” she chuckled. “I made sure she knows she can still talk to me about it whenever she wants and I told her I wouldn’t badger her about it. So it’s out there. Hopefully one seed planted anyway.”

“Great job Ali.”

“Right back at you. Tonight is awesome.”

//

“Hey you!” Sydney jumped into the room as Ali finished making the air mattress up for the night. “Is this our room?”

“Yep, so don’t get lost. Just remember it’s the one with the fireplace.”

“Fireplace. Got it.” Sydney was drunk but not completely wasted. “You doing ok Alibaba? Everything better with blondie?”

Ali stood up and Sydney gave her a big hug and twisted her from side to side at the same time, making the brunette giggle.

“Yep. All fixed. Really good.” Ali leaned back and smiled at her best friend. “Thanks for coming with me tonight Syd. I love you.”

“Me too Kriegy.” 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt...” Ashlyn said from the doorway.

“You!” Sydney released Ali, spun around and walked unevenly towards the doorway. “If you EVER hurt her like that again I will end you.” She said it in her typical overdramatic comedic style but the finger she stabbed into the keeper’s chest confirmed just how serious she actually was.

Ashlyn put both hands up in sincere surrender. “It won’t happen again. You have my word.” She said the last line as she looked directly into the coach’s eyes. Sydney held her gaze for a minute, finger still pressing into the blonde’s chest. “Alright then.” She turned and pointed at Ali, “Now it’s time for me to kick your ass at beer pong Krieger. Let’s go.” She lurched out the door and down the hall towards the stairs.

“I’ll be down in a few minutes! Pour me a shot!” Ali called after her.

“So are you gonna be ok in here tonight? I can kick Whitney out of my bed if I need to.” Ashlyn surveyed the air mattress nicely made up with sheets, pillows and a blanket and winked.

“That would be hysterical, Syd and Whit in here together. Syd’s a kicker and if you don’t hold your ground she’ll take the whole bed” Ali laughed.

“I put a couple of clean towels on the closet shelf for you. I don’t have enough for everyone so keep it on the down low ok?”

“Thanks. Will do.” Ali moved to the other side of the room and picked up a shiny black gift bag with fancy silver and white ribbons hanging from the handles.

“Here, this is for you. Happy New House!” She handed the gift bag to the blonde who looked stunned.

“Ali, you didn’t have to get me anything. You’ve already done so much around here.” She took the bag, opened it and pulled out a framed black and white photograph of the house taken a very long time ago. “Wow, this is amazing!”

Ali beamed at her, nose-crinkle in full effect. “Do you like it? I wasn’t sure what you were going for décor-wise so it’s ok if you don’t like it. I can get you something else.”

“Are you kidding? I love it. Thank you so much.” She gave Ali a hug. “I can’t wait to find the perfect spot for this. How in the world did you find it?”

“I did a little research on the house and one thing led to another and I was able to track down this photograph.” She stood next to the blonde so they could both look at the gift. “This was taken in 1877, four years after the house was built. And that is Captain Andrew Leighton standing there near the front steps” she said proudly.

“No way” Ashlyn said, astonished. “I can’t believe you found this and know about him and this house.”

“You didn’t know about Captain Leighton?”

“No. I’m sure my grandfather did and I’m sure he told us more than once but we weren’t paying any attention. We knew a sea captain had built it and lived in it with his family but that’s it.” She studied every inch of the photo as she spoke.

“Well, I haven’t done a ton of research, but I can tell you what I know if you want.” Ali walked over to her purse and pulled a folded piece of paper from it.

“Please.” Ashlyn’s eyes were bright with excitement and interest.

“Captain Andrew Leighton had the house built in 1873” the brunette read from her paper. “He was, at one time, the most prominent fisherman in Gloucester. He owned and operated a fleet of twelve fishing schooners that primarily fished the Grand Banks. He eventually gave up fishing and turned to merchant sailing and he was even more successful at that. He lived in the house for fourteen years before he died in 1887. He was 67 years old when he died and he left behind his wife, five daughters and one son.”

“That’s so cool. I love hearing about the history of this house.”

“Well there’s lots more to know. I just looked up the beginning of it.” Ali replied. “Imagine what went on between 1887 and when your grandfather bought it in the 70’s.”

“Yeah, like which of his kids took over the house after he died? And did his son take over the shipping business? How old were they?” Ashlyn’s excitement rose with each new query.

“Exactly. What about the next generation? What happened to the Leighton heirs that their beautiful house ended up at auction in the 70’s?”

“Will you teach me how to look that stuff up?”

“I can show you what I know. I’d love to figure it out with you.” Ali grinned at her friend, happy to see that things were really going to be ok between them.

“Deal.” Ashlyn fistbumped the brunette and studied the photograph some more. “This is the best housewarming gift ever. Thank you.”

Ali watched the keeper for a minute and tried to keep her pounding heart from jumping out of her chest.


	27. Details

The rest of September sped by in a whirl of work for Ali. It was the busiest season of the year for her. It lasted from September through Thanksgiving. Customers were desperate for their contractors to get home repairs and improvements and additions underway before the holidays and cold weather. It was a little like being an accountant during tax season. If you wanted to you could work 24 hours a day and still not get caught up. Ali would never complain about being busy, not when she got paid on commission. That was one of her favorite things about her job. She had been a hard worker her whole life, but for the first time ever, she actually got paid more the harder she worked. Up until now the frenetic pace hadn’t been a problem. On the contrary, it had helped her stay busy and distracted and allowed her to live inside her own protective bubble for years. She was on the road with appointments all day almost every day. Then, at night, she would come home and sit at her desk for three or four hours getting quotes and contracts put together and sent out and orders placed. It was hectic and stressful and exciting. But it was also exhausting. Her only rule was that she did no work on Sundays. Nothing interfered with her Sunday fun days, even if they were just spent crashing on the couch watching a movie while she did laundry or cleaned the house.

She carved out time for the people important in her life. Sydney came over a couple of nights a week with take out and watched tv with her while she did her computer work, Ali bringing her laptop into the living room. And her dad insisted that she come to his house for an hour or two every other week. They tried to be flexible with their schedules to make it work. Sometimes they met for lunch instead. Sometimes they were both so busy that they would just meet for ice cream at their favorite spot in Ipswich. It was the same spot they’d been going to since Ali was a little girl and it still filled her with a happiness that nothing else could. And it wasn’t just the ice cream. It was going there and sharing it with her dad. That was their thing and it was special to them both. 

Sarah tried to keep her schedule as flexible as possible in September so she could see Ali on the weekends for their dates. She understood the intensity of Ali’s schedule because she was in the same business. Her schedule was nothing like Ali’s, the architect’s busiest time of year was usually in the winter and early spring getting things drawn and developed in preparation for the busy building season, but she understood. There was nothing worse than a contractor who was behind and disorganized calling you for help and giving you absolutely no time to do it. He had waited to the last minute and now needed you to drop everything on your schedule to bail him out and get him the quote the very next day. And it was simple for some of the contractors – if you didn’t do it they would just go buy a different window brand from somebody who was willing to drop everything for them. It was a lose – lose situation. 

Ali spent time with Sarah each weekend and they had a lot of fun. They went to the movies and to dinner and drove up to New Hampshire to admire the fall foliage and stop at quaint little shops along the way. They usually ended up back at Sarah’s apartment in the city when Ali drove her home. The sex was a great release for all of the seasonal stress and Ali made sure Sarah knew how much she appreciated their time together. 

One Saturday night Ali was so tired from her busy week, she had worked all day Saturday as well, that she started to fall asleep while they were cuddling in Sarah’s bed after an orgasm each. It was still pretty early, not even 11pm, and Ali caught herself and lifted herself up on her elbow with a jerk.

“Easy there.” Sarah teased her as she stroked her chest soothingly. “Bad dream?” she asked.

Ali dropped onto her back with a groan and held Sarah’s hand still on her chest. “I can’t believe I fell asleep. I’m sorry Sare.”

“Shhhhh...it’s ok. You were out for, like, ten minutes. I don’t even think that counts.” She got on her own elbow and leaned down to kiss the brunette sweetly.

“I didn’t realize how tired I was. You really wore me out” she chuckled deeply and brought the architect’s hand up to her mouth and kissed it.

Sarah stroked her cheek with her thumb and then cupped her face. “You know you can stay, right?” She watched Ali’s eyes blink back at her softly and felt the brunette’s hand reach over and squeeze her hip.

“I know. Thank you.” She turned on her side to face the architect and slid her thigh between long, pale legs, drawing her in closer and wrapping her arm around her back. “Now where were we?”

// 

Ashlyn went to DC after Labor Day but came back up for a week for a youth soccer camp that she had organized in the middle of September. She and Ali tried to hang out as much as possible that week. It was almost like they were trying to make up for lost time. The keeper came over in the evenings, like Sydney did, bringing or making dinner and hanging out while the brunette worked. She told funny and heart-warming stories about her soccer camp. Ali made sure to make time to go to the driving range a couple of times that week with the blonde to get ready for their golf tournament at the end of the month. And then they played a round of golf Sunday morning before Ashlyn had to catch her flight back to DC later that evening. It was a hectic week for them both but they had a great time together whatever they did.

The tournament itself was the last week of September and it was very successful. Ali’s company raised a lot of money for the charity and all of the customers and prospects had a great time. Ali’s all-woman foursome, herself, Ashlyn, and two architects who loved to golf and were really excellent golfers, came in second place. They were the only women in the tournament. In addition, one of the architects in her foursome won the putting contest. Ali was an ok golfer. She had a natural swing and was great off the tee, and pretty good with the putter, but she just didn’t have enough time in her life to put the practice in to be good with her approach shots and irons. Ashlyn was not a good golfer. At all. But she had told Ali that from the first time she invited her. Ali said that would be fine. There were a handful of sports ‘celebrities’ golfing with them and it was all for fun and charity.

“I’m terrible, but I enjoy it and I promise I won’t slow the game down” the blonde had said confidently. 

She wasn’t kidding. Ali laughed as she watched her load about 30 golf balls into her bag as they set up their golf cart. 

“This way I don’t waste time looking for any.” She looked just a little embarrassed but grinned through it anyway. “And I’m driving. Let me at least be useful in some way.” 

“Ok” the brunette agreed shaking her head and climbing into the passenger seat. “Just behave, please. I have to work with all of these people” she giggled.

It was a scramble so the foursome could play any of the four balls they wanted so it was perfect for Ashlyn’s lower skill level. The only requirement was that every foursome had to play one drive from each member somewhere in the eighteen holes. The two architects crushed it. Ali and Ashlyn just relaxed and had fun. Ashlyn’s other job was to take the first putt to help the other golfers read the green. And by the time they got to the fourteenth tee Ashlyn finally hit a drive that landed in the middle of the fairway that they could use. The other three hit theirs farther but Ashlyn was happy to finally fulfill the one and only obligation she had for the round. One of the architects put her approach shot within two feet of the flag on the same hole and they let Ashlyn sink the two foot putt to celebrate. 

“Thank you nice ladies. What a thrill” she said excitedly as she bent down to pull her ball from the cup. “I appreciate your patience with me today.”

“Don’t be silly.” One of the architects patted her on the back. “You’ve been a great help on the greens.”

“And you’ve been great to spend the day with. Can’t beat that. Some of the best golfers are complete assholes that you can’t stand to be with any longer than you have to. Absolute whiny babies. Never underestimate the appeal of a good attitude” the other one chimed in with a sincere smile.

“See, I told you it’d be fun and you’d do fine” Ali said as they rode to the next tee, putting on her glove and patting the keeper’s leg reassuringly. “You are having fun, right?” she asked with concern on her face, just now realizing that she might not be having any fun at all.

Ashlyn gave her a dimpled smile “I’m having a great time. It’s a beautiful day, I’m meeting new people and I get to spend it with one of my faves.” She was honestly having a really difficult time focusing on anything other than Ali. The brunette’s legs looked amazing in the golf shorts she wore and her arms looked just as good in her sleeveless golf shirt. And the way she interacted with her customers and the other builders and architects and her colleagues was so interesting. It was like the Ali she knew but turned down a couple of notches. She wasn’t subdued but she wasn’t her typical carefree self either. She was a really great blend of professionalism and sincere friendliness and people responded to her.

“So are you out at work?” Ashlyn asked as they got back into the cart after the next hole.

Ali took a drink of her Arnold Palmer and looked at the blonde as she answered. “Yes and no. I’m out. I’m not hiding who I am or that I like women. My co-workers know and I know the new guys always get the gossip from the other guys so they don’t bother me. Sometimes I shudder when I think about what they say about me behind my back.” She closed her eyes for a few seconds. “But I also don’t bring it up with my customers. I don’t talk about my personal life any more than I have to. That’s how the line starts to get blurry. But if somebody asks me I will always answer them honestly.”

“Have any of your customers ever asked you out?”

“A few times” she chuckled. “I just tell them that I never mix my work and personal lives. That’s worked for me each time so far. Knock on wood” she knocked her knuckles against her head twice.

“Doesn’t any of that bother you? Do you feel like you’re hiding?”

“No I really don’t. I know it seems weird, especially to someone like you who’s probably been out and proud since high school. But there aren’t a lot of women in this business and I want to be careful not to offend anybody or lead somebody on and then have to lose that customer when they get embarrassed about the misunderstanding or whatever.” She paused, realizing how hard this was to describe. “A big part of sales is selling yourself and you have to be yourself to do that successfully. But the other side of that is that you don’t want to lose the sale by offending somebody with your politics or your sexuality or your sense of humor or something like that.” She paused again. “And this is just my take on it. Everybody’s different and handles it their own way. Does that make any sense?”

“Yeah it does. It seems like a lot of work to me, but I get what you’re saying I think. You’re yourself but without the details” the blonde summarized.

“Exactly. That does sound terrible though. I like to think about it as just being professional. My ultimate goal is to make the customer comfortable. Like take today for example. I’m drinking enough to make Sally and Lynn feel comfortable about drinking if they want to, but not enough so I can’t stay professional.”

“Has anybody ever crossed the line with you?”

The brunette rolled her eyes and straightened her spine before answering. “Once. At a golf event like this one. One of the builders I brought was inappropriate.”

“What happened?” Ashlyn asked, sensing Ali’s anger.

“He was a great guy. We worked well together for a few years. He was married with little kids. He had never said or done or hinted at anything gross or inappropriate. He was a really nice guy that I felt totally safe and comfortable with. We were on the green and it was my shot and I squatted down to try and read it and all of a sudden I felt his hand down the back of my shorts.”

“What?! No way.” Ashlyn’s hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

“Yep. The other two guys were on the other side of the green and this guy was behind me, helping me read the putt. He bent down and just helped himself. He didn’t grab me or anything, just stuck his fingers down my shorts and then pulled them back out. Asshole.”

“What did you do?”

“I couldn’t believe it at first, I was shocked. After a couple of seconds I recovered and stood up and just walked back to my ball and lined up my shot. I never said a word about it and neither did he. Needless to say, I stopped returning his calls. And after a couple of weeks he just disappeared from my life.”

“Wow. I can’t believe some guys. That sucks Ali.” The blonde stopped the cart at the next tee but sat still, waiting for the brunette to be ready.

“I still get mad about it. And what’s worse is that I’m mad at myself for not turning around and slapping him across the face. That’s what I should have done.”

“Why didn’t you? Do you know?”

“I was shocked. That’s really all it was. We had been drinking all day on the course. I wasn’t close to drunk and I didn’t think he was either but now I think maybe he was. It’s not an excuse. There’s no excuse. Anyway. It was a good lesson about boundaries and keeping things professional.”

After everybody finished golfing they all enjoyed cocktail hour and then a buffet style dinner in the clubhouse. The owner of Ali’s company gave a speech thanking the appropriate people and then announced the winners. It had been a very good day and evening for everyone. Ashlyn, who was always so good at these types of events, befriended several builders and architects and gave out her own business card to some potential soccer camp hosts and attendees. 

As Ali drove them home that night Ashlyn turned the music down.

“I’m in a pretty unique position you know.”

Ali quirked an eyebrow at her. “Ok...?”

“When I met you it was a professional work meeting. And you were great. You explained a whole bunch of things that I had no idea about and you never made me feel insecure or uncomfortable about any of it. I think I’ve probably told a dozen people how great you are at your job but I’ve never told you. You’re great at your job Alexandra Krieger.” She beamed at the brunette. 

“Ash thank you. You’re very sweet.” Ali gave her a quick, bashful smile.

“And now we’re friends and I’m so lucky I get to see all your details.” She reached over and put her hand on Ali’s shoulder. “They’re beautiful.”


	28. Surprise!

October was much the same as September for Ali. There was a little extra stress because she was taking ten days of vacation around the third week of October. Only one time in her sales career had she taken time off during the busy season and she swore she’d never do it again. But this was for Ashlyn’s 30th birthday party in Florida. Her birthday was Monday October 19th and her friends had planned an afternoon and evening of drinking around the world at Disney World’s Epcot Center in Orlando. Epcot finished off each night with an awesome fireworks display and they would gather there for the grand finale to toast Ashlyn. The family party was going to be the day before, Sunday afternoon, at Ashlyn’s grandmother’s house in Satellite Beach.

Ali was going to surprise Ashlyn by being there for both parties. Then she was going to take her the following weekend to the USWNT victory tour game in Orlando vs Brazil. She would go down and visit her mom in Miami in between the two weekends. She was very pleased with herself for coming up with and executing the plan all by herself. She did run it by Whitney, who was also going to be there, just to make sure she didn’t see any problem with it. Whitney had told her that Hannah and Meg would be at the family party and Hannah at the Epcot party. She warned Ali that this would be the true test of her promise to Ashlyn to not make things difficult for Hannah. Ali and Whitney made a deal that they would just find each other and leave whatever area Hannah was in if she started misbehaving. They swore on it.

Ashlyn had gone back to DC for the first two weeks of October and spent the time with Hannah and Meg, trying to make it work. As usual, she loved her time with Meg and the joy she took from that far outweighed the stress from her relationship with Hannah. It was as if Hannah knew she was on thin ice with the blonde. She had been on her best behavior the first two weeks of October. Hannah had an event that she had to work so they couldn’t fly to Florida until the Sunday of the family party. Ashlyn was annoyed but it did seem like a legitimate work conflict so she let it slide. The party wasn’t scheduled to start until 3pm anyway and they should be there just before that.

Ali arrived Sunday morning and tried to check in to her hotel. There had been a problem with the room and not only was it not available for the early check-in she had requested, but they didn’t even have a room for her at all. The brunette was beyond frustrated by the time she finally got to deal with the manager on duty. She had made the reservations over a month ago and she was due at a party and didn’t have time for this, she explained. She was direct and forceful but not rude. After several phone calls to other hotels in the area to try and accommodate her failed, they gave her a suite because it was the only thing they had left in reserve. She checked in and went up to freshen up for the party. She texted Whitney to get her ETA. Whitney was still on schedule for arrival around 5pm, she knew she would be late for the party.

Whitney had helped Ali get in touch with Ashlyn’s brother and mother to arrange the surprise. They both knew who Ali was from talking with Ashlyn over the past six months and were more than happy to help. According to the plan, Ali drove her rental car to Ashlyn’s grandmother’s house at 1:00pm and introduced herself to the Harris clan. It was intimidating but Ali was determined to make her surprise work. She was struck by how loud and loving everybody was. Ashlyn’s brother Chris had answered the door and picked her up in a big bear hug and put her down inside the door. 

“Ali!” he shouted as he picked her up. “I’m so glad you made it. This is the best surprise. She’s tough to pull one over on so awesome job” he high fived the brunette.

She met Tammye, Ashlyn’s mom, who gave her a much gentler hug and a warm welcome. Even though she and Ashlyn’s dad were divorced they had gotten to the point where they could share family events like this without any trouble. It’s amazing what good things happen when you get sober, Ali thought. She went through the house with Chris introducing her to all the extended family members that were there. Some of them were local but others had driven three or four hours to be there. Their tour finally stopped in the kitchen where an older woman with twinkling hazel eyes and a million laugh lines on her face stood talking with a man who could only be her son and Ashlyn’s father, Mike. The family resemblance was striking. Chris looked just like his father. Mike had bright blue eyes and the same single dimple in his left cheek.

It was completely overwhelming but they all made her feel so welcome and at home. She got two more hugs, one each from Mike and Gram.

“Well aren’t you just the cutest little thing. I can see why Ashlyn...” Gram started but Chris cut her off and showed Ali where the bathroom was and where the gift table was. Ali added her neatly wrapped gift and card to the small pile of presents and followed Chris back into the kitchen.

“Come sit honey” Gram said as she pulled out a chair from the kitchen table. “Have you eaten lunch? Are you hungry at all?”

“Oh no, thank you. I had a quick bite at the hotel. I’m fine.”

“I’m surprised you were able to get a room” Chris said. “It’s the busiest weekend we’ve had around here in years. There’s a big business conference in Melbourne, a surfing competition at Cocoa Beach, a shellfish festival in Malabar, and then some big event up at Cape Canaveral. You must have booked your room a while ago. Smart cookie” he winked at her.

“Well, she only has her dirty thirty once, right?” Ali smiled at the three familiar faces staring back at her. “I couldn’t miss that.”

They talked for a few minutes more and then Ali convinced them to let her help with the last minute arrangements. 

There were about twenty adults and six children scattered around the medium sized house and roomy backyard. It was well over 90 degrees and very humid and the small window unit air conditioner in the living room was not keeping up. When it was just Gram it did a fine job keeping the first floor cool. And she had an air conditioner in her bedroom window, for her asthma, so she could sleep at night. They shut the air conditioner off and opened the doors and windows to try and take advantage of any breeze they could. There were ceiling fans and standing fans spread around to help as well. Ali was sweating already in the sleeveless sundress she wore. She just hoped she didn’t sweat so much that her make-up ran.

At 2:45, just as everyone was starting to worry about Ashlyn missing her own party, the front door opened and the keeper walked in with Hannah behind her, carrying Meg on her hip.

Ali watched from the far corner of the living room as the blonde greeted everybody and thanked them for coming. She stood drinking a glass of Gram’s lemonade with a dopey grin on her face as Ashlyn made the rounds, trying to go as quickly as possible because Hannah was getting impatient following her but not wanting to be rude to her family and close friends. 

Ashlyn worked her way into the living room and was fifteen feet away from where Ali stood. Chris caught Ali’s eye and winked at her from the entry way. She winked back and smiled at him conspiratorially. The blonde hugged her best friend from home, Liz, and as she squeezed her tightly with her head on her shoulder she saw Ali.

“What the...” she pulled back from the hug in shock. Everyone was in on it and Liz just giggled and stepped aside.

“What are you doing here?!” she asked as her face lit up and her dimple popped out of her ear to ear smile. 

“Oh, you know, I heard someone was having a big birthday. Didn’t wanna miss it.” She smiled back brightly. She also saw Hannah roll her eyes behind Ashlyn as she shifted Meg to her other hip and sighed loudly.

Ashlyn stiffened for a split second but then regained her composure. She walked over and gave Ali a hug, thanking her for coming.

“I can’t believe you got me.” She looked around the room and locked eyes with her brother.

“Don’t look at me. It wasn’t my idea. I had nothing to do with it sis.” But the twinkle in his eye told her the truth.

“I’ll get you back Bubba. Just you wait.” She laughed as she continued making the rounds and greeting her friends and family.

The party was perfect for Ashlyn. Her favorite people in her favorite place just relaxing and laughing and having a good time. Mike manned the grill and Gram and a couple of Ashlyn’s cousins handled the kitchen. They all ate in the backyard sitting around a big picnic table and in other lawn chairs. There were some party games like cornhole and the kids ran around kicking soccer balls and cooling off with squirt guns. Ali spent time talking with Tammye and Liz and Chris while they ate. Whitney joined them after she arrived and greeted everyone. She had visited plenty of times before and knew her way around as if she lived there. One summer in college she did live there with Ashlyn.

They sang happy birthday and did cake and ice cream and Ashlyn really seemed to be enjoying herself. Hannah sat next to her with a smile on her face but almost everyone could tell it was fake. Meg was adorable as ever and the only time Hannah looked like a decent human being was when she looked at her daughter. Hannah had a lot of faults but she was a good mom and she loved her baby girl.

After cake and ice cream it was time to open presents. Meg was starting to get tired and a little fussy so Ashlyn put her to work helping her open her gifts.

“This hopefully won’t be a problem, but, um, if anybody happened to know about a particular gift up here that might not be appropriate for a three year old to open now would be a good time to let me know.” The blonde waited. Nobody moved so she tilted her head and quirked her eyebrow at the group. “Really?”

Chris quietly got up and retrieved his gift. He put it in Liz’s lap who was sitting just behind Ashlyn keeping a list of who gave her what so she could do thank you notes.

“Figures. What a surprise.” The blonde teased her brother as he walked back and sat next to Ali, blushing slightly.

Two other people got up and did the same thing to much laughter from the crowd.

Gram chuckled and yelled out “Come on, let’s go. We’re not getting any younger.”

Meg and Ashlyn opened all of her gifts in record time, the blonde aware of the time and wanting to get Meg into bed before she had a meltdown.

Whitney gave her a new pair of expensive sunglasses that she had wanted all summer. 

“Thanks Whit. These are just the ones I wanted.”

Tammye gave her a gift card for a spa day that was disguised as ‘sports massage’ so Ashlyn wouldn’t have a fit about it being called a spa day. Ashlyn may have secretly enjoyed getting pampered and mudded and scraped and manicured but she didn’t want the whole world to know about it. 

“Thanks mom. I love it” she winked at Tammye.

Chris’ gift was a vibrator shaped like a shark and the whole room exploded with laughter as Ashlyn turned beet red.

“Oh there’s nothing to be ashamed of honey” Gram shouted and laughed.

“Thanks Gram. And thanks Chris.” Ashlyn rolled her eyes.

Mike and some of the cousins gave her a new long board and a gift card to get it customized in one of the local shops.

“Thanks guys. This is awesome.” Her eyes were excited at the prospect of getting her new board tricked out.

Liz gave her a gift card for her favorite local tattoo artist. 

“Sweet! Thanks Lizard.”

When she opened the gift from Ali the brunette held her breath without realizing she was doing it. Ashlyn lifted an antique silver jewelry box out of the gift box and placed it on the table in front of her. It was oval, with swirling designs etched into it, ocean waves, and it was about three inches by five inches. There was a lid on it, that had a pair of small seashells sticking up vertically so you could grab it, all made of silver.

“Ali...I...” she paused and everyone looked at the brunette expectantly, surprised by the emotion in the keeper’s voice. Ashlyn looked at her mother who had tears in her eyes. Tammye nodded back at her daughter and smiled.

“That was my mother’s jewelry box” Tammye said in a surprisingly strong voice.

Ali’s heart raced and her palms started to sweat as she panicked.

“Oh I’m so sorry” she looked at Tammye apologetically. “I knew it was one of the things that Ashlyn wanted to keep and use once the house was finished. So I got it from the attic and had it cleaned and repaired.” She swallowed hard. “I’m so sorry...”

“It’s perfect Ali. Thank you.” Ashlyn’s voice was strong now too and still a little emotional. But there was a smile on her face as she caressed the silver oval lovingly.

Chris nudged Ali and winked at her when she looked over at him, still in a kind of embarrassed daze. She looked over to Tammye again who nodded her head at the brunette and said “You did good kid.”

Ali let out the breath she had been holding and looked down to try and regain her composure.

“And what’s this?” the blonde had opened the jewelry box and held a long silver necklace up that had pale blue and sea green beads on it.

“Oh,” Ali cleared her throat, suddenly very self-conscious. “The beads are made from some old sea glass that they found inside the walls of the house during construction.” She swallowed again, her mouth really dry. “A lot of times they’ll find things in the walls that the original builders left in there for good luck or as a joke...”

“Yeah, that’s right. I opened up a wall once and a bunch of girlie magazines from the 40s were in there.” Chris chimed in and everybody laughed at his unintentionally funny comment. “What? It’s a true story. It’s not my fault it was porn instead of pretty sea glass.”

“Thank you Ali. It’s just beautiful.”

“Mama when my turn?” Meg asked Hannah impatiently.

“Right now munchkin. Let’s see what’s in this one. I saved the very best one for last. Don’t you know that trick yet?” Ashlyn teased the girl playfully, tickling her sides as she ripped open the wrapping paper. “Oh Meg it’s beautiful. I love it.” Ashlyn held up the framed finger painting and everybody oohed and aahed at it. Meg squealed in delight and clapped her hands.

“Love you Ashyun.” The three year old wrapped her arms around the keeper’s waste and hugged her tightly.

“I love you too Meggie. Thank you very much for this beautiful painting.”

Now that presents had been opened the crowd spread out again throughout the house and the yard. It was almost 8pm and past Meg’s bedtime. It was still hot and humid, Central Florida was experiencing a minor heat wave that was expected to last through the week. Several partygoers picked up trash and wrapping paper and discarded paper plates while others carried serving dishes and leftovers and cups and glasses into the kitchen.

Hannah and Ashlyn went inside and walked upstairs to Ashlyn’s old room where they would be staying with Meg in a portable crib. It would be a tight fit but it should work fine. Whitney was staying in Chris’ old room next door.

Tammye, Whitney, Liz and Ali stood in the living room talking with and entertaining Meg. The little girl was starting to get fussy, whining about wanting more cake and candy. She rubbed her eyes and stamped her foot when Tammye squatted down to try and soothe her.

Ali scanned the area for Chris, thinking he could swoop in and toss the toddler around and change the dynamic a little bit. 

Liz seemed to be thinking the same thing when she said, “let’s go see Uncle Chris. I’ll bet he’s got something fun to do right now.” 

Tammye and Liz led Meg back outside to find some distraction while they waited for Ashlyn and Hannah to come back downstairs and put Meg to bed.

As soon as the sliding door closed behind them, Hannah came storming down the stairs and went right to the front door. Ashlyn came down seconds later, an embarrassed look on her face. She followed Hannah into the front entry hall and they began arguing. Everybody in the kitchen and living room could hear them even though they were trying to be quiet. 

“What are you doing? We’re staying here tonight...” Ashlyn’s voice was low but strong.

“We’re not staying here Ashlyn.” Hannah’s voice was louder than the blonde’s and her words cut through the rooms. “I don’t understand you sometimes. How in the world did you think it would be ok for us to stay in this place? It’s not even air-conditioned! You’re out of your goddamned mind.”

Whitney and Ali looked at each other, horrified, and then turned to look behind them into the kitchen where Gram and a couple of cousins were putting leftovers into the fridge. There were murmurs from other family members behind them in the living room too. Ali’s heart broke for Ashlyn. It was her birthday party and here was her girlfriend insulting the person and place that meant the most to her.

“Honestly, you are so stupid. It’s a good thing you can kick a ball around” Hannah continued with her tirade.

Mike got up from his seat in the living room and started to walk towards the front door. Ali and Whitney looked at each other, anger evident on both their faces, and moved into the front hall.

“Hey guys” Whitney started quietly. “You might wanna keep your voices down...”

“Oh great” Hannah rolled her eyes dramatically, “the cavalry is here.”

Ashlyn stood stock still, eyes trained on the redhead. She didn’t acknowledge Whitney at all. Her jaw was set and her nostrils flared as the color rose up her neck and into her cheeks.

“Ashlyn” Mike said sternly from ten steps behind them.

Ali stepped forward and spoke quickly and quietly. “Take my hotel room. You’ll never get another one, everything is booked for 100 miles.”

Hannah smirked and shook her head, laughing. “Why would you do that?” she challenged the brunette.

“Because you’re making a scene and upsetting everyone.” Ali stared at Hannah. “Let me get my purse and we can go. I’ll have to get my things out of there.” She touched Ashlyn’s arm to get her attention. The blonde still hadn’t moved a muscle. “Ash, did you get a rental car or...”

“We have a rental” Hannah interrupted. “Snap out of it” she said to Ashlyn and literally snapped her fingers in the blonde’s face.

Mike was there now, behind them, blocking the way through to the house. Ali turned around and smiled at him as she said, “Problem solved. Mike could you do us a favor and find Meg while I get my purse so they can go to the hotel?”

The elder Harris stood for a minute, looking past Ali and meeting his daughter’s eyes. Ashlyn nodded at him and he turned silently and walked across the living room towards the sliding door to the backyard. Ali turned quickly and looked at Whitney with wide eyes.

“I’ll help find Meg” the defender said as she slipped out the front door and ran around to the back of the house. 

“Look at them all scurry around...” Hannah began but Ashlyn cut her off.

“Do not say another word” she said through gritted teeth. “Just stand here. I’ll be right back.”

The blonde went into the kitchen and hugged her Gram, whispering into her ear. She stood in the living room and said a group goodbye and thank you. Then she went out to the backyard and did the same thing. Mike, Tammye, Whitney, Liz and Meg met her at the side of the house where they hugged and said goodbye. Ashlyn carried Meg to the front and put her into the carseat as Hannah, Ali and Chris came out the front door.

//

Two hours later Chris opened the front door and led Ali into Gram’s house again. He carried her suitcase and carry-on upstairs to Ashlyn’s bedroom with Ali following behind him.

“Thanks Chris.” Ali stood on her tiptoes and hugged him.

He released her and gave her a serious look. “I like you. You’re a keeper. Don’t give up on her, ok?”

The brunette blushed a little, “never.”

“Run down and bring up a fan for our guest Bubba.” Gram walked into the bedroom and put some fresh towels on the full size bed as Chris left the room.

“I don’t mean to be a bother. Chris said it would be ok for me to stay here. But...” the brunette said quickly, feeling bad for causing more work for Gram.

“Honey, you’re welcome in this house any time. Don’t ever give that another thought.” Gram sat on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to her. Ali sat next to her twisting her hands in her lap nervously. Gram took one of her hands and brought it into her own lap. “I sure am glad to finally meet you. My girl thinks the world of you so naturally I was skeptical” she chuckled and looked carefully at Ali.

The brunette met her gaze and all she could see were Ashlyn’s tawny hazel eyes smiling back at her. She felt a wave of calm come over her and she spoke without thinking. “You have her eyes. I’ve never seen eyes that can change so many different colors, but you have them too.”

“Well technically I had mine first” she chuckled again and squeezed her hand “but yes, you’re right.” She paused for a minute. “She’s going to need friends like you and Whit and Liz if she’s going to do what she needs to do. She’s tender hearted Ali. It’s her strength and her weakness. She’d rather go through hell than hurt that little girl.” 

“I know.” Ali looked down sadly. “I’ll do anything I can to help. She knows that.”

“I’m glad you’re here honey.”


	29. Birthday Fireworks

The Epcot birthday celebration was a lot more fun and had a lot less drama. The only stressful part had been wondering if Hannah would actually be there or not. When she followed Ashlyn over to the group assembled at the outdoor bar of the Mexico pavilion Liz sent a shocked look to Whitney and Ali. They stood next to each other in the hot afternoon sun drinking Margaritas and waiting for the birthday girl so the celebration could begin.

“Holy shit” Liz said so only Whitney and Ali could hear. “You were fucking right! I can’t believe she has the nerve to show her face here.” Liz’s eyes were wide with disbelief. “She’s lucky it’s Ash’s day or I’d tell her where to go.”

Whitney gave her a consolatory pat on the back and said “Yes ma’am. Let’s make sure Ash has a fun birthday today. Fuck that bitch. She won’t ruin it.” 

Ali wondered if Hannah had been brave enough to go with Ashlyn to drop Meg off at Gram’s house for the night or not. She probably made Ashlyn do it by herself. Better that way anyway.

There were eleven countries in the World Showcase at Epcot Center. They were arranged in a circle around a large man-made lake. Mexico was the first to the left as you entered the expansive area. Each country’s pavilion had shops and a bar or restaurant that served the food and beverages of that country. The plan was to walk around and visit each country and have a drink, and something to eat if you were smart. Closing time was 9pm and the night was capped off with a big fireworks display in the center of the lake.

The birthday celebration had started in Mexico at 2pm with shots of tequila to get things going with a bang. They had seven hours to try and complete the challenge. Nobody wanted to get completely trashed, but everyone was ready to have a good time. The key to success, Ashlyn kept telling everybody, was to try and stick to the same alcohol as much as possible. Mixing drinks was a sure fire way to get drunk and end up hugging the toilet before you got halfway around the lake. She knew this from personal experience. The blonde had been trying to complete this challenge for years and had gotten close twice before. 

There were twelve in the group: Ashlyn, Hannah, Whitney, Ali, Liz, three other friends from Satellite Beach, and two Orlando SC players from the men’s MLS soccer team and their girlfriends, for a total of eight gals and four guys. Many of them lived in the Orlando area so getting there had been easy. Getting home would be easy for them too, they could just hop in a taxi or uber and not worry. The Satellite Beach crew had rented rooms at a nearby hotel so they could drink and have fun with no worries about driving. 

Things went smoothly for the first three countries, Mexico, Norway and China where they wisely ordered some food. Ali loved watching Ashlyn interact with most of her favorite people from all the different parts of her life. The blonde had her big dimple smile shining for the entire two hours they’d been there. And that made Ali happiest of all.

It was almost 4pm when they walked up to the bar in the Germany pavilion. Even though it was just paint and decorations on a building in Central Florida, the music and smell and sound of it all struck the brunette as soon as she entered the bar. Ali was filled with memories of her time in Deutschland and her face broke into a huge smile. Without even meaning to, she greeted the bartender and ordered her beer in German. The bartender asked her a few questions about where she learned to speak such fluent German and she told him. After they had chatted for a few minutes and he had served her the beer, she turned around to see the entire group staring at her with their mouths open. Well, except Hannah, she was unimpressed as usual.

“Holy shit that was so cool!” one of the soccer guys said, giving Ali a high-five at the same time. “Will you order for me too?”

The brunette ordered all of their drinks and some appetizers she thought they would like. They spent the next 45 minutes listening to Ali speak German to them and the bartender. They made her say odd phrases and silly words and Liz tried to turn it into a drinking game but nobody could stop listening to the brunette long enough to agree on rules.

All the while Ashlyn beamed at her. She stood by Hannah’s side but she could not take her eyes off of Ali. Nobody could. It was 45 minutes of watching the brunette be adorable and beautiful and smart and even sexy. Before long, the German translation requests turned risqué and Ali blushed as she tried to find the correct German words for the sexual phrases. One time she had to ask the bartender for help with a word and even he turned red. The group howled with laughter.

“Ich bin gleich wieder da” she said, forgetting that nobody but the bartender understood her, as she walked towards the hallway that led to the bathroom. Everyone looked confused until the bartender finally translated for them.

“She said she’ll be right back.”

It was getting late and they had spent longer in Germany than they had planned. Nobody regretted it though. Everybody was at least a little drunk and in a good mood. A couple of the guys went to the men’s room and as Ashlyn watched them walk away she noticed that Hannah was just entering the hallway that led to the ladies room.

Ali came out of the stall and washed her hands. As she reached for the paper towel dispenser near the door Hannah entered the medium-sized, 4-stall bathroom and stood in front of her with her hands on her hips.

“Oh!” Ali said in surprise. “Hey Hannah.”

The redhead scanned the bathroom quickly and noted that they were alone. She didn’t move out of Ali’s way. Ali stood there with her wet hands in front of her waiting for Hannah to go into one of the stalls or do whatever she had come in there for. But she just stood there in front of her with a hard look on her pretty face.

“Did you need something?” Ali asked, trying hard to keep the bite out of her tone. She promised herself she would treat Hannah like gold today for Ashlyn’s sake.

“Actually, I do need something” she started, sneering at the brunette. “I need you to stay away from my girlfriend.” She paused for a minute, taking in the surprised look on Ali’s face. “Think you can do that?”

Ali wiped her hands on her shorts and sighed loudly, shaking her head and trying to compose herself. She would not make another scene. Not today.

“I’m not having this conversation with you, not today” she said evenly.

“We don’t need to have a conversation. You just need to keep away from her. Go find your own girlfriend and leave mine alone.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Hannah. Ash is my friend and if you’re too insecure to handle that then that’s your problem.”

“Oh you don’t fool me. You probably set this whole thing up just so you could come in here and dazzle everybody with your German. I see right through you and your games. Your perfect little birthday presents and your heroic hotel room last night...”

Ali laughed out loud. “You’re crazy.” She stepped around her and reached for the door. “Why don’t you focus less on me and try paying attention to your girlfriend on her birthday. You ruined her party yesterday. You better not pull any bullshit tonight.”

“Or what?” the redhead spit the words out harshly as she turned around to face Ali again.

“What is wrong with you? Why does there have to be an ‘or what?’ It’s Ashlyn’s birthday. Be nice to her and let her enjoy it. Jesus fucking Christ.” She pulled the door open fast so she could leave but she stopped in her tracks. Ashlyn stood there looking furious. She had heard the whole exchange.

“Ash, I’m sorry...” the brunette said quietly, afraid that the blonde’s fury was aimed at her.

Ashlyn gently squeezed Ali’s arm as she stepped into the bathroom. “Can you give us a minute?”

“Of course” Ali walked to the end of the hallway and practically ran into Whitney as the defender came around the corner.

“What’s the matter?”

“Ash is in there with Hannah. They need a minute.”

Ali filled Whitney in on what had happened in the bathroom as they made their way back to the bar.

“I swear to God. If she ruins this for Ash I will kill her” Whitney seethed. Ali had never seen her so angry before.

//

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Hannah and Ashlyn rejoined the group and they moved on to Italy as if nothing had happened. Hannah seemed to be more attentive to the blonde. Ali wasn’t sure if it was genuine or if she was just being possessive and jealous. As long as Ashlyn liked it she didn’t really care which it was.

By the time 9pm rolled around the group had gathered, in defeat, on some benches near the lake between the United Kingdom and Canada pavilions. They had only gotten through nine of the eleven countries and several of them had stopped drinking two or three countries earlier. Ali, one of Ashlyn’s high school friends, and one of the soccer guys were the only three that actually had a drink at all nine of the countries they visited. The soccer player was really big and his body handled the alcohol and food better than everybody else. The high school friend was absolutely shit-faced and he had thrown up twice already. Ali was really drunk but still having a good time. She had stuck to her game plan: drink only beer, eat regularly but choose carefully, drink water at least every other country, and pee a lot. Whitney had to talk her out of getting another drink in the UK. Ali liked to complete her challenges.

They sat on and stood around the benches laughing and teasing each other and drinking bottles of water as they waited for the fireworks to start. Ali leaned her head on Liz’s shoulder and listened to another high school escapade that involved Ashlyn, drinking, running and something about a dead fish. After a little while longer the wasted high school friend lurched off to throw up again and Liz ran after him.

“He’s all mine ladies...I know you’re jealous!” she joked as she ran.

As the music and fireworks started Ali felt somebody sit down next to her in Liz’s spot. She had her head tilted back to look at the sky and she didn’t want to turn her head to the side to look because she would make herself dizzy. Whoever it was had given her the proper amount of personal space and they didn’t smell bad, there were so many smells at that time that you could only really identify the truly bad ones, so she didn’t really care who it was. She kept watching the fireworks above her with a smile on her face.

“Hey.”

Ashlyn’s soft voice made her stomach flutter. She brought her head down and looked around her. Ashlyn sat next to her with her hands in her lap. She was drunk and adorable with the cutest half-smile on her face as she looked up at the night sky. How did she do that? How could she be so adorable and cute and then so fucking sexy at the same time? Ali’s eyes focused on the group for a minute and she saw Hannah watching them from another bench. Whitney sat next to her half paying attention to the fireworks and her best friend.

“Happy Birthday Ash” the brunette said quietly as she tilted her head back again, enjoying the fireworks.

“Thanks.”

“Are you having fun?”

“I really am.” She was quiet for a minute and then said “I can’t tell you how happy I am that you’re here.” She reached over, not taking her eyes off the fireworks, and held Ali’s hand between them on the bench.

Ali felt that familiar, exhilarating jolt of electricity at the touch. She gave Ashlyn’s hand a long squeeze. 

“You know she’s watching us, right?”

“I don’t care” the blonde said, knowing she would have to argue with Hannah about this later. “These fireworks are ours.”

//

The argument had been short. After she had gotten ready for bed she took her room key and told Hannah she was sleeping in Whitney’s room. She wandered down the hall whisper-shouting the defender’s name until Whitney came out and pulled her into the room she was sharing with Ali.

In her drunkenness the blonde had honestly forgotten that Ali would be in Whitney’s room. Ali was in the bathroom with the door closed brushing her teeth when Ashlyn crawled into the empty bed in her t-shirt and boxer briefs. They were all still a little drunk. Whitney watched from her bed as her best friend curled up on her side and pulled the covers up. Her eyes were already closed but she faced Whitney’s bed so it was easy to hear her small voice.

“Thanks for an awesome birthday bestie. I love you.”

“Love you too Ash” the defender said as she pulled her covers up. “Don’t puke in my room.”

When Ali came out of the bathroom in her t-shirt and pj pants a minute later she walked over to her bed and stopped. She looked at Whitney who just shrugged. Ali shrugged too and then walked around to the other side of her bed and climbed in. Somewhere in the back of her alcohol filled brain a tiny voice warned her about something but she couldn’t really make it out. She snuggled up behind Ashlyn and spooned her, wrapping her arm around the blonde’s middle and pulling her in tightly.

“Night Whit. Can you get the light?” Ali asked.

“Night.” The defender switched off the light on the nightstand between the two beds.

“Night Ash,” Ali kissed her shoulder before resting her head on the pillow. “Happy Birthday babe.”

Ashlyn smiled at the pet name and drifted off to sleep. It was the best sleep she had ever had.


	30. Harris Hospitality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what can I say? Florida's on my mind this evening. I'm excited Ali's going to Orlando IRL so you get the two chapters with the backstory in them. Hope you enjoy.

Rt 95 stretched out in front of Ali as she drove south towards her mother’s house outside of Miami. She was thirty minutes in to her three hour drive and her thoughts were full of the blonde goalkeeper who had such a hold on her heart. There was nobody in the rental car with her so she didn’t have to deny it. She was in love with Ashlyn Harris. Just the thought gave her butterflies and brought a smile to her face. She allowed herself to remember how her day had started back at the hotel in Orlando, wrapped in the blonde’s strong arms.

As the early morning sun seeped in around the closed curtains Ali slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was warm and comfortable and laying on her side. She felt soft skin against her face and picked up the familiar scent of...what was that intoxicating smell? The beach with something else mixed in. She breathed deeply and smiled. She felt the soft bed rising and falling under her arm. Wait, what? She was still half asleep and she didn’t want to wake up. She closed her eyes tighter and tried to go back to the dream she had been having. 

In the dream she had woken up naked in bed with Ashlyn and they were snuggled up together exchanging sleepy kisses and touches. The blonde was on her back and Ali was curled against her side, her leg thrown over her hips and her arm stretched out across her ribs, just under her breasts. She kissed Ashlyn’s dimple and then kept kissing across her cheek to her ear. She trailed her tongue around the outside edge of her ear and pulled her earlobe into her mouth, sucking gently before releasing it with a soft kiss. The blonde turned her head and brought their lips together in a slow kiss. Ali felt her smile into the kiss and couldn’t help smiling too.

“Good morning beautiful” Ashlyn said softly, kissing her nose and brushing some stray brunette locks away from her face before kissing her lips again.

“Morning babe” she mumbled around the kiss and hugged her tightly, wanting to be even closer to her love.

They continued kissing and caressing each other’s skin for several minutes. Ashlyn kissed her lips again this time deepening it and moving her hand down to Ali’s shoulder. The brunette felt her body start to wake up and respond to the keeper. She kissed back, licking Ashlyn’s lower lip and bringing her hand up to cup her breast. The blonde allowed her entrance, meeting Ali’s tongue with her own and moaning quietly. Ali raised herself up on her elbow to get a better angle, without breaking the kiss. She leaned over Ashlyn and felt her breast rub against the keeper’s and shivered with excitement as both nipples started to harden. 

“Ash...” she whispered as they both gulped for air.

The blonde pulled Ali on top of her and kissed her hungrily, tongue exploring every bit of her eager mouth. Every part of their bodies was touching and it felt amazing. Ashlyn’s arms wrapped around Ali’s back as the brunette’s encircled her neck. 

“God you feel good” the blonde said and moaned as Ali tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth. 

She moved her legs to the outside of Ashlyn’s and bent her knees slightly to get leverage on the mattress. They were still flush against each other, not an inch between them. Ali moved her body slowly against the blonde’s and created light pressure. Their nipples pressed together, hardened as they moved, and sent waves of excitement through both women as they continued to make out deeply. The feeling of Ashlyn’s neatly trimmed curls rubbing against her own dark ones sent a jolt to Ali’s core and a flood between her legs. She moaned loudly into Ashlyn’s mouth and applied more pressure to that spot. She broke the kiss and moved her body down a few inches so she could grind her dark mound against the blonde’s clit. Ashlyn gasped at the sensation and tilted her hips up for more contact.

“Fuck...” the blonde reached down and grabbed Ali’s ass with both hands and squeezed it. She tried to speed up the brunette’s grinding strokes but Ali kept the pace slow and deliberate. 

Ali began sucking and nipping her neck, her hands working on the keeper’s breasts at the same time. She kept slowly grinding against Ashlyn’s clit with long powerful strokes of her mound. She was so turned on that she stopped and shivered at the end of one of her long strokes.

“Jesus” she said in a low growl as another wave of passion pooled between her own legs.

“Ali...”

“Ali. Hey, are you awake?”

The brunette opened her eyes and saw Ashlyn staring down at her. She was curled up into the blonde’s side with her head on her shoulder and her arm across her stomach. She was so confused. Was this still the dream? What the hell was happening? She still had on her pajamas. That was good. Her nipples were hard. God, what had she done in real life while she enjoyed that fucking dream?

“Yeah, I’m awake” she said quickly, untangling their legs and rolling over onto her back as smoothly as possible. She could feel her own wetness on the inside of her pj pants and prayed that she hadn’t said or done anything from her dream. 

“You were saying something. Were you talking in your sleep or were we having a conversation that I slept through?” Ashlyn sat up against the headboard and chuckled as she reached for her bottle of water on the nightstand.

Thankfully, Whitney came out of the bathroom at that moment and started talking to Ashlyn about her flight to NC later that day.

Ali desperately tried to remember if she had touched the blonde sexually while she dreamt...

A car honked its horn loudly at Ali as it passed her on the right. She was in the left lane but she was only going about 50mph, frustrating everybody behind her. 

“Sorry!” she moved into the middle lane and shook her head to try and get re-focused. She made a mental note not to re-live sexual fantasies about Ashlyn while driving ever again.

//

The rest of the week went faster than Ali wanted. Even though she couldn’t wait to get back to Satellite Beach and spend the weekend with Ashlyn, the weekend meant that she would have to leave and go back to Boston the next day. And that depressed her more than she expected. 

She enjoyed spending the next two and a half days at her mom’s house. Even though it wasn’t the house she had grown up in, it felt like home because of her mom, Deb. The Florida heat wave continued all week and it was too hot to even be outdoors in the sweltering afternoons. Ali spent the mornings at the beach, the afternoons shopping and the evenings with her family. Her mom went with her to the beach one morning and shopping both afternoons. Deb’s husband Mike was a good guy and Ali really liked him. Her favorite thing about him was the way he treated Deb. He adored her and was sweet and kind to her every chance he got. Her mom was so happy with him that it made all of the hurt and confusion Ali went through when her parents had divorced in high school worth it. Mike had two teenage kids who lived with their mother nearby. Deb had been an involved step-mom since they got married eight years ago. She was a physical education teacher at a girls private school in the area and loved her job. 

Ali was very close with her mom. Even though she lived so far away Ali knew that if she needed her she would come running. They spoke several times a week on the phone, except during Ali’s busy season. And they tried to spend every Christmas together, Kyle included. The brunette loved visiting for short vacations and long weekends whenever she could. Sometimes she would bring Sydney or another friend or Kyle. It was a perfect mix of visiting home and being on vacation in sunny Miami and it always left Ali feeling good. 

This visit was no different except that Ali usually didn’t take time off in the middle of her busy season. Deb knew something was up but couldn’t figure out why her daughter hadn’t said anything yet. She had heard plenty about Ali’s new friend Ashlyn from Kyle and Ali herself over the summer. Something about this woman had made her workaholic daughter take a week off in the middle of October and she wanted to know what it was. 

“So there’s nothing else you want to tell me about Ashlyn and her birthday party weekend?” Deb asked as they finished cleaning up the kitchen after dinner Thursday evening. Ali had told her the drama with Hannah at Gram’s house but left out the bathroom confrontation part of the festivities.

“Not really. Why, is there something you want to know?” Ali replied hoping the subject would change. She liked being able to talk to her mom about relationships and stuff but she was so tired of the people in her life telling her to be careful about her feelings for Ashlyn and not get hurt. She knew Sydney and Kyle were just trying to protect her but she was sick of hearing it. She couldn’t bear to hear the same warning again from her own mother.

“Not unless you want to share something I don’t already know.” Deb tried to seem disinterested, hoping the age old tactic would work.

“I can’t think of anything.”

Deb made one last try, “well she must be pretty special for you to take a whole week off in October.”

“Well I don’t...I mean...” Ali stammered as the blush crept up her cheeks. She closed her mouth and focused on the pan she was putting in the cupboard, relieved her back was to her mother.

Deb smiled and took pity on her daughter, “I’m looking forward to meeting her. Don’t make me wait too long honey.”

//

Ali and Ashlyn had made plans to meet at the Melbourne airport late Friday afternoon. Ashlyn had brought Hannah and Meg to the airport for their 3pm flight home to DC, returning the rental car and getting a ride back to Gram’s with Chris. She didn’t usually waste money on a rental car when she went home to Satellite Beach but Hannah had insisted. The more Ashlyn thought about it though, it hadn’t been a bad idea with the mess Meg often made in the backseat. But she didn’t want Ali to have to waste any more money on her rental car either. She wanted to be a good hostess to the brunette that weekend and that started with getting picked up from the airport, even if there was no flight involved. Ali had tried to get a hotel room again but Ashlyn refused that plan as well. She would stay in Chris’ old room at Gram’s house and enjoy a real dose of Harris hospitality.

Ali didn’t mind. There was something really nice about being at Gram’s house. Not only did it remind her of her favorite blonde but there was a relaxed and comfortable vibe to the house that somehow rubbed off. The one night she had slept in Ashlyn’s old room, as hot and humid as it was in there with no air conditioning, she felt oddly at peace. With all of the drama that had occurred that night she didn’t think she would sleep at all. But she had quickly drifted off surrounded by Ashlyn’s things and her scent and her presence.

The keeper drove Gram’s car out of the airport parking lot and headed back to nearby Satellite Beach and her favorite restaurant. It was right on the beach and it was casual, like almost everything in Satellite Beach, but it had the best food around and Ashlyn knew most of the people who worked there. 

“We’ll drop off your bags at Gram’s on the way to dinner. Is that ok? You don’t need to freshen up or anything do you?” the blonde asked.

“Umm it depends on where we’re going. If I’m dressed ok then I’m good. Do I need to change?” Ali asked back.

Ashlyn laughed out loud, “Ali, you always look great. Trust me, you’re more put together barefoot after a beach day than most of the people in this town ever get.”

They spent almost three hours eating and drinking and talking and laughing over dinner. No fewer than five people stopped by their table to greet Ashlyn. Each one received a hug and a smile from the keeper and relayed some sort of story about her for Ali’s benefit. Their waitress was a high school classmate and one of the people who stopped was in her Gram’s knitting group. Ali felt like she was out with the mayor or something and her face hurt from laughing and smiling so much.

“Sorry about that. I should have warned you. Everybody knows everybody here” the blonde said as they walked up the beach after dinner. They each carried their shoes, wading ankle deep in the ocean.

“Oh don’t be sorry. I loved it” Ali replied with another big smile. “It was great hearing all the stories about you. Kind of makes up for everything you heard about me at the 4th of July.”

“Nothing can make up for the frozen peas story. That will stand alone forever” Ashlyn teased.

Ali rolled her eyes and elbowed her in the ribs.

“Ow! Ok ok, I take it back.”

They walked on enjoying the still muggy evening air. It was a little cooler right there by the ocean. After another twenty minutes the beach turned and there was a short pier jutting out into the waves. Ashlyn stopped on the other side of the pier and sat down in the sand looking out at the water.

“I love to sit here. I love the sound the waves make when they hit the pilings under the pier.”

Ali sat next to her, close enough so their shoulders touched. They were quiet for several minutes, enjoying the sound of the waves and the water. The brunette could feel Ashlyn relax next to her. It was as if each wave washed some of the stress away. Ten minutes passed by with neither woman saying anything. But it felt perfectly comfortable. Finally, without any warning, the keeper spoke in a quiet but steady voice.

“When I was little, like five or six, I was terrified that everybody would leave me.” She looked out at the dark ocean and moved her hands through the sand on either side of her legs. “I remember waking up at night, not knowing where I was, and feeling so scared. I thought that was how it was always going to be...alone in the dark, crying and afraid.”

Ali’s heart hurt listening to her talk but she knew better than to move or interrupt. Ashlyn had something she wanted her to know and she wasn’t going to get in the way.

“Sometimes I could cry myself back to sleep. But usually I cried until someone came in to check on me. Chris, mostly, but then when we moved in with Gram it was her.” She paused and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. “My parents were both alcoholics and they both worked hard to try and give us what we needed. I don’t ever remember my dad working fewer than two jobs when we were growing up. They tried their best but it was bad. We never had enough of anything. And I don’t mean just food and things. We never had enough time or laughter or peace.” 

The tide was coming in and the crashing of the waves got louder as they sat there.

“My parents weren’t around very much. Between working and drinking they just didn’t get home every night. Chris took such good care of me. He was only a year older. He should have been crying himself to sleep at night instead of making me feel better. I’ll never be able to repay him for that. How do you thank someone for that?” her voice cracked for the first time since she had begun speaking.

“The money my parents did make went right to booze. We were on food stamps and welfare and still couldn’t make it enough. Finally Gram just told my parents that we were going to live with her. That was that. I think I was seven. That was the first time we went up to Gloucester for the summer too.” She looked down for a minute before stretching her legs out in front of her and leaning back on her hands. Ali missed the contact with her shoulder. 

“Things started to get better at Gram’s. We were always scraping to get by but at least we had a stable home. I had my own room and my own bed and I could decorate it and know that it would be there when I got home from school. That was the first time I remember feeling safe. Not afraid for my life safe, but safe like tomorrow would be ok safe.” She looked up at the night sky for a minute before continuing.

“I tried to be so good Ali” her voice broke again as her emotions swelled. “Every minute of every day I tried to be good and be quiet and be still.” She sat up and crossed her legs, her knee laying across the brunette’s thigh.

“I just thought if I could be good enough then maybe my mom wouldn’t leave me again. You know? If I was a good little girl my mom would love me and my dad would stay with me. But nothing I did ever worked.”

Ali rested her hand on the blonde’s knee and squeezed it lightly. “Oh Ash” she whispered.

A few tears slid down the keeper’s face as she looked out at the ocean again.

“It was a shitty way to grow up. No little kid should ever have to think that they’re the reason their parents can’t stay with them.”

The brunette turned a little and moved her hand and slowly rubbed Ashlyn’s back, her other hand on her knee. 

“It slowly got better. Gram and Grampy were amazing. And mom and dad came around when they could, which wasn’t very often. They went through an awful divorce when I was in middle school. I thought that would help but it didn’t. It just made them angry. My dad got sober first, when I was in high school, but he fell off the wagon a bunch of times. It’s never been easy for him. Then Chris went through his rough times before getting sober my senior year at UNC. My mom struggled a little longer. I think seeing the rest of us trying to rebuild our family finally motivated her enough. She’s been sober for almost seven years now.” She smiled for the first time since she began telling Ali her story.

“But that was awful too. We had to learn to forgive each other. And I had to grow up enough to be able to do that. I had to learn about myself and then figure out how to try and have some sort of relationship with my parents. And at that time they were far from my favorite people. I went a couple of years without speaking to my mom when I was in college. But we did it. It felt really scary and fragile at first. For like, the first two years. It was like we were all waiting for one of us to fail and ruin the whole thing. But gradually we proved to each other that we wanted it to work and we wanted to love each other again and we wanted to be there for each other.”

Ali gave her a side hug without meaning to. She just couldn’t help it. And the blonde leaned into it and rested her head on her shoulder. They stayed like that as Ashlyn finished her story.

“My mom carries so much guilt with her, still to this day. I think she’ll carry it with her to her last breath, no matter what we say to make her feel better. And I thought I knew what she must have felt. How bad she must have felt for leaving me like that and hurting me like that.” She laughed bitterly. “But I realize now that I knew nothing. It must hurt her so much more than I could ever imagine. I finally have a little taste of what she carries around every day...”

“Meg” the brunette said quietly.

“She’s not even my kid but I love her. It’s killing me to think I might cause her any of that same pain I grew up with. I know what I’ve gotta do but I just can’t bring myself to do it.” She gulped and started crying softly again. “But the longer I wait the harder it gets. I’m only making it worse.” She picked her head up off of Ali’s shoulder and started crying harder, head in her hands.

Ali kept side-hugging her until her crying stopped. She gently stroked her cheek and wiped some of her tears away with the back of her hand.

“I’m sorry. I can’t believe I just dumped that all on you like that. I’m such an ass.” She looked at the brunette apologetically.

“Please don’t be sorry. I love that you told me. I’m so glad you trust me with it. That means so much to me Ashlyn.”

“Something about coming back here gets me, every time. I love it here. It’s home and I’ll always love coming here. I have a lot of great memories and friends here. But there’s also a lot of sadness and hurt here and sometimes it sneaks up on me. Like that waitress we had tonight. She used to tease me all the time about my clothes and how I never had anything nice to wear. She was a real fucking bitch about it when we were in middle school.”

“God. Fucking mean girls.”

“She apologized. After I graduated from UNC and came home for a visit I was kind of a big deal. Not many people from Satellite Beach get a full scholarship to such a great school. Hell, most people from Satellite Beach can’t even get through community college!” she chuckled. “I don’t know if she genuinely felt sorry for making my life such hell back then or if she just felt like she had to say she was sorry because of the shift in power that happened. Here I was, big shot home with my degree after college, waiting for her to bring me my food. She’s been a waitress since high school. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. But it was an interesting dynamic for a few years as the kids who had been so mean to me growing up tried to deal with the fact that I turned out ok after all.” A small smile graced her face.

“You turned out better than ok. You’re fucking awesome” Ali said in a strong and steady voice, filled with emotion. She took a second to get those emotions back in check. “And you better not tell me anymore of the people who were mean to you. I will not be able to control my temper” Ali said, seriously. “Man I hate mean people.” 

Ashlyn laughed and patted Ali’s hand that still rested on her knee. “Ok, deal.”

Ali broke the hug and took Ashlyn’s hand in hers. “Can I say something?”

“Always.”

“You’ll know when the time is right to do what you need to do. Nobody else knows but you. And it doesn’t matter that your brain already knows and thinks it might be time. Your heart has to know. Your heart has to be ready for the beating it’s going to take.” She paused for a minute. “It took me a very long time and I had to keep telling my brain to fuck off. I finally explained it to Syd like I was rebuilding and fortifying my heart. I couldn’t send it into battle again until it had the reinforcements it would need. I know that sounds stupid but...”

“No.” Ashlyn brushed a few strands of hair behind the brunette’s ear. “That makes perfect sense. And that’s what I’ve been doing. My head knows but my heart isn’t ready.” She turned slightly and wrapped Ali up in a big hug, both women holding on tightly. “Thank you for understanding. It means more than I can tell you.”


	31. Satellite Beach

Ashlyn set her cup of coffee down on the patio table in the screen porch and sat next to her Grandmother after kissing her on the cheek.

“Morning.”

“Good morning Bashy. How was your evening?” Gram patted the blonde’s knee after she settled into the patio chair.

“Good. Val says hi. We saw her at the Neptune.” She blew on her coffee and took a tentative sip.

“Oh thanks honey, I’ll see her tomorrow night at the meeting.” Gram watched a couple of birds at the feeder. “I thought you were surfing this morning? Decide to sleep late instead?”

“Yeah, I’ll go tomorrow morning. I can’t believe I’ve been here for almost a full week and haven’t gone yet. That’s a first.” She drank her coffee. “Are we still on for dinner tonight?”

Gram’s face lit up as she looked at her granddaughter and smiled. “You bet. Thanks for doing the shopping yesterday. We’ll be all set to eat at 6:30. Chris is picking Beth up at 6:00. We’re all looking forward to it.”

“Me too. Thanks Gram.”

//

Ashlyn spent the day showing Ali around Satellite Beach. She brought her to all of the places that meant the most to her growing up in the tiny little beachside town. They visited the skate park and the soccer field and the high school and the beach they hung out at as kids. Everywhere they went Ashlyn saw someone she knew and introduced Ali.

“I changed my mind. I need to know who was mean to you. I can’t stand not knowing” Ali said as they watched a group of teenagers working on tricks at the skate park.

The keeper chuckled. “Ok. I think. You remember I’m cool with everybody now though, right?”

“I know. But I’m not.”

They watched a young boy, maybe ten years old, try and drop in to one of the smaller halfpipes. He tried and fell about six times. Ali cringed each time, thankful for the helmet, kneepads and wristguards he wore.

“He’s not leaning forward enough. He doesn’t trust himself.” Ashlyn watched him fall twice more and then walked over to him. 

Ali was mesmerized as she looked on. The blonde certainly looked the part. Her snapback was on backwards over her long blonde hair. And she wore a sleeveless t-shirt and loose shorts with white Vans. The brunette was in for a long day of trying not to stare at the muscles in her shoulders and arms. Everything about the keeper turned her on. It was intoxicating to see her here in her natural element. This town, this skate park even, made up so much of who she was inside. Ali felt like it was a gift to get to see her like this. She wouldn’t trade this time for anything. 

Ashlyn took her sunglasses off as she approached the boy and talked with him. Ali watched her crouch down and simulate what she was trying to teach him. The boy gave her his attention and asked a couple of questions. She twisted her hips as she answered him and put her arms out wide. She patted him on the shoulder as he walked back up and got ready to try again. Ali could hear the keeper yell encouragement to him.

“You can do it. Trust yourself.”

The boy nodded his head, took a deep breath and dropped in smoothly, his face breaking out into a huge grin. 

“Yeah!” Ashlyn yelled. “Nice job!” She clapped her hands a few times, exchanged a wave with the excited boy and walked back towards Ali, smiling broadly.

“Ok, that was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen” Ali said when the keeper sat down next to her again.

“Little dude just needed some encouragement, that’s all.” 

Liz met them for lunch at Ashlyn’s second favorite place to eat, the diner by the bridge. The blonde was happy that Liz and Ali seemed to be getting along. They got along great at Epcot too. As they left the diner Liz spotted something in the shop next door and pulled Ali with her. Ashlyn shook her head and followed them in. Forty-five minutes later they walked back out, Ali with a new beach cover-up, Liz with a new pair of sunglasses, and Ashlyn with a new pair of board shorts. Liz hugged them goodbye and went back to work.

Ashlyn and the brunette continued down the strip of shops and stopped in to say hi to Chris at the surf shop he managed. He gave them each a hug and proudly showed Ali around the shop. He made plans with Ashlyn to surf early the next morning, hoping their dad would be able to join them too. 

“Do you surf Ali?” he asked with a hopeful look on his big face.

The brunette frowned, “No. My brother tried to teach me but it didn’t go well. I think it’s really cool and I’d love to learn someday though.”

“You should come too! See how it’s done, get your feet wet as they say.” Chris was excited. “I can hook you up with everything you’ll need.” He spread his arms out and motioned around the shop.

“Oh that’s really sweet of you Chris, but I don’t want to slow you guys down and ruin your morning.”

“Are you sure? We wouldn’t mind” Ashlyn said with the same hopeful look as her brother.

“I really do want to learn. But maybe I could come and just watch tomorrow. Would that be ok? Or is that against some sort of surfing code?”

“Excellent plan” Chris smiled and said. “I’ll bring some gear just in case” he winked at her. “See you at dinner ladies.”

“Bye Bubba.”

“See you tonight Chris.”

As they exited the shop Ashlyn pointed down the street a few blocks to a florist shop across the way. “That’s Beth’s shop. She’s Chris’ fiancee. You’ll meet her tonight.”

“Can we stop in before we head back home? I’d love to buy some flowers for Gram.”

“Sure” the blonde replied. “Anything you want.” The smile stretched across her face as she looked at Ali. This had been a perfect day so far. It was hot as hell this afternoon but she had a good fix for that. They walked back to the car and drove several blocks up the strip. There were fewer shops and they were more spread out up here. The blonde showed her the Pizza Hut where she had her first job.

“They fired me after like six months. I had a game and the girl I switched shifts with didn’t show up. So when I went to work the next day they fired me. I was mortified. I cried while I rode my bike back home.” She shook her head at the memory. “It was a good life lesson though.”

They drove a few more miles, parked the car in a tiny parking lot and walked into a small palm-lined garden park. It waa about twenty feet wide and thirty feet long and it was rectangular shaped but with rounded corners. In addition to the tall palm trees there were bushes and shrubs and flowering plants with wooden benches spread around. It was lush and green and beautiful. At the far end of the park the vegetation got much thicker and denser. Ashlyn led them through what looked like a wall of vegetation, almost like a hidden entrance. After a few steps Ali realized they were walking on an old wooden pathway. The blonde pushed through some large bushes, holding them down carefully so they didn’t swing back and hit Ali, and they emerged in a small glade. 

“The path got overgrown and now most people don’t even know this is here” she explained as Ali took it all in.

It was quiet and a little cooler in the glade, under the palm trees. There was a small natural pool in the middle, about five feet by eight feet around, and a small stream connected the small body of water to a bigger stream as they followed it towards the beach and ocean. Eventually the stream became deep and wide enough to move with a current towards the sea. It got deeper at high tide and shallower at low tide. There were birds singing and insects chirping and the whole place felt magical.

“Ashlyn this is beautiful” Ali said softly. She gazed at it in awe. 

They walked back to the pool. There were a few large flat rocks that you could sit on and put your legs in the water if the tide was in and it was deep enough. The tide was on its’ way out but there was enough water to stick their feet into, and that’s what they did. The cool water felt wonderful on such a hot day. They sat like they usually did, side by side with their shoulders touching, both swinging their feet in the water. 

“This used to be my favorite place when I was in high school. It wasn’t as overgrown then so it was more popular and easier to get into. Definitely not as private as it is now.” She laughed and smirked and shook her head.

“What’s funny?” Ali asked.

“Oh nothing. I’m just thinking about all the trouble I could have gotten into back then if this place was as hidden as it is now.” She shook her head again.

“Oh really? What kind of trouble, dare I ask?” the brunette quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Well,” the keeper sat up straighter and smirked again “this is where I had my first kiss. My first real kiss anyway. So I’ll let your imagination wander from there.”

“First real kiss? What was the matter with your first kiss that wasn’t real?” Ali kicked her feet through the water.

“My first kiss was with some dumb boy in middle school who dared me to kiss him. I was twelve. I choose not to count that one” she grinned and her dimple appeared. “My first real kiss was with Becky Shulman on that rock right over there” she pointed across the pool. “I was a junior in high school so fifteen. She was a cheerleader and a senior and hot.” Ashlyn fanned herself and wagged her eyebrows up and down. “Turned out somebody on her squad had dared her to kiss a girl. She chose me and, lucky me, she was a good kisser. I think she liked it and was surprised that she liked it. I already knew I liked girls but hadn’t done anything about it yet. As you know, I wasn’t very popular. We made out for a while and it was amazing. And then she ran off. I got the confirmation I wanted, and she got freaked out. It was pretty cool.” She smiled at the memory and nudged Ali with her shoulder. “When was your first kiss?”

Ali thought for a minute and decided to use the rules that Ashlyn had used. “My first kiss with a boy was in middle school. We were eleven. He was sweet and it was pretty cute. Bradley. He was nervous and he kept his lips tight against his teeth. It barely counted as a kiss.” She giggled and kicked a big splash of water up. “And my first kiss with a girl was in high school. We were fourteen, sophomore year. It was a sleepover and we were playing truth or dare and fucking Sydney dared me to kiss Amelia Fiske” she rolled her eyes dramatically. “It was better than Bradley but not very good. More of a glorified peck.” She paused thoughtfully “I was afraid to pick truth because Syd knew I was kind of freaking out because I thought I had a crush on Amelia and I thought she would make me say it out loud.” Ali laughed ruefully. “I should have known it was coming. Syd always knew me better than I knew myself when it came to my heart. She still does, to this day.” The brunette caught herself before she slipped and admitted her true feelings for Ashlyn. She started to blush and looked down at the water.

“When did you realize you liked girls then?”

“Like I said, I’m really bad at recognizing when I have feelings for someone. So somebody smart about that would have figured it out at that slumber party” she chuckled. “But I didn’t start to consider girls as an option until my junior year in college.”

Ashlyn gave her a surprised look.

“I know. Believe me, I would have had a lot more fun in college had I known” she giggled.

“So when was your first real kiss then?”

Ali took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds and then exhaled.

“You don’t have to tell me Al. It’s ok.”

“No, I want to, it’s just...” she hesitated again and looked sheepishly at the blonde “oh I don’t know. Kind of embarrassing I guess.”

Ali never talked about this kind of stuff. Sydney and Kyle knew almost everything about her but not all of the Germany experiences. She kept those just for herself. But something about this place, and this magical feeling she had right now sitting here with this woman she couldn’t get enough of, made her want to tell her everything.

While the brunette’s mind raced, Ashlyn put her hands down and gripped the edge of the flat rock they were sitting on. The edge of her left hand and pinky finger touched the bare skin on Ali’s thigh, between her shorts and her knee. The blonde left her hand there, enjoying the contact. The skin on Ali’s thigh broke out into goosebumps.

“My first real kiss was junior year, in Germany. It was during my freak out and I still felt really disconnected inside, about everything. The dorm I stayed in had a party and I got drunk and decided to call it a night. I wasn’t good company for anybody at that time and I definitely wasn’t looking for anything relationship-wise. Anyway, a bunch of us had been dancing and this one girl kept dancing with me and I didn’t really think anything of it. We were all drinking and dancing together. There were guys there too but they mostly watched us all having fun.”

“Lazy pervs” Ashlyn teased, making Ali laugh out loud.

“Exactly. So lame” she said and shook her head. “This girl followed me to my room and I didn’t realize it until I tried to get my key in the lock. She asked if she could come in and I said yes. She was drunk too. I didn’t even know her name.” The brunette swallowed and kicked her feet a little faster. “Long story short, we ended up making out for an hour and then my roommate came home and the girl left.”

“And did that kiss enlighten you to your lady-lovin’ desires?” Ashlyn quirked an eyebrow at her. 

“Kind of. I mean, yes, when I look back at it now it should have been obvious. My body responded to her like it never had before. The, ah, evidence was impossible to ignore if you know what I mean” she blushed as she said it.

“You’d never gotten wet with any of the guys you’d been with before?” she was surprised again at Ali’s story.

“Well, yeah of course, but nothing like that. I mean, I honestly thought something was wrong with me that night. Like, physically. I almost went to Health Services but I was too tired and just went to sleep instead” she laughed at herself.

“Oh man” Ashlyn laughed out loud and nudged the brunette with her elbow, her hand still touching Ali’s leg. 

“Yes it’s embarrassing and true. And the real irony is that Kyle had already come out! Why I couldn’t figure out that being gay may be an actual possibility for myself is beyond me.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Young and dumb apparently.”

They both laughed at that and then were quiet for a few minutes.

“I didn’t have an amazing kiss until Emily back at BU my senior year. I slept with a girl and also a guy at school in Germany and was pretty sure that I had found my path. Let’s just say I spent twice as much time with Anna as I did Willem.” She chuckled. “When I got back home and got settled in for senior year I was still pretty fucked up. Kyle od’d in February and life got really messy for all of us. So what do I do? I fall in love with this cute girl in one of my English Lit classes. God. I still can’t believe I thought that was the right time for that.” She looked down at her feet in the water. She moved them in small circles instead of kicking them. 

“We spent five years together. We moved in to a tiny apartment after graduation and started our life together. She was the first person I ever kissed and knew what they meant by sparks flying.” She looked at the keeper and they smiled at each other. 

“It was great at the beginning. She was sweet and romantic. We read each other poetry for God’s sake.” Ali rolled her eyes at her own words. “I shouldn’t do that. I don’t want to demean what we had because it was special. At least for me it was. I loved that cheesy romantic stuff. I ate it up. I was so young and naïve. All I knew was that I loved her and wanted to be with her and I didn’t care about what anybody else thought. It was really freeing in a way. Terrifying, but freeing.”

“It sounds beautiful.”

Ali gave the blonde a grateful smile. “It was. Until it wasn’t. What I failed to see until far too late was that our relationship was incredibly unhealthy. I wasn’t ready to be in a relationship with anybody. And she had her own baggage. She was controlling and manipulative and I honestly think she was bipolar. And that breaks my heart a little bit because if she had been properly diagnosed and given the right medicine who knows what could have happened.” She waited a minute for her emotions to settle. “The biggest problem was that she couldn’t deal with being gay. She hated herself and, I suppose me too for making her feel things she didn’t want to feel.”

“Whoa. That’s tough to deal with, forget about everything else.”

“Definitely. But I was determined. As awful as she could be, she could turn around and be just as sweet and loving. Don’t get me wrong, she never did anything to me physically or anything. And I don’t believe she was trying to hurt me emotionally either. She just wasn’t equipped to be with me, even though at least part of her really wanted to. And when I look back at it now I can see that I wasn’t as alright as I thought I was. I put up with things with Emily that I would never have before or after. But it was just perfect timing for her to impact me the way she did. It was sort of the perfect storm of shit to totally fuck both of us up. Neither one of us had any business being in a relationship.”

“Didn’t Sydney or Kyle say anything to you?”

“Well when we got together Kyle had no idea what was going on. He was trying to get sober and had his hands full. And Syd I think was just glad that I found someone who was going to be nice to me and take care of me a little bit while all of that was happening. And I can’t emphasize this enough, Emily was really sweet and kind and romantic at the beginning. She was her very best self and that’s who I fell in love with. It gradually got worse the longer we were together. And she didn’t treat me badly outwardly.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it was all sort of hidden.” She bit her lip and tried to think of an example. “Like, we never went out. We stayed in a lot. And that wasn’t a problem for me because I love being at home. Now, the difference there is that I also love to have people come over to my home because I’m a normal social person. Not Emily. And we never ever showed any sort of affection in public or in front of anybody else even in our own apartment. We never even held hands, forget about kissed or anything. And she would disguise that inner homophobia as her wanting to keep me all to herself. It was flattering and romantic but really sick at the same time.”

“Ali I’m so sorry. That must have been so horrible.” Ashlyn put her hand on Ali’s thigh, patted it and left it there.

“At the time, when I was in it, it didn’t seem bad at all. I was pretty new to the gay thing anyway and I didn’t really know any better. And she wasn’t trying to keep me away from my family and friends because she was trying to hurt me. She did it because she couldn’t stand to be there with me. She was protecting herself. Honestly, I feel awful for her. I sometimes wonder if she’s in some psych ward someplace. Or if she got the help she needed and figured out how to have some kind of life.”

“Did your family finally get involved? Was there like an intervention?” she realized how insensitive she sounded. “I’m sorry Al, I don’t mean to...”

Ali put her hand on Ashlyn’s and squeezed it. “It’s ok. It’s kind of a whopper of a story. You see now why I don’t lead with this one.” She chuckled and intertwined her fingers with the blonde’s.

“That’s exactly what I’m thinking. I’m sitting here like ‘Holy Fucking Shit’! I can’t believe this happened to you.” The look on the keeper’s face was so sincere and earnest that Ali couldn’t possibly be offended. She understood. Ashlyn needed to know the story because she cared about her. Ali had felt the same way last night at the beach listening to Ashlyn talk about her painful childhood.

“I know. So, long story short, after four years we broke up. It was my mom who sat me down at Christmas and had the talk with me. And they didn’t even know the half of it!” She laughed her short, loud, shout of a laugh and continued. “They still don’t. Well, Kyle and Syd know, and now you. But mom helped me see things more clearly because I was in love with her so I had those damned rose-tinted glasses on. Fuckers. So I went back home and started challenging Emily on the things my mom and I had talked about. Like why don’t we have any gay friends? Why don’t we ever go out? Why don’t we ever hold hands? Why do we only have sex once every six weeks?...”

“Six weeks? Fuck. You’ve got the patience of a saint.” The blonde’s eyes were wide in disbelief.

“Six weeks is being kind. We went six months once without having sex! Slept next to each other every night like statues.” She closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. “It just makes me sad now. But the more I challenged the more unhinged she got. The stronger I got the crazier she got. So I broke it off that spring. I moved in with Syd and tried to move on. I was heartbroken and confused. Then a few months later she showed up in the lobby of our building. She knew where I lived because we had to transfer car insurance and all that crap. She told me she had been seeing a psychiatrist who had helped her and she had changed and was going to keep getting better. She said everything I wanted to hear. You can ask Syd, she stood right there and listened with me. She convinced us both and I took her back. In my heart I know she wanted everything she said to be true. I knew she loved me, as much as she possibly could. I think she was so convincing because she had convinced herself.” Ali closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she started to get emotional again. “We took it slow for the next couple of months but then, just after Christmas, I moved back in with her. Back into our old apartment and our old life and our old problems.”

“I can’t even imagine...”

“Oh it gets better.”

Ashlyn just groaned and gave Ali a sympathetic side hug. Ali leaned into the hug, appreciating the feeling of the blonde so close and so strong and so soft all at the same time.

“Emily tried so hard to be better. She truly did. And things were better for a little while. She proposed to me that spring and I said yes. We had plans to get married that December. But I should have known. She didn’t even get me a ring. Who proposes without a fucking ring? More importantly, who says yes to a marriage proposal with no ring?!” She put her head in her hands and kicked both feet in the water again.

“I cannot believe this happened to you. How are you even...how can you...” the blonde literally was speechless. Her face was contorted in what looked like pain as she listened to the rest of Ali’s story.

The brunette sat up and gave the keeper a squeeze. “That’s the great part Ash. I did get through it. I’m here and I’m good and everything’s ok now.” She smiled sweetly. “So needless to say, we did not get married in December. We pushed the date out a couple of times in what I now know was a stall tactic on her part. She stalled until she couldn’t stall anymore and then she just left.”

“What?”

“She just left. I came home from visiting my mom for Easter and all her stuff was gone and she had left a note on the kitchen counter. Part of me was devastated. Most of me was devastated actually. But there was a small part of me that sort of was like, ‘alright, that’s done’. And that small part of me is what ultimately got me through. It grew and grew and grew and it took a long time but it finally replaced all the devastation, bit by bit.”

The keeper couldn’t help herself any longer. She wrapped Ali up in a hug for a solid two minutes, both women caressing each other sympathetically.

“Did you ever see her again?” Ashlyn let Ali go and sat up again.

“I was really worried about her. My imagination went a little wild and I was worried that her parents had made her do this against her will or something. You know, swooped in and carried her away to safety from the big bad lesbian. So I drove to her parent’s house. Kyle came with me. They lived in Connecticut. And I just told them that I wasn’t leaving until I spoke to her. It wasn’t until I told them that I wasn’t trying to get her back, I just needed to know she was safe, that they let her come to the door. She told me it had been her decision and that she was ok and she apologized and we cried and hugged and said we loved each other and then Kyle drove me home. And that was that.”

“But how did you make sense of it? You loved each other. I don’t know if I could let somebody go like that if I loved them and they loved me.” Ashlyn had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

“Like I’ve said, it took me a long time. We both knew it wasn’t working. We were both smart enough to admit that to ourselves. I grieved for her and for us. All five stages. The breakup earlier had helped a lot with that part of it. That part felt almost familiar. Then I went and talked with a therapist who helped me work through everything. That was the key for me. I could have and would have thought the thing to death if I’d let my own brain try and handle it. The therapist explained about Emily’s illness. That’s what he called it. She was sick and couldn’t really help anything that happened. The fact that she came back to me and proposed to me was such a huge deal for her. If I had ever doubted that she actually loved me, well, that right there proved to me that she really had loved me the best that she could.”

They were both quiet again. Ali stood up in the pool, the cool water coming up almost to her knees. She stretched her back and rolled her neck, almost as if she was shaking off all those painful memories. She was surprised at how easy it had been for her to tell all of that to the keeper. Ali felt so much lighter in that moment. She was almost giddy. She turned to face the blonde who still had a sad grimace on her face. 

“She never meant to hurt me Ash.” The brunette stepped towards the keeper and held her hands. “And if I hadn’t been still broken when I met her none of that ever would have happened in the first place. I can’t discount my part in it either. What I choose to remember now is that we tried to love each other. And I’m ok with that.”

Ashlyn put her arms around Ali and pulled her in between her legs for a hug, squeezing her tightly. Ali hugged her back, resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder for a few minutes. They eventually separated and dried their eyes and got themselves composed again. 

“So you met senior year in college and were together for five years...”

“She left in April 2011, it was more like six calendar years but we had that break up so, technically, five years together. In case you’re trying to do the math.” Ali giggled.

“So that’s what Kyle meant by four years” Ashlyn looked off towards the deep part of the stream as her brain tried to work it all out.

“What?” Ali moved so she stood directly in front of the blonde, blocking her view.

“Oh, um, at the 4th of July Kyle warned me not to hurt you and said something about how you haven’t been happy in four years. I never knew what the hell he was talking about. Now I get it.”

“Good to know overprotective big brother is still on the case.” Ali rolled her eyes.

Ashlyn laughed, “That’s exactly what he said!” She stood up and ran her hands through her hair, re-adjusting the snapback when she was finished. “And that night in my bedroom when you told me about your bad relationship and it having been a while since you dated someone...”

“Four years is correct. Yes, I was single and dateless for four years.” Ali was a little hurt that Ashlyn chose to focus on this part of everything she had just shared with her and her tone didn’t hide it.

“No Ali,” the keeper hugged her again, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I mean I can’t believe you are a wonderful, whole, amazing, beautiful human being again after only four years.”


	32. The Little Prince

Dinner at Gram’s was everything Ashlyn hoped it would be. It was fun, relaxing, uplifting, delicious and sweet all rolled into one. Chris was charming and showing off for his fiancee Beth. Ali was funny and adorable and seemed to fit right into the family dynamic. She could take a joke and be the object of some hardcore teasing. And then she could dish it out too, showing no mercy to Chris or Ashlyn as she got her retribution.

Gram was the human equivalent of pure love, just as she always had been. She sat at the head of the table and laughed and smiled more than she seemed to eat. They could all tell she was enjoying herself. 

After dinner Ali and Beth cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen, shooing the Harrises out into the screen porch to get set up for cards. 

Ashlyn dug around in the drawer with the decks of cards and scratch paper for a pen so they could keep score for the big gin rummy game that was about to be played. Gram sat down in one of the padded patio chairs and took a drink of lemonade. Chris moved the other glasses of lemonade around the patio table and slid the chairs into the right places so there would be a seat for everybody.

“It sounds like you had some kind of wonderful day honey” Gram patted Ashlyn’s hand as she sat down in the chair next to her. “I’m so happy for you.”

The blonde opened the deck of cards and passed them to her brother to shuffle while she started writing names down on the blank piece of paper in front of her. 

“It was so great Gram. I loved seeing the town through Ali’s new eyes.”

“And pretty great just seeing Ali, am I right?” Chris teased. “I mean, she is a looker Sis! How’d you convince her to come here again? Was there blackmail involved? Extortion?”

“Ha Ha very funny doughboy.” Ashlyn shot him a playful glare. They had always teased each other that way, silly names and childish jibes. Gram had given up long ago trying to keep things civilized between them. The truth was they loved each other more than enough to survive the teasing and name-calling. It was their own playful way of expressing that love.

“I’ve told you a million times, we’re just friends.” Ashlyn reached over and flicked his ear as he focused on shuffling the cards.

“Ow!”

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris,” Gram started and got both of their attention by using her full name. “You might be fooling yourself with that nonsense but anybody with eyes can see that you two mean a whole lot more to each other than that. And don’t touch your brother unless you want one back.”

The keeper shot a nervous look towards the kitchen through the closed sliding glass door.

“Oh relax, she can’t hear us you dope.” Chris spoke without even looking at his sister. “Don’t screw this up Sis. Don’t make her wait too long.” He looked at her shocked face and winked at her.

“Bubba’s right. You take care of what you need to take care of, for your own sake. You hear me now?”

“Yes ma’am. I’m trying...”

“I know you are honey. But you need to try a little harder now” she motioned over her shoulder towards the house.

//

It was 7:00am Sunday morning and it was still dark outside as Ashlyn gently sat on the edge of Ali’s bed. She took a minute to watch the beautiful brunette sleeping so peacefully. She was lying on her side, facing the room, with her arms curled up by her face, one of them under the pillow. She was covered by a sheet and her bare feet stuck out, exposed to the moving air from the fan. Her hair was splashed across the pillow in long cascades of chestnut brown and her jaw was relaxed as she slumbered. 

“Time to wake-up sleepy head” the blonde said quietly, putting a hand on her thigh and shaking her slightly. “Rise and shine” she tried again, a little louder this time. Gram was still asleep so she didn’t want to make too much noise. She delicately moved her finger along the bottom of Ali’s foot, exerting just the slightest pressure, and watching as it twitched slightly. “Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey” she tickled her foot again, and watched the same slight twitch. Even her feet were beautiful.

“Do you have a deathwish Harris?” Ali’s raspy morning voice croaked out. She didn’t open her eyes or move anything except her mouth, which was now starting to form a small smirk.

“What have you done with my sweet princess Ali?” the keeper teased, feigning shock and fear.

“Shut it you.” Ali rolled onto her back and stretched, reaching her arms up above her head and her toes down towards the foot of the bed. The sheet slid over and Ashlyn could see one of her nipples, erect, beneath her t-shirt as the fabric stretched with her. The keeper’s mouth went dry and she tried to swallow.

“Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer” Ali teased, catching the blonde staring. She brought her arms down, one resting on her hip and the other on her belly. “It’s still dark out. You surf in the dark?”

The blush on Ashlyn’s face was still in full bloom but she met the beautiful whiskey colored eyes anyway, emboldened by the new levels of trust they had reached this weekend. She could not get over how beautiful Ali was. She was perfect. Just like this, sleepy and adorable, she was the most beautiful woman Ashlyn had ever seen.

“Hello?” Ali waved her hand in front of the keeper’s face and giggled.

The blonde cleared her throat quietly, “sunrise is at 7:30 today so we should get there just in time. Do you still want to come?” She tried to hide her eagerness.

“Yes.”

“Alright. Get dressed.” She patted the brunette’s leg. “We’re leaving in ten.”

//

They surfed for a couple of hours, then went to the diner for breakfast. Gram was at church or else they would have gone home and had breakfast with her. Ashlyn had offered to teach Ali how to surf but she stuck to her guns about not wanting to ruin their morning. She had watched them from the beach, unable to take her eyes off of the blonde. 

As she sat next to the keeper in the booth, Ali felt like she was a witness to a flashback to happier times in the Harris household. Mike was quiet, as usual, but he contributed important one-liners when the time was right. Chris and Ashlyn bickered and teased like two siblings who had been very close for their whole lives. Most of their banter was about things Ali couldn’t understand but they still managed to involve her and make her feel welcome. 

After breakfast Ashlyn and Ali went home and quickly showered and changed. They needed to leave soon so they could drive to Orlando, eat lunch and be at the stadium in time to watch warm-ups at 1:30pm. 

Ashlyn borrowed Chris' car for the day and blasted music as they made the seventy-five minute drive to Orlando. Ali looked out the window and thought back to the morning after the Epcot celebration. Ashlyn was sitting on the edge of Whitney’s bed drinking water. Ali was in her own bed, propped against the headboard with the covers at her waist. She was trying really hard not to stare at the blonde in her boxer briefs and t-shirt with her adorable bedhead. Ali had calmed down after waking up from that sexy dream, wrapped around the keeper. Whitney was in the shower and Ali thought that was as good a time as any to talk to Ashlyn about the USWNT game.

“So, um, I got you one more birthday present but I’m afraid you might not like it.”

The blonde gave her a confused look. “Ok.”

“And I just want to make sure you know that it’s totally ok if you don’t like it. Just please be honest with me about it.” She bit her lip nervously.

“I promise.”

The brunette leaned over to the nightstand and took an envelope out of her purse and handed it to the keeper.

“I got two tickets to the USWNT game against Brazil on Sunday. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.”

Ashlyn looked at the tickets. “Wow, these are right in the front row.”

“Please don’t feel like you have to go Ash.” Ali was talking fast. “I thought it would be cool to see Marta. I’ve never seen her play in person and the game was right here practically in your backyard so it sort of seemed like a sign or something. But I know you have complicated feelings about the National Team and I don’t want you to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable...”

The keeper was smiling from ear to ear with her dimple on full display but Ali didn’t know this because she was looking down and talking a million miles an hour.

“Ali...Ali...Yes.” She spoke each word louder until the brunette finally registered her answer and met her gaze.

“Really? You want to go to the game with me?” Ali looked at the keeper with a mix of happiness and disbelief on her face.

Ashlyn laughed and nodded her head. “You’re absolutely right. It’s going to be totally awesome to see Marta in person. You’ve already given me way too much though Al. You really shouldn’t have spent your money on me like this. But thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome” Ali answered her shyly. “Happy Birthday Ashlyn.” 

Back in the car Ali turned the music down and asked the keeper again if she was ok going to the USWNT game. “Are you sure?”

“I know why you’re worried Al, but yes, I’m sure. I’m really excited to watch the team and the game and Marta. Please stop worrying.”

“Ok then I won’t ask you again. But promise me if you change your mind you’ll just let me know and we can leave. Ok?”

“Deal.”

The game was great and the US won 3-1. It was the retirement game for Lauren Holiday and she was the honorary captain. The weather was hot and the sun scorched everybody the whole time, both Ali and Ashlyn were drenched in sweat by the 20th minute. Their seats were excellent and they were lucky to have Marta playing right in front of them for much of the first half.

Ali was true to her word. She didn’t say anything else about it but she watched the blonde closely to try and spot any signs of discomfort. She knew she was making a big deal out of something that Ashlyn, clearly, was ok with. But a birthday gift shouldn’t be something you have to endure. The brunette felt a little guilty because the gift would really have been more appropriate for her own birthday. She wanted to go to the game and see Marta and spend the day with the keeper. So she made it happen and wrapped it up for Ashlyn’s birthday instead. 

The big debate had been what they were going to do after the game. It was Ali’s last night of vacation and Ashlyn wanted to take her out for a nice dinner in Orlando to celebrate. But Ali wanted to go back to Satellite Beach and spend the evening relaxing there instead. Ali knew she had won when the blonde drove them to Orlando that morning without insisting on taking clothes to change into for dinner. 

“Do you know what I’d really love to do?” she asked as the keeper pulled into the driveway at Gram’s house.

“Go for a swim in the ocean.”

Ali’s jaw dropped. “How did you know?”

Ashlyn smirked as they got out of the car and walked towards the house. “Because I live here and after sweating like that all afternoon the only thing I want to do right now is go jump in the ocean too.”

What Ali didn’t know was that the keeper had made some arrangements via text during the game. She took advantage of Ali’s trips to the beer stand and the bathroom to send the texts without the brunette’s knowledge.

It was almost 6pm as they parked and carried their towels and bags down to the beach. It was still really hot and humid and they couldn’t wait to get into the water and cool off. They chatted and laughed as they walked through the sand. They approached a small group of people who were setting up a couple of portable grilles. There were some big coolers and a bunch of beach chairs arranged nearby. 

“Hey...” the brunette said slowly, recognizing Chris, Beth, Liz and a couple other of Ashlyn’s friends.

“Surprise!” the keeper said, nudging her with her hip. “I thought we’d spend your last night on the beach. We’ll grill some good food and have some good drinks and swim and relax. Sound ok?”

Ali started hugging hello to everyone, first up was Liz. “It’s perfect. Just perfect.”

An hour later they were standing waist deep in the ocean with Liz and Beth talking about how hot it had been that whole week. The sun was setting behind them over the beach and the water was aglow with orange and red and yellow. Ashlyn had been unusually quiet since they got into the water. She tried not to stare as Ali had taken off her t-shirt and stepped out of her shorts. Not only was the brunette stunningly gorgeous in the red string bikini, and Ashlyn didn’t think she could get any more gorgeous so her mind was already blown, but there was a huge script tattoo that covered her ribcage on her left side. The blonde was completely blown away and was seriously having trouble breathing evenly and forming actual sentences. And Ashlyn felt guilty too. She had a girlfriend and she really shouldn’t be lusting after somebody else, no matter how perfect that somebody was. The keeper had to stop indulging the fantasies she had about Ali. 

“Why are you so quiet?” Liz asked Ashlyn while Ali and Beth swam out deeper.

“What?” the blonde asked, surprised.

Liz spoke quietly, knowing how voices travelled over the water. “Are you ok? You’re really quiet.”

Ashlyn didn’t say anything. She closed her eyes and dunked herself to her neck, moving her arms around slowly. 

Liz continued quietly, “Is it Ali? Did something happen today?”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, frustrated for putting herself in this awkward position. Why couldn’t she just act normal. It was a bikini and a tattoo. Appreciate them and move along.

“No, everything’s fine.” She looked over her shoulder when she heard Beth and Ali laughing and splashing farther out.

Liz’s eyes followed the keeper’s. “Oh, I get it.” Ali and Beth started swimming back towards them and Liz knew her time was limited. She gave the blonde a kind smile. “She’s beautiful and I think it’s adorable how shy you are tonight. But pull yourself together and talk to her. It’s her last night, remember?” She splashed Ashlyn playfully and winked at her. “I’ve got your back.”

The four women swam and splashed around for the better part of the hour, Ashlyn doing her best to keep her eyes anywhere but on Ali. But now she couldn’t avoid it as they stood there in a small circle facing each other.

“So Ali, I know it’s not always cool to ask so feel free to tell me to mind my own business” Liz paused. “But I’m dying to know what your tattoo says.”

They all laughed and Ashlyn splashed Liz. 

“Yeah, all I know is it’s not English” Beth chimed in.

Ali turned to her right so they could see her left side better in the waning light. “It’s German, same as my arm” she waved her left arm. 

“You don’t have to explain...” Ashlyn started, aware of how private the brunette could be.

Ali met Ashlyn’s eyes for the first time since they’d arrived at the beach and she smiled sweetly. “It’s ok, I don’t mind.” She turned her attention back to the whole group. “It’s my favorite line from ‘The Little Prince’. It was the first book I read in German when I was over there for my year abroad. Technically it’s a kids book but it doesn’t really read like one. Not to me anyway.” She laughed, a little self-conscious. “It was written in French so there are different translations for the line but basically the gist is ‘One only sees well with the heart. The essential is invisible to the eyes.’”

“That’s so beautiful” Beth said.

“And it looks so cool too” added Liz.

Ali waited for the keeper to say something but when enough time went by and the silence started to get uncomfortable she said, “Thanks. Yeah, I love it. It means a lot to me.”

Chris yelled for them to come and eat.

“Thank God! I’m starving.” Beth dove towards the shore eagerly.

Liz splashed Ashlyn to try and get her to snap out of whatever trance she was in and then followed Beth in to the beach.

Ali stood there for another few seconds, waiting for the blonde to say something. Ashlyn had turned to look out at the blazing horizon.

“It’s beautiful” the keeper said softly, barely above a whisper, not looking away from the sunset.

“Are you ok Ash?” Ali moved to stand next the keeper. “You’ve barely said a word to me all night. Did I upset you?”

Ashlyn turned to face the brunette with a small smile, “No, no way. I’ve had a great day. To start and finish a day in the ocean is like a dream day for me. And to do it with such great company, well, it’s pretty special.” She looked down sadly. “I just don’t want you to go tomorrow.”

“Aww you’re so sweet.” Ali wanted to hug her but she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to keep the hug platonic with all of Ashlyn’s skin touching hers. The blonde looked so hot in her bikini top and short board shorts. Her muscles and tattoos had been competing for the brunette’s attention since they got here. But she was determined to keep her emotions in check. Ali put her hand on Ashlyn’s arm and tugged lightly. “Come on, let’s go in before Chris eats everything.”

“Ali?” Ashlyn called as she turned to follow the brunette in to the beach.

Ali turned back and looked at the keeper over her shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Your tattoo is beautiful. Thanks for sharing it with us.”

“Thanks. I thought you’d like it.” She gave Ashlyn her nose-crinkling smile and dove into the water.

//

Ali took Gram and Ashlyn out to lunch the next day as a thank you for their hospitality. When they drove back to Gram’s house Ashlyn went inside to collect Ali’s suitcase and carry-on. In the driveway, the older woman hugged Ali tightly. 

“Thank you so much for coming to visit us honey. My girl is lucky to have you. Try and be patient, if you can. She’s worth it.”

The words almost made Ali cry, they were so sincere and heartfelt. 

“I’m the lucky one Gram. I know she’s special. I’d do anything for her.”

Ashlyn carried the bags to the trunk and Ali reached into the backseat for the gift bag she had put there before they left for lunch.

“Here, this is for you” she handed the bag to Gram. “I saw this when I was at my mom’s and I thought you would like it. It made me think of you.”

“You shouldn’t have done that. Aren’t you sweet?” The older woman pulled a small gift box out of the bag and opened it to reveal a small, clear crystal butterfly. 

“There’s some nylon string in there too so you can hang it in your window if you want. Or anywhere you want, really.”

“Thank you so much honey. I love it.” Gram hugged the brunette again. “You have a safe flight and come visit us again real soon.”


	33. Back to Reality

Taking time off in the busy season was always painful and the pile of messages, emails and problems that needed solving when Ali got home late Monday night was monumental. So she changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

The next afternoon, after spending the entire morning returning phone calls and emails, Ali sat at her desk and thought about how much had happened between she and Ashlyn during her nine days in Florida. There had been lots of fun and laughter as well as some stress. But the overwhelming feeling that the brunette came away with was that she had truly earned Ashlyn’s trust. She could almost feel when it had happened. When Ashlyn had heard Ali with Hannah in the bathroom, something shifted between them right there in that bathroom doorway. And it was as if they stepped through some metaphorical doorway in their friendship. Ashlyn had confided in her about her difficult childhood and her parents’ struggles with alcohol. And she had trusted Ashlyn enough to tell her about Emily. 

She thought back to the afternoon before at the Melbourne airport and smiled.

“Alright well, I’d better go. I’ve got to get through security still.” Ali stood up, wishing she could stay there with the blonde forever.

“Ok, you’re right” the blonde stood too and looked at Ali sadly. “I really wish you didn’t have to go. I had so much fun.” She wrapped the brunette in a hug, rubbing her back while holding her tightly.

“Me too Ash.” Ali melted into the hug and didn’t want to let go. It felt so good to be there, in Ashlyn’s strong arms. She filled her senses with the keeper’s scent and her touch and her warmth. She breathed it all in as if she was trying to get enough oxygen to live until the next time she could hug her again.

“I hope you had a good birthday. Happy 30th.” Ali said softly, her mouth close to the blonde’s ear.

“I did. It was awesome.” She pulled back so she could look into Ali’s whiskey colored eyes. “I can’t thank you enough for coming. Really Ali. And we didn’t talk about it, and I don’t really want to get into it now, but what you did for me and my family that first night. Well, we’ll never forget it.” She hugged her again and placed a soft kiss on the brunette’s temple.

Ali pulled back after a few minutes, meeting the keeper’s gaze. “Ashlyn I’d do anything for you. Anything. And it was so wonderful meeting your family. They’re great. Thank you for letting me live like a Harris for a little while. I loved it.”

The ringing of her work phone snapped her out of her fond memory. Back to the grind. As much as she wanted to linger in Ashlyn’s world a little longer, she knew she had a ton of work to get caught up on. If she was lucky she’d be back on track sometime next week. She just had to survive this week and keep crossing one thing off the list at a time.

//

The first three weeks of November were much the same for Ali. She worked ten to twelve hours a day and did little else besides take care of herself and her house.

She had taken Sarah to a huge Halloween party with Sydney and Dom. There was drinking and dancing and prizes for costumes. Sydney and Dom had dressed up as Beyonce and JayZ. And Sarah and Ali had gone as Alex and Piper from ‘Orange Is the New Black’. Sarah was inmate Alex Vause and Ali wore a blonde wig and went as inmate Piper Chapman. It was a really fun party and Ali and Sarah both loved going as a couple because they were expected to be all over each other and they were more than happy to oblige. As had become typical for Ali, she would spend time with Ashlyn, get sexually frustrated and then go have a fun date with Sarah and end the night having sex. She wasn’t complaining and neither was Sarah. But Ali had become aware of the pattern and she didn’t feel good about it. She found herself thinking about this in the wee hours Sunday morning as she walked naked through Sarah’s dark apartment collecting her clothes and looking for her wig, trying not to wake the sleeping architect.

The following Thursday Ali attended a dinner function for Sarah’s work. It was a dinner party to celebrate a design award the firm had just received. This was sort of a work function for Ali too because she did work with some of these other architects on different projects. And the event broke all of Ali’s rules about keeping a personal low-profile at work. Here she was, mixing business with pleasure by dating one of her customers. Technically, Sarah’s firm didn’t actually purchase anything from her, but it was the same thing. The whole thing made her uncomfortable and she considered backing out. In the end, Sarah had talked her into it using flattery and her good sense of humor. And Ali loved to get dressed up so that didn’t hurt Sarah’s cause either.

Ali had ended up having a really nice time, in spite of herself. The event was in the ballroom of one of the big hotels in Boston and the dinner was delicious. Sarah was funny and charming all evening. After dinner a group of couples moved over to a small area of parquet squares and danced to the music playing through the speakers. It was mostly old standards with a handful of modern songs thrown into the mix. 

Sarah brought a glass of wine over to Ali from the bar. She set the glass down in front of the brunette who smiled up at her appreciatively.

“Would you care to dance, beautiful?” Sarah asked as she held her hand out.

Ali held her breath in surprise and felt her palms start to sweat a little. This would be new for her. To dance with another woman at a work event. She started to shake her head no but then, with a quick glance at the architect’s beautiful, smiling face, she nodded her head and took Sarah’s hand. Fuck it, she thought. Sarah led her to the dance floor and they joined the other couples moving to the music. They held each other close, but not too close. The appropriate amount of close when you’re surrounded by your co-workers and bosses and their significant others. They danced together for five or six songs and then went back to their table and their drinks. Ali couldn’t help wondering what Emily would think if she could see her now. She grinned as Sarah gently squeezed her thigh underneath the table. Ali hadn’t told Sarah anything about Emily or the break-up but she seemed to know that their time on the dance floor had been stressful for Ali, at least at first. Every time Sarah showed Ali affection when they were out in public, Ali could feel a tiny piece of what Emily had broken put itself back together again. She wasn’t sure how she could ever thank Sarah for that.

A couple of hours later, in the cab on the way back to Sarah’s apartment, they started their first ever disagreement about their relationship. Sarah closed the apartment door behind them and continued the discussion.

“I’m just saying it would have been nice to introduce you as my girlfriend. I felt like an idiot calling you ‘my date’. Like you were some escort I paid for the night.”

“Excuse me?” anger flashed in Ali’s eyes as she finished taking off her heels and turned around to face the architect.

Sarah rolled her eyes “You know I don’t think of you like that.” But Ali’s face didn’t change. “Seriously Ali? You really believe...”

“No” Ali interrupted with a frustrated sigh, her face softening. “I know you don’t.” She walked toward the architect and slipped her arms around her neck. She studied her pretty face and brought a hand to cup one side of her face gently. “I had a nice time tonight.” She kissed her lips softly. “You look gorgeous.” She raked her eyes down Sarah’s body and then back up again, finishing with another tender kiss. “I don’t want to argue.” She placed another kiss to her jaw. “Why does it matter what other people call us?” She kissed behind her ear, licking the skin a little bit.

Sarah tried to be resolute. She was upset about the lack of definition in their relationship. She wanted to call Ali her girlfriend and announce it to everybody she knew. She had promised herself that they were going to talk about this tonight or there would be no sex. She had promised herself. But by the time Ali had placed the kiss to her jaw she knew she was going to crumble. She knew she was going to cave. Ali’s body was like a drug to her and she couldn’t resist it no matter how hard she tried. She whimpered a little as the brunette worked behind her ear. When Ali moved her face back around to kiss the architect’s lips again, Sarah crashed their lips together, surprising the brunette.

“Ohh” was all she could get out before the architect’s tongue filled her mouth, and Sarah’s hands on her ass pulled their bodies together roughly.

They made out like that for a few minutes, Sarah barely stopping to breathe. Her hands roamed all over Ali’s back and ass, unzipping her dress so she could feel the soft skin on her back.

“Sarah” Ali breathed out when they finally broke for air.

The architect looked at her hungrily, her eyes already dark with need. She led Ali to the couch...

//

“You ok?” Sarah asked, taking Ali’s hand and kissing it softly.

The brunette held Sarah’s hand and thought for a minute. Sweet gentle Sarah was back. She didn’t know if that had been her version of angry sex or what. If she thought the architect had actually been angry with her she never would have had agreed to have sex with her. She was confused and wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Yeah, I’m good” she said and squeezed her hand. “Are you ok?”

Sarah looked down, embarrassed. Ali pulled on her hand to bring her up on to the couch with her. The architect curled up next to Ali and nuzzled into her neck. Ali intertwined their fingers and kissed the top of her head.

“What’s going on Sare?”

Sarah didn’t say anything. She rubbed her thumb on the back of the brunette’s hand. Ali tried again.

“Hey will you talk to me?” she put her other hand under Sarah’s chin and made her look up at her. Ali kissed her lips softly. Sarah tucked back into her neck again. After a few more frustrating minutes of silence Ali decided to take the bull by the horns.

“Ok, well I’ll talk then.” She took a breath and continued. “I’m a little confused but I’m more than ok with that orgasm you just gave me. That was hot Sarah and it felt amazing and I’d love to return the favor once we’re done talking.” 

Sarah sat up, kissed Ali’s neck and finally met her gaze with a small smile.

“There you are.” Ali kissed her lips again and smiled.

“I’m sorry Al.” She brought her hand up and brushed some of Ali’s hair over her shoulder.

“Are you mad at me? Did we just have angry sex instead of arguing? Because that’s not ok with me” Ali said matter of factly.

“No, definitely not” Sarah said evenly. “I think we’ve been good about communicating all along. Both of us.” She looked down again, shyly.

“Well good. I agree.” She lifted Sarah’s chin again and gave her a longer kiss, stroking the top of her chest. “So why are you being so shy? I’m not kidding – that was hot. Especially now that I know you weren’t doing it out of anger.”

“You’re something else, you know that?” Sarah smiled and shook her head at the sexy brunette. Ali looked at her questioningly. 

“You are so gorgeous and sexy and I literally lose my mind around you sometimes. And you have no idea the effect you have on me.” The architect chuckled, taking Ali’s lips in a long kiss.

“I was angry when we got home. Not angry I guess, more frustrated.” She sighed and tried to continue, already distracted again by the brunette’s naked body so close.

“Because of the girlfriend thing” Ali clarified.

“Yes. Look, it’s pretty obvious that I want more out of this relationship. I’m not going to start pulling punches now. I really like you a lot. I would like to see us move forward and take the next step. But I know you don’t want that or you’re not ready for that.” Ali looked down when she heard the architect’s words.

It was Sarah’s turn to lift the brunette’s face up. “Hey, it’s ok.” She kissed her lips sweetly. “Really, it’s ok. You’ve been honest with me from the start and I appreciate that.” She ran her eyes over the brunette’s naked form for a minute and smiled. “Don’t get me wrong – I wish you felt differently” she chuckled and ran her hand down Ali’s stomach, resting it on her hip. “And tonight I got frustrated and then ridiculously turned on and then I have no idea what just happened.” She blushed as flashes of Ali’s orgasm came back to her. She swallowed hard and tried not to jump on her and start it all over again. “Is your foot ok? I never even stopped to ask.”

Ali giggled. “It’s fine. And you’re sweet.” She gave the architect a meaningful kiss. “And I’m sorry Sarah. I feel like you deserve better. And if this is hurting you or holding you back then maybe we should stop seeing each other.” She took both of the architect’s hands in her own as they looked at each other.

“I don’t want that Ali. I’m good. I’m having fun and as soon as that changes I’ll let you know.” She leaned in and gave her a slow, sensual kiss. “Ok?”

Ali opened her eyes after the kiss that had made her core twitch to life again. “Yeah, ok.” She leaned into the architect and kissed her passionately. “Now where were we?” The brunette pushed Sarah back down on the couch and crawled on top of her. “Yes, this feels about right...”

//

Kyle came home for Thanksgiving and they all enjoyed a lot of food and family time together. He stayed with Ali and they stayed up late talking about the boys in his life and the girls in hers. He, of course, was appalled by Hannah’s behavior at Ashlyn’s birthday. And he warned his sister that their mom was starting to ask him all sorts of questions about this mysterious new friend of hers. 

“I’m just telling you, Deb-Deb’s on the case so look out” he said. 

They were watching ‘RuPaul’s Drag Race’ in Ali’s bedroom. Ali had just finished painting her nails and was blowing on them softly.

“Ugh God. That’s all I need. You and Syd are bad enough” she replied.

“Hey, what do you mean ‘bad enough’? I love you sis and I’m not going to sit here and watch you make bad decisions...”

She cut him off with a glare.

“Ok, make potentially bad decisions, without challenging you about them. That’s just not gonna happen hon.”

They talked about Sydney and Dom and their dad’s stepkids for awhile.

“For the record, I think it’s great that you’re still seeing Sarah” Kyle said not taking his eyes off the tv.

“Why?”

“Well, I just think the more time you have with someone who respects you and treats you well is good for you. It’s like training. I know what it feels like to believe that you’re not deserving of something, love or sex or public affection or whatever it is, and the more time you have with someone who can give you that, whatever it is, the more used to it you get. And you sort of train your heart and head to expect to be treated that way. It’s like free therapy” he explained. “I think she’s really good for you.”

\\\

Ali’s insane work schedule evened off after Thanksgiving and she was able to enjoy her time with her brother as well as Sydney and some other friends who had come home to Boston for the holiday.

She had kept in touch with Ashlyn throughout the month with phone calls, texts and the occasional FaceTime call. Ashlyn had gone back to DC for the month, even choosing Thanksgiving in DC with Hannah and her friends. But things with Hannah were not any better.

Ashlyn’s house was at a standstill as well. More accurately, it was as done as Ashlyn could get it at the moment. The windows and trim had been done and the exterior had been painted and it looked beautiful. What was left was to pick colors and paint the interior of the house; decorate each room; furnish each room either from the attic storage or from new purchases. She was hoping Ali and Whitney would help her once they were all back up there together.

Both Ali and Ashlyn had plans to spend Christmas in Florida that year. They were trying to work out a visit, maybe even spend New Year’s Eve together. As nice as it was to be able to talk to and text the blonde Ali was dying to see her again. October felt like such a long time ago for both of them.


	34. Bashy

December was busy just because of the holidays. Work was a little quieter for Ali but any potential extra time was filled with sending out holiday cards to her customers. She insisted on addressing every envelope by hand and writing a sincere note inside each card. She knew it was old fashioned but she also knew that it made a difference. 

Ali and Sarah went to a couple of holiday parties together but it was a hectic month and they were both busy with family obligations and Ali’s travel plans. They had exchanged Christmas gifts on their last date of the year, in the middle of December. Sarah unwrapped an antique architect’s scale from Ali. She had found it while she was looking for old pictures of Ashlyn’s house that summer. Sarah loved it and was excited to show her colleagues. And Ali opened a gift bag with tickets to the new Professional Women’s Hockey team, the Boston Pride. It was a 3-pack for a 3-game home stand in January. They would play all three of the other teams in the brand new league, one after the other, on three weekends in a row. Ali loved the gift. She loved supporting women’s sports, but especially women’s pro sports in such a busy sports town as Boston. Ali took Sarah to dinner and then they went back to Sarah’s apartment to watch ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ which was Sarah’s favorite holiday movie. Later that night they each discovered an extra gift. Both of them had bought and worn some new lingerie for their special holiday evening celebration. It was such a special evening that Ali even stayed the night. She blamed her weakness on the Christmas spirit.

Ali and Sydney finished their Christmas shopping early, as usual, and got together to wrap everything and do some holiday baking. Ali baked something for her neighbors every year. Sometimes it was the only time she got to talk to some of them, depending on how busy she was and how chatty they were. She went and did an early Christmas at her dad’s house the weekend before Christmas. She slept over and she and her dad watched ‘A Christmas Story’ together, it was their little tradition. No matter what else was going on or whomever else was around, Ali and her dad watched that movie together every year. Other people were welcome to join them, it wasn’t exclusive, and Vicki probably would this year because they weren’t doing a big meal or anything. She wasn’t sure if he really even liked the movie. She thought maybe it was just the one holiday movie he disliked the least. Either way, it was too late to change it. Ali loved Christmas, despite some not great memories of her time with Emily.

Christmas for Ashlyn was not nearly as festive. She had been in DC with Hannah and Meg for the whole month of November and had planned to spend all of December there too, right up until she was scheduled to go to Satellite Beach a couple of days before Christmas. It had been a tough six weeks for the blonde. Living with someone she knew didn’t really love her or appreciate her and who sure didn’t support her or help her in any way was completely draining. She felt empty and hollow. She and Hannah took Meg to the mall to see Santa the second week of December. They had to give Santa enough time to make the presents that she would ask for. They waited in line with her, Ashlyn talking with her about Santa and his elves and how the reindeer worked. Meg was only three so she would forget a lot of the details soon after they were explained to her, no matter how many times they explained anything. But she understood the gift giving part. Hannah was a terrible girlfriend to Ashlyn but she was a very good mom to Meg. She made sure that her little girl understood that the true magic of Christmas was in giving. The best joy you could get was to give someone you loved a gift you had made or picked out just for them. 

When they finally got up to Santa, Hannah helped an elf put Meg on his lap while Ashlyn recorded it all on her phone. Meg looked adorable as she talked to Santa. She held up three fingers proudly when he asked her how old she was. And when he asked her what she wanted for Christmas she told him she wanted a Doc McStuffins doll for herself, a puppy for Ashlyn and a pretty ring for her mama. Santa told her how proud he was of her for thinking about gifts for others and not just herself.

“Mama talks bout dat ring lots. She will love it” Meg explained.

Ashlyn flinched as she continued recording and Hannah looked around at the crowd who could hear everything, embarrassed. Santa asked Meg why she didn’t want the puppy for herself.

“Puppies make Ashyun happy. Ashyun need happy.”

The blonde stopped recording and stood up, meeting Hannah’s sad eyes. When they were done with Santa and dinner at the mall they went home and put Meg to bed, telling her how proud they both were of her. They sat down and had a surprisingly civil conversation about the end of their eighteen month relationship. They agreed not to tell Meg anything until after Christmas. And they agreed that Ashlyn would be a part of Meg’s life for as long as Meg wanted her to be. After all the tumult of the past five months this mature, responsible conversation seemed completely out of place to both of them. Ashlyn’s heart was broken for Meg. She stayed in DC with her as they had originally planned. She did every Christmas thing she could think of with her over the next two weeks, trying to make this the best Christmas ever. Hannah stayed out of her way when Meg was asleep. Ashlyn slept on the couch. Sometimes Meg asked for Mama to go with them on whatever fun thing they had planned and Hannah would go with them. As angry as Ashlyn was at Hannah for putting them all in that position, she admired her putting Meg first even at a time like that.

Ashlyn called Ali at noon time the day after visiting Santa. Hannah was at work and Meg was down for her nap. The brunette was the first person she wanted to talk with.

“Hey you! How was Santa yesterday? Did Meg love him?”

Ali’s upbeat questions were answered with silence. Ashlyn heard Christmas music playing behind Ali someplace.

“Ash? Are you there?”

The music got softer and Ashlyn started to cry.

“Ashlyn...hey, what’s the matter? What happened?” Ali asked soothingly. Her heart broke when she heard the blonde sniffling and trying to get her emotions under control. Ali had to fight to keep herself from choking up too.

“I’m sorry Ash. Whatever happened to make you so sad, I’m sorry.” She paused, not sure what to do next. “I wish I was there to give you a hug right now.” She listened to the keeper cry for a few more minutes. “Please try and talk to me...it’s ok if you cry. Tell me what happened.”

It took Ashlyn almost a half hour to get the story out, stopping to cry frequently. But once she started talking it got a little bit easier. Hearing Ali’s voice made her feel a tiny bit better. She told the brunette how she and Hannah had agreed not to tell Meg until after Christmas so Ashlyn was trying her best to give her the most wonderful Christmas ever.

Ali’s voice was emotional when she spoke. “I’m so proud of you. I know this was really hard for you, the whole thing, not just this ending. But you handled it on your own terms and in your own way and that took a lot of guts Ash.”

“You think so?” the blonde asked in a small voice.

“I absolutely think so. Without a doubt.”

“I feel like I was a chicken. If I really had guts I would have ended it a long time ago, when I knew it wasn’t right.”

Sarah popped into Ali’s head as she listened to the keeper. 

“What’s the point of staying with someone when you know she’s not the one?” Ashlyn asked rhetorically. “I’m such an idiot.”

Ali took a beat.

“Hey, you’re not an idiot. You were just waiting for your heart to be ready” she paused. “You did great. Ashlyn, do you hear me? Please don’t beat yourself up now. Your heart is going to be sad enough. Don’t make it hurt for anything extra” she hoped to hear the blonde reply but she heard nothing for a few minutes. “And the best part is that you and Meg will always have each other. Talk about a silver lining.”

“Thank you for talking to me and listening to me be a baby. I’m sorry if I wrecked whatever you were doing when I called” she said softly, getting control of herself, finally.

“You’re welcome. Any time. Seriously. I’m here for you so you’d better not try to go through this by yourself. Did Whit tell you the same thing?”

“I haven’t told anybody but you.”

Ali’s heart swelled and her breath hitched. “Well I’ll bet she says something very similar.” There was a loud ding in the background. “Oh my cookies are done, hold on a sec.”

Ashlyn smiled, despite her own misery, at the thought of Ali in her small kitchen baking Christmas cookies with the Christmas music playing in the background. What she wouldn’t give to be standing in that kitchen with her right now.

//

Ali flew to Miami on Monday of Christmas week. Christmas was on Friday that year. Her dad had driven her to the airport Monday morning and now there she stood in sunny Florida waiting for her luggage so she could go find her mom. Kyle arrived the next day and the three of them went and did all of their shopping after picking him up at the airport. Deb was in her glory with both of her kids under her roof for Christmas. 

Wednesday afternoon Kyle dropped Ali off at the rental car company so she could drive up to the Melbourne airport to see Ashlyn. It was a surprise that she had worked out with Gram. Deb wasn’t thrilled to lose Ali for half the day Wednesday and Thursday. But Ali had promised to be back early for Christmas Eve festivities Thursday evening.

“Drive safe Sis, be smart and...”

“Kyle, will you please stop warning me not to fall for her? It’s too fucking late” Ali said, exasperated.

“...give her a hug from me. Geez, lighten up, it’s Christmas!” He laughed as he hugged her and then watched her walk into the building.

//

She waited by baggage claim, trying to spot the keeper without revealing herself. The flight had been delayed thirty minutes and the airport was packed. It was 4:30pm and Ali was so excited she could barely breathe. But Ashlyn was heartbroken and grieving the end of her relationship. This wasn’t a fun and games visit. She tried to calm herself down. 

Finally she saw the blonde. She walked towards the luggage carousel, pulling her carry-on behind her. She looked tired and sad. Her face was puffy and her eyes and nose were red. She wore black skinny jeans, sneakers, and a faded grey UNC hoodie under her jacket. The snap back faced backwards on her head and her long blond hair fell down her back. She had a backpack over one shoulder and a bottle of water in her hand.

Ali wanted to run right over to her and take her in her arms that minute. But she didn’t want the keeper to breakdown crying in the middle of the crowded airport and then have to stand there and wait twenty minutes for her suitcase. So she waited. Once Ashlyn pulled two suitcases off the carousel and loaded them onto a luggage cart she got ready. She watched the keeper load her carry-on and her backpack onto the cart and start to pull it towards the exterior doors. As soon as she was outside Ali went up and wrapped her arms around her from behind, squeezing gently.

“Need a ride?” she asked trying not to sound as excited as she felt.

“What the...” Ashlyn jerked her head around, startled. When she heard her voice she immediately relaxed and turned in her arms. She hugged the brunette and rocked side to side as she held her close. “How are you here?” she whispered.

“I just had to see you. I had to make sure you were ok.” She looked sheepishly at the keeper. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Are you crazy? This is the best thing to happen since...since, I don’t know when.” She stopped and kissed Ali on the temple, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. “God I’m glad to see you.”

Ali pulled back a little so she could see Ashlyn’s face. She smiled at the blonde even though she saw the sadness all over that beautiful face.

“Wait here while I bring the car around.”

Ashlyn held her hand as she started to walk away, not letting go until the last possible second.

“I’ll be right back. I promise.”

//

Ali stood next to Gram in the kitchen, writing fast, as she watched her put the final ingredients into her famous macaroni and cheese dish. She wrote down the baking temperature and time and a few other notes and then folded the paper and tucked it into her purse.

“There. That’ll do it” Gram said as she put the casserole dish into the oven and stood up. “Should be ready in about forty-five minutes.”

“Thanks so much Gram.” Ali hugged the woman and kissed her on the cheek.

“Oh you’re more than welcome honey. Anything to make our girl a little less sad” she said as she took her apron off and washed her hands in the kitchen sink.

“Ali!” Chris bellowed as he entered the kitchen and engulfed her in a bear hug, lifting her off of her feet.

“Bubba don’t you break her now” Gram chastised.

“Hey Chris” Ali giggled as he put her back down on the ground. “It’s great to see you too.” 

“Where is she?” he asked, scanning the area.

“In the shower.” Gram answered as she put her coat on. “Bubba, help me put these packages in the car will you please?”

“Hey” Ashlyn said quietly as she got to the foot of the stairs. She wore comfortable joggers and a different UNC sweatshirt. Her hair was damp and she had her glasses on.

“Baby sis...” Chris said as he crossed the room and buried her in his big arms. They stood like that for a minute. Chris whispered something in her ear and she began to cry in his arms. He held her tightly for another few minutes.

Gram attempted to pick up the packages she needed to put in the car but Ali intervened.

“I’ll get these. Just in the backseat ok?” she asked.

“That’s fine. Thank you honey.” Gram held the front door open for the brunette and turned to look at her grandchildren, still hugging. She smiled, picked up her purse from the hall table and left the house.

Gram spent the evening at her church’s Christmas potluck dinner which was a charity fundraiser as well. Chris eventually let his sister go and left to accompany Beth to a holiday party with other members of their AA group. Both Gram and Chris would have gladly spent the evening with Ashlyn if Ali hadn’t been there. But they both knew that their girl was in good hands and would be just fine that night.

After they had eaten their dinner of Gram’s famous mac & cheese and salads, Ali put away the leftovers and cleaned up the kitchen. Ashlyn sat at the kitchen table checking her social media and staying close to the brunette. It was odd having her there with her right at that point in time. Ashlyn was so grateful she was there but it felt weird. It was Christmas but she didn’t feel like celebrating very much. Her heart was broken over her break-up but she knew she wasn’t going to shatter. And Ali was there with her but she didn’t think she should be as happy as she was because of that. She just felt like she wanted to curl up and tune everything out. Well, everything but the beautiful brunette who had left her family just before Christmas and driven three hours to see her.

“So what do you feel like doing?” Ali walked up behind her chair and lightly massaged her shoulders. “And it’s ok if the answer is nothing. Or ‘go away and stop bothering me Ali’” she giggled.

Ashlyn smiled and squeezed the brunette’s hand on her shoulder. “No, I’m glad you’re here.” She turned in her chair and hugged Ali around the waist. “I kinda feel like crashing on the couch and watching a movie. If that’s ok?”

“Ashlyn we talked about this. I’m just here to sit next to you while you do whatever you need to do. I’m up, or down, for anything.” She spoke with patience and tenderness in her voice. “A movie sounds perfect.”

They moved into the living room, Ali carried the glasses of water they were drinking and Ashlyn ran upstairs for her laptop.

“What movie do you feel like?” Ali asked as she sat on the couch and watched the blonde hook her laptop up to the television.

“I’m kinda Christmased out right now. I think I packed too much into the last two weeks” she said sadly. “What do you think about one of the Hitchcocks?” she asked, knowing she’d get no resistance from Ali.

“Duh, always up for Hitch” Ali grinned back at the keeper. “Which one?”

Ashlyn crouched down in front of her laptop which she had set up on an end table near the television, across from the couch. “Let’s see what they have to choose from on Netflix.”

Ali smirked. “Now, see, this is where I would normally make some joke about Netflix and chill, but I’m going to go easy on you for a while. You’re welcome” she laughed.

The keeper rolled her eyes and shot a glance over her shoulder at Ali. “Unbelievable.”

They settled in together on the couch, side by side with their legs stretched out on the coffee table. Ashlyn pulled a hand-knitted afghan throw over her and offered some to the brunette. Ali nodded and moved her legs closer to the blonde’s under the afghan. They snuggled in and started to watch ‘Rear Window’ starring James Stewart and Grace Kelly with Raymond Burr as the creepy neighbor.

When it ended, two hours later, they both got up and used the bathroom. Ali also changed into comfy sweatpants and a Penn State sweatshirt and took her contacts out before sitting back down on the couch. Ashlyn set down a big bowl of chex mix on the coffee table and a small bowl of Christmas chocolates and sweets. 

“I’m going to have a beer. Do you want one?” she asked as she headed back into the kitchen.

“Yes please.” Ali took a handful of chex mix and tossed it into her mouth. “Oh my god. This is so good.”

Ashlyn laughed as she sat back down next to the brunette, handing her a beer. “It’s homemade. Gram makes it every Christmas.”

“Homemade chex mix?! I may never leave.” Ali chuckled as she tossed back another handful.

“So how many movies did he make with Grace Kelly?”

Ali thought for a minute, “Three, I think. Yeah, and you’ve seen two of them so far.”

“’To Catch a Thief’, ‘Rear Window’ and what’s the other one?”

“’Dial M for Murder’.” Ali smiled and looked down.

“What’s that look for? Is that one dirty or something?” Ashlyn teased.

“No,” she laughed her loud shout of a laugh and shot the blonde her nose-crinkling smile. “That’s the first Hitchcock movie I ever watched. My mom was watching it on tv one afternoon when I was in, like, middle school and I just sat down with her and watched it. I loved it. And I love that she introduced me to Hitch – that’s what that face was. My ‘thanks for the intro mom’ face.” She giggled and took a drink of her beer. She saw, for the first time that day, a genuine smile break through the keeper’s face. The dimple wasn’t quite all the way out but she could see it was trying.

Ashlyn crouched in front of her laptop again.

“She probably would have made a bunch more movies with him but she got married, became Princess Grace of Monaco and retired.”

“Get out!” the blonde turned to face Ali with a look of disbelief on her face.

“It’s true.” Ali giggled as she watched Ashlyn’s adorable reaction. “They say that he thought she was the perfect woman. The perfect mixture of innocence and sexuality. Cool and icy on the outside and fiery on the inside. Some people think that all the blondes in his films that came after her never measured up in his eyes and that she would have played their parts in all of them.”

“She retired and became a princess. I can’t get over that. How cool is that?” Ashlyn shook her head as she searched for another movie on Netflix.

Ali thought about telling the blonde that Princess Grace had died in her early 50s and to be careful what you wish for, but she decided to let her enjoy the princess story without ruining it with reality. Reality could take a couple of days off.

“They don’t have ‘Dial M for Murder’. How about ‘North by Northwest’? I recognize the cover art for that, it must be a good one.”

“That’s one of my favorites. Cary Grant and Eva Marie Saint. Excellent choice.”

About an hour later the front door opened and Gram came through, carrying shopping bags. Ashlyn jumped up and ran to help her as Ali got up and paused the movie before bringing the empty beer bottles and chex mix bowl to the kitchen.

“Oh thank you Bashy” Gram said as the blonde took the bags from her and put them on the kitchen counter.

“Gram, why are you out grocery shopping at ten o’clock at night? I would have done it” she said as she took her grandmother’s coat and purse and put them away.

“No trouble. I was already out. This way I can get an early start on the baking tomorrow.” She sat down on a kitchen chair and took her shoes off, rubbing her aching feet. “Hand me my slippers will you?” she gestured just past Ashlyn into the hall.

Ali started to unpack the groceries. She wasn’t sure where they went so she just put them on the counter for the time being and put the plastic bags in a pile in the corner.

“How was the potluck?” the brunette asked.

Gram slid her feet into her slippers and sighed. “It was good. We raised a lot of money tonight.”

Ashlyn crossed the kitchen and started putting the groceries away. “Do you want anything to eat? Although I hope you don’t want any chex mix because Ali ate it all.” The blonde grinned when she saw Ali’s jaw drop and her eyes go wide before she started to blush.

Gram laughed a deep, hearty laugh and slapped the kitchen table. “No thank you. I’m just going to get a drink of water and head off to bed. Don’t let her get to you now Ali. I’m glad you enjoyed the chex mix. That’s why I make it.” She chuckled again and took a drink of the water that Ashlyn had just handed her. “What kind of trouble did you two get into tonight?”

“We’ve been watching Alfred Hitchcock movies. Well, she’s seen them all already” the keeper nodded at Ali. “Did you know Grace Kelly quit acting and became a princess?”

The old woman chuckled at Ashlyn’s excitement. “I do remember that. Was she the one in that bird movie? That scared me to death. No thank you.”

“No that was someone else. I haven’t seen that one yet so no spoilers” Ashlyn teased.

“Alright, help me up.” Gram held her hands out and waved them around impatiently. Ashlyn took her forearms and pulled her up onto her feet and into a hug.

“I love you Gram. Thank you so much for the mac & cheese” the blonde said as she hugged her tightly.

“You’re welcome sweetheart. I love you too Bashy. See you in the morning.” She broke the hug and started to walk towards the stairs.

“Good night” Ali said, smiling at the kind and generous woman.

“Sleep well honey.”

Ali sat back down on the couch with a playful smirk on her face. Ashlyn brought two glasses of water in and put them on the coffee table.

“What?”

“Nothing...Bashy.” Ali giggled.

The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled. “Well it took you long enough to get around to that.”

“What do you mean? That’s the first time I’ve ever heard it.” Ali looked indignant. “I can assure you I would not have let that go. That’s just too good.” She giggled again.

“Alright, alright. Apparently, I was not a delicate child. Shocking, I know. She and Chris are the only ones who call me that anymore.”

Ali laughed out loud. “I love it. So adorable.” The childhood nickname was cute and ridiculous, something only a mother, or grandmother, could still use. It definitely didn’t fit Ashlyn now, not the way Ali saw her anyway. The exuberance and excitement part of it rang true, but the name made Ali think of Bam Bam, the kid from The Flintstones. She would not be using the nickname except maybe for teasing purposes.

The blonde went back a few minutes in the movie and then pressed play again from her laptop. She sat down on the couch looking at the cute grin on Ali’s face. The brunette patted her lap and Ashlyn lay down and used Ali’s thigh as a pillow, holding it with both hands. Ali covered her with the afghan and rested her hand on her side. She ran her other hand through blonde hair, enjoying the scent of Ashlyn’s shampoo.

After they finished the movie and had gotten ready for bed Ali was in Chris’ old room about to get into the bed. Ashlyn stood in the doorway looking self-conscious and small.

“What’s up?” Ali asked quietly. Gram was asleep in the next room.

The blonde didn’t say anything right away, instead looking down at the floor. Ali padded across the room and stood in front of her, touching her arm.

“What is it Ash?”

Ashlyn took a deep breath and sighed heavily as she brought her eyes up to meet the beautiful chocolate ones in front of her. All she saw was beauty and patience and kindness looking back at her.

“Will you keep me company tonight?” she said so softly that Ali could barely hear her. “I don’t want to be alone.”

The brunette smiled warmly, took her hand and led her back into the keeper’s old room. Ashlyn admired the Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer pajama pants Ali wore and couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have this woman in her life. They got into bed and cuddled up together, this time Ashlyn was the little spoon. She reached behind her and pulled Ali’s arm tight around her stomach in perfect big spoon position. She wanted to pull her hand up to her chest and hold it there, near her heart, but didn’t want to push her luck.

“Al?”

“Mmmhmm?”

“Thank you.”

Ali kissed the blonde’s shoulder and gave her a squeeze. “Any time.”

“Can I tell you something?” Ashlyn asked softly.

Ali opened her eyes, anticipating something heartbreaking from the blonde. “Sure.”

“I thought the unicorns were the best, but these Rudolph ones, they’re my favorite.”

Ali couldn’t see the grin on the blonde’s face but she could hear it in her voice. How was she heartbroken and still so freaking cute?

“Good night...Bashy.”


	35. New Year's Eve Fireworks

Ashlyn took Ali to the beach early Thursday morning. They went back to her favorite spot by the old pier. It was muggy and foggy and about 70 degrees. They walked along the beach for an hour or so and then sat near the old pier, leaning against one of the big exposed pilings that used to hold it up, and looked out at the misty ocean. Ashlyn had brought a beach blanket to sit on this time and a small cooler with some snacks and drinks. They wore their bathing suits but kept t-shirts and shorts on over them as the day started.

The fog broke around 10am and the sky cleared up. The sun appeared and the temperature started to climb towards 80 degrees. Ali would never get over how strange it felt to be sitting on a beach in her bikini on Christmas Eve day. Ever since her mom moved to Florida she’d enjoyed her holidays down there but it always felt a little peculiar. She wasn’t complaining though. 

They didn’t talk much. Ali was quiet, intentionally letting Ashlyn steer the course of the morning. When it had cleared up they went for a swim and floated with the waves for a while. Ali held on to the keeper’s arm to keep from drifting too far away. When they were back on their blanket, air drying and stretched out on top of their towels, Ashlyn couldn’t resist anymore. She was lying on her stomach and Ali was to her left, lying on her back with her eyes closed and her arms down next to her sides. The blonde propped herself up on her elbows and ran her eyes along Ali’s tattooed ribcage.

“‘One only sees well with the heart. The essential is invisible to the eyes’” she said reverently.

Ali brought her left hand up to shield her eyes from the sun and turned her head to look at the keeper. Ashlyn’s view of the tattoo had just improved significantly without the brunette’s arm in the way. The look of wonder on Ashlyn’s face tugged at Ali’s heart. The blonde had remembered the exact words, unless she suddenly knew how to read German. People often used different words from different translations when they quoted the lines. But Ashlyn had remembered Ali’s particular quote. She smiled sweetly at the keeper in reply.

Ashlyn reached over, pausing half-way, “Can I?”

Ali could not get over the child-like innocence on her face. She looked like an angel in that moment. Sweet and pure and unspoiled. There was nothing sexual or romantic about this. This was Ashlyn discovering and appreciating something she found truly beautiful. 

The brunette nodded her head and watched as Ashlyn touched her fingertips to the script tattoo on her side. There were four lines of text, the first line shorter than the rest. They were written in an upward angle in black ink. Ali’s string bikini, this one dark green for Christmas, Ashlyn was sure, cut across the lines so most of the script was below it. Her skin was still wet with drops of salty water but the air was warm and humid so her flesh was calm and relaxed. The words stretched underneath her and onto her back, out of view for now. The keeper started with the bottom line and slowly moved her fingertips over the foreign words. 

Ali turned her head back to face forward, resting her forearm over her eyes as she closed them and tried to calm her racing heart. Even though there was no romantic intent she was still only human and the blonde’s touch was making her crazy. She was so gentle, but there was enough weight to her contact that it wasn’t ticklish. Not yet anyway. Her nipples were already erect from the swim so she didn’t have to worry about explaining that. If she could just stay focused maybe she wouldn’t embarrass herself.

Ashlyn spent a good fifteen minutes exploring the tattoo and the skin beneath it. The last thing she did was to spread her large hand out wide and run it down the whole side of Ali’s body, covering all of the tattoo she could see. She brushed some sand off of the brunette’s skin as she moved her hand back over to her own towel. 

This finally caused goosebumps to come out on the brunette’s skin. It also caused a flood between her legs. Ali desperately thought about unsexy things as she reminded herself that they were just friends. There was no way she was going to jump her friend’s bones while she was supposed to be there comforting her after a break-up. She swallowed hard, glad her arm was covering her face and what she was sure was a deep blush.

“That is so beautiful. I’ve never wanted to know German more than I do right now” Ashlyn said quietly.

They spent another hour on the beach and then headed back to Gram’s so Ali could shower and change before hitting the road back to her mom’s house.

Saying goodbye was getting more difficult every time they saw each other. Ali had a promise to keep and some heavy holiday traffic to navigate through so she made sure she was ready to leave at 2pm. Ashlyn had her own mixed emotions about a lot of things as she hugged the brunette goodbye in Gram’s driveway. The overwhelming urge coursing through her body was to get in the car with Ali and spend Christmas with her at her mom’s house. She knew her own family would understand but she hadn’t even been invited. She also knew it was a terrible idea. The break-up was tricky for her to deal with because, she realized during the past two weeks with Meg and sometimes Hannah, her heart had already moved on from Hannah. She wasn’t in love with Hannah and she never had been. But, additionally, she had been distancing herself from and getting over Hannah for the past two months. The final straw had been when Hannah insulted Gram at her birthday party. Ashlyn could never forgive her for that. After that it was about losing Meg whom she really did love with all her heart. It was still a break-up and she was truly grieving the end of a year and a half of her life. It wouldn’t be cool for her to just hop into the rental car with her real favorite person, she reminded herself again. Nothing good could come of that right now.

Ali had brought a Christmas gift for Gram, just in case she gave her something. She didn’t want Gram to feel obligated to exchange gifts because she knew money was tight and Ali wasn’t even family. 

“Umm I got this for Gram but I don’t want her to feel like she needs to give me anything, other than her hospitality. What should I do?” she asked, holding a small wrapped gift up between them.

“I’ll put it under the tree for her tonight. She’ll love that you thought of her. You’re so sweet.” Ashlyn smiled brightly.

“It’s another crystal butterfly. They sort of go together and I didn’t want to get both of them last time because that seemed like a bit much...”

“She loves that butterfly you got her and I know she’ll love this one too,” she interrupted, reassuring the brunette.

Ali sighed, “Ok.” She shifted nervously on her feet as the keeper watched her. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous” she said as she reached into the car for the other gift she brought with her and handed the beautifully wrapped present to Ashlyn.

“Ali, I...” she paused and glanced down quickly. “I don’t have a present for you yet.”

The brunette’s heart broke to see her so sad. “Ashlyn, why would you? You didn’t know I was coming. I just dropped in on you with no warning...”

“I’m so glad you did, you have no idea how happy you made me.” She looked earnestly into Ali’s eyes. “But I know what I’m getting you, I’ve known for a while now. I just haven’t done it yet. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s ok. I never would have brought this if I knew it was going to make you feel bad.” She studied the keeper’s face, waiting for it to change back to anything other than this sad one. “Please, just open it.”

“Wow, Al this is so nicely wrapped I hate to even open it.” She gave the brunette a sweet smile as she ripped the wrapping paper as carefully as she could. She opened the box and unfolded the tissue paper to reveal a photograph. She picked it up and pursed her lips as she squinted at it.

“It’s not your real gift. It’s just a picture of it. I didn’t want to risk bringing it down her and then make you have to bring it back up there without breaking it.”

“Oh I get it. It’s an old map of Gloucester and it’s framed to match the picture you gave me of the house.” Her eyes flashed with excitement as she tried to see more details in the photograph.

“I’ll text you the picture, don’t ruin your eyes trying to see anything in that photo” Ali giggled.

“So why were you so nervous to give me this?”

“I don’t know...I just feel like I’m pushing this history stuff on you. And you haven’t decorated yet and I don’t want you to feel like you have to use these pictures just because I gave them to you.” She saw the blonde break out in a dimpled grin and couldn’t help smiling herself.

Ashlyn hugged the brunette. “Thank you so much Al, I love it.”

“Merry Christmas Ash.”

//

Christmas Eve and then Christmas Day went by happily for Ali. The Krieger/Christopher Christmas was full of all the quintessential holiday activities. They watched holiday movies and played board and card games together while they had hot chocolate and cookies. They finished decorating the tree – their tradition was to not put the star on top of the tree until Christmas Eve. They watched football on television and played soccer outside. They ate lots and lots of delicious food. It was like a twenty-four hour buffet operated out of Deb’s kitchen. Ali had arrived at her mom’s on Christmas Eve in time to help with dinner which was one of her favorite things. She loved to cook and she especially loved to cook with her mom. She had always wanted to do all of the mommy things she watched her mother do, even as a little girl. She would help her mom in the kitchen as much as Deb would allow. And now, even though she didn’t usually take the time to do a lot of cooking for herself, she still loved cooking a big meal for her friends or family. The festivities continued through the weekend, with shopping trips and even some workouts and hikes, until Kyle left Monday morning to go back to NYC. 

It had been a slightly different story for Ashlyn. After the brunette drove away from Satellite Beach on the afternoon of Christmas Eve the keeper was so sad she went up to her room and slept until just before dinner time. She woke up still sad and spent the better part of the next few days that way. Her family gave her the space and the love she needed. Part of her mood was the break-up and part of it was missing Ali. Now that she was no longer fettered to an unsatisfying relationship she began to understand just how deep her feelings for the brunette truly were.

They had exchanged text messages and a Christmas Day phone call. Ali wanted to facetime but Ashlyn didn’t feel presentable enough so she told the brunette she had just woken up and wasn’t dressed. Ali heard the sadness in her voice and worried about her. Deb noticed how concerned her daughter was and decided it was time to meet this new friend of hers once and for all. It was Monday afternoon and they had just returned home from taking Kyle to the airport, doing some shopping and stopping for a quick lunch. Ali had tried to call Ashlyn while they were shopping but left a message when they didn’t connect. Deb noticed her mood change for the worse. 

“You know,” Deb said as she and Ali cut the price tags off of their new purchases and got them ready to go into the washing machine, “there’s a New Year’s Eve luau at the club on Thursday.”

“Yeah, you said you and Mike were going, right?” Ali said absent-mindedly as she carefully cut the manufacturer’s tag off of her new blouse.

“That’s right. It starts in the afternoon and there are all kinds of events and games. There’s a beach volleyball tournament too. Then there’s the pig roast for dinner and, of course, all sorts of other beach barbecue food.” Deb watched her daughter half-listening to her. 

“Mmmmhmmm. Sounds like fun mom.”

“Then there’s dancing and a live band,” Deb looked down when Ali looked up, getting more interested in the conversation. “And then at midnight there’s a big fireworks show on the beach to welcome in 2016.” She caught her daughter’s gaze and saw there was a spark in Ali’s eye. She was a sucker for fireworks and always had been. “It’s probably all booked up by now but I could see if we could get two extra tickets.” Ali looked back at her mom, confused. “Maybe Ashlyn would like to visit and ring in the New Year with us?”

Ali stared at her mother with a mixture of excitement and gratitude. “Do you think so? I mean, would that be ok?”

“Well I can’t see why not. Unless you have other plans for the night?” But she knew better. During the past four years Ali hadn’t been a big fan of New Year’s Eve. She used to love it because it was one of Deb’s favorite nights of the year. Deb and Ken had always thrown a party at the house and little Ali would sit on the stairs in her pajamas and watch until one of them put her back up in bed. She grew up loving it and always used to make plans with friends to celebrate the new year. Maybe this was the year she would start loving it again.

“No, I don’t.”

Deb could see the wheels spinning in her daughter’s head and she smiled and got back to work on her own tags.

“I’m going to go call her and see if she can come.” She literally jogged toward the stairs on her way to the guest room. She skidded to a stop and jogged back to her mom, sticking her head into the kitchen. Her face looked like it did back in high school when Deb had given her permission to go to the N’Sync concert. “Can you please try and get the tickets?”

“Of course sweetheart” Deb smiled at her adorable thirty-one year old daughter the same way she had smiled at her adorable fourteen year old daughter. “I’ll call now.”

//

Ashlyn arrived Thursday afternoon, just after noon. Ali greeted her with a hug and helped bring her bags up to the guestroom. Ali would sleep on the couch if Ashlyn didn’t want to share the double bed. But they both knew that sharing would be just fine. Ali and Sydney shared the room when they visited too. There were two other bedrooms in the house but they were Ali’s step-brother and step-sister’s rooms and she never liked to invade their space even if they weren’t around. Kyle felt the same way and he either shared the guest room or slept on the couch depending on his mood. 

Ali had been so relieved to see a smile on the blonde’s face when she stepped out of Gram’s car, it took all her self-control not to run to her. Ashlyn’s mood had improved noticeably since they made these New Year’s Eve plans back on Monday. They had spoken every day on the phone, finalizing what they wanted to do when they were at the club. Ali wanted to make sure to sign them up for any events or games that the keeper wanted to participate in. Ali wanted to play in the beach volleyball game but Ashlyn’s shoulder nixed that. The blonde offered to be head cheerleader but Ali decided she’d rather do something together. They signed up for the water balloon toss, the three-legged race, a blindfold trust obstacle course race and a trivia contest with Mike and Deb. They wanted to have enough to do but not too many. The plan was to arrive at 3pm and do all the games until dinner. The pig roast and barbecue was scheduled for the beach area from 6-8pm. The dancing and live band were up in the ballroom of the club from 8pm-midnight. Then the fireworks show would start.

They went back downstairs and Ali introduced her to Deb and Mike.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you Mrs. Christopher” Ashlyn said sincerely.

“Oh please call me Deb. And it’s nice to meet you too Ashlyn. It took long enough!” she joked and pulled Ashlyn into a warm hug. Ali playfully rolled her eyes at her mother who winked at her over Ashlyn’s shoulder.

“And this is my husband, Mike.” 

“Welcome. I hope you’ll make yourself at home” Mike said as he stood next to his wife and put his arm around her affectionately.

“Thank you sir. It’s nice to be here.” Ashlyn reached to shake his hand but he turned it into more of an awkward half hug instead. They both chuckled. 

“And call me Mike.”

They ate lunch together at the kitchen table, made small talk about Christmas and relaxed for a little bit. Then it was time to head over to the club.

Ali and Ashlyn stuck together like thirteen year olds and Deb loved every minute of it. “I haven’t seen her this happy in...ever. It’s like she’s young and carefree again, like she’s fourteen years old again” Deb said wistfully to Mike.

They didn’t do very well at the water balloon toss. Ashlyn blamed her shoulder but Ali couldn’t understand what her shoulder had to do with catching and cradling the balloon. The truth is, and Ashlyn knew it, Ali had made a beautiful throw and the blonde botched the catch, getting drenched as a result. The brunette’s competitive nature flared up momentarily as she stood with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. It only lasted a minute though. The image of Ashlyn, her shirt soaked from her breast to her waist on one side, and an adorable look of half surprise and half embarrassment on her face calmed Ali’s frustration immediately.

“Goalkeeper huh? You make your living with those hands or what?” Ali teased the blonde as they walked over to Deb and Mike to get a drink. The brunette elbowed her in the ribs to make sure Ashlyn knew she was just kidding.

The three-legged race had gone better. Ali loved being so close to the keeper. They held onto each other tightly as they worked their way down the long field. They stumbled a bit at first but found their rhythm just as they got to the half-way point. As they turned to come back they hit their stride and caught up to the two teams ahead of them. With about twenty feet to go to the finish line one of the other teams got tangled up and fell right in Ali’s path. She had to jump to avoid stepping on the poor guy but the jump threw Ashlyn off balance and they almost wiped out themselves. They just managed to keep themselves upright and cross the finish line in second place. They were both frustrated with the result because they knew they could have passed both teams if they hadn’t had to jump the fallen team.

“Man, we had them! We so had them beat.” Ashlyn smiled ruefully and clapped her hands together in frustration as they made their way to Deb and Mike again. 

“Nice jump there Alibean. I really thought you girls were going to win that one.” Deb consoled her daughter with a hug.

“For a second I thought about just stepping on him.” 

Ashlyn looked at Deb and quirked her eyebrow. Both women knew Ali was serious. They both smiled, knowing how hard it had been for the brunette to make that decision.

“Well, I didn’t.” Ali looked from Ashlyn to Deb and back again, still frustrated. “I jumped. I jumped.”

The blindfold trust obstacle course race was a thing of beauty. One teammate wore a blindfold and was in the obstacle course. The other stood up on a three foot high riser and called out the instructions that would safely guide their teammate through the course to the flag and then back again to the finish line, which was also the starting line. The hardest part of this was deciding who would do which part. They both trusted each other so after a brief discussion they decided that Ali would be the caller for the simple reason that she was louder than Ashlyn. They stood at the starting line and Ali secured the blindfold at the back of the blonde’s head. She patted the keeper on the butt and said “We got this Harris.” Their strategy was to keep it simple. One word commands. Ali would use Ashlyn’s last name if she needed to. And if Ashlyn didn’t hear or understand a command she would just stop. That had been Ali’s idea because she was terrified she was going to break the professional athlete at this stupid luau. That would be just their luck.

Ali took her place on the riser with the other callers and Ashlyn got ready to run. The race started and Ali was surprised at how fast the blonde was. She got to the first obstacle sooner than Ali thought she would and she made a mental note to start the stop commands earlier. There were twelve obstacles. She navigated the keeper over low hurdles and under waist high ones. They went over hay bales and through a mini-maze of sawhorses. Everybody tripped over the legs of the sawhorses because they stuck out wider than it looked from the riser. Ali winced when Ashlyn fell to her knees. Thank god she wasn’t going too fast and it hadn’t been her shoulder.

“You alright Harris?” she bellowed. Ashlyn gave her a thumbs up as she stood back up. 

Two people got to their flags before the keeper did. Once Ashlyn had their flag in her hand she reached into her shirt and tucked it under her bra strap. They hadn’t planned that but Ali thought it was a smart move because now her hands were free to help her negotiate the obstacles better. They started back through the same twelve obstacles on the way to the finish line and they were making good time. There was a guy in second place and a woman in first place but they were both starting to slow down. The keeper caught up with the guy when they were halfway back. 

Ali yelled out “Harris. Halfway. Two” meaning there were two competitors to worry about. Ashlyn gave her another thumbs up as she ran forward.

By the time they got to the sawhorse maze there was only the one woman in front of her. She was halfway through the sawhorse maze and moving slowly so she wouldn’t fall. When Ashlyn heard Ali yell “Maze” she knew where she was and she remembered how she had tripped before. She reached both arms out to her sides until she touched the top of a sawhorse. She kept that hand on the sawhorse and used it as a distance guide so she wouldn’t get too close and get tripped up. She flew through the maze and was right behind the other woman with four obstacles to go. Another guy was sprinting recklessly in an effort to catch up and it was working. He was only one obstacle behind them now.

They went under a waist high hurdle and then got to the hay bales. The blonde used both hands to pull herself up and over them easily while the other woman struggled with the flag in one hand. One more obstacle to go. The sprinting guy leapt over the hay bales and overtook the other woman for second place. Ali guided the blonde over the last obstacle and screamed.

“Harris. Run!”

Ashlyn knew all she had to do was sprint the ten yards to cross the finish line. It was perfect for her really. The goalkeepers always teased the field players about distance versus speed. The keepers were faster but couldn’t run as long. She gritted her teeth and ran as fast as she could. Ali realized that the blonde couldn’t see when to stop running, nor could the sprinting guy either. They were both sprinting towards the finish line with everything they had. Ali jumped down off the riser and ran forward towards the finish line. She figured if she didn’t give any more commands there couldn’t be any rules broken. She just wanted to try and slow Ashlyn down before she crashed into the riser. As soon as the keeper crossed the line Ali yelled for her to stop. Ashlyn tried to stop and Ali reached out and grabbed her around the waist, spinning them both around and trying to absorb some of the momentum. Their feet got tangled and they both hit the ground in a heap. The sprinting guy had the same problem and his teammate didn’t get down there fast enough so a couple of club members tried to stop him from hitting the riser and they all ended up on their butts too.

Ashlyn lifted the blindfold up to her forehead and looked down at Ali who was lying underneath her with a big nose-crinkling grin on her face.

“Ow” the keeper said with a wince.

“Are you ok?” Ali’s face fell. “Please tell me you’re not hurt.”

Ashlyn smirked and said “that depends, did we win?” She stood up and helped Ali to her feet.

The official came over to pronounce them the winners but then he noticed that Ashlyn didn’t have the flag in her hand. 

“She doesn’t have the flag!” he yelled.

Ashlyn reached into her shirt, pulled the flag out and waved it above her head. The crowd cheered and Ali crushed her in a hug, spinning them around again, grinning from ear to ear.

“You were amazing Ash” she whispered hoarsely in her ear as they hugged. 

“So were you.” 

They stopped hugging and were congratulated by Deb, Mike and a couple of other competitors.

“You guys sure make a great team” Deb said enthusiastically.

“Teamwork” Ali said, grinning at the keeper.

“Makes the dream work” Ashlyn replied with her own dimpled grin.

Deb rolled her eyes as she hugged them both again.

The trivia competition was fun but they got smoked by some other teams. It turned out to be a great way to relax a little, have a couple of beers and get out of the sun. Before they knew it, it was time to go down to the beach for the pig roast and barbecue. It was dark already but the beach area looked beautiful with tiki torches outlining a large area near the huge fire pit. The tiki torches were also placed all along the length of the beach, washing the sand in jumpy shadows. There were chaise lounges and beach chairs on the beach in random places, and then there were others back near the pig roast that had been set up in a more orderly fashion. They ate dinner sitting side by side on a chaise lounge in the sand with Mike and Deb mirroring them on their own chair. The conversation came easily and the four of them laughed and teased and talked as they filled their bellies.

When the announcement was made that the band and dancing were starting up in the ballroom Ali’s eyes lit up. She waited as patiently as she could for the blonde to finish eating.

“For heaven’s sake Alex, let the poor girl eat” Deb chided her daughter.

Ashlyn thought Ali’s excitement was adorable and quickly finished her plate. “I’m good. I’m done” she smiled as the brunette’s face broke into another huge grin. “Let’s go.”

Before the last word had even completely left the keeper’s mouth, Ali grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the chair. Deb and Mike just laughed.

“Good luck Ashlyn!” Deb called out after them.

When they got to the ballroom Ali stopped and sucked in a breath.

“Wow, it’s beautiful” she breathed out.

It was a beautiful room to begin with, dark hardwood floor in a large parquet pattern, heavy cream colored drapes hung around the floor length windows and french doors that opened out onto a veranda. A big beautiful chandelier hung above the middle of the room with two smaller ones, one on either end. But tonight it was decorated with hundreds of tiny white lights. The band had set up on a small stage on the far side of the room and was playing an eclectic mix of latin and r&b music with some Hawaiian and Polynesian thrown in to go along with the luau theme. Several couples were already dancing along with different groups of women dancing together. There were two bars set up, one at each end of the large oval shaped room. Ali squeezed Ashlyn’s hand as her eyes took it all in.

“If I’m gonna dance I need a real drink” the keeper yelled to Ali. “Do you want one?”

She nodded and smiled “I’ll come with you.”

At 11:30pm they stepped out onto the veranda for some fresh air, exhausted, sweaty and a little bit drunk. They had been dancing and drinking, off and on, for almost three hours. Ali’s face hurt from laughing and smiling so much. The brunette was s good dancer who knew how to use her hips. She even twerked briefly and Ashlyn thought she was going to lose her mind. That was not a sight you just got over. The blonde was not a great dancer but had fun and was able to keep the rhythm. The band was great and really played to the crowd. They started an impromptu limbo dance that Ali almost won. Ashlyn was amazed at how flexible the brunette was. She could bend like crazy and her legs were still so strong, thank you college soccer, that she went very very low. The only reason she didn’t win is because some weirdly flexible middle schooler managed to get lower. But Ali took her defeat surprisingly well. 

“Oh well, you can’t win em all” she quipped as she went to the bar to get another drink. Ashlyn and Deb had just looked at each other in shock and followed her.

The air on the veranda was cooler but thick with people and music and energy. Every part of Ali felt alive and over-stimulated. There was a buzzing in her ears and she didn’t think it was the alcohol, although it might have been.

“I need to take a walk” she said matter-of-factly. She turned and held her hand out and the blonde took it.

“Are you feeling ok?” she asked, concerned.

“Yeah, just stuffy” Ali scrunched her face up.

Ali led them down past the dying embers of the pig roast and onto the beach. They walked down the beach, away from the crowd of club members who had gathered to wait for the countdown to midnight and the fireworks show. Ashlyn walked next to her and their shoulders bumped as their bare feet moved through the cool sand. The public address system announced that it was 11:45pm and time to head outside and get into place. They kept walking down the beach, tiki torches spaced far apart casting just enough light so they could see. The air was cooler by the ocean but it was still a warm night.

The brunette stopped and looked up at the stars in the night sky and took a deep breath.

“God I love the ocean” she said softly.

“There’s something mystical about it. I’ve always been drawn to it but I’ll never understand it.” Ashlyn walked to the water and stood ankle deep as the waves covered her feet again and again.

“I’m so glad you’re here Ash. Thank you for making the trip.” Ali joined her in the water. Both women stared out towards the dark horizon.

“Oh Al, you saved me. I wasn’t doing very well for a couple of days there and this was just what I needed. Today has been...more fun than I’ve had in a very long time.” 

“I’m glad.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, just breathing and listening to the waves. The crowd was far enough away so that it was just background noise. Ashlyn turned to face the brunette.

“Can I tell you something?”

Ali turned to face her, “anything.”

“I love New Year’s Eve. I usually embrace it full of optimism for what the new year might bring. Some people get that feeling in the Fall, like when you go back to school. Well I get it this time of year. I feel energized and ready to start fresh.” She paused and Ali reached over and tucked some of her blonde hair that was blowing in her face behind her ear. The brunette looked back at her with such openness and trust and kindness on her face. Ashlyn was so moved by it that she thought she might not be able to keep talking.

“But this year I keep thinking back. I keep looking back at all the changes that happened in my life this year, and there were a lot of them.” She chuckled, sounding a little emotional. “This is going to sound really cheesy but I need you to know that I really mean it.” She looked into Ali’s eyes seriously.

Ali nodded encouragingly.

“The thing I’m most grateful for is your friendship...” her voice broke.

“Oh Ash...”

“No, please let me try and get this out before I start blubbering like a baby. You’ve been there for me when I needed you and even when I didn’t know I needed you, like today. You stuck around when I pushed you away because I can be a real idiot sometimes.” She laughed nervously and looked down. “You always show me such kindness and generosity and I just can’t possibly thank you enough for being in my life Alexandra Krieger. I’m so lucky to have you as a friend. I mean it.” She had tears in her eyes as she hugged Ali and held her close. “And when I look ahead to this new year I’m excited because of all the fun things we’re going to do and all the stuff we’re going to go through together.”

When she pulled back she saw that Ali had tears rolling down her face and a huge smile.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m sorry.” She apologized and wiped some of Ali’s tears away with her thumbs.

The brunette tilted her head “seriously? How would I not be crying after that?”

The PA announcer gave the one minute warning.

“We’d better get back. Your mom will wonder what happened to us.”

They hustled back up the beach towards the crowd. Mike had reserved some chairs for them while they had been dancing. Deb had given him the task knowing that he would probably have a little nap at the same time.

“There you are! We were getting worried.” Deb got up out of one chaise lounge and moved over to sit with Mike in the other one. “We could only save two chairs. It got pretty cutthroat down here” she laughed.

“Thanks mom. I just needed some air after all that dancing.” Ali walked over and kissed her mother on the cheek.

The countdown started and everybody on the beach chanted the numbers at the same time. 10, 9, 8...

Ashlyn lay down in the chaise lounge and lowered the head down so it was almost flat. Ali sat on the foot of it.

7, 6, 5...

The keeper caught Ali’s eye and motioned for her to come lay down next to her.

4, 3, 2...

Ali looked over at her mom but Deb and Mike were cuddled together getting ready to share their New Year’s kiss. Fuck. The New Year’s kiss. But before there was time for Ali to think another thought about it...

1 Happy New Year!!!

Ashlyn sat up and kissed her gently on the lips. It was chaste but it wasn’t just a peck. She held her lips against the brunette’s for a few seconds and neither one of them made any attempts to deepen it. Ali felt a little dizzy at the contact, in a nice way. That spark between them was still there but way in the background. It had taken her the better part of six months but she had apparently done a good job of suppressing her feelings for the beautiful blonde. Instead of being pleased with herself for finally achieving such a difficult goal, she just felt sad. 

“Happy New Year Ali.” Ashlyn lay back down, watching the brunette carefully. She could see the wheels turning but didn’t regret kissing her. She could never regret that. She had kept it simple and as platonic as possible. But she wasn’t going to miss kissing her on New Year’s Eve because of bad timing. No way. She was supposed to still be getting over her break-up though. She couldn’t very well give Ali the kiss she really wanted to give her. She would have to bide her time for that.

The fireworks started and everybody watched the sky. Ashlyn patted the narrow spot next to her and smiled at Ali. Ali looked back at her but didn’t move. God she was so beautiful sitting there in the flickering tiki torch light. Ashlyn really couldn’t think of anybody more beautiful. She wasn’t going to push it so she looked back up at the sky and tried to enjoy the show.

Ali was completely in her head about the kiss. How had she not thought about it sooner? And now she was sitting there like an idiot, unable to do or say anything. What was going on with her? She was sad and wanted to be comforted. That she knew for sure. She also knew a sure-fire way to fix that. So, without giving it another thought, she crawled up the chaise lounge and curled up next to the keeper. It was the safest, most comforting spot she had ever known. Ashlyn put her arm around her and pulled her in tight. 

“Happy New Year Ashlyn” she finally found her voice and gave the blonde a squeeze at the same time.


	36. New Year's Day

New Year’s Day dawned and Ashlyn blinked her eyes open slowly. For a minute she forgot where she was, not recognizing anything she could see. The sounds and smells were different too, except for one scent. She focused her eyes on the brunette curled in front of her as the little spoon. She smiled and breathed her in, a fragrant mixture of beach and vanilla and sweat. This is what she wanted. It was clearer to her now than anything else in her life had ever been. To wake up with this woman every morning was all she would ever want or need. She nuzzled her face into the back of Ali’s neck, gently, trying not to wake her. She made a happy little humming sigh and smiled as long chocolate hair tickled her face.

Ali had woken up first but was doing the same thing the keeper was doing, trying to stay in this moment for as long as possible. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the weight of the blonde’s arm draped across her stomach, holding her loosely, but close. She could feel her breath tickling the back of her neck and her legs pressed up behind her own thighs as the big spoon. Ashlyn squeezed her lightly and nuzzled the back of her neck again, still hoping the brunette was asleep. But when Ali all of a sudden became aware of the keeper’s breasts pushed up against her back everything changed. All she could feel was her own backside pressed into Ashlyn’s lap, the long legs bent up behind hers and making contact with hers from their hips down to their knees. All she could sense was how close the blonde’s lips were to her own skin, how close her fingers were to her own breasts. Before she could even try to corral the emotions behind each sensation her body was overcome with lust. Her heart raced, her blood pounded in her ears and her eyes flew open in a panic.

Ali sat up quickly, much too quickly, causing the keeper’s arm to slide up and across her breast as it fell off of her torso. Her nipple was already hard and she hoped Ashlyn hadn’t felt it.

The blonde rolled away slightly, afraid of flying elbows and knees and embarrassed feelings.

“You ok?” she croaked out in her morning voice.

Ali willed her mouth to work. “Yep.” She got out of bed and walked quickly out the door, looking straight ahead. 

Ashlyn watched her go, appreciating the snowman and snowwoman pajama pants she wore. She noticed that when the brunette was down here in Florida she seemed to sleep in tank tops, not the loose fitting ones, but the tighter ones. Almost like a wife-beater but not quite that tight. Up in Boston she had worn a regular t-shirt instead. But always with pajama pants, never shorts. She wondered why. This was the great mystery she pondered as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and rolled over onto her back with a sigh. 

The door opened and Ali stuck her head in with her eyes closed, “You decent?” she asked.

“Yes. The coast is clear” the blonde giggled.

Ali’s face broke into a shy grin as she opened her eyes and closed the door behind her.

“Well, you can never be too safe in our experience.”

Ashlyn laughed and sat up against the headboard. “I suppose you’re right.” 

//

They spent most of the day hanging around the house with Mike and Deb. Nobody was officially hung over but they were all happy to be relatively still after the ten hour luau celebration the day before. They watched college football and some soccer while they played cards and a dominoes game called ‘Mexican Train’. Mike’s kids wouldn’t be home until Sunday. That was also the day Ali would fly home and Ashlyn would drive back to Gram’s.

After lunch Mike went to play golf and the three women cleaned up the kitchen. 

“You know if you girls want to get a round of golf in while you’re here I can have Mike get you a tee time.” Deb said as she closed the dishwasher.

Ali looked to Ashlyn with a hopeful smile on her face. “What do you think?”

The blonde shook her head. “I can’t, not with my shoulder. I’m sorry.” She looked down and then quickly added “but you go if you want to. Please don’t let me cramp your style.” 

“Nah, I’m good” the brunette assured her.

Deb knew that golfing during the winter was one of Ali’s favorite things to do. She was often too busy to golf when the weather was nice up in Boston and she loved to golf down here during her slow time of the year.

“Can I ask about your shoulder? What’s the treatment?” Deb sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. She had been an athlete in college and a physical education teacher after that so she was no stranger to sports injuries. And she had become something of a soccer expert while married to Ali’s dad and helping her kids excel at soccer, and every sport they played as they grew up.

Ali leaned against the kitchen counter, looking up something in her phone while Ashlyn filled her water bottle and closed the refrigerator.

“It’s the rotator cuff in my right shoulder.”

“Well that’s pretty serious Ashlyn.” Deb looked up from her tea with concern.

“It’s not torn or anything. I’ve got some cartilage floating around in there. They’re going to go in and clean it up this month” she said as she joined Deb at the table.

“Oh well that’s not too bad, but it’s still a big deal right? Surgery? You’ve got to be able to stretch those arms out. Get the full wingspan?” she asked.

Ashlyn smiled “That’s the idea, yes.”

“Wait, what?” the brunette asked as she looked up from her phone, face creased with concern.

The blonde was touched by how worried she looked. “It’s not that big a deal. It’s an arthroscopic procedure so the recovery time won’t be too bad.” She tried to sound more confident than she really felt. Any surgery was scary. Anything could go wrong. At her age any minor thing, especially in her shoulders or knees, could mean the end of her playing career.

Ali tried to calm herself down as she thought about everything she’d ever heard about shoulder surgery in her soccer life. 

“Where are you having it done?” Deb asked, noticing her daughter’s nervous tick of pulling at her fingers.

“Up in Boston, they want to keep tabs on me through rehab. If it goes well I should be good to go for the start of the season. I guess they want to know as soon as possible if they need to bring in more keepers.” She shrugged her shoulders and took a drink of water, her eyes glancing at the brunette again. But Ali was deep in thought.

The rest of the afternoon went by faster than expected. Deb started taking down the Christmas decorations while Ali and Ashlyn went for another walk on the beach. This one was more of a workout than a peaceful stroll and they came home sweaty and spent.

“You girls need to re-evaluate how you relax” Deb chuckled heartily when she saw them. 

“I could say the same thing to you. Look at everything you’ve done” Ashlyn said gesturing to the boxes of decorations stacked, ready to be put away for another year. “Can I help?”

“I’m gonna hop in the shower real quick” Ali said as she jogged up the stairs.

Deb was sitting in a chair next to the Christmas tree, removing the ornaments, it was the only thing left to take care of. Well, the outside lights but those were Mike’s responsibility. 

“No you don’t need to do anything. But you can keep me company” Deb said.

Ashlyn walked into the living room and knelt down on the floor in front of the tree. “This is a beautiful tree Deb.”

The older woman smiled and looked up at the tree wistfully. “I can’t believe another Christmas has come and gone. They go so fast.” 

“Is it ok if I help? Or would you rather do it yourself?” Ashlyn asked again.

Deb laughed, “Aren’t you sweet? You’re welcome to help but thank you for asking.” She couldn’t get over how thoughtful and considerate this young woman was.

The keeper stood up and started taking ornaments off of the tree. “How about if I hand them to you and you can wrap them and put them away the way you like them?”

“That’ll work great” Deb smiled at her again. She could see why Ali was smitten, even though her daughter hadn’t admitted that to her yet. Deb had only been around her for two days but she was struck by how sincere and open Ashlyn was. 

They worked for several minutes and made small talk about the weather and Ashlyn’s Gram. Finally Deb got the courage to say what she wanted to say.

“So Alex told me you just ended a relationship.” She spoke carefully and glanced at the blonde. “That’s hard, especially this time of year. I’m sorry.”

Ashlyn passed her the ornament in her hand and met her eyes. Those eyes were so similar to the brown eyes she loved looking into. Deb’s whole face looked like Ali’s she thought. If she wondered what the brunette would look like when she was older, here was the answer staring back at her.

“Thanks. It was hard. It is hard.” She turned back to the tree for another ornament.

“I don’t mean to pry Ashlyn. I just wanted to say I hope you’ll feel better soon. That’s all.” Deb said softly.

“You’re not prying. It’s helpful to talk about it. I believe it’s part of moving on actually.” She passed another ornament off. “I’ve never had a break-up like this. I think I’ve been over Hannah, my ex, for a while. But Meg, her daughter, is the one my heart aches for.”

“How old is she?”

When Ali came downstairs twenty minutes later Deb and Ashlyn were laughing together about something Meg had done at Halloween. Deb held the blonde’s phone in her hand, looking at pictures while Ashlyn took ornaments off the tree and laid them carefully on the floor in front of her. Ali’s heart tugged at the sight. She knew her mom would love Ashlyn, how could you not? But it had only been a couple of days and they already seemed so comfortable together. She knew the keeper was probably nervous and hiding it very well.

“Hey, shower’s all yours” she said as she walked towards them from the hall.

“Well, I’m pretty sure she means me” the blonde laughed and traded Deb an ornament for her phone before heading towards the hall. She called out “have fun talking about me!” as she climbed the stairs. 

Deb and Ali both laughed at the keeper as Ali took over her ornament removing duties. Her mom gave her a smirk.

“She’s really something.”

Ali removed the ornaments about twice as fast as Ashlyn had, not being as overly cautious as the blonde had been. “Yeah, she’s great.”

Deb looked expectantly at her daughter. “And...”

“And nothing mom. We’re friends. She just broke up with Hannah and I’m with Sarah and...”

“Alex, you tell yourself whatever you need to tell yourself. I’m not trying to push you one way or another. But I can tell you have feelings for her.”

Ali stayed on the far side of the tree, out of view, until she couldn’t hold any more ornaments in her arms. She squatted down in front of her mother and tried to drop the ornaments on the floor without breaking any.

“Honey,” Deb put her hand on Ali’s wrist to hold her in place. “I don’t know her very well yet but she seems wonderful. I’m glad she’s here. I’ve never seen anybody make you so happy.”

Ali got a little emotional as she met her mother’s kind eyes. “Thanks mom.”

By the time Ashlyn rejoined them in the living room all of the ornaments were packed up in boxes that had been added to the stack. Deb put the last of the lights away and Ali lifted the white plastic bag up over the branches towards the top of the tree. 

“Wow, you guys don’t mess around.” Ashlyn said as she put the paper shopping bag in her hands down on the coffee table and helped Ali with the tree. 

“If you loosen the screws in the tree stand a few more turns I can lift it out” Ali said to the blonde, gesturing with her elbow.

Ashlyn got on her hands and knees and followed the brunette’s instructions. Ali lifted the tree, with the plastic bag in place to catch all the pine needles, straight up and then carefully laid it down on floor. Deb wrapped a smaller plastic bag around the wet stump end and got ready to lift the tree with her daughter.

“Here, let me do it” Ashlyn nudged Deb aside gently.

“You can get the door mom.”

In no time at all the tree had been moved to the trash area by the garage, the first floor had been vacuumed for any stray needles and the furniture had been put back in its original, tree-free position.

Mike came home and they all ate Deb’s homemade lasagna for dinner. Ali giggled as she watched the keeper enjoy the delicious meal.

“Where did you learn to make this? It’s so good” the blonde gushed.

“From my mom. My side of the family is Italian so I grew up eating and cooking and smelling of garlic” Deb explained with a chuckle.

“When I was younger I’d go to a friend’s house for dinner and they served lasagna and let me tell you, it did not taste like this” Ali giggled, pointing at her plate with her fork. 

“If we had lasagna it was Stouffer’s from the freezer” Ashlyn added. “And it didn’t taste anything like this either.”

After dinner was finished and the kitchen cleaned up they moved to the living room for the rest of the evening. All of the previous day’s activity plus the power walk on the beach that afternoon had taken a toll on both women and they were ready to crash on the couch and be still.

“You ok if we just stay in tonight?” Ali asked the blonde again. They had already talked about it but the brunette was feeling guilty and like a bad host.

“Honestly Al, that sounds perfect to me” Ashlyn reassured her.

Ali noticed the paper shopping bag on the coffee table, remembering that the keeper had brought it downstairs with her after her shower earlier that afternoon.

“So what’s in the bag Harris? The suspense is killing me.” Ali pointed at the bag as she sat down near the bend in the ‘L’ shaped sectional couch. Deb was seated in her spot, the end of the sectional nearest Mike in his recliner. 

“Well, you’ve got me hooked on these Hitchcock movies” she nodded in Ali’s direction. “And this one has been hard to find so I ordered it.” She reached into the bag and pulled out a blu-ray version of ‘Dial M for Murder’. She turned it around and held it up. “And I heard that this one was a little special to you two” she looked from Deb to Ali and back again “so I thought I’d better bring it here.”

Deb leaned forward to see what it was and Ali reached next to her and touched her hand.

“It’s ‘Dial M for Murder’ mom.”

“Oh Ashlyn you are too sweet” Deb cooed, taking the blu-ray from Ali’s hand to look at it more closely.

Ali beamed at the blonde. “You really are too much. Thank you.”

“I know you have it at home already as part of your collection but I thought you might want to keep one here. And if you don’t, I’ll bring it back to Gram’s” she laughed.

“No we’ll keep it, right?” she looked at her mother. “You don’t have a copy already do you?”

Deb shook her head. “No, this is mine now.”

“Oh and speaking of Gram...” the keeper reached in to the bag again, this time pulling out two extra-large storage bags of Gram’s chex mix, one in each hand. “She says Happy New Year!”

Ali stretched both her arms out towards the blonde and flexed her fingers wildly, “Yessssssssssss! Oh my god you guys, this is homemade chex mix and it’s sooooo good.”

“Well go get a bowl, we’re not animals” Deb chuckled, poking Ali in the ribs. “And thank you very much Ashlyn for the movie and the chex mix.”

“Um, is there any chance you might want to watch that now?” Ashlyn asked hopefully. She looked like a five-year old and Deb chuckled again when she saw the look on the blonde’s face.

“I can’t say no to that face” Deb shook her head and looked at Ali, “can you?”

Ali rolled her eyes. “No I cannot.” But the smile on her face gave away her true feelings.

Deb started to get up but her daughter stopped her. “I’ve got it mom. How about you get that open and we’ll get the drinks and bowls?” 

Deb explained to Mike about the significance of the movie for Ali and he said he would try and stay awake for it. He had never seen it either.

Ali came back in with two bottles of water under her arm and two smaller bowls of chex mix and put them on the coffee table for her mom and Mike. She took the movie from her mom and put it into the blu-ray player, grabbed the remote and moved back to her spot. Ashlyn came in with the rest of the drinks and a bigger bowl of chex mix for the two of them to share. Ali patted the corner of the sectional and the blonde crawled into it, stretching her legs out in front of her down the length of the other half of the couch. Ali scooched over closer to her and pressed play.

“Happy New Year” Ashlyn whispered. Ali squeezed the bicep she was snuggling with and smiled warmly in reply.


	37. DC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning at the end of this chapter.

Twelve days later Ashlyn hugged her old friend and teammate Joanna Lohman hello as she picked her up at the DC airport. The keeper used to live with Jo before she was traded to Boston. They were good friends. Ashlyn had been storing some boxes, the last items that she had moved out of her apartment with Hannah and Meg, at Jo’s parents’ house in Silver Spring, MD. It was time to ship them up to Gloucester for good. Ashlyn would also be able to visit Meg while she was in town. She was excited to see her but sad about the realization that this was how it was going to be from now on. She would visit her when the Breakers travelled to DC for games and maybe a few other times a year. But that was going to be it except for phone calls and FaceTime. Ashlyn decided that she would write Meg letters. Even though she couldn’t read them yet, the blonde would write them. She smiled at the thought.

Jo drove them to her parents’ house, borrowed her parents’ SUV and drove Ashlyn and her boxes to the UPS store. The two friends drove back to DC and Jo’s apartment before going out with a bunch of other friends that night. It was great to see everybody. Ashlyn still had several friends and ex-teammates in DC and it was good to reconnect with them, even if just for one night.

“This one’s single now ladies!” Jo bellowed from her spot in the club. That was not what Ashlyn needed but she appreciated what her friend was trying to do. Jo wanted to make sure Ashlyn knew that she was still a catch and boost her confidence back up post break-up. The rest of the night was full of attractive women coming up to buy her a drink or dance with her or hopefully go home with her. It was flattering but Ashlyn’s heart had already found another home. It was too early to tell anybody, not even Ali. And try as she might to resist, Ashlyn was only human, she shared a few kisses with a couple of those attractive women before the night was out. She posted a picture of the whole group in the club to her Instagram and Twitter accounts and called it a night.

In the morning she checked her social media and replied to a couple of texts. Ali had teased her about her ‘fun night with the girls’ and reminded her to buy some extra chapstick. The texts had lots of laughing and kissing and winking emojis. Ashlyn was confused but didn’t have a lot of time to think about that today. It was going to be busy and stressful and, hopefully, wonderful. 

She took Jo to breakfast and bought her flowers as a thank you for her hospitality. Ashlyn loved to do that. She had sent Ali’s mom a beautiful bouquet of flowers the day she got home too. She said goodbye to Jo after breakfast and took the Metro to the zoo where she met Meg and Hannah.

The visit was awkward at first. Meg’s face lit up when she saw the blonde but she hesitated when she thought about running to her. Ashlyn’s heart broke. They made the most of it and Meg warmed up to her after about thirty minutes. It was as if she had to be sure it was really the real Ashlyn. After that they were thick as thieves again for the rest of the afternoon. Hannah was quiet and hung in the background as soon as Meg got comfortable. When Meg was older and more used to these kinds of visits Hannah wouldn’t have to even be there. They had agreed to play all of that by ear and do whatever was best for Meg.

Saying goodbye at the end of the afternoon was absolutely brutal. Ashlyn knew it would be and had been prepared for the worst. But actually going through it and seeing Meg be inconsolable gutted her. The keeper cried in the backseat of the taxi the whole way to the airport.

//

Ali waited in her truck at the passenger pick-up area of the airport. You had to time it just right with whomever you were picking up or the police would make you pull away and you’d have to do another lap around the airport before you could come back to the pick-up area. It was very late Thursday night so Ali was hoping the police would cut her some slack. She finally saw the blonde with her head bent and covered by her tarheel blue hoodie. As much as that color irked the Penn Stater in her it really was helpful in times like this. The brunette jumped out of the truck and ran around to the curb shouting Ashlyn’s name. When she saw the pale exhausted face that looked up at her she wanted to cry herself.

Ashlyn tried to smile but she just didn’t have it in her. She managed a half-smile and a small wave as she made her way over to the beautiful brunette. They hugged and Ali took her bag from her and put it in the backseat before hopping back in the driver’s seat.

She just wanted to get her home. She had already decided, regardless what Ashlyn said, that they were staying at her house that night because it was closer and, well, more lived-in at that point. It was freezing cold, January in Boston usually was, and Ali blasted the heat in the truck when the keeper started to cry and said she was cold. Ali knew she wasn’t crying about the cold but it was the only thing she could do to help until they got home.

They got to Ali’s house and the brunette took Ashlyn’s bag and led her in the front door and right up the stairs. She started the shower for her, nice and hot, and brought a fresh towel into the bathroom for her and shut the door.

Once the keeper was out of the shower she put on the pajamas Ali had laid out for her. Ashlyn had only packed one pair thinking she’d be at her own house tonight. But she wasn’t complaining. She needed to fall apart and she was thankful that Ali was letting her. She sat on the edge of the brunette’s bed, took her contacts out and put her glasses on. Ali came into the room, already in her pajamas and glasses, and put two bottles of water and some advil on the nightstand with her phone. She plugged Ashlyn’s phone into the charger by the other side of the bed and came back around to stand in front of the blonde.

“Do you want me to dry your hair before you get into bed?”

“No, I can do it.” She gave the brunette a small, grateful smile and took the hair dryer into the bathroom.

When they were both in bed Ali turned off the light and hugged the keeper tightly for almost a full minute.

“I’m glad you’re here Ash and I’m sorry today was so hard. We can talk about it when you’re ready, if you want.”

“Thanks Al. I think I’ll feel better in the morning. I’m so tired.”

They both fell asleep quickly, Ashlyn on her back with Ali curled into her side.

The keeper woke to the smell of bacon wafting up the stairs. She pulled a sweatshirt over her head, put socks on and went downstairs.

“Morning sleepy head” Ali greeted her cheerfully and with a peculiar smirk on her face that Ashlyn didn’t quite understand. “Go sit down and I’ll bring you your coffee.”

“Thank you so much for making breakfast, it was so good.” Ashlyn wiped her mouth on her napkin and finished her glass of juice.

“You’re welcome.” Ali watched her carefully, looking for signs of upset. “Are you feeling better?”

The blonde sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I am. It was a hard day but being tired and cold and hungry made it worse. And that’s all on me.” She shook her head. “I should have planned better. I just knew I’d want to get back as fast as I could after I saw Meg.”

The keeper told the story of their day together and how difficult the goodbye was.

“Jesus Ash, no wonder you were a mess.”

“Thanks.” The blonde was only half joking as she said it.

“No, I mean, well, you were a mess. But anybody with half a heart would have been. And you with your big heart, it makes sense.”

“Thanks for being so nice to me and taking care of me last night” Ashlyn said appreciatively. “The thought of going to that big old house by myself last night” she shuddered as she thought about it.

“I’m always happy to have you here. You know that.” Ali smiled brightly and then took a picture of the blonde.

“Hey! What was that for?”

Ali laughed with a sparkle in her eye. “I just want to remember this morning, that’s all.”

“You’re weird.”

“So are you sure you’re feeling better? It seems like you are but I want to make sure” Ali asked again.

Ashlyn looked at the brunette suspiciously. “Yes. I really feel good. Why?”

Ali went into her phone and pulled up Ashlyn’s tag on Instagram. “Because I’ve been dying to tease you about these pictures from Wednesday night!”

Ashlyn took the phone and looked through the pictures she had been tagged in. Honestly, yesterday had been so busy and stressful that she hadn’t gone on social media after breakfast at all. Not even at either airport. 

“Oh man” she groaned. “Who the hell took these?” She was annoyed but not angry. The pictures were innocent enough but not something she necessarily wanted the whole world to see. Somebody at the club had captured two different pictures of her kissing two different girls that night. She untagged them and hoped they wouldn’t keep popping up again and again. But she knew they would. Oh well.

Ali teased her about each girl, commenting playfully on why or why not they looked like Ashlyn’s type. The blonde played along. It was pretty funny. She was going to kill Joanna Lohman. 

Ali could laugh about it now but she could barely breathe when she saw them the previous morning. She had been shocked, more than anything. She had gotten used to the idea, however distasteful, of the keeper kissing Hannah. But to see photos of her kissing these two other women was a shock to her system. She had been jealous and upset for most of the day.

“You must think I’m a terrible person” Ashlyn slid Ali’s phone back to her and dropped her eyes in shame. 

“Oh Ashlyn, please don’t do that” she reached over and lifted the blonde’s chin up. “I know you’re not a terrible person. I think you’re a person who was out having a good time and had the bad luck to have somebody there taking pictures. It’s not like you were at a strip club or having sex with them or anything.”

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide as she heard Ali’s words. “Nothing happened Ali. They kissed me and that was it.” She started to look panicked.

“Hey” the brunette reached over and patted her arm, “relax, it’s ok. I believe you. I mean, you’re gorgeous and single so technically there’s nothing wrong with it if it had been more.”

“Except that picking up strange women in a club isn’t something I’ve done since I was young and stupid. I can’t believe you think I would do that.” She tried to keep her calm but she was angry.

“I don’t think you would do that. It doesn’t seem like you to me at all, actually.” The blonde started to cool down a little bit. “I just meant that nobody could fault you if you did. That’s all. Let’s just forget I said anything. I didn’t mean to upset you.” She smiled, got up and cleared the table while Ashlyn sat there thinking.

Ali was kind of right, really. She was single and if she wanted to go pick up some random girl at a club that was her business. She wasn’t hurting anybody. She heard the brunette cleaning up the dishes and the kitchen. Ashlyn knew why the idea was repulsive to her. Those girls weren’t Ali. She wasn’t going to sleep with anybody else until she had her chance with the person she really loved. 

“Why don’t you look at the last picture I took. That’ll cheer you up” Ali yelled to her from the kitchen.

Ashlyn picked up the brunette’s phone again and looked at the picture. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” She jumped up and practically tore the sweatshirt she was wearing off of her body. Ali came in drying her hands on a dishtowel and laughing hysterically. The sweatshirt the keeper had worn all morning was one of Ali’s Penn State sweatshirts.

//

Ali drove Ashlyn to her house early that afternoon. She agreed to stay the night. Ashlyn felt silly asking her but it was such a big house and she hadn’t been there in so long that it felt really foreign to her.

“It’ll be beautiful and perfect when you get finished painting and decorating Ash. Just you wait and see” Ali encouraged.

They turned the heat up and got busy. They worked together and stripped both of the beds in the house, washing the sheets and blankets and then remaking both beds. Ali shook out the curtains and dusted everything while Ashlyn vacuumed the entire house. The brunette had to make several phone calls, it was a work day after all, so she sat in the nook in the family room to take care of business. Ashlyn cleaned the bathrooms, working her way from the second floor down to the first and finishing with the kitchen. After a couple hours of hard work the house was spotless and Ashlyn was feeling much better about everything. It was almost 4pm and getting dark. Their last chore was to go grocery shopping because there was absolutely no food in the house at all.

An hour later Ali was making their dinner while the blonde put the rest of the groceries and supplies away. They had lit a fire in the big fireplace between the kitchen and the family room as soon as they came home from the grocery store. Ali opened a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. She was attempting to make Gram’s mac & cheese for Ashlyn and she was nervous about messing it up. She went to the foot of the back stairs and called up to the blonde.

“Ashlyn, what do you want to drink?”

“I’ll get it. I’ll be right down” came the answer.

Ali went to the mudroom side entry and picked up her overnight bag. As she walked back into the kitchen, the keeper came down the back stairs, freshly showered and smiling.

“Mmmm something smells good.”

The brunette smiled “Hopefully it’ll taste good too. It’s got another twenty minutes to go but keep an eye on it will you? I want to take a quick shower too.” She carried her bag up the back stairs, leaving her glass of wine on the small two-person kitchen table in front of the fireplace.

They sat down to eat a half hour later, the mac & cheese hadn’t been quite done before, and they devoured half the dish of mac & cheese before coming up for air.

“Tell me the truth because I want it to be better the next time I make it. How does it taste?”

“It’s really good. Not as good as Gram’s, but really good.” Ashlyn saw Ali open her mouth to ask her question again and cut her off. “The cheese tastes a little different. I’ll check with Gram to see what kind she uses. Ok?”

“Thanks. I just want it to be good.”

“No you don’t, you want it to be as good as Gram’s and I don’t think that’s possible. It’s probably, like, the water down there or something weird like that. Just prepare yourself that your really awesome mac & cheese is going to have to be ok being your really awesome mac & cheese.” She winked at the brunette and helped herself to more.

Ashlyn finished loading the dishwasher and turned to Ali with an adorable look on her face. “Can we watch a Hitchcock movie tonight?”

Ali smiled as she dried her hands off. “Of course we can. But only if you want to. I don’t want you to watch them if you’re just doing it to be nice. Deal?”

“Deal. I really do like them. Some I like better than the others but I’d really like to watch them all, with you.”

“Ok go pick one out. I’m getting another glass of wine because I don’t have to work tomorrow.”

Ashlyn turned the big tv and her PS4 on in the family room and logged into Netflix. She ducked into the dark and empty dining room quickly and placed Ali’s Christmas present on the coffee table. It was a sweater sized box, wrapped in white wrapping paper with snowpeople on it. The bow was large and gold and had little gold ribbons extending from it. The keeper had wrapped it herself while she was upstairs cleaning the bathrooms.

“Hey, what’s this?” the brunette asked as she sat next to her on the couch.

Ashlyn grinned and her dimple appeared. “Well, what does it look like, silly?”

Ali shot her a look, “It looks like a Christmas present. I wonder whose it could be?” she answered playfully.

“Merry Christmas Ali. I’m sorry I didn’t have this ready for you at Christmas. I’ll do better next year.”

The brunette picked up the package and shook it carefully. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and giggled like a five-year old.

“It’s nothing big, so don’t get your hopes up...”

“Don’t do that Ash,” Ali cut her off softly. “Don’t make it less. Whatever it is, it’s special because it came from you.” She reached over, patted the blonde’s leg and gave her a sweet smile.

“I love the wrapping job, and this is my kind of bow” she chuckled as she removed it and stuck it on top of her own head. “How’s it look?”

“Fabulous” Ashlyn said as she snapped a picture with her phone.

Ali opened the box and pulled out a two-piece set of lightweight flannel pajamas. They were grey and covered with dark imprints of Alfred Hitchcock things. The four repeating imprints were his face surrounded by a dark oval, a bunch of black birds from ‘The Birds’, the shower scene from ‘Psycho’, and the crop duster plane from ‘North by Northwest’.

“Oh Ashlyn I love them!” she squealed excitedly as she hugged the blonde tightly. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re more than welcome. I know you probably won’t ever wear the top but just getting the bottoms wasn’t an option so there you go. Are they the right size? I’ll exchange them if they’re not.”

She knew they were right though. She had snuck a look at Ali’s pajamas during her New Year’s visit to Miami. She had seen these while she was ordering the ‘Dial M for Murder’ blu-ray for Deb and knew that’s what she wanted to get the brunette for Christmas. She just had to do a little sleuth work. Sharing the guest room had made it too easy.

Ali checked the size on the tag, “They’re perfect.”

“So ’Strangers on a Train’ or ‘Shadow of a Doubt’?” the blonde asked Ali who was still smiling at her new pajamas.

“That’s a tough call. I like them both a lot” she thought for a minute. “Does it matter to you when they were made? Like do you want to go in order at all?”

“I never thought about that. Should we?”

“It makes no difference. None of them have anything to do with each other. Sometimes people, ahem,” she pointed a thumb at herself and made a goofy face “like to watch or read things in order. Sometimes people don’t. That’s the only reason I asked” she giggled.

“Ok, ’Shadow of a Doubt’ then.”

“Good choice” the brunette patted her knee playfully. “That one was made...”

“In 1943” Ashlyn interrupted proudly with her new Hitchcock knowledge that she had just read on Netflix “and ‘Strangers on a Train’ was made in 1951.”

After the movie they watched some tv and Ali fell asleep on the couch. Ashlyn stayed up a little while longer watching tv and catching up on social media. When she was ready for bed she woke the brunette up and half carried her up the back stairs and helped her into bed. They curled up as usual and fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

//

The NWSL draft was the next morning and Ashlyn had to go to the Breakers offices for pictures and interviews and some PR work to get the fans excited about the new draft picks and the 2016 season.

When Ashlyn woke up she was surprised to find the brunette sprawled out on her stomach on the other side of the queen sized bed. She was snoring lightly and the keeper was sure she had never heard anything cuter in her life.

Ali woke up two hours later, alone and a little disoriented. Apparently that extra glass of wine last night had been more than her body needed. She didn’t feel hungover, just groggy. She thought about going back to sleep but then decided to get up and find Ashlyn. It was cold as she changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt and then went down the back stairs into the kitchen.

“There she is” the blonde said from the small kitchen table. “Good morning sleeping beauty.”

Ali shuffled towards the table, barefoot, and sat down opposite the keeper. “Coffee” she said plainly.

“Coming right up.” Ashlyn got up and put a pod in the Keurig and hit the brew button. “What are you doing barefoot? It’s January in New England. Aren’t you the one who’s always telling me how cold it is up here this time of year?” she teased.

“Coffee.”

The blonde picked up the mug of coffee and set it down in front of Ali.

“Thank you” she said as she brought the mug to her lips, blowing on the hot coffee.

“You’re welcome.” Ashlyn bent down and took the slippers off of her own feet and put them on the brunette’s feet under the table. “There you go. These floors aren’t heated. Can’t have you getting sick.” She winked and went back to the refrigerator.

“But what about you? Won’t your feet be cold?”

“Nah, I wore socks” she lifted one leg and waved her foot around in her direction making Ali giggle.

“Can I get you something to eat before I go?”

The brunette’s face fell. “You have to go already?” she whined.

Ashlyn chuckled, “I do. In ten minutes I need to be on the road.”

“Oh, ok well I’ll just run up and change real quick...”

“You don’t have to go until you’re ready. Don’t be silly.” The keeper laughed at the idea that she wouldn’t trust Ali alone in her house.

The coffee started to help Ali’s brain come to life and she began to put coherent thoughts together, finally. “So how long is your work stuff? Is it all day?”

“Yep. Unfortunately. Draft starts at 10:30am down in Philly and they want us at the offices for live shots and interviews and different things like that. You know, PR shots of us welcoming the new draft picks to the team.”

“Who else is going? Is Whit back yet?” Ali asked.

Ashlyn grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and a banana from the bowl on the kitchen counter. “No she’s not back yet. Won’t be probably until camp starts in March. Kristie and Steph and I are holding down the fort today. You know, us local gals who live here year round.” She grinned and her dimple appeared. “Hey, that’s so cool that I can say that now.” She walked to the desk in the mudroom and picked up her phone and wallet and put them into her backpack that was hanging off the back of the desk chair.

Ali carried her coffee with her as she followed the blonde into the mudroom. “Do you need help shoveling off your Jeep?” she started taking off the slippers and moving towards her boots.

“No I’m all set. Already done.”

“How the hell early did you get up?” Ali asked with raised eyebrows.

Ashlyn laughed, put her coat on and then slung the back pack over her shoulder. “I’ve been up for a couple hours. I slept really well, I don’t know what to tell you.” She picked up her keys and started to slide one off the ring. “Here, I’ll give you my house key so you can do whatever you want today. You can either be here to let me in or I can swing by your house to grab it on my way home.” She held the key out for Ali to take.

“No, that won’t work” Ali said slowly.

“Why not?” Ashlyn cocked her head to one side like an adorable puppy trying to understand a new command.

“I’m going out with Sarah tonight. I won’t be home.” Ali said the words and hated each one of them as they hung there in the air. This wasn’t news but they hadn’t talked about it recently either. A week ago when they made plans for Ali to pick her up at the airport they had talked about her plans for the weekend and if she would be able to take Ashlyn for her surgery Monday morning.

“Oh” the blonde said weakly. Ali could see the hurt on her face and then the embarrassment quickly take its’ place there. “That’s right, I forgot” Ashlyn said and swallowed hard as she stuffed the key into her coat pocket. “Well, just lock the door behind you when you leave ok?” She managed an awkward half-smile half-grimace and started to walk towards the door.

“Ashlyn, I’m sorry.”

The keeper stood in the open doorway, her face unreadable, “Don’t be. Thanks again for picking me up from the airport.” She waved once and was gone.

//

Late that night Ashlyn lay in her bed not sleeping. It had been a long day and she was exhausted but she couldn’t get her mind to switch off. She had just gone downstairs and had a drink of whiskey to try and calm her nerves. Now she was just waiting for it to kick in. 

Ali had texted her a few times during the day checking to see how it was going and telling her how good she looked on the live feed. She must have been watching on the NWSL’s YouTube channel. The keeper had texted the brunette back at the end of the day with just short replies. The blonde knew she had no reason to be upset with Ali. They weren’t dating. She didn’t have any claim on the brunette’s time. But their time together always felt so special that it was easy to forget it wasn’t real. Ashlyn had truly felt like this was their house and they were living there together the night before. It felt right. Everything about it felt right. But had it only felt right to her? Had Ali not felt it too? The whole thing was frustrating and the keeper just wanted to forget about it and go to sleep. Maybe she needed another shot of whiskey? She should have just brought the bottle up. No that was a bad idea. She sat up and switched her pillow with the one Ali had slept on the night before. It still smelled like her. She took a deep breath and lay down again.

All she could think about was the beautiful brunette. Her mind ran through what she thought the itinerary might have been for her date with Sarah that night. They had tickets to something but she couldn’t remember what. She focused on that for a few minutes. The women’s pro hockey game. That was it. Ok so she wouldn’t be too dressed up, she didn’t think. Ali probably wore jeans, skinny jeans that hugged her hips and legs. Some boots too, maybe with a heel, maybe more practical though because of the snow. Her top could be anything. Ashlyn didn’t think she had a Boston Pride jersey yet so not that, but it was an ice rink so it would be cold. She probably wore a turtleneck and a sweater or something like that. Maybe a black turtleneck sweater. That sounded good. She always looked good no matter what she had on. How did she do that? So she picked up Sarah and they went someplace for dinner before the game. Nothing fancy but they would have had a drink or two with dinner to get the night started off right. The game started at 7:30 so then maybe they went for a drink afterwards. Maybe not. Maybe they couldn’t wait to get their hands on each other tonight. It was late now, after midnight, so they were already back at Sarah’s apartment. That wasn’t what Ashlyn wanted to think about. Ali having sex with someone else. That was a terrible thought. 

But half of that was a beautiful, beautiful thought. God what she would give for the chance to have sex with Ali fucking Krieger. She tried to picture what it would be like. She closed her eyes and imagined the brunette’s gorgeous body. That sexy tattoo on her side and that long beautiful hair falling around her shoulders. What would it be like to kiss those perfect breasts? She couldn’t wait to take one of them in her mouth and suck and lick it until the nipple was rock hard. She would flick her tongue over the stiff bud and nip it gently with her teeth before quickly soothing it again with a soft lick. Mmmmmmmm. She pictured Ali with her here in her bed. In their bed. This was the bed that the brunette had helped her pick out wasn’t it? 

She imagined taking the brunette’s other breast into her mouth and giving it the same loving treatment. Ali would be writhing underneath her by now, her back arching up, pushing her chest into Ashlyn’s face. Her strong hands might be behind her blonde head holding her close to her breast, maybe pulling her hair. Mmmmmmm. She would take her time and worship every inch of Ali’s body. She pictured the brunette in that red string bikini that had rendered the keeper dumb and mute back at the beach in October. Damn she was so fucking sexy. MmmmHmmm. Her abs were toned and her arm and leg muscles were lightly defined. The skin was so smooth. Her thighs, jesus her thighs. If she got to choose how and where she would die, it would be between those fucking thighs.

Ashlyn felt herself get wet and opened her eyes, surprised to find herself alone in her bedroom. She slammed them shut, hoping to go back to the dreamlike place she just was, loving Ali. She tried to get back there but it wasn’t working. She went back to thinking about the brunette’s thighs and she spread her own legs apart and rubbed her hand over her own mound through her pajama pants. 

She focused on those thighs again and pictured her own hands grabbing the brunette’s impossibly tight ass and pulling her towards her eager mouth. Mmmmmm. She wanted to eat Ali out and lick her within an inch of passing out. Then she would let her come.

Ashlyn reached her hand inside her own pajama pants and spread her passion around, massaging her pussy lips and teasing her own entrance.

The keeper imagined lying on her back in this very bed. Ali, gorgeous naked Ali, would crawl up her body and straddle her stomach, grinding slowly and spreading her wetness all over the blonde’s abs. Mmmmmmmm.

Ashlyn pinched and kneaded her own breast as she continued playing with her pussy and teasing her own clit.

The blonde would reach out and grab two handfuls of the sexiest ass she had ever seen. She would pull Ali towards her, all the way up until she was straddling the keeper’s face. Yesssssssss. The closer she could be to that pussy the better. 

Ashlyn felt another big gush between her own legs at that thought. She pushed two fingers into her own center and moved them around, enjoying where her mind was taking her. She pulled a leg out of her pajama pants and bent it up at the knee, spreading her legs out wide and tilting her hips up.

She would start with one long lick from the bottom of the brunette’s entrance all the way up to her clit. She could hear Ali moan in her imagination and she moaned back. She would leave one hand in place, massaging Ali’s firm ass, and she would bring her other hand up to tug on her nipples. Mmmmmm. She would tease her clit with circles and traced letters until Ali was dizzy with want and desire.

Ashlyn started thrusting her fingers into her own silky walls, her breath getting ragged. She turned her face to the side and pressed it into the pillow, inhaling Ali’s scent as she started to climb.

She pictured what it would be like to have Ali sitting on her face, grinding down against her chin, her clit against the keeper’s nose, her breasts bouncing. Yessss. She would thrust her tongue into Ali’s core deep and hard making the brunette’s walls tighten around it and pull it deeper.

Ashlyn brought her other hand down and started rubbing her clit fast, increasing her thrusting pace at the same time. She felt the orgasm start deep in her belly.

Her face would be covered with Ali’s delicious juices and she would lick them all up when she was done. But she was not done, not yet. She would move both hands to Ali’s hips and control her haphazard, pleasure-crippled gyrations. She would steady the brunette as she rode towards her release. She would tilt her chin up, just a little, so there would be more friction for her. Mmmmmm. Ali would gasp out and throw her head back when she felt the beginnings of her orgasm. She would moan Ashlyn’s name as she came, pleasure racking her body and making it convulse and twitch on top of the keeper. Yessssssssss.

Ashlyn brought her other knee up and kept thrusting as hard and deep as she could into her own dripping pussy. She kept rubbing her clit and a few seconds later she felt the orgasm wash over her as she yelled out Ali’s name. Alone in her own bed.

“Jesus fucking Christ” she whispered and smiled into Ali’s pillow as her chest heaved and her body finally relaxed.


	38. Sydney Rae

After returning from brunch with Sydney on Sunday Ali sat on the couch in her best friend’s condo and cried. 

“I don’t know what happened” Ali said around small sobs. She tried to get her breathing under control. “Everything was great on Friday. Really really great” she took two deep breaths. “She was relaxed and happy and it was perfect Syd.” 

Sydney put the box of kleenex on the coffee table in front of Ali and sat next to her on the couch. She rubbed the brunette’s back soothingly and squeezed her thigh.

“Then she had to go to work yesterday morning and we were talking about house keys because I had just woken up and wasn’t even dressed yet...” she took another deep breath and blew her nose. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her look so sad. Not even about Meg.”

“But I thought she knew you had plans with Sarah last night?”

“She did. We talked about it before, but she said she forgot. She did have a lot going on this week with the trip to DC.” She sat up and took one more deep breath, exhaling it evenly and repeating it. “She definitely forgot. You should have seen her face,” she turned to look at Sydney. “It was like I slapped her or something.” The image of the wounded blonde made her start to cry again and she dropped her head into her hands.

“Boo-boo, it’s going to be ok” Sydney pulled her friend into her arms and cradled her gently. “Shhhhh. It’s alright. It was just a miscommunication or something. It’ll be ok.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes as Ali’s breathing evened out again.

“I love her so much Syd” she said quietly. “I don’t ever want to hurt her like that again. I can’t stand it.”

“I know. I know.” Sydney squeezed her tightly and then let her sit up again. “Maybe it’s time you tell her how you really feel. She’s single now. There’s nothing holding you back.”

Ali sniffled and blew her nose again. “Sarah. What about Sarah? I don’t want to hurt her Syd.”

Sydney levelled a stern look at her best friend. “You are absolutely not going to let this chance with Ashlyn go by because you’re too fucking nice to hurt Sarah’s feelings.” She sat up straighter and tilted her head as she spoke. “I am not letting that happen. I’ll go tell her my damned self before I let that shit happen.”

Ali’s eyes went wide.

“You know I’m serious. I’ll do it. You have come too fucking far to mess it up now.” Sydney got up and went into the kitchen while Ali sat there with her mouth open, temporarily paralyzed by fear. The coach came back with two glasses of water and some good dark chocolate, Ali’s favorite kind.

“You need to break up with Sarah. It’s time Alibaba” she said as she sat back down.

“It is, isn’t it?” Ali asked softly, tears starting to form in her eyes again. “I think she knows something’s different now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we agreed to sort of talk about things after we both got back from New Year’s. She got me those hockey tickets so we’ve been going to those games, last Saturday afternoon and then again last night. The third game is this coming Sunday afternoon.” She took a drink of water and continued. “So last Saturday was weird because we hadn’t seen each other in so long, since before I left for Christmas.”

“Ok, so it was an afternoon game. How’d it go? Did you talk?” Sydney leaned sideways against the back of the couch and took a bite of chocolate.

“Yeah we did. I told her I was worried that she was going to get hurt. She had told me when we talked before Christmas that she was still ok with keeping it casual, but she got mad at me about not being able to call me her girlfriend...”

“I remember. The angry sex date.”

“Right” Ali blushed and took another drink of water. “So that’s why we were talking again. Anyway, this time she said she was afraid she was going to get hurt too.”

“But you went out again last night?”

Ali got a little defensive. “Well, she wanted to. I tried to say maybe we should take a break...”

“I’m on your side, remember? I’m just getting the info.” She reached over and rubbed Ali’s arm.

“Sorry. Yeah, so we went to the game last night. We had a quick dinner first and then went to the game.”

“And how was it? Everything normal or was she weird?”

“It was good and normal and we laughed and had a good time at dinner and at the game.” Ali took a minute and chewed on her bottom lip. “Then when we got back to her place, it was bad.”

“Bad how? What happened Als?” Sydney sat forward, concerned. She was extra sensitive about girlfriends hurting her best friend. She was not going to let another Emily sneak past her ever again.

“No, not like that” Ali reached over and took Sydney’s hand, held it and gave her a small smile. She could feel her best friend relax a little. “Well last week when we talked we didn’t fool around or anything. We talked and went for a walk and I left. And then last night when we tried to have sex I...I couldn’t really do it.”

“You mean you couldn’t bring yourself to go through with it because you felt so guilty?” Sydney asked innocently, even though it didn’t come across that way.

Ali shot her a menacing look.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. Shit” Sydney rolled her eyes in frustration. “I didn’t mean it like that.” She rubbed the brunette’s back again comfortingly.

“I do feel guilty with her lately. I have since before Christmas and that’s why we talked about it.” She sighed and ate a piece of chocolate. 

“So what happened last night?”

“Well,” Ali shifted in her seat and started to blush. “We started making out and I really didn’t want to have sex because I was upset about what had happened with Ashlyn that morning. I was confused and a little distracted honestly. It was ok at the game because I could hide it and not make her feel bad.” She waited a minute before continuing, thinking to herself how incredible it was to have a friend like Sydney that she could actually tell this stuff to without having to worry that she would think any less of her.

“And...”

“So, one thing led to another, she can be very persuasive let’s just put it that way” Ali smirked a little and blushed some more as Sydney giggled and poked her in the ribs. “And we were in the bedroom and I decided to just go ahead with it because I didn’t want to hurt her feelings and I knew if I said I didn’t feel like it she’d read more into it than was really there and it would be all blown out of proportion...”

“Oh my God you sound like such a dick!” Sydney’s mouth was open in shock. “She would read more into it? Like there wasn’t something there to be read into in the first place? Jesus Ali.” Sydney shook her head and crossed her arms. “So nice of you to fuck her for her own good.”

“Hey!” Ali yelled, eyes aflame with anger. “Fuck you Syd. You don’t know what it’s like with her. She thinks I’m beautiful. She actually wants to have sex with me. She doesn’t care who knows that we fuck. She’s not ashamed to be with me in public or to hold my hand...” she closed her eyes and dropped her head into her hands again. 

Sydney sat there with regret plastered all over her face. She didn’t move or say anything for a few minutes. She knew she had wounded Ali deeply and she hadn’t meant to. She often forgot how much Emily had hurt her. She had hurt her in places Sydney couldn’t see or touch or make feel better. Ali wasn’t equipped with the tools to handle this part of the Sarah situation anymore. For the first time in her life she was with someone who gave her everything Emily never could. The coach couldn’t imagine how hard it would be for Ali to push that away now. Even though she knew Sarah wasn’t the one. Sarah had been the one for these things for the better part of a year. Sydney had just wanted Ali to see that Sarah was in love with her and that she was hurting the architect even though she didn’t mean to. Sydney felt terrible. Part of the problem with being the one who calls people on their shit is that you piss them off more often than not.

“Al I’m so sorry. I didn’t even consider that part of all of this. I forget that she made you doubt yourself.” She paused and watched the brunette wipe under her eyes with her thumbs for a minute. “See, when I look at you I see my brave, beautiful, fierce, badass best friend who used to stick up for me against all the assholes at school, no matter how big they were” she choked up a little as she spoke. “I forget that underneath all that strength is your sweet tender heart that she ripped apart. I forget that you don’t always see yourself the way I do.” Sydney had tears streaming down her face. “I’m so sorry boo.”

Ali pulled her into a hug and they both cried for several minutes. Ali still hadn’t said anything.

Sydney pulled back first and held Ali’s face in her hands. “Can you forgive me?”

Ali nodded her head, still in Sydney’s hands. They hugged again and held each other for a few more minutes.

“You’re right though” the brunette spoke from the hug with her chin still on Sydney’s shoulder. 

“Nah, I’m the dick. Such a dick.” Sydney shook her head as they separated. Ali chuckled a little bit as she reached for the kleenex box.

“Well you are an ass, but you’re also right.” Ali blew her nose and caught her breath. “I should have said no last night. I should have said no. But I apparently am really not good at saying that to horny women who want to have sex with me.” She looked up at Sydney who still had tears all over her face. “Point taken. I deserved that” Ali said.

“Al...” Sydney tried to protest but Ali cut her off.

“No, you’re right. I can’t hide behind what Emily did to me for the rest of my life. I have to grow up and own that. And I thought I had. But obviously it’s a work in progress. I can’t let myself go hurting somebody else, even if I don’t mean to, because somebody hurt me.”

“See, you’re such a fucking badass. And I’m so happy you’re taking your life, all of your life, back from that...Emily.” Anger flashed across Sydney’s face this time. “God I want to murder that bitch. I will go to my grave wanting to end her life.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “But I know that’s not helpful and I’m working on it.” 

She hadn’t meant that to be funny but Ali giggled anyway and patted the coach’s knee. They both blew their noses again and drank some water.

“So are we good? I’m really sorry Al.”

“We’re good. I know you didn’t mean it like that.” They hugged again and then Ali pulled back. “Sydney Rae, I love you. You are tough on me, and I want to punch you in the throat sometimes, but I know you would never hurt me on purpose.”

“I love you so much Alibaba” Sydney said as they hugged again quickly.

They took a few minutes to let the dust settle. Ali went to the bathroom and Sydney brought some snacks in and two glasses of wine.

“Oh, I see how it is” Ali said with raised eyebrows when she came back to the couch. “And I like it.” She chuckled as she sat down.

“We have graduated from chocolate to wine” Sydney laughed. “Ok so, you’re killing me, what the fuck happened last night with Sarah?”

Ali took a big drink of white wine and blushed deeply. “It’s more like what didn’t happen.” She looked at Sydney sheepishly.

“Wait, I thought one of the perks of lesbian sex was that there was no performance anxiety to worry about? I’m so confused.”

“Oh my God Syd” Ali was bright red and she took another drink of wine before she finally said “I couldn’t get wet.”

“Wow, ok so that is performance anxiety. Damn. What did she do? Did she notice?”

“Of course she noticed. Jesus Syd.” Ali shook her head, dying of embarrassment. 

“Well I don’t know. I’ve got it easy, I know when Dom’s ready or not. No mystery involved at all” she laughed.

“Great, now try thinking about it the other way. How does he know you’re ready?” Ali finished her wine and went to the kitchen and brought the bottle back with her.

Sydney laughed when she saw her. She took the bottle and poured more wine for both of them. “Alright I get it. That totally sucks.”

“Nope, she tried that too, didn’t work!” Ali joked and giggled while Sydney howled with laughter.

“Oh she’s got jokes now! Scarred for life but still letting them jokes fly.” They both laughed again and took a minute to catch their breath.

Ali rubbed one of her eyes as she composed herself. “Well, it was awful. The more she tried the more freaked out I got. And she tried. Poor Sarah. It started to get uncomfortable too.”

“What’s more awkward than that?”

“No, like, I’m sore today and I didn’t even get the orgasm to make it worth it.” Ali chuckled and Sydney laughed again.

“Kriegy-boo that is the worst!”

Ali got serious after another minute of giggling. “No, the worst was when she finally realized it wasn’t going to happen and asked me if I wasn’t attracted to her anymore.” Ali looked down.

“Ooof” Sydney winced.

“I told her that wasn’t the case at all because it isn’t. I’m very attracted to her and I always have been. Usually that’s very evident.” She blushed. “So I...uh, I made her come and I thought maybe we could just forget my situation. But as soon as she was ready she wanted to try again.”

“I like her persistence. I probably would have just rolled over and been like, ‘we gave it a good shot hon’.”

Ali giggled. “Poor Dom.”

“So how did you leave things?”

“I told her the truth, that I didn’t know what my problem was. I couldn’t tell her I was sick because we’d just spent the evening together and I was fine. I couldn’t say it was work stress because it’s my quietest time of the year. She told me it was ok and tried to make me feel better. God I am a dick.” Ali swallowed hard and reached for her wine. “So we cuddled for a while and then I left.”

Sydney rubbed the brunette’s back again. “And what’s next?”

“Well you’re right I have to tell her I have feelings for Ashlyn and end it.”

“She’s in love with you Ali” Sydney said softly. “She won’t be able to do it herself.”

Ali’s head snapped up to meet Sydney’s eyes. “Do you think she’s in love with me?” 

Sydney nodded and watched the wheels turning in the brunette’s head as she went over their last few dates in her mind, searching for signs that the architect was in love. Sydney ate some of the food she had brought out, giving Ali the time she needed.

“But what if she can do it herself and just isn’t ready?” Ali finally asked. “Shouldn’t I give her the chance? Wouldn’t it be better for her if she’s the one who ends it?”

Sydney smiled at her friend. She realized that Ali had been on both sides of this equation before and she knew exactly how empowering it could be if you were the one who did the leaving. “You really are something else, you know it?”

“Please don’t lecture me again Syd” Ali sighed heavily.

“I’m not. Not even close. You want her to be the one to break up with you so that she can be stronger and maybe it’ll hurt a little less. There’s nobody else I have ever known who would think like that in this situation. You honestly have to be the kindest person on the planet. Fucking badass.”

“Well it doesn’t seem kind” Ali closed her eyes. “But I have to tell her about my feelings for Ashlyn. I have to be honest about that. And then I’ll give her some time and see what happens.”

Sydney nodded thoughtfully. “I think that’s a good plan. And if she doesn’t break up with you then you’ll have to do it.”

“Right” Ali agreed.

“Ok, so now let’s put a deadline on it. You’ll break up with her if she doesn’t break up with you by the end of the month.”

“No that’s too soon. That’s only two weeks. I’m not even going to see her again for a week.”

“Alright, a month from today?” Sydney tried again.

“Deadline is February 17th. Which is right after Valentine’s Day. Fucking perfect.” Ali sighed again.

“There’ll never be a good time Al. Do you want to do it before Valentine’s Day instead?”

Ali cringed. Both options were terrible. She sighed and said, “Let’s just hope it doesn’t get that far.”

//

Ashlyn received a text message from Ali later Sunday night.

Aliebe: Hey! you all set for tomorrow am?  
Ashlyn: Yep. you still ok to take me?  
Aliebe: Def. see you at 7:30?  
Ashlyn: I’ll be here.  
Aliebe: Are you ok? Nervous?  
Ashlyn: Always scared before surgery.   
Aliebe: Wanna talk?  
Ashlyn: Nah. Won’t change anything. surgery still tomorrow. I’ll still be scared.  
Aliebe: Can I do anything?  
Ashlyn: Pick me up in am. ;)  
Aliebe: Will do. <3 But call me if you change your mind and want to talk. Any time.


	39. Nurse Ali

Ali unlocked the side entry door to Ashlyn’s house just before 3pm on Monday. She put her purse, Ashlyn’s backpack and a bag of things from the hospital on the desk in the mudroom and hurried back out to her truck. She opened the passenger side door and helped the blonde slide out of the truck without touching or jostling the right side of her torso at all. 

She got Ashlyn settled up in bed so she could try and sleep while her nerve block was still in effect. It was always tricky to calculate exactly when it would wear off, but they were expecting it to last until about 4am. The problem with sleeping was that lying flat hurt like crazy when you’ve just had shoulder surgery. Patients found the most comfort by sleeping in a reclining chair. But Ashlyn didn’t have a recliner yet. She had planned to buy the furniture for the living room earlier this month but it just didn’t end up happening. So Ashlyn sat in the chair at her grandmother’s dressing table in the corner of the master bedroom while Ali brought up a couch cushion from the family room to help prop her up in the bed. 

“I’m starving.” Ashlyn’s voice was raspy from the anesthesia during surgery.

“I know. I just want to get you set up in here so you’re safe and then I’ll bring you up something to eat right away.”

With the couch cushion leaning against the headboard at an angle, Ali stuffed the extra comforter into the space behind it for support. She covered the cushion with a sheet and then put the bed pillows in front of it. She went over to the keeper and gave her a small smile. Ashlyn was still a little out of it. She had spent three hours in the recovery room and she was totally fine, but she just felt fuzzy. She looked so uncomfortable with her sling and her hair was everywhere and Ali just wanted to hug her. 

“Ok, let’s get you ready for bed. What pajamas do you want?” she asked as she walked over to the dresser.

“Blue stripes. Nice and loose.”

Ali found the pajama pants and then went to the closet to get a clean button up shirt. There would be no overhead shirts for a while. The brunette wasn’t typically a germaphobe but who knew where Ashlyn’s clothes had been all day at the hospital. She really didn’t want to increase the risk of infection if there was a way to avoid it.

“How about a clean shirt? Which one do you want?” Ali asked.

“There should be one just like this one but in grey.”

Ali brought over the clothes and stood in front of the blonde. “Do you want me to brush your hair out for you now so it’s easier to deal with later? It’s ok to say no. You’re the boss.” Ashlyn shook her head no.

“Ok let’s take the sling off so we can change your shirt.”

Ali held her breath, without realizing she was doing it, and undid the three buckles that held the sling and abductor pillow in place. The pillow was situated between Ashlyn’s elbow and her side and was designed to support her shoulder and keep it where it needed to be during recovery and rehab. The brunette made sure that nothing moved or changed positions so it would go back on in exactly the same place. She had watched the nurse go over all of this during the discharge process and had paid careful attention. She was still nervous as hell as she did it. Ashlyn closed her eyes and the Ali couldn’t tell if she was in pain or just tired.

“You doing ok? I promise I paid attention and I’m doing this right. Don’t worry. If I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t do it. I promise.” She tried to reassure the keeper.

“I’m good. Hungry.” Ashlyn said and opened her eyes slowly.

Ali refused to rush this part though. She removed the sling and pillow and set them down carefully on the dressing table. 

“Now don’t move. Please.” She unbuttoned Ashlyn’s shirt and then made sure the clean one was also unbuttoned and ready to go on.

“Ok here we go, nice and easy.” Ali opened the blonde’s shirt and pushed it over her good, left shoulder so she could slide it off of her left arm. She was surprised, although she shouldn’t have been because the pre-op instructions had told her not to wear one, that Ashlyn didn’t have a bra on under her shirt. The blonde just looked down, concentrating on not moving.

“You’re doing good Ash.” The brunette slowly moved the shirt off of the keeper’s back and slid it down her right arm and onto the floor. She saw the big bandage on her right shoulder that covered the three small incisions. That didn’t get touched until she took Ashlyn back for her follow up appointment in three days. Showering was not allowed until then either. The incisions had to stay dry. Ali moved as quickly as she could to slide the clean shirt up her right arm and around her back. The air was cooler and Ashlyn’s skin had goosebumps and her nipples were hard. Ali was in full care-giver mode and was only worried that the keeper was cold and hungry and sore and tired.

“You’re doing great, almost done.” She buttoned up the shirt and picked up the sling, careful not to get any of the straps twisted. She put it back in place, tugging lightly at the bottom of the shirt to get rid of any bunching, and buckled it up again.

“Do you want to go to the bathroom while we’re changing your pants?”

Ashlyn sighed heavily. “No. But yeah I should.” She looked at Ali, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, but I’ll need your help to get my pants off.”

“That’s why I’m here silly. Don’t be sorry” Ali said with a warm smile.

She took Ashlyn by her good hand and led her through the master bathroom door which was right next to the dressing table. They turned to the right and walked over to the toilet. The door was in the middle of the bathroom. To the right was the toilet in the right corner and the double sink cabinet and counter across from that in the left corner. There was a small window between the two, on the right wall. To the left of the door, in the left corner, was a big, but not huge, clear glass shower stall with double shower heads and then a bathtub in the right corner. The rounded end of the tub was against the left wall and the business end of the tub was right next to the edge of the sink counter.

“How do you sleep? Boxers under your pjs or just pjs?” Ali asked as she bent over to unbutton Ashlyn’s skinny jeans. Ashlyn didn’t say anything so the brunette added, “just be honest, I don’t care. I won’t look. I’ll close my eyes as long as you promise to be careful.”

“Just pjs” the blonde said quietly, blushing.

“Here’s the plan. I’m going to take these jeans off first. Then you stand where you would if you were in here by yourself about to pee. Then I’ll close my eyes and take your boxers off and give you some privacy. When you’re done I’ll come help you with your pjs. Ok?” She knelt down in front of the keeper and grinned up at her. “Good. I’ll take your silence as a ‘Yes Ali that’s a brilliant plan’. Now please be careful up there. Don’t lose your balance. Hold onto me or something.”

They turned around so Ashlyn could hold onto the bathroom counter with her left hand and step out of her jeans after Ali pulled them down for her. 

“Ashlyn, what’s this?” Ali asked when she saw the bottom half of a new tattoo peeking out from under the boxers on the blonde’s right thigh. 

“What?” Ashlyn tried to look down and started to lose her balance.

“Never mind. Nothing. Let’s keep going.” Ali would wait until she was prone to ask again.

The rest of Ali’s plan went off without a hitch and they got Ashlyn settled into bed in short order. The brunette chuckled to herself as she trotted down the back stairs to get the patient something to eat. It was going to be an interesting few weeks.

That first day had definitely been the hardest because Ashlyn was pretty out of it and couldn’t do much for herself yet. After she helped the blonde eat the grilled chicken that was in the fridge Ali made sure she had everything she needed within reach on the bed next to her. She forbade the keeper from getting out of the bed until she came back. Then she went to the pharmacy to get Ashlyn’s prescriptions filled and some basic first aid supplies for the house. Then she went to the grocery store and the liquor store, although that was mainly for herself so she could buy some wine, and then back to the house.

By the time Ashlyn woke up late that night Ali had baked two lasagnas and another pasta casserole. She had divided everything up into two-person serving sizes and frozen them. She made Gram’s mac & cheese and hoped the slight change to the cheese would make it taste more like Gram’s this time. She put together two first aid kits and put one in the master bathroom and one in the cabinet above the washing machine in the mudroom. The other things that she planned to get done tomorrow would need Ashlyn’s participation so they would have to wait until the blonde was more lucid, but not for long. 

It was just after 10pm when she climbed the back stairs as quietly as possible to check on the keeper. She tip toed into the room only to find Ashlyn watching her from the bed.

“How long have you been awake?” Ali stood next to the bed, careful because Ashlyn’s right arm was by the edge of the bed, and put the back of her hand on the keeper’s forehead to check for any fever.

“Not too long” her voice was still a little raspy but now it was more from disuse than anything during surgery.

“Do you need to use the bathroom?” Ali asked gently.

Ashlyn sighed, “Yes. Lucky you.”

“Ash” Ali spoke softly as she swept some hair out of the keeper’s face, “I’m here to help and I’m happy to do anything you need me to do.” She paused and brushed the back of her hand down the blonde’s cheek. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I just feel bad about it.”

“Well don’t. You’d do the same for me wouldn’t you?” 

“I would.”

“How’s your pain? The nerve block should still be working but I’m just checking. I got your prescriptions filled so when you’re ready for the pain pill just let me know. You won’t need your antibiotic until 11pm, so in another hour.”

“Pain’s good. I’ll set an alarm and take a pain pill at 3am to be safe.”

“Ok, let’s do this.” Ali said as she helped her to the bathroom.

As Ashlyn sat down on the edge of the bed again Ali said “That needs moisturizer you know, at least the part I saw below your boxers anyway.” She nodded her head towards the blonde’s right thigh.

“I know” Ashlyn said and smiled at the brunette for the first time since surgery. “Wanna see it?” she asked excitedly. 

“Are you kidding? I’ve been dying to see it this whole time. I thought about taking a peek while you were sleeping.” She giggled.

Ashlyn leaned on her left arm and lifted her hips so Ali could pull her pjs down to her knees. The blonde held the sheet over her as Ali reached underneath it. Once her pants were down the keeper rolled onto her left side just a bit, careful not to move her arm or shoulder. Ali moved the sheet off of her thigh and gasped.

“Ashlyn it’s beautiful.” It was a mermaid in black ink and it was centered on the outside of her right thigh. It took up a little more than half the length of Ashlyn’s thigh, but as it curved around the front of her thigh it went almost down to her knee. The mermaid had her arms spread out wide and her tail flowed to the right. She had long dark flowing hair that swirled and floated as if she was underwater. She wore a lei around her neck that discreetly covered her breasts.

The blonde watched Ali’s face as she bent over and studied the new tattoo. She hoped the brunette liked it because it was for her. Ashlyn couldn’t tell her that yet but this mermaid represented Ali for her, on her canvas. 

Ali met the keeper’s eyes after a few more minutes. “It’s just beautiful Ash. I love it.”

“Thanks” Ashlyn replied shyly. “I love it too.”

“Can you moisturize it or do you want me to do it?” Ali asked innocently, switching back into care-giver mode.

It would be pretty difficult for Ashlyn to reach her left hand all the way across her body to the outside of her right thigh without moving her shoulder. The pillow part of the sling was also in the way.

“Yeah, so about my horrible timing...” Ashlyn joked, half-heartedly.

Ali giggled as she went into the bathroom and came back with the moisturizer, checking with the blonde to make sure she wasn’t using something different.

“When did you get it done?” Ali asked as she warmed the cream up in her hands before bending over again and rubbing it into the inked skin.

“January 4th. Right after we left Miami.” She grinned. “I’ve been dying to tell you but I wanted it to be healed up and looking decent first.”

“Well you were home at Gram’s for most of the tough part so that’s pretty good timing I’d say.” Ali continued rubbing the lotion, not too much, all over Ashlyn’s thigh. The mermaid’s right hand was stretched out to her side and it was very close to the keeper’s ass. Ali gave it the same amount of attention as everything else but she had to silently chastise herself for enjoying that part the most.

“Is that enough? I can do more but I know it has to breathe.”

“I love that you know that” the blonde admired Ali’s tattoo experience and savvy. “Nope, that should be good. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. How often are you doing it? We can work it into clothes changes or something.”

“Three times a day still. But it can be less, I know it’s a pain.”

Ali stared hard at the keeper. “Listen to me carefully Ashlyn because I’m getting tired of saying this to you.” She took the blonde’s right hand in hers and started rubbing the extra moisturizer from her hands into the back of it as she spoke. “I’m here because I want to be here. You have to stop apologizing all the time. And you have to text me when you need me if I’m not right here. Don’t just wait for me to come in. It’s gonna be a long week if you keep that shit up. Got it?”

Ashlyn gulped at the severity of the stare she got from Ali. “Got it.”

“Good” she said as she took Ashlyn’s left hand and moisturized it too. “Are you hungry? Do you want to come downstairs and change the view for a while?”

“That sounds like a good idea actually” Ashlyn said after thinking about it for a few seconds. “And I am hungry again.”

“Great, let’s go.” Ali stood up, ready to help the keeper down the stairs.

“Ummm...can you help me with my pants first?” the blonde made an adorable goofy embarrassed face.

Ali rolled her eyes “Jesus and I just gave you that ‘let me help you’ speech too. Don’t mind me” she laughed at herself as she reached under the sheet and pulled the pjs up. She put socks on her feet, found Ashlyn’s slippers and grabbed a zipper fleece to put over her left arm and around her shoulders. “Please be careful on the stairs, ok?”

//

The rest of the week went pretty well. Ali basically moved in and worked when she had to. She scheduled the appointments she had, usually no more than one or two a day during this quiet time of year, close together so she wouldn’t have to be gone for too long. 

Ashlyn turned out to be a pretty good patient. Not great, but not bad. Ali was amazed at her pain tolerance. She had done some research on the type of surgery the keeper had done and knew that it was painful. Ashlyn rarely complained. And once the surgery drugs and distortion had worn off she was much better on her feet and more able to do things for herself. She had made some practical sacrifices though. She bought looser fitting boxers and sweatpants so she could pull her own pants up and down. That was a big one. As much as she enjoyed the thought of being naked with Ali that was definitely not the way it was supposed to be. She bought several different kinds of button up shirts, soft jersey cotton whenever she could, because that was all she could wear for the foreseeable future. She knew all of this stuff but it had been nine or ten years since her last shoulder surgery and she had kind of forgotten most of it until she was sitting there staring at Ali like an idiot the day after surgery.

That was the day the brunette had come upstairs with her laptop to get the decisions she needed from Ashlyn. She forced the blonde to order those clothing items as well as her living room furniture that day. She gave her until the end of the day to make her decisions and look at different options online. And she left it up to the keeper to decide if she wanted to go look at anything in person, clothing or furniture. She had blocked the day off and had no appointments at all. The good news was that the blonde had already looked at a lot of furniture and knew what she wanted. She just hadn’t finalized some of the details. By the end of the afternoon Ashlyn had ordered a bunch of clothes, her living room furniture, furniture for the guest bedroom, a treadmill, a stationary bike, a rowing machine, some weights, and a few PS4 games for all of her downtime.

These were all things she had budgeted for and planned to buy and furnish the house with anyway. She had thought she’d be doing it in February or March but January was just as good really. Probably better because Ali was there to help her pick things out. And she had the rest of the house to furnish but she was determined not to rush any of that. She knew what she was looking for and when she found it she would buy it. 

The only two things that were problematic that first week were the not showering for the first three days and sleeping. Her Thursday follow up appointment couldn’t come fast enough. They would take off the big bandage and, if her incisions were healing well enough, she could take a shower when she got home. She couldn’t wait to wash her hair. She should have let Ali brush it out for her that very first day because it had turned into an absolute rat’s nest by day two. And the brushing out had been so much worse then. She had Ali put it up into a medium tight bun and it had been that way ever since. 

The sleeping problem was not going to be easy to fix. She didn’t sleep well once the nerve block wore off that first night. She tried to adjust the angle of the couch cushion on the bed to see if that helped but it never did for very long. She was just uncomfortable half of the time, and in actual pain the other half. And it would be that way for several weeks still. The recliner would hopefully help her get more comfortable so she could sleep for longer stretches of time. The living room furniture was being delivered Friday morning so she only had one more night to try and get through without it. The other part of the sleeping problem was Ali. The keeper wanted her to sleep with her in the master bedroom. Ali wanted that too, honestly. But they were both afraid of sleeping in the same bed together. Ali was nervous about somehow hurting the blonde while she slept. She wanted to be close to her in case Ashlyn needed something so it was a real dilemma. The brunette wasn’t an antsy sleeper and she didn’t move around much once she was asleep. But the thought of rolling over and hurting Ashlyn’s shoulder was enough to make her sleep in the guest room on her air mattress. 

And Ashlyn was afraid that she would move around so much during the night that she would keep the brunette from getting any sleep. There was no sense both of them not sleeping well. Ali may as well get a good night’s sleep. When Ashlyn was cleared for more activity, hopefully at her rehab appointment Friday, and once the recliner was here, also Friday, they could consider sharing the master bedroom again. The chances of Ali hurting the blonde would be very slim and if Ashlyn got uncomfortable she could move to the recliner for relief.

//

Thursday morning’s follow up appointment went well. They replaced the big bandage with large bandaids over the three incisions and gave Ashlyn permission to shower. She still couldn’t be submerged in water, no baths or pools that would cover her shoulders. Ali had planned to stop on the way home from the appointment to run a couple of errands, thinking the diversion would help the blonde, but instead she drove straight home to the shower. Ali grinned at the look on the keeper’s face as she washed Ashlyn’s hair in the big kitchen sink post-shower. It was as close to pure ecstasy as she had ever seen. She knew it was uncomfortable for the blonde to bend over like that but her dimple was on display the entire time. She looked like an actual cherub when she smiled like that. When they were finished Ashlyn sat on one of the small kitchen table chairs in front of the fireplace while Ali toweled her hair dry. The brunette tried to be gentle so she didn’t push or pull Ashlyn’s neck too much and hurt her shoulder. Ashlyn reached behind her with her strong left arm and grabbed onto Ali’s thigh to try and keep from jostling around too much. It was unorthodox and it had made the brunette jump at first but it worked. Ali combed the long blonde hair out then used the hair drier to finish the job. One more pass through with the brush to get rid of the tangles and they were done. She leaned down and kissed the keeper on the top of her head.

“Beautiful, if I do say so myself” Ali giggled.

“I don’t know, I’d better FaceTime Kyle and see if he approves. I don’t want you wrecking my hair Krieger. It’s my most popular feature with the fangirls” Ashlyn teased.

“I don’t know, I’m pretty partial to that dimple of yours” Ali giggled again.

The rehab appointment Friday morning had gone well too. Ashlyn’s surgery hadn’t been an official “repair” surgery so her recovery time was expected to be a bit faster and easier. A lot of the pain and time involved in rotator cuff surgery was because the tendon was actually attached to the bone so you had to be careful not to do too much and detach the tendon again. Ashlyn’s clean up surgery was just to go in and remove tiny bits of cartilage and bone from the rotator cuff area so that her shoulder would work better and she would have better range of motion and also to eliminate a lot of the pain she had been playing with for the last few years. It was unfortunate that she had three incisions instead of the two they were hoping for, but those were healing well. She spent an hour with the physical therapist and it was brutally painful as they moved things around in her shoulder that had been completely frozen for almost five days. 

She was given a list of exercises to do three times every day and encouraged to take the pain medicine she had been given because this was all going to hurt. The good news was that she could start riding a stationary bike for exercise, in addition to her rehab exercises. Her rehab appointments were Tuesdays and Fridays and they would adjust her exercises and treatments as they went along, depending on how her shoulder was healing. The bad news was that she couldn’t do anything else yet and she still had to wear the sling and pillow all day and night. She wasn’t allowed to drive for at least three weeks.

The furniture delivery came early Friday afternoon and Ali had them set up the recliner first, up in the master bedroom for the time being. She didn’t like the thought of the keeper sleeping down in the living room so far away. Ashlyn took full advantage of it immediately, sinking into it as soon as Ali had thrown a sheet over it to make it easier to sleep on. She had taken another pain pill with lunch and was ready for a nap.

“Sweet dreams Ash” the brunette covered her with one of Gram’s hand-made afghans and quietly left the room.

Saturday was a tough day because the rehab the day before had totally kicked Ashlyn’s ass and she was in a lot of pain. She faithfully, and painfully, did her exercises though. Ali was there for it with encouragement and support. She almost cried herself as she strapped on the thermal therapy sleeve and inserted the cold gel packs afterwards to ice the blonde’s aching shoulder. She continued to be amazed by Ashlyn’s toughness. The keeper had pushed through the last two exercises with tears in her beautiful hazel eyes, gritting her teeth and grunting through the pain.

“You did good Ash” she said softly and kissed the keeper’s sweaty forehead as she finished with the gel packs and stepped away from the recliner.

“Thanks” Ashlyn breathed out, exhausted. Her eyes were closed and her face was twisted in pain as she waited for the ice to numb her throbbing shoulder. “Couldn’t have done it without you.” 

The exercise equipment arrived Saturday as well. Ultimately it was going to go down into the basement where Ashlyn was going to have a home gym. Getting half of the basement finished was on the agenda for phase two of the house project. For the time being the keeper decided to put the three pieces of equipment and the weights in the front parlor. She had ordered mats to cover and protect the hardwood floor too. Ali knew how Ashlyn wanted it set up so she took the sketch the keeper had drawn and reviewed it with the guys who were going to set it up. 

That night they both had the best sleep they’d had all week. Ali finally got to sleep in the master bedroom, close to the blonde. And Ashlyn finally got to sleep more comfortably in the recliner. The blonde only woke up twice that night and each time she was able to adjust the recliner or the pillow and get more comfortable. She took advantage of this time to watch her favorite person sleep. The recliner was set up in the corner of the room on Ali’s side of the bed. The door to the back stairs was in the corner on the other side so this was the only place to put it. Ali usually slept more towards the middle of the bed, but that was when Ashlyn was actually in it. The keeper grinned as she saw that the brunette was right on the edge of the bed, facing towards her, as close as she could possibly get to Ashlyn. Her heart swelled at the thought as she drifted back to sleep.


	40. Personal Spa Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light smut near the beginning (not the kind you want).

Sarah closed her apartment door behind them with a somber look on her face. She took off her boots and hung her coat up, doing the same for Ali and offering the brunette a drink. They had just finished dinner after attending the Boston Pride game that afternoon. At the end of dinner Ali had begun the ‘we need to talk’ conversation, hoping to have it in a public place so her resolve wouldn’t get tested. She knew if Sarah got her back to her apartment she would have a difficult time resisting the sexy architect. But here they were.

Ali sat on the couch and accepted the glass of wine Sarah carried over. Sarah put the bottle down on the coffee table and took a big sip from her glass. They had both had a couple of drinks with dinner and that might explain why Ali’s plan to avoid this apartment had failed. Sarah crossed her legs and leaned back against the back of the couch, stretching her arm along it to reach Ali’s soft curls.

“I’m having a hard time resisting these curls Al so you’d better say whatever it is you need to say” Sarah practically purred.

Ali swallowed hard as the architect played with her hair. She took a drink of wine and smiled at Sarah.

“Well, I just want to be completely honest with you Sare, that’s the only way I know how to do this.” She paused and waited for the architect to say something. When she didn’t the brunette continued.

“We’ve always said that we’ll keep doing this as long as we’re both having fun and nobody’s getting hurt.”

Sarah sighed and pulled her hand back. She looked frustrated and annoyed as she spoke. “Why do we keep having this same conversation over and over again? I remember all of that.” She stood up with her wine glass and walked over to the bookcase and stood there looking at Ali with an unreadable look on her face.

Ali spoke evenly, “Because I think you’re getting hurt or you’re going to get hurt. That’s why.”

“Well unless you’re suddenly psychic you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sarah shook her head and looked down sadly.

“If you want to break up with me then just do it Ali. I don’t want to end this. I’d like to keep seeing you and having a good time. Nothing’s changed for me. We’re not getting married, this isn’t permanent, you’re not my girlfriend, we just go out once a week and have fun and enjoy ourselves. I’ll bet there are thousands of girls who would think they’d won the lottery with this arrangement. But if you’re done then please just let me know. I’m a big girl.” The architect watched Ali take another drink of wine and look the other way across the room.

“I’m just trying to look out for you” she finally said, quietly.

Sarah came and sat back down on the couch, closer to the brunette this time. She put her hand on Ali’s thigh and gently turned Ali’s face towards her with her other hand. “I don’t need you to look out for me Ali. I appreciate you being so sweet, but I can look out for myself.” She brushed her thumb across Ali’s cheek and smiled warmly at the brunette. 

Ali took the architect’s hand from her face and kissed her palm tenderly. Sarah smiled sweetly back at her and linked their fingers together.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course” Ali replied.

“Are you in an exclusive relationship with somebody else?”

“No, you know I’m not...”

Sarah interrupted her “Then I don’t want to have this conversation again. Ok?” she asked softly.

Ali nodded her head but looked anxious and her mouth was bone dry all of a sudden. She willed herself to say what she came here to say.

“I’m starting to have feelings for somebody else Sarah. That’s what I wanted to tell you.” She felt the blood rush to her face and her heart sped up.

Sarah’s face never changed. Ali watched for any signs of anger or hurt but nothing appeared. They stayed there like that, holding hands and staring at each other, for a couple of minutes. Then Sarah squeezed Ali’s thigh and gave her a small smile.

“Let me put it this way, until you are in an exclusive relationship I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I appreciate you telling me about this. But I don’t see how it changes anything. As long as you’re safe about the sex and don’t call me the wrong name when I make you come then I think we’ll be alright.” Sarah unlinked their fingers and picked up her wine glass. She filled it again and topped off Ali’s. Then she held her glass up “Let’s have a toast to having fun and keeping it simple. Cheers!”

“Cheers” Ali chimed in a little less enthusiastically and took a drink, starting to feel like Sarah really didn’t have deeper feelings for her. Was it actually possible that she was ok with their no strings attached arrangement? Her head was spinning. She wasn’t psychic and she could only go by what Sarah told her. And that was just made crystal clear for her. She had some more wine hoping to settle herself a bit. And, on the other hand, how did she know that she even had a future with Ashlyn? The keeper had never said anything to make her believe she was interested in having an exclusive relationship with her. If and when that happened she would tell Sarah. That made sense, right? She felt warm and flushed and just a little drunk. And Sarah’s lips felt so good.

As Ali had her inner dialogue Sarah moved closer and started kissing her neck, working her way up to her ear. She moved her hand from Ali’s thigh up to her waist and ran the back of her fingers under her shirt, grazing the soft warm skin there. Sarah breathed into her ear “you’re so beautiful” and worked her tongue around the edge of the brunette’s ear and down to the lobe. She sucked it between her lips and nibbled on it lightly. The architect wanted to show Ali just how ok she was with this. 

As if a hypnotist had snapped his fingers to pull her from the trance, Ali turned her head and took Sarah’s lips in a hungry kiss. Ali wrapped her arms around her waist as Sarah deepened the kiss, moaning into it. The architect massaged her breasts slowly and lightly, making Ali’s pulse quicken. Sarah pulled back with dark, lust-filled eyes, gasping for air. Ali panted and moved her hands up under the architect’s blouse to undo her bra. She slid her hands back around to the front and under the bra to fondle Sarah’s large breasts. The architect pushed Ali back so she was lying along the couch and crawled on top of her. The brunette found Sarah’s breasts again as they shared another passionate kiss. Sarah moved her hand between their bodies, undid Ali’s jeans and then slid her hand inside. The brunette shivered with excitement when she felt Sarah’s fingers tease her entrance. Ali smiled as she felt another wave of passion pool between her legs.

//

It was just after 11pm when Ali let herself into Ashlyn’s house that night, thankful the keeper had asked her to get a few extra keys made. She climbed the back stairs as quietly as she could and peeked into the master bedroom to check on the blonde. She had left the house at 1pm and this was the longest amount of time she had left Ashlyn alone. She knew she was being silly to worry. There was nothing wrong with Ashlyn except that she couldn’t move or use her right arm. Ali breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the blonde asleep in the recliner with the thermal wrap still on her shoulder. A wave of guilt washed over her as she thought about Ashlyn having to struggle with that after doing her exercises tonight. She was due for her last pain pill at midnight so she wouldn’t wake her until then.

The brunette crept through the room and into the hall bathroom. She took a quick shower and got ready for bed before going down the front stairs to tidy up the kitchen and make sure all the doors were locked for the night. She brought up some water and a protein bar so Ashlyn could take her pain pill.

“How was the game?” the keeper asked when Ali entered the room, making the brunette jump.

“Jesus!” she bobbled the two bottles of water and protein bar in her hands as she jumped in fright.

“Sorry Al. Didn’t mean to scare you” the blonde chuckled from the recliner.

“Yeah, right. Whatever you say” the brunette rolled her eyes and laughed. “It’s a good thing I just peed or there’d be a puddle on your floor.”

“It was a nice juggling routine too.” Ashlyn did a quick golf clap while Ali bowed to her.

The brunette walked around to the nightstand between the bed and the recliner and put everything down. 

“Here, let’s get this off of you.” She unbuckled the thermal sleeve and lifted it off of the keeper. “You did a good job putting it on Ash. Although I wish I had been here to see it” she teased. “Can I get you anything?” She reached over and moved some of the long blonde hair that had been stuck under the thermal sleeve away from the keeper’s neck. Ashlyn looked tired and a little sad. And that made Ali sad because, deep down, she knew that going out with Sarah tonight had probably been at least part of the cause.

“I know it’s late and you’re probably tired, but do you think we could watch a Hitchcock movie?” she asked in a small, defeated voice.

Ali smiled tenderly and said “Sure.”

She helped Ashlyn up out of the recliner so she could use the bathroom while Ali got the keeper’s laptop ready. Ali had brought her Blu-Ray collection to the house so they weren’t limited by Netflix. They had only watched one other movie this week though. It had been a busy and exhausting week so it had been hard to find a chunk of time where they could just sit still together. Ali heard something drop in the bathroom and went quickly to the door.

“You ok? Can I come in?”

“Yeah. And yeah.”

Ashlyn stood by the bathtub in her boxers with her sweatpants around her knees. The moisturizer bottle was on the floor on the other side of the bathroom behind the toilet. Ali saw the look of utter defeat on her favorite face and felt so sorry for her.

“Moisturizer time. I almost forgot” she said as she retrieved the bottle and squeezed some into her hands. Now was not the time to chastise the keeper for trying to do too much. The loose boxers made this much easier because the brunette could slide her hand underneath them. As Ali rubbed the cream into the mermaid tattoo she inventoried the blonde’s condition. Her hair was a mess, her shirt had a lasagna stain on it she assumed from dinner, the skin on the back of her hands was dry and red from where she had scratched it, her legs needed shaving, so must her armpits. Ali decided right then and there that Ashlyn was having her own spa day tomorrow. As for tonight a pair of clean pajamas was coming up as soon as she was done moisturizing the keeper’s hands. 

Ali came back in with clean pajama pants and shirt, protein bar, water and pain pill. Ashlyn took a couple of bites of the bar while Ali took off her sling and pillow and helped her change her shirt. The keeper could do this herself but it took forever and Ali was happy that she let her help this time. She didn’t bother with new band-aids because Ashlyn was going to take a shower tomorrow anyway and she could worry about them then. When her shirt was buttoned up and the sling and pillow back in place, the blonde swallowed her pill and drank some more water. She took another bite of protein bar and when Ali moved towards the door so the blonde could take her boxers off and put on the clean pajama pants, she asked for her help again. Ali knelt down next to her left leg and Ashlyn leaned on her with her left arm. This was the best method they had found and it was less awkward because Ali’s face wasn’t right in the keeper’s crotch. The brunette positioned the pjs on the floor in front of Ashlyn, then looked down at the floor and pulled the boxers down. Ashlyn stepped out of them and Ali replaced them with the new pjs. Ashlyn stepped into them and Ali pulled them up. 

By the time they got out of the bathroom it was almost 1am and the blonde decided it was too late to watch the movie.

“We’ll watch it tomorrow” Ali said as she put a new sheet over the recliner and straightened out the blanket. But Ashlyn had gone to her side of the bed and gotten in. Ali helped her adjust the couch cushion and pillows until she was comfortably propped up and then stood, not sure what to do. She wanted more than anything to crawl into bed and cuddle up with the blonde but they hadn’t done that since she had surgery. She was about to go sleep in the guest room when Ashlyn patted the bed beside her.

“Will you hold me a little? I miss hugging you” the keeper asked in that small voice again.

Ali went around and got into the bed, turning off the light on the nightstand. She moved over and scooted down so her head was level with Ashlyn’s hip, pulling her pillow with her. She lay on her side and wrapped her arm across the blonde’s hips and her leg across her legs and pulled herself close. She felt Ashlyn playing with her hair with her left hand and it felt wonderful.

“Is this ok?” she looked up to meet the keeper’s tired and grateful eyes.

“Perfect. Thank you” she answered as she closed her eyes and rested her hand on Ali’s back.

“Night Ash.”

//

The next day Ali followed through on her plan to pamper Ashlyn. They had both slept better than they had all week. Ashlyn had still been uncomfortable after a few hours but she enjoyed cuddling with Ali too much to get up and go to the recliner.

Ashlyn did her morning exercises and then they watched ‘Rope’ together while she sat with the thermal sleeve icing her shoulder.

“It's weird to watch a Hitchcock movie without a hot blonde in it. You may have ruined these movies for me” she teased.

“Jimmy Stewart is so good but we haven’t even seen my favorite of his Hitch films” Ali said as they started down the back stairs to eat lunch.

“How many did he make? We’ve seen two so far, right?”

“He did four and you’re right. The two we haven’t seen are ‘Vertigo’ and ‘The Man Who Knew Too Much’, that’s my favorite of his.”

“What’s the deal with that one?”

“Well, it also has Doris Day and she sings ‘Que Sera Sera’ in it, and it’s just really good and suspenseful.” The brunette pulled two plates of salad with grilled chicken out of the refrigerator and set them on the small kitchen table.

“So if you love that one so much why haven’t we watched it yet?” Ashlyn asked as she sat down at the table.

“Well, it’s about this family on vacation and their little boy gets kidnapped. And I just wasn’t sure that was something you’d enjoy right now. That’s all.”

They were quiet for a few minutes as they ate lunch. Ashlyn looked deep in thought and Ali knew to give her some time when she was working something out like that.

“Thanks” the blonde finally said as she gave Ali a small smile.

“For what?” she asked, tilting her head a little to one side.

“For lunch, first of all, this is delicious. And for being so nice to me all the time.” She gave the brunette a dimpled grin and took another bite of salad.

After lunch Ashlyn went upstairs to take a shower and Ali met her in the master bedroom when she was finished. She had told the blonde about her plan and, although it made Ashlyn a little self-conscious, she was looking forward to a little TLC. Ashlyn had found a short sleeved button up shirt in her closet and she followed Ali’s instructions and put it on backwards so it was open in the back. A pair of loose boxers was the only other thing she had on. Ali had her sit on the dressing table chair, again facing backwards so the brunette could reach as much skin as possible. She changed the bandaids over the incisions, inspecting each one carefully first. 

“Ok you ready?” Ali asked as she warmed the cream between her hands.

“I am. Try not to tickle me too much.”

“Got it. And um, please be careful of your shoulder. It’s all commando and it makes me nervous” Ali cautioned warily.

The brunette rubbed the moisturizer all over her back, massaging with her fingertips as she went. She did her good arm next, massaging all the way from her shoulder down to her fingers. Then she moved to her right arm doing the same thing but avoiding the shoulder and being extra careful not to pull on the arm and cause Ashlyn pain. She rubbed her neck and her scalp and even her forehead and cheeks. Her legs were next and she moisturized and massaged each leg all the way down to her toes. When she was done she got the hair brush and brushed her long blonde hair out. When she finished that she brought a long sleeve shirt over for Ashlyn to change into before putting the sling and pillow back on. Then she put socks on her bare feet and helped her put her sweatpants on. 

“Come down when you’re ready to have your hair washed. It’ll be all set up” she carried what she needed with her down the back stairs.

As much as she wanted to take her time and massage her scalp some more while she washed Ashlyn’s hair, she knew it was uncomfortable for the blonde to bend over the sink like that with the sling and pillow, she did it as fast as she could. She combed and dried and brushed and braided her hair.

“There. How does that feel?” she asked when she was all finished.

Ashlyn had been quiet the whole time. She just relaxed and enjoyed being touched and massaged. It had been a long time since anybody had done that. The last time anybody touched her like that was Hannah, and that had just been sex and a little cuddling, at the beginning of December. It felt so great physically but also emotionally. To trust someone enough to put your body in their hands was pretty special.

“Al, I don’t even know how to say thank you for that. I didn’t know I needed it but oh my god did I need that. I feel like a new woman. Thank you.”

“Aw, well I was pretty fond of the old woman too so I don’t know...” Ali teased the keeper. “I’m only sorry I didn’t think of this sooner Ash. I’ll pay more attention from now on ok?” she spoke softly and rubbed the back of Ashlyn’s neck a little more at the same time.

Ashlyn turned in the chair so she could see the brunette. “I don’t know why yesterday was so hard for me, but it sure was. I think it had just been a long week and I was more stressed out than I realized. And I always get cranky when I don’t get a good night’s sleep so there’s that times seven. I just broke when I dropped that fucking moisturizer last night.” She laughed softly and shook her head. 

Ali stepped to her and Ashlyn pulled her into a side hug with her left arm. Ali cradled the keeper’s head against her stomach and rubbed her back with her right hand as they hugged.

“You did so good last week though Ash. Think about everything you did. It took you seven nights to break. I think that’s pretty fucking amazing.” She was quiet for a couple of minutes as they held that pose. “I’ve been saying it to myself all week but I don’t think I said it enough to you. I’m so impressed by your strength. I don’t just mean physical strength, because you’re strong as hell for sure, but your willpower and determination. You’ve blown me away this week Ashlyn.” She kissed the keeper on the top of her head.

//

Ashlyn spent the next two weeks repeating much of what she had done the first week of rehab. She got stronger and her rehab got tougher and she was able to be more independent. The best news was that she could take the sling off more while she was resting at home and actually use her right arm for basic light activities. This was life-changing. It meant she could use her right hand to do things again. 

The bad news was that she still couldn’t drive and she still had to sleep with the sling and pillow and she still couldn’t raise her right arm above her head. The other tough thing was that she was bored and tired of being in the house.

Ali had a plan to fix that, at least partly. It was pretty risky to take the blonde out anyplace because if some idiot bumped into her it could undo all of Ashlyn’s hard work rehabbing her shoulder. So over the next two weeks Ali took her to controlled places. They went over to Syd and Dom’s to watch soccer and have dinner. They went to Kristie and Steph’s apartment for dinner and games another night. She took her to her Dad’s house for Sunday dinner and so she could see Apollo. They even just went to Ali’s house a couple of times, just to change the scenery for the blonde.

By the end of week three Ashlyn felt much better. She still had a lot of rehab left before she could step onto a soccer pitch but as far as day to day living was concerned, she had definitely turned a corner. She was allowed to start running, as long as she could handle the pain. She still couldn’t drive but it was mostly because of the pain pills. Her range of motion was coming back but she still couldn’t put her arm much above her head. The thing she still needed the most help with was washing and brushing her hair. She had finally gotten frustrated enough that she made Ali drive her to the hair salon to get it cut. It was still long, but not nearly as long. She could brush it pretty well by herself but washing it was still troublesome.

As she got stronger she needed Ali’s help less often. And that was convenient because, after working at half-speed for the entire month of January, it was time for the brunette to get focused on her job again. January and February were easily the two slowest months of the year in her business so it was ok to not have a ton of sales during that time. But you had to take advantage of the down time to cultivate the business you were going to close in April and May. Instead of spending so much time doing things at Ashlyn’s house Ali made two changes. She would only stay over every other night. And on the days that she was there she had to work more. She started taking and making more phone calls while she was there instead of waiting for a time when Ashlyn was napping or while she was out on the road at an appointment herself. Ali still took the keeper to her rehab appointments twice a week and to doctor’s appointments when they came up. If Ashlyn ever needed a ride to any of those appointments though she could call The Breakers and they would make sure she had a ride whenever she needed one. 

Both women missed the way it had been. It had been a wonderful three week slumber party but they both knew it couldn’t last forever. The best part of the new arrangement was that Ali could still wash the keeper’s hair every other day when she was there. That made everybody happy.

Ashlyn was so excited with her progress that she decided to host a Super Bowl party. The Super Bowl was on the Sunday at the end of her fourth week of rehab. She talked with Ali first to make sure she liked the idea because the blonde knew that she couldn’t really do it without her help. Ali thought it was a great idea. And it would be a celebration for Ashlyn’s shoulder recovery too. By the end of the fourth week she had made even more progress and had been cleared to drive as long as she wasn’t taking the pain pills. And she didn’t take them very much anymore. She only needed them after her rehab appointments and then after her new exercises early in the week. By the end of the week her shoulder was used to those exercises and it didn’t hurt as much. 

So Ashlyn put her guest list together and bought another bed for one of the empty bedrooms upstairs, the room that had been Meg’s. She now had two fully furnished guest rooms although she called them ‘the guest room’ and ‘Meg’s room’. Ali asked her if that bothered her but she explained that she liked it. Meg was always going to be part of her life and it was a sweet reminder of the time she shared with her in the house. 

The front living room was probably going to be the main viewing room for the Super Bowl. Now that there was a big flat screen tv in there Ashlyn had been trying to use it more. The family room was still set up with a flat screen and the PS4 and the couch cushion had finally made its way back to the couch there as well. Ali and Sydney had moved the recliner down to its official place in the front living room the day before the party. The only room on the first floor that wasn’t furnished yet was the dining room. And then the front parlor was still functioning as the home gym and probably would be until Ashlyn got the basement done. 

The rooms still needed to be painted and they also needed curtains. Every window that didn’t have real curtains or drapes in them had temporary paper blinds in them. Upstairs the master bedroom, guest room, Meg’s room and all three bathrooms were finished. That left the two front bedrooms on the second floor and the two rooms up on the third floor empty.

As Ali drove Sydney home late Saturday afternoon they talked about Ashlyn’s party the next day and who would be attending.

“So who else from the team besides Kristie and Steph?” Sydney asked.

“Let’s see, well Steph and Kristie are both bringing their boyfriends, Cat’s coming but not Rob or the kids, Jami’s coming from CT and will probably stay over, Dani the trainer and I think Mark from the office. You’re bringing Dom right?” Ali rattled off as she drove.

“Yup. Are you bringing Sarah?” Sydney asked, quirking an eyebrow as she did.

Ali sighed, “Yes Syd. You know I am. I mentioned it to her thinking she would say no but she really wants to come.”

“Just checking. Geez, retract the claws.” Sydney teased her giggling.

“Sorry. I’m nervous. I haven’t seen her in two weeks. We couldn’t get our schedules to work last weekend. I don’t really want her to come but I can’t uninvite her.”

“And that Valentine’s Day deadline is coming right up too.”

“Don’t remind me.”


	41. Super Bowl Party

The Super Bowl party had been a lot of fun. The weather forecast was for a big snow storm that evening so some people changed their plans and stayed home. But the people who did come had a great time. It was very casual and Ashlyn even apologized to everybody for it not being her usual dazzling display of party hosting. A couple of people joked that the house looked a hell of a lot better than it had for her September end of season party. She couldn’t argue because it was completely true.

There were twelve people and Ashlyn in attendance. Cat and Jami had bailed because of the snow. The game was on the big flatscreen in the front living room as well as the tv in the family room. There weren’t enough seats for everybody in either room but they moved around the first floor and back and forth between tvs. Ashlyn had picked up some food from the same place she used for her September party and people brought different appetizers and dips and things. There was lots to eat and drink. At halftime a bunch of people, led by the two interns that Mark from the front office had brought with him, went outside in the driveway to play a little football of their own, never mind the snow that had just started falling.

Nobody in New England was happy about Peyton Manning winning the Super Bowl. They were used to hating him with all of their hearts because he and his old team, the Indianapolis Colts, always stood in Tom Brady’s way to this very game. Usually the Patriots were able to beat them and go on to win the Super Bowl. But sometimes the Colts and Peyton Manning beat the Patriots and Bostonians and New Englanders would never forget it. The bigger topic of conversation that night was Cam Newton and his failure and lack of poise on the big stage. To say the house had been hoping the Panthers would win was an understatement. Ashlyn had a lot of love for North Carolina in general and she was cheering like crazy for Cam and the Panthers. So the final result was like a double slap in the face for the group.

When the game was over it became ‘drown your sorrows’ time for about an hour. Ashlyn and Dani poured shots for everybody gathered in the family room and then Kristie and Sydney poured more. Then came ‘dance your ass off’ time for the ladies while the guys turned on the PS4 and fought about what game to play. It was after midnight when Mark and the interns left. Steph, Kristie and their boyfriends were the next to go, they had driven together. Dani had planned to stay over because she had a physical therapy appointment to make early the next morning up near Gloucester. She got Ali’s air mattress in one of the front bedrooms and passed out not long after Mark and the interns left.

Sydney and Dom and Ali and Sarah were also staying over. The four of them and Ashlyn stayed up eating terrible things and laughing hysterically as they sat around the big fireplace in the family room telling stories. They were all drunk, Sydney and Ali probably the most. Sydney had gone overboard all night after the game with Kristie to start and then, after she left, with her lifelong best friend. They were both nice and happy drunks so no-one minded. And nobody got sick so that was a win for everybody. 

Ali and Sarah were staying in the guest room, which had basically been Ali’s room for a month. And Sydney and Dom took Meg’s room with its’ brand new bed. Ashlyn had come upstairs with everybody to make sure they had clean towels and everything they needed. Ali had already taken care of this before the party even started but the keeper just wanted to make sure everyone got to bed. She was still protective even when she was a little drunk. 

“Awww you get the fireplace again” Sydney whined as Ali pushed her across the hall and into Meg’s room.

“Yes, but you get the brand new bed that nobody’s ever slept in yet. How special is that?” Ali practically slurred her words out and smacked Sydney on the butt before running back to the guest room, slamming the door shut behind her and giggling.

Sarah and Dom were getting ready for bed in their respective bathrooms while this was happening.

Sydney burst into the guest room and tackled Ali onto the bed, both women squealing and tickling each other like eight year olds.

Ashlyn leaned against the door to her room and grinned, listening to the ruckus coming from the guest room. They had stopped tickling each other and were just lying tangled up on the bed together catching their breath.

“Alibaba why is the room spinning?”

Ali giggled “it’s not, you big silly.”

“Oh good. Thanks” Sydney chuckled and paused for a minute. “Hey, maybe Sarah can just go sleep with Dom tonight. I’m too tired to move.”

“No way lady. Get out. I have plans for her tonight and you are definitely not invited.” Ali giggled again.

Ashlyn’s smile vanished as the words reached her ears, which was the same moment that Sarah came out of the hall bathroom. She turned to go into the guest bedroom right next door but met Ashlyn’s eyes for a fleeting second. The architect smiled sadly at the blonde. It was as if they both knew what was really going on and neither one of them was satisfied with their share of the prize. Sarah had Ali’s body for the night, and was grateful, but still wanted more. And Ashlyn had the brunette’s heart and soul but would give almost anything to be the one going into that guest bedroom for the night. 

//

In the morning Ashlyn ran like a little kid and barged into the guest room, excited to tell Ali about the snowfall and ask her to go outside and play. 

“Hey Ali it snowed!...” the blonde started and then stopped dead in her tracks, paralyzed. Her mouth hung open and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets as she stared.

Facing the blonde near the foot of the bed was Ali, completely naked. She sat on top of Sarah, grinding down onto the architect’s hips in slow circles. The gorgeous brunette held her breasts in her own hands, caressing and squeezing them with her mouth open and a look of hazy desire on her face. Ashlyn stood there, stunned and frozen in place, the rest of her sentence forgotten. Sarah let go of Ali’s hips and pulled the covers over herself and her face, mortified. Ali stopped moving, confused. She focused her eyes on the keeper standing six feet away and the lust-filled look on her face almost made Ashlyn pass out. Ali licked her lips seductively and crossed her arms over her breasts, slower than anyone else might have. 

“Holy shit! I’m so sorry guys! I...I...” Ashlyn stammered.

“Get out!” Sarah yelled.

Ali just watched her back out of the room and close the door, without moving, without saying a word. Sarah pulled the sheet off of her face and looked up at Ali, who was still looking at the closed door. 

“Al?”

Ali just climbed off of her and moved to sit against the head of the bed, in a daze. She pulled the covers up around her in the chilly morning air.

“Ali? Are you going to say anything?” Sarah asked.

“Yeah. That was awkward.”

Sarah got out of the bed and started getting dressed. Ali pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, watching Sarah pull her pink Gronkowski jersey over her head.

“That’s all you’ve got to say?” the architect asked incredulously.

Ali paused, not realizing that Sarah was pissed off and that her dream-like silence was only making it worse by the second. 

“What do you mean?” the brunette asked.

“You’re unbelievable. I’m going to the bathroom and then I’m leaving” the architect replied curtly. 

Sarah threw the door open and went into the hall bathroom right next door. She had driven them to the party last night because she had picked Ali up for a change. Sydney poked her head around the door frame, just her head.

“What the fuck is happening in here?” she whispered, eyes wide.

Ali looked at her, rolled her eyes and said “Fuck if I know.”

They heard the toilet flush and Ali waved her arms at Sydney, sending her away. The coach scooted back across the hall into the safety of Meg’s room. Sarah came back into the guest bedroom and saw that Ali hadn’t moved. She was irritated and flushed and she shook her head as she reached down to grab her purse off the floor. 

“So you’re staying. Why am I not surprised?”

“Sarah, what are you talking about?” 

Ali sat up and moved to the center of the bed, bringing the covers with her. She grabbed the t-shirt she had slept in last night from the foot of the bed and put it on. Sarah took two steps towards the bed as she slung her purse over her shoulder. 

“Are you serious? You know what I’m talking about. That was too much Al. I can put up with a lot, but that, that was too much.”

“Sarah, please, tell me what you mean.” Ali was getting angry now. Somehow it was her fault that Ashlyn had walked in on them. “Because I have no idea what you’re talking about. I get that you’re embarrassed, I am too, but...”

Sarah cut her off “That’s exactly what I’m talking about!” She was yelling now. “You aren’t even the least bit embarrassed! You couldn’t take your eyes off of her! I’m surprised you didn’t ask her to join us!” 

“That’s enough! I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about but that’s enough.” Ali got up and started to get dressed angrily. She was hungover and her head was killing her.

“It’s not enough! Not nearly enough Ali. Listen, I know where we stand. You don’t want this to be anything other than fun and fucking...”

“Sarah...” Ali started to say, softer, as she zipped up her jeans and took a step towards the beautiful architect.

“No, no I get it. You’ve been crystal clear from the beginning and I should thank you for at least not pretending it’s ever been anything more to you than that. But I can’t do this anymore.”

“Sarah come on...”

“No Ali. I just can’t be your sloppy seconds anymore. I know you don’t see it that way, but that’s what it is. That’s what it really is.”

“Hey that’s not fair.” Ali stood right in front of Sarah, painfully aware that everybody else in the house could probably hear everything they were saying. “You know you mean more to me than that.”

Sarah swiped at the tears that had started falling from her own face with shaking fingers. “Ali I love you. I’m in love with you and I have been for way too long...”

“Sare...” Ali reached for her arm but the architect backed up a step, out of reach.

“No, don’t” the architect said quietly. 

Ali crossed her arms across her chest to keep from doing it again.

“Just, don’t. I know it’s not your fault. You don’t love me. You’re not going to fall in love with me. It just fucking sucks.” The tears streamed down her face and she didn’t bother to wipe them away anymore. “You’re my weakness and it pisses me off because I knew this was going to happen. I knew it from the very start.” She walked across the room to the window and looked out at the new fallen snow everywhere. “I’m so mad at myself because I’m smarter than this. At least I thought I was.” She sniffed and turned to look at Ali again, “I figured you were worth the risk.” She smiled weakly and Ali couldn’t stop the tears from starting in her own eyes.

“Sarah I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. God, that’s the last thing I wanted.” Ali moved towards her and this time Sarah didn’t move away.

“I know. But you did. And I let you.” Sarah took both hands and wiped the tears off of her face.

Ali touched her shoulder tentatively. “Can I give you a hug?”

“No, don’t. I won’t be able to leave if you do that.”

Ali took her hand away quickly and backed up a step.

“Normally this is when we would make arrangements to pick our stuff up from each other’s place. But that’s the thing, we never even did that Ali.”

A confused expression flashed across the brunette’s face.

“I never met your family. I don’t have a drawer at your house. Hell, I think I’ve only been inside your house twice. This whole thing was temporary, always has been. I just wanted it to be more.” She straightened up a little bit and adjusted her purse again. The architect took a few deep breaths and centered herself. She took a step toward Ali and cupped her face with one hand. “Thanks though. I don’t have any regrets.” She leaned forward and kissed Ali lightly on the lips. Then she walked out of the bedroom.

After a couple of minutes Ali walked across the hall and opened the door to Meg’s room. Sydney stood there with her arms wrapped around herself and a sympathetic look on her face. Ali moved across the room to the window that overlooked the driveway and leaned her forehead against the glass. Sydney came up next to her and put her arm around her shoulder and squeezed her, not saying anything.

They watched Dom run out to Sarah’s car and start it for her. He grabbed the brush from the back seat and pushed the snow off the windshield and windows. The driveway was already shoveled and Ali couldn’t imagine how that had happened. But then Ashlyn walked into view from the bottom of the driveway, snow shovel in her hand, dressed like she was in the Alaskan tundra. Ali couldn’t help herself and she chuckled quietly, immediately feeling guilty. Sydney laughed too because it was a funny sight. Dom walked over to her and they talked for a minute. Ashlyn’s face fell and she looked down at the snow.

Sarah finally walked out of the side door, right below Ali and the coach, and headed to her car. Dom went back to the windshield to make sure it was clear. Sarah turned and looked at Ashlyn who had her hand raised in a half-hearted wave. The architect waved back quickly, got into her car, backed carefully down the long driveway and out of sight.

“So...” Sydney started but Ali just turned and hugged her tightly, letting out the tears she had been trying so hard to hold in. She knew in her heart she had wronged Sarah and it wasn’t fair to cry like a baby in front of her. But now, in her best friend’s arms, she could cry for Sarah.

“Hey, it’s gonna be ok” Sydney cooed.

Ali sniffled, pulled back, and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. “I know. It just sucks, you know?”

They walked into the hallway and Sydney grabbed the box of kleenex from the bathroom and followed Ali into the guest bedroom. 

“Here, blow.”

“Thanks.” Ali took the box and did as she was told. She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, sadly. 

Sydney moved to sit next to her and then re-thought it. “Umm do I need to be worried about what I’m sitting on? Or in?” she said motioning to the bed.

“Gross. No.” Ali blushed and grimaced. “We didn’t get that far. We were interrupted.” Ali put her head in her hands and covered her face, embarrassed.

The coach laughed out loud, practically cackling, as she sat next to Ali on the bed. “Oh my God that’s terrible! And fucking hysterical!”

“Ughhhh, can we please just do today over?” Ali groaned and threw herself back against the bed dramatically.

Sydney got up and closed the bedroom door, then came back to sit on the bed, facing the brunette. “So tell me what happened.”

“Well, we were fooling around and Ashlyn walked in on us and...”

“Wait, what did she see?”

“Well...” Ali put her forearm over her eyes to try and hide her blushing face. “She saw...mostly just me. Sarah covered up really quickly and she was on the bottom...”

“Were you lying on top of her?”

“Um, no, sitting.”

Sydney squealed delightedly “ooooooohhhh so you were bossing that shit in here this morning, yes ma’am!” she giggled again and poked Ali’s thigh until the brunette sat up to stop her. The coach knew she had to try to keep it a little light or Ali would clam up.

Ali blushed furiously and could barely look at her best friend. “Oh my God would you cut it out?”

“So wait, how does that turn into ‘the most mature break-up I’ve ever heard’ so damned fast? What am I missing?”

There was a knock on the door and Ali turned her face away. 

“Come in” Sydney said.

Dom came in with two cups of coffee and put them on the bedside table next to Ali.

“Oh thank you honey, you’re so sweet.” Sydney leaned up so Dom could kiss her lips. “Gimme gimme.” She said as Dom handed her one of the steaming cups. “Thank you baby. Mmmmmmm smells good.”

“Ashlyn said you take your coffee with milk Al, so that’s how I made it. Hope that’s ok.”

“Yeah,” Ali answered softly, picking up her cup. “It’s perfect. Thanks Dom.” She gave his arm a squeeze.

“You’re welcome. There are bagels downstairs and the fridge is pretty stocked so we can make eggs or pancakes, whatever you ladies want.”

“Do you see this man of mine? That is how you do baby.” Sydney leaned up again for another kiss. “Now get out so we can talk.” Dom turned to leave and the coach patted him on the butt. “Thanks baby.”

“Hey Dom,” Ali called to him as he walked through the door “thanks for helping Sarah out there, with the car. I appreciate it” Ali said sincerely.

Dom paused and smiled kindly, “Any time Al.” He closed the door behind him. 

The two friends drank their coffee for a minute, sipping carefully because it was so hot. After a little while Sydney got back to it. 

“So?”

Ali had been re-living the moment ever since it happened, trying to figure out what exactly happened. Trying to identify what she was feeling when it happened.

“So she was on her back...” the coach refreshed Ali’s memory.

“Yes, with her head down there” the brunette pointed to the foot of the bed.

“Ok, and you were on top of her, how?”

“I was facing her, sitting.”

“On her face?”

“No! God, Syd.” Ali sighed and smacked Sydney on the leg. “This is hard enough. Don’t make it worse.”

“Well, it’s no big deal. You should try it sometime. It’s hot.” The coach wagged her eyebrows. “So you were sitting on her hips and you were facing her. Got it.”

“And the door opened and Ashlyn was standing there.” Ali looked over to the doorway.

“She just stood there? She didn’t say anything?” the coach clarified.

“No, I mean yes, she said something when she came in the door. I mean she came in to say something. She was excited...”

“I’ll bet she was!”

“About the snow Sydney. She wanted us to get up and go out in the snow with her.”

“Aww that’s so sweet. Seriously, that girl is the sweetest thing.” Sydney took another drink of her coffee and kept going. “So she comes in the door and sees you, probably has a really good view of all of you, if you know what I’m saying Alibaba.” The coach turned her body to look at the door and then back to the bed. “Oh yeah, she got an eyeful for sure. Damn.” Sydney’s eyes got big and she put her hand on Ali’s leg. “Has anyone checked to see if she’s ok? Might have had a heart attack or something.”

“Shut it Syd” Ali said with a chuckle.

“Well, I still don’t get it. What are you not telling me Al? Spit it out so we can move on. I’m getting hungry girl.”

“Ok ok.” Ali paused, still trying to figure it out for herself. “She came in and stopped. She was in mid-sentence. Her mouth was open. She just froze.” Ali brought the coffee cup to her lips. “Sarah pulled the sheet over her and covered up right away.”

“Ok, and what did you do? This is the million dollar question sweetie.”

Ali’s mind went back to that moment as she spoke, slowly and softly, eyes closed. “I stopped moving my hips. I tried to focus my eyes but it was hazy for a second. I knew it was her but I couldn’t see her clearly at first.”

“Where were your hands? Did you not cover up at all?”

“Well, they were on my...boobs...yes I covered up with my arms across my chest, after a minute.”

“After a minute? What were you waiting for? Applause? No wonder Sarah was upset.”

Ali grimaced. “It gets worse, I remember now. I just looked at her, looking at me, and it was so hot, the look on her face. I couldn’t move. I didn’t want to move. I wanted that moment to last forever. I...I wanted her to see me like that. Oh God. I think I even licked my lips Syd.” Ali gulped.

“Holy shit.” The coach was wide-eyed. “Yep, that would do it. Poor Sarah.”

“Oh enough, I feel terrible already. I couldn’t help it! It was like my body just took over and I had no control over it” the brunette tried to explain.

“No I know you didn’t do it on purpose. How could you know Ash would come barging through the door like that? Relax.” Sydney patted her leg again.

“You relax! I just fucked everything up. Everything!” Ali flopped back on the bed again. “I hurt Sarah, who was really so sweet, she didn’t deserve that.”

“All I’m saying, and from what I heard Sarah say I’m right about this, she’s been onto your feelings for Ash for a while but she’s been trying to pretend they don’t exist. She just tried to suck it up and appreciate what you guys had. She said she knew it was temporary, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well nothing like a cold dose of reality ‘sexy freaky style’ no less to ruin your pretend relationship.”

“Uggghhh. I’m such an asshole.”

“No sweetie, you’re not. You never misled her. You’ve been honest with her all along. Maybe not about your feelings for Ashlyn. But you were honest about your feelings for her. That’s more than a lot of people can say.” She patted Ali’s leg again. They were quiet for a few minutes. “Now that your crutch is gone, are you gonna go for the real deal?”

“What? I can’t.”

“Why the hell not? She broke up with that nasty bitch so you’re both free now. You’d be crazy not to go for it.”

“I’ve spent all this time trying to convince myself that friendship was enough. I literally have to shut out thoughts and images in my head to keep myself from jumping her every time I see her. There’s no going back for me. I don’t think I could ever be just her friend after being more.” Ali took a deep breath before admitting the truth that had terrified her for so long. “And what if she doesn’t have feelings for me like I do for her? I can’t stand the thought of losing her friendship Syd. I don’t know what I’d do without her.” Ali sat up and locked eyes with her best friend. “I love her so much.”

Sydney hugged her and said over her shoulder, “I know you do and that’s exactly why you need to tell her.” They sat back again. “I know you’re scared but what if she does feel the same? How amazing would that be? They make movies about this shit Al.”

Ali chuckled a little and hugged the coach again. “I’m just so scared to lose her. I can’t lose her” she said in barely a whisper.

Sydney hugged her tight and smiled. “I don’t think you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> There have been quite a few comments from frustrated readers and I appreciate every one of them. I thank you for reading and taking this ride with me. I see the points you are making and I want to try and explain where I'm coming from. Sadly, if I was a better writer I wouldn't have to do this but oh well.  
> The very description of this whole story talks about Ali being made whole. She is not whole. Not even close. She is a baby bird when it comes to relationships, forget about healthy relationships. She went through a terrible situation with the only other long-term serious relationship she ever had. She is not good at this and she doesn't know what she's doing all the time. But she's learning and getting better as a human being.  
> Her relationship with Sarah is groundbreaking for her in many ways. Even though she is not 'the one' for Ali, Sarah plays an important part in her healing, recovery and growth. Ali had to get her groove back. I could have had her go on a string of one-night stands over the course of the nine or ten months that this story has spanned so far, but that, to me, did not sound like something my Ali would ever do. So enter sweet Sarah. Finally someone treats Ali with the respect and adoration she deserves. At the beginning Sarah doesn't want anything serious either. I didn't go into her backstory too much, but suffice it to say, she was the perfect person for Ali's groove getting back. It wasn't until much farther along that Sarah developed stronger feelings for Ali. They had a real, heartfelt, honest relationship that was far more than just sex. Again, I didn't delve into a lot of that because there just wasn't time (nor did the audience seem to want any of that, which I get). Ali cared a lot about Sarah and if readers didn't get that from this story then I really did a terrible job. Ali cared so much that she didn't want to hurt her. That's why it was so hard for her to break it off. Maybe some readers have never had two romantic loves in their life at the same time. It sucks. And it's hard. And somebody always gets hurt. But you do the best you can. Ali, in this story, is kind and considerate and thoughtful. Not just with Ashlyn, but with most everybody in her life. Should she have ended it with Sarah sooner? Hell yes. And that's why I made it messy. The Ali we love is still here, she just didn't do this part very well. But she's learning. And I won't give any spoilers away for the next Series (if any of you are brave enough to come back for it, lol) but I love Sarah and we might not have seen the last of her. But you have my word, once A/A get together they stay together. After all of this there's no way they don't fight like hell for each other for the rest of their lives.  
> Yes, Ali is in love with Ashlyn. She's trying to end things with Sarah. Ashlyn hasn't made any attempt to change her relationship with Ali either. For all Ali knows, Ashlyn just wants to be her friend. We all know that's not the case. But here's where Ali's inexperience and naivete comes through again. She's young and dumb about a lot of relationship stuff, even though she's 31 and should know better by now.  
> And as for the sex in Ashlyn's house thing - Ali was drunk that night and nothing happened, even though Ashlyn heard what drunk Ali had planned. Sarah initiated the sex Monday morning, maybe as some sort of territorial thing (whether she did it consciously or not I'm not sure). It wasn't Ali's idea (she was hungover). I had a scene written around this but took it out because most readers didn't want to hear about Sarah any more than they had to. That's my bad.  
> The last clarification I want to make is about Sydney and Ali laughing about the whole thing. That's what they do. That's how they work. Sydney has always been that way and it's how she makes it ok for Ali to share hard things with her. She went out of her way that morning to tease Ali, just to keep her talking so she could figure out what happened. Everybody in this story liked Sarah and appreciated the way she treated Ali, especially Sydney. Maybe some readers have never been so mortified or upset or sad that they laughed about it, probably at the wrong time. There was no disrespect intended on anyone's part.  
> So, to summarize, Ali's messy right now but she's working on it. That, literally, is the whole point of this part of the series.  
> Thank you for all your comments. Keep 'em coming. And thanks again for reading my little story.


	42. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a note at the end of Chapter 41 to address some questions and issues from several comments.

Ali and Sydney, both dressed now, walked into the kitchen and Ali stopped at the coffee maker for a refill as the coach continued over to Dom who was leaning against the kitchen counter, checking his phone. 

“You ready to go hon?” Sydney asked

“I thought we were having breakfast?”

“We’ll stop on the way home.” Sydney kissed him sweetly and winked. “See you later Alibaba. Don’t chicken out.” 

Ali turned with her fresh cup of coffee and gave the coach a pat on the arm and a strong hug, whispering in her ear, “Thank you.”

After they left and Ali had taken a few more sips of coffee while enjoying the winter wonderland scene outside the kitchen windows, she started to wonder where Ashlyn was. She started moving through the first floor of the house looking out the windows, trying to spot the blonde. She got all the way to the front of the house and finally saw her, sitting on the snow-covered front steps, leaning against a column of the porch with her legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankle. Ali took a minute and admired the woman she’d fallen in love with. There were butterflies in her stomach when she thought about the possibility of actually being with that amazing creature. The keeper was moving snow around on the porch floorboards with her gloved hand, cheeks and nose bright pink, her other hand in her lap between her legs for warmth. The old snow shovel she’d been using all morning was leaning against the house nearby, the plastic blade broken into two jagged pieces, useless. Ali slipped on her coat and put on her hat and mittens and boots and let herself out the front door.

“Hey. Watcha doing?”

The blonde looked up, surprised, and smiled shyly. It wasn’t her big, dimpled smile. She was glad to see Ali, she was always glad to see Ali, but she had been deep in thought and wasn’t sure she was ready to talk yet.

“Just sitting here...thinking.” She sat up and turned her body so Ali could sit next to her on the step.

The brunette sat down, leaving a little bit of space between them. More than she normally would. “It’s cold out here.”

“Yeah, but it’s so pretty. I love it like this, before we mess it up and get it all dirty.” 

“Well here’s a tip for you Florida girl, it’s just as pretty when you’re looking at it from inside the warm house.” Ali teased, gently bumping her knee into the blonde.

“Thanks for the tip.” Ashlyn smiled a little and looked down at her hands, rubbing them together.

They sat like that for a while, just admiring the snow covered world around them. Finally, Ali got too cold to be patient any longer. 

“Seriously Ash, let’s go inside. How long have you been out here? You must be cold.” She pulled one mitten off and touched the back of her hand to Ashlyn’s pink cheek. “Jesus Ashlyn, you’re freezing!” Ali said as Ashlyn pulled her cheek away from Ali’s hand quickly.

“I’m fine. I was ssshoveling. It broke. Sssssat down for a minute.” Her teeth started chattering and she stood up, hoping Ali wouldn’t notice.

“Ok, that’s it. We’re going inside chatterbox. Come on. Move it.” Ali got up and pushed Ashlyn towards the front door.

“No.” Ash stopped. “Sssside door.” She stammered out.

Ali grabbed her left arm and led her to the end of the porch. They stepped down, turned left and trudged the twenty or so feet to the side door. Ali pushed the door open and waited for Ashlyn to step into the house. She followed, stamping her feet on the mudroom rug to get rid of some of the snow. Ashlyn slowly started trying to pull her gloves off. Ali had removed all of her outerwear in the time it had taken Ashlyn to get one glove off, dropping it to the floor.

“Here” Ali said, stepping in front of Ashlyn, eyes focused on the task at hand, “let me help you.” 

She pulled the other glove off of her left hand and Ashlyn winced. Ali noticed but kept going. There were no cuts or marks on her hand so it couldn’t be too serious. She helped her out of her coat and boots, Ashlyn leaning on her back for balance and support when Ali bent down to pull off the boots. 

“Your feet are like ice Ashlyn. How long were you out there?”

“I don’t know.”

“Have you eaten anything yet?”

“No, I’m going to make everybody breakfast.” She paused and turned her head to look into the empty kitchen, “where is everybody?”

“Everybody’s gone home Ash. It’s almost 11:00. Why is your hand sore?”

“Oh. What?”

“Why is your hand sore Ashlyn?” 

Ali pulled her through the kitchen and into the family room. Ashlyn didn’t answer her. Ali wasn’t sure she had even heard her. She steered the blonde to the built in table nook in the corner, where the morning sun was coming in, and pulled a chair out away from the table. It wasn’t warm like the Florida sun would be but it was the best they could do. 

“Stay here.” 

Ashlyn still had her winter hat on and looked like a little kid, wide-eyed and slightly confused. Ali crossed the room, grabbed the afghan from the back of the couch and wrapped it around the keeper. She guided her into the chair, rubbing her hands up and down Ashlyn’s arms vigorously for a minute. She was careful with her right arm though, as always. 

“Wait here.” 

She jogged into the kitchen and over to the Keurig coffee maker. She opened the cupboard above and took one of the hot cocoa pods and set it up in the machine, grabbing a cup and putting it in place. She pushed the button and then jogged back to Ashlyn. 

“Doing ok Ash?” She squatted down in front of her and felt her cold feet.

“Yeah, I’m ok Al.” Ashlyn’s eyes were looking at the tv on the other side of the couch. The weather channel was on but her eyes didn’t seem to be focusing on it.

“I’m gonna run up and get you some warm socks and clothes to put on, ok? Any requests?” She asked as she started to climb the back steps up to the master bedroom. 

She didn’t get an answer so she picked up the pace. Ali was back down with an armful of clothes in a couple of minutes. She dropped them on the built in bench and fetched the hot cocoa from the kitchen. 

“Here. Drink this.” She tried to put the cup in Ashlyn’s hands but they were shaking too much. “Ok, we’ll wait on that for a minute.” She chuckled nervously. 

She knew Ashlyn wasn’t in any real trouble but she seemed really out of it and she was ice cold and shivering. She wondered if the keeper had taken a pain pill with the alcohol from last night, but that was too long ago to be causing this. Ali spent the next few minutes trying to put warm socks on her feet and finally gave up. 

“Fuck it. Come on Ash, get up. I’m running you a hot bath.” The brunette helped Ashlyn up the back stairs into the master bedroom. “Here, sit here on the bed for a minute.” 

Ali ran into the master bathroom and started the water in the tub. She spent a couple of minutes making sure the temperature was good. She didn’t want it too hot or it would hurt. Just hot enough. No bubbles or bath salts or any of that stuff, she didn’t want to take the time. Not this time anyway. She stood up and scolded herself for getting distracted by thinking about future bath times she might have with the gorgeous blonde. She snapped herself out of it and went back to get Ashlyn. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Ashlyn asked as Ali started taking the sweatshirt off of the blonde, mindful of her shoulder.

“I told you. You’re getting into a hot bath to warm you up. You’re freezing Ash.” She pulled the keeper up and started to take off her joggers. “And you’ve gotta learn how to dress for the cold up here you goof. What are you doing out there with just these joggers on?”  
“I’ve got long underwear on too.” Ash challenged, starting to sound a little bit more like herself. She was taking her shirt off, trying to help.

“I see that. That’s very good.” 

Ali went back to the tub and shut the water off, checking the temperature at the same time. Perfect. She went back to the blonde who was trying to step out of the tight long underwear, nearly falling over. Ali laughed and steadied her, then stepped on the crotch of the long underwear between Ashlyn’s feet so she could step out of them. She suddenly realized how very close she was to the keeper and held her breath. Ashlyn was leaning on Ali while the brunette held her up in her arms, but focused on her feet and only her feet at the moment.

“Dammit!” Ashlyn said, frustrated with her own feet.

“Sit down” the brunette said softly. 

Ashlyn sat back down on the edge of the bed in her bra and boxers as Ali bent down and lifted her feet out of the long underwear, one at a time.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now come on before the water gets cold.” 

Ali helped Ashlyn to her feet and led her by the arm to the tub, painfully aware of how little clothing she was wearing. They had been more intimate than this while Ali helped the keeper with her shoulder recovery. But this felt different now that there were no girlfriends between them. It felt dangerous. 

When they got next to the tub Ali turned to her and said “you should take those off too” nodding at the boxers and bra. “You were sweating and they’re freezing too.” 

Ashlyn looked at Ali with an unreadable expression. Ali continued “you don’t have to, but you should.” Ali walked to the door, “I’ll wait outside.”

Ashlyn struggled with the bra. Her left hand was very sore and her fingers were still stiff from being so cold. After five minutes went by she heard Ali from the other side of the door. 

“Everything ok Ash? I don’t hear any water noises. Are you in yet?”

“Ummm no, not yet.”

“Why not?”

“I...can’t get my bra off” Ashlyn answered in a small voice.

“Oh.” Ali didn’t know what to do. She was about to tell her to just get in with it on when she heard the blonde’s voice again.

“Can you please help me?” Ashlyn’s voice was small and embarrassed.

“Of course.” Ali panicked a little. “Can I come in?” she asked in the plainest voice she could come up with. She didn’t want Ashlyn to think this had all been some elaborate set up so she could see the blonde naked and make up for what happened between them this morning.

“Yes.”

Ashlyn’s face was pink from blushing, not just from being cold and Ali stifled a giggle. 

“I’m sorry to be so much trouble again Ali. I’m sorry about...about everything.” She lifted her eyes to meet the brunette’s.

“Oh Ash it’s ok. You don’t have anything to be sorry about. You need to learn to knock, but we can talk about all of that when you get warm. Ok?”

“Ok.” Ashlyn turned away from her so the brunette could unhook her bra “Don’t look.” 

The keeper could feel that something had changed between them too. Ali had seen her without a bra several times over the last month but today Ashlyn was shy.

“I won’t. I promise.” Ali unhooked the bra, still shocked at how cold the blonde’s skin was. “Do you need me to help you step into the tub?”

The keeper didn’t say anything.

“I just don’t want you to fall and hurt your shoulder. That would just be too much for me to handle” she chuckled.

“Alright. But don’t look.”

“We’ll do it like before, I’ll just stand here and close my eyes while you hold on and step in.” 

The brunette closed her eyes and Ashlyn stepped out of her boxers and pulled her bra off her shoulders before stepping in to the tub. She lurched a little bringing her second foot over and they were both very glad that Ali was there.

“I’ve got you” the brunette said in a steady voice.

“Ahhhhhhhhh. There we go” the keeper said as she sank into the hot water.

“Ok well I’ll be outside.” Ali turned around, eyes still closed, fumbled with the door knob and left the bathroom. 

Ten minutes later Ashlyn heard a knock on the door.

“Ash it’s me. I brought you a bottle of water and a Gatorade and a protein bar. You should eat and drink all three. You’re probably dehydrated from sweating so much and not eating or drinking anything. That’s why you’re a little loopy. I think.”

“You can come in.”

Ali closed her eyes and opened the door with three bottles under her arm and three protein bars in her hand. She shuffled slowly into the bathroom reaching blindly with her other, empty hand for the counter that she knew was directly across from the door. She kicked the door shut behind her.

“You are such a dork.” Ashlyn laughed from the tub to Ali’s left.

Ali found the counter and put everything down on it, still with her eyes closed.

“What? Why?” Ali asked confused and a little self-conscious.

“You can open your eyes now. I’m decent.”

Ali opened her eyes tentatively and looked to her left to see the blonde smirking at her, still sitting in the tub. She had one of the light blue hand towels across her chest and the other one across her lap, under the water. 

“Who’s the dork again?” Ali laughed. “Here.” 

She walked over and put the water and Gatorade down on the edge of the tub, loosening the cap of each first. Then she opened the protein bar and handed it to Ashlyn. She could barely breathe as she tried not to look at the gorgeous body in the water. Those towels covered important parts to be sure, but everything on this woman was beautiful. Her collar bone, her elbows, her knees, and all the glorious muscles in between.

“Thanks. I’m starving. I don’t even think I had coffee this morning.”

“Oh, well that explains a lot then.” Ali chuckled as she walked back to the counter and picked up her own bottle of water and protein bar and turned towards the door. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Don’t go. Stay and dine with me.” Ashlyn held her protein bar up and waved it around. “I’m bored in here.”

Ali laughed and sat on the floor, her back leaning against the door. 

“Ok. But only because your invitation was so romantic.”

She froze as soon as she said it. That was something that she would have said a million times to the blonde before this morning. They joked and flirted like that all the time. But now it felt weird and uncomfortable and when she looked at Ashlyn’s face she could see she was uncomfortable too. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I...shit.”

Ashlyn slowly chewed a mouthful of protein bar and tried to smile a little. “It’s ok. I know what you meant.”

Desperate to change the topic of conversation, Ali asked “Is the water still hot enough?”

“Yeah, I put some more in while you were gone. It’s good. I may stay in here all day.” She smiled, glad for the subject change too.

“Well you’ll get all pruny. Gross. And you have to drive me home at some point too. My ride left, remember?” 

There it was again. Ali took another bite of her protein bar and chewed it fast so she could take another one right after and not have to talk ever again.

“No problem. I’m sure I’ll have regained the use of my hands and feet sometime in the near future.” Ashlyn smiled warmly and finished her bottle of water.

“Thanks Ash.” Ali said softly, looking down at her own lap.

Ashlyn tossed the empty water bottle at her and grinned when it hit her in the shoulder and bounced onto the floor.

“Hey! What’d you do that for?”

Grinning, Ashlyn replied, “Just to see if I could. Looks like my motor skills are coming back. I’ll live!”

“Oh thank God” Ali said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

They were both quiet for a few minutes, finishing their protein bars.

“So are you going to tell me what’s the matter with your hand or what?”

Ashlyn put her hand up between them and rotated it so Ali could see both sides. “It’s ok. I was shoveling and I hit some ice or something and the blade of the shovel stopped short and I just rammed my hand into the handle really hard.” She flexed her wrist a few times and moved her hand around gingerly. “My wrist hurts a little bit too but it’s ok. Probably just have a bruise and some soreness for a few days.” 

“I saw what’s left of that shovel. You’re gonna need a new one.” Ali giggled a little. “Thanks for shoveling Sarah out. That was really nice of you. I really appreciate it Ash.” Ali looked over at the blonde and smiled.

“You’re welcome. But, in all honesty, I didn’t do it for Sarah or to be nice.” Ashlyn took a big drink of Gatorade. “Did I see another protein bar come in here with you?”

Ali got up and brought the last protein bar over to the tub.

“I didn’t know what the fuck to do Al. I don’t even remember how I got out there” the keeper said quietly. 

She reached up and took the protein bar that the brunette held out for her. Ali’s eyes were big and filled with concern as she listened to the keeper. She knelt down next to the tub and sat back on her heels, with her hands in her lap. Ashlyn sighed and opened the protein bar, her fingers back to normal, finally.

“All I know was I had it in my head to go play in the snow with you guys and that’s what I must have done. When I got out there the cold sort of snapped me out of it and all I could think of was keeping busy.” She took a bite.

“Ashlyn...” Ali started but didn’t have the guts to say what she really wanted to say so she just swallowed.

“I’m so sorry Ali. God, I can’t believe I did that. I was just excited about the snow and...and...I just really wanted to tell you about it.” The blonde looked down sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. “I guess I forgot that you weren’t alone in there. I’m such an idiot.”

Ali still couldn’t manage to say anything. She was two feet away from Ashlyn, who was naked in the bathtub, and she couldn’t think straight. Was she just supposed to pretend that she didn’t notice the towel slide down an inch when she shrugged her shoulders?! She had a good idea of what she wanted to say, but dammit, how was she supposed to do anything with the blonde so close! Ali’s silence made Ashlyn think she was upset with her. 

“You have to know I would never have done that...on purpose or anything.” Ashlyn’s voice was starting to sound stressed. “You know that, right?...say something!” 

She leaned forward to touch Ali’s arm and nudge a response out of her, but that caused the towel to slide all the way down to her stomach, exposing her breasts.

Ali looked up at Ashlyn’s touch, just in time to watch the towel disappear.

“Ok I can’t do this.” She stood up, desperately trying not to look at the keeper who was trying to cover herself up again. The sudden motion in the water caused the other towel to start floating out of position while Ashlyn worked on getting the first one back in place. The brunette felt the blood pounding in her ears and she started to panic. This was getting too real.

“How am I supposed to do this?” Ali shouted.

“Do what? Ali? I’m sorry!”

“You need to get dressed so we can talk. This is ridiculous.” Ali opened the door to leave, completely flustered. “I’ll be downstairs” she said and slammed the door behind her.


	43. Finally

Ashlyn came down the back stairs into the kitchen thirty minutes later and took a deep breath. 

“Something smells delicious. Besides me, that is” she joked.

Ali didn’t look up or say anything as she stood over the frying pan at the stove. 

“Too soon? “ Ashlyn asked. “Too soon.” She answered herself as she walked to the coffee maker. “Do you want coffee?”

“No thanks.” Ali replied as she put an omelet on a plate next to some toast with sliced avocado on it. There were two glasses of juice on the counter. “Here, go sit down and eat. Bring your juice.” 

Ashlyn took her coffee in one hand and grabbed the plate in the other and asked “Where do you want to eat? In here or the nook?”

“Doesn’t matter. You pick.”

Ashlyn picked the small table for two in the kitchen that was situated in front of the big old fireplace. She loved eating there. She knew it was where her grandparents ate most of their meals. She came back and brought both glasses of juice to the table. Then she got napkins and silverware and set the little table.

Ali joined her a couple of minutes later with her own plate, made the same as the first. It was almost 1pm and both women were ravenous. Ashlyn had an extra hard shoveling workout and Ali had a stressful breakup – both things added to the hunger. They practically inhaled their food. They weren’t avoiding talking but they were more focused on eating. Somehow the quiet was still comfortable, even after the most recent awkward experience in the bathroom. It was as if they were sure of each other, even then, even after the roller coaster morning, they knew they would be there for each other.

After they finished eating Ali excused herself to return a couple of work phone calls that had come in that morning. It was technically Monday, a work day for her, but she knew it would be a very quiet day with the snow and the Superbowl party hangovers many of her builder customers would be dealing with. She just had to take twenty minutes and take care of a couple of things. Then she would have the rest of the day to figure out things with the keeper. She went and sat in the nook in the corner of the family room with a pad of paper and pen in case she needed to take notes. Ashlyn cleaned up the kitchen and then settled on the couch in the family room, wanting to be near Ali but still give her some privacy. The tv was still on the weather channel but it was muted. Ashlyn started flipping through the onscreen cable schedule, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

Ali finished her calls a few minutes later and went back into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of water that she put on the coffee table. She sat down on the couch sideways, facing Ashlyn. 

“Hey. Sorry about that” she said softly.

The blonde turned off the tv and turned to face Ali, “Don’t be silly.”

“Well, I’m sorry about being a bitch in the bathroom too. I don’t know what got into me.” She knew exactly what had gotten into her and it was sitting across from her right now.

“You were probably just hangry.” Ashlyn normally would have teased her mercilessly about the towel slip thing, but, like earlier, it felt weird to do that right now. Instead she graciously gave her an out. The small kindness made Ali smile appreciatively. 

“Well, not any more. Thank goodness. How are you feeling? Everything in working order? You didn’t hurt your shoulder shoveling did you?” the brunette inquired, carefully watching the blonde when she answered.

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks for not letting me freeze to death out there.”

“What are friends for?” Ali said it and they both looked at each other and shifted a little in their seats.

“Ok look, I don’t know how to do this Ash. Talking to you is one of my favorite things on earth to do, but right now I’d rather go jump in that frigid ocean than talk to you about this.” Ali was nervous and on edge.

“I know. Me too” Ashlyn admitted. “But we can do it. We have to do it. You’re too important to me to have anything be weird between us. I don’t know what I’d do without you Ali.” 

Ashlyn reached out and put her hand on Ali’s knee and gave it a light squeeze. Again, something she would have done a million times without thinking twice about it, but now in this strange new oxygen they were breathing it felt different. It didn’t feel wrong, but it felt like there was more to it somehow. Ali felt it too. It was that same electric charge she got every time Ashlyn touched her. She had gotten pretty good at tamping it down and controlling it over the past ten months, but now it felt wild and unruly and she was barely able to keep her seat.

Ali covered the blonde’s hand with her own. “I feel the same way Ash. Honestly, your friendship is more important to me than anything else.” She swallowed hard and dove in, terrified. “But this morning...what I was feeling was not friendship.”

“I know and I’m really sorry Ali. I hope you can forgive me...”

“That’s not what I mean” the brunette interrupted. “And, I know you didn’t do it on purpose. I told Syd the exact same thing you told me in the bathroom – that you were excited to go play in the snow. It’s ok. You don’t have to apologize anymore. I promise.” She patted Ashlyn’s hand that was still on her knee.

“Ok, but how did you know?”

Ali sighed, “Oh Ashlyn, the only way I know how to do this is to just be honest. That has gotten me in trouble with you before so I’m afraid...but I just don’t know another way to do it so here goes...” she felt like she was about to jump off of a big cliff. 

Ashlyn’s face changed to a look of concern as Ali took a deep breath and continued. 

“I love you Ashlyn. I’m in love with you. I knew you were excited about the snow because I know you. Well, I know a lot of you anyway. One of my favorite things about you is that childlike enthusiasm you have for things the rest of us take for granted. And, for the record, I would have loved to go out and play in the snow with you this morning.”

Ashlyn’s face was blank again. She hadn’t moved her hand away but she hadn’t moved at all, really. Ali couldn’t tell what effect her words were having and that frightened her even more. She kept going, determined to get it out in the open once and for all.

“I know you may not want to hear this but it’s the truth.” Her voice quivered a little as she spoke. “We talked about this in September – how I was attracted to you but would never pressure you into more or anything like that. Nothing has changed, well, except that since then I’ve realized that I’m not just attracted to you.” She paused to take a breath. “And we don’t have to do anything about it. Nothing has to change if you don’t want it to change. Our friendship has to come first.” She suddenly got choked up and her voice broke as she said, “I just can’t not have you in my life. I don’t ever want to lose you.”

“Ali...”

“No wait, please let me finish or I’ll chicken out.” Ali wiped the tear away that had rolled down her cheek. “This is the hardest part.” She took a drink of water and offered some to Ashlyn who shook her head no.

“This morning, when you...saw us, saw me...I...” Ali took another drink of water quickly. “I didn’t realize it right in that moment, not til later, but I realized that I, um, wanted you to see me. To see that part of me.” She was blushing now, deep red up her neck and filling her cheeks. She was afraid to move her hand because if she let go of Ashlyn’s hand on her knee it felt like she might lose her forever. “When I looked in your eyes I felt something I have never ever felt before Ash. I didn’t even know such a feeling existed. I have never been more turned on in my entire life. But I’ve had those types of feelings for you since the very first time I walked in on you in this very house. That wasn’t what was so different for me this morning. The feeling was super strong intensity-wise, but not entirely new.“

“Ali...”

“I’m almost finished.” She took another deep breath. “What was different and what shook me to my very core this morning was that for the first time since we kissed after the World Cup, I thought I saw the same thing in you.” She waited a minute to see if Ashlyn would be angry or offended or something. The blonde was just watching Ali, studying the words that were coming out of her mouth.

“When I saw that look on your face, in your eyes, that you wanted me too...that just made me lose my mind I guess. I’m not even sure exactly what I did or didn’t do, my body just did what it wanted for a minute there.” She laughed nervously. “Not that I’m complaining.” 

Ashlyn still didn’t say anything.

“So, umm, apparently Sarah saw whatever happened between us and decided she didn’t want to compete with you anymore. Or that I wasn’t worth fighting for anymore. Either way, she‘d had enough and I totally can’t blame her.”

“Don’t say that” Ashlyn said with conviction.

Ali was surprised at her response and didn’t quite understand it. “What?”

“Don’t you ever say you’re not worth fighting for.” Ashlyn took both Ali’s hands in her own and squeezed them. “There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t fight through for you.” Ashlyn was emotional and her voice caught as she said, “I love you too Ali.”

“You do?” The brunette couldn’t believe what she had just heard. Ali’s eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open a little bit in shock. This had to be another dream.

“That look on my face this morning, that was the last little bit of strength I had left to fight off my feelings for you, leaving my body in one big rush.” Ashlyn’s eyes had an intensity to them that made Ali a little nervous and a lot excited. “It took everything I had to make my legs move when Sarah told me to get out.” 

“Don’t joke Ash” the brunette whispered. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I’m serious. Inside my head I was screaming ‘No, I won’t get out! This is where I belong. You get out!’” Ashlyn paused for a minute looking down at their hands. “And I have never seen anything more beautiful in the whole world. And you were reading my face correctly. I’ve never wanted anyone or anything more in my entire life Ali. I love you so much.” Ashlyn smiled, small and shy at first but then it grew into a big dimpled grin as she realized what she had just said and her whole face lit up.

“I can’t believe this Ashlyn. I hoped you’d be open to talking about what we could think about in the future, when you were more comfortable with...whatever we are. But...” Ali stopped, finally realizing that her wildest dream had just come true. “You love me too!” she said excitedly and pulled the blonde in for a big hug.

Ashlyn wrapped her arms around the brunette and squeezed tightly. “I love you Ali. I love you.”

Ali’s mind raced as she tried to process what was happening. This had to be a dream. This couldn’t really be happening. Could it? Nah, had to be a dream. The woman she’s been in love with for so long loves her back. The woman she’s been in love with for so long loves her back! She kept repeating it in her mind trying to convince herself that it was true and that she wasn’t going to wake up. She was already awake and this was really fucking happening.

Ashlyn pulled back from the hug and brushed the happy tears off of the brunette’s cheeks. “I can’t believe this is really happening” she whispered and then brought their lips together in the kiss they had both been waiting for since the World Cup. It was slow and soft at first but then built into a deep and passionate kiss filled with all the love that had been simmering between them for months and months. The electricity was there, no longer in the background, but instead of a high-voltage jolt it was a powerful thrumming current that ran through the whole kiss and right through both of their bodies.

They spent the rest of the afternoon curled up on the couch watching tv, snuggled up as tight as possible, kissing frequently. After every third or fourth kiss one of them would say “I can’t believe this is really happening.” Ali’s head was resting on Ashlyn’s left shoulder, tucked into her neck, with Ashlyn’s arm around her shoulders holding her tightly. There was an air of euphoria that lasted the entire rest of the day. They each were stunned that the outcome they had longed for had actually happened. 

“So, wait, when did you start crushing on me?” Ali playfully asked the blonde.

“Well I was attracted to you all along. I don’t know how you don’t know this, but you are hot, woman!” Ashlyn leaned down and kissed her lips. “But the time you took me to the Gardner, that’s when something clicked in me. I swear I fell in love with you while I was sitting on that bench, watching you enjoy your painting.” They jokingly referred to El Jaleo as ‘Ali’s painting’. “That’s why I had to sketch you right that minute. I wanted to remember that moment in time forever.” The words were a little sappy, but Ashlyn said them with such devotion in her eyes that Ali couldn’t help but swoon. 

“That’s so romantic.” The brunette smiled bashfully at the keeper. “You are just the absolute sweetest. I love you so much Ash.” 

Ali pulled her down into a kiss that quickly deepened. As the keeper started to end the kiss and pull back, Ali licked Ashlyn’s bottom lip and moaned a little. Ashlyn kept the kiss going with licks of her own and before long they were making out, exchanging slow, deep kisses filled with all the emotion that had been bottled up for so long. Their hands stayed mostly out of trouble, settling for rubs and squeezes and caresses in safe places. It was as if they both wanted the same thing, to take this part slow and appreciate each new step as they got to it. It was typical of the two of them to be on the same page even without discussing it. When they finally came up for air, and water, their lips were swollen and red, their smiles wide.

“What about you? When did you realize you couldn’t live without me?” Ashlyn smirked, enjoying the playful glare she got from the brunette.

“My god I don’t know how you manage to carry that big fat head of yours around” Ali groaned but Ashlyn flashed her a dazzling smile, making her smile back. 

“I think it’s pretty safe to say that I was attracted to you pretty much from the first moment I saw you, half-naked” Ali pointed above their heads to the master bedroom. She blushed and bit her lip as she remembered walking in on the blonde that first time. “I swear, I don’t think I saw a single Breakers play the whole first half of the season unless you were in it. I mean, it was bad. Syd had to tell me to get my shit together or she wouldn’t come to the games with me anymore” she chuckled at the memory.

Ashlyn laughed out loud, throwing her head back. The brunette placed soft kisses to her exposed neck, enjoying the new territory her lips explored. Ali worked her way up to her ear. 

“I love you Ashlyn” she breathed hotly into her ear causing goosebumps to spring up on the keeper. The blonde tried to get control of her desire that had just flared up.

“Ok, but when did you know you were in love with me?”

Ali moved her head back to her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck again before answering.

“That’s tricky because I fell in love with you on the 4th of July watching those fireworks. When I was lying there with you I just felt this overwhelming sensation that I was supposed to be right there, with you. I had never had anything feel so right before in my entire life” she squeezed the blonde around the waist for a minute.

“What was tricky about it?” Ashlyn kissed the top of her head again, leaving her face against the beautiful brunette hair for several minutes just because she could.

“I didn’t realize it at the time. I was so confused about my feelings at the beginning of last summer. Being with Sarah was great and long overdue but it was terrifying too because the last time I let myself have any of those feelings it didn’t turn out so well. I mean when Sarah...sorry, is it ok if I talk about her?” She looked up at the keeper tentatively.

“Absolutely. I have no problem with Sarah, other than being jealous as hell that she was the one sexing you up.” Ashlyn paused to make sure the brunette was listening and knew that she was being serious. “She was there for you at an important time in your life and I couldn’t be more grateful to her, honestly. From everything I saw, and I paid attention, trust me, she treated you well and you guys had fun together. I feel like I should thank her for taking care of you – not that you need me or her or anyone to take care of you...you know what I mean, right?”

Ali nodded and grinned. “There you go being disgustingly sweet again” she teased the blonde and kissed her softly. 

“Finish what you were saying about being with Sarah this summer.”

“Well, when she would put her arm around my shoulders at the game or hold my hand or pretty much do anything nice in public I loved it. A lot. It was exhilarating and amazing because I’d never had that before. But when I thought about it I couldn’t tell if I loved that Sarah was doing it or just that it was being done. You know? My past troubles made Sarah look pretty heroic and it was hard for me to separate one from the other.”

Ashlyn brought the brunette’s hand to her lips and started kissing it softly, slowly working her way across the back of it and over each knuckle. Then she turned it over and did the same thing to the inside of her palm and each finger.

“That feels so nice” Ali sighed. “Anyway, the point is I was very confused about what I was feeling and why I was feeling it. So that’s my excuse for not recognizing that I was in love with you right away.”

“So when did you finally realize?” the blonde asked, her mouth still working on Ali’s hand.

“I was at the beach with Syd at the end of August and we were talking and all of a sudden it hit me. So I loved you without realizing it for two whole months” she said sheepishly. “But you were mad at me for the whole month of August anyway so I guess it didn’t matter much in the long run” she chuckled.

“God that was the worst month. I still can’t believe I did that. That I treated you like that.” The keeper shook her head, disappointed in herself. “And who knows, maybe if I hadn’t iced you out we could have figured this out sooner.” She motioned between the two of them.

“Ash don’t say that. It’s not true. We were never going to get together until Sarah and Hannah were both out of the picture. I think we’ve proven that.” She kissed the blonde’s cheek tenderly. “We both made mistakes. You did what you needed to do and I respect that. The next time we get in a fight you can’t just disappear though. You have to at least let me know you’re alive. I’ll give you the space you need but you can’t just go away like that ok?”

Ashlyn leaned down and kissed her deeply, stroking her cheek.

“It would just kill me to not know if you were safe Ash. I mean it, I think I would die from the worry.”

“Understood. I’m sorry baby. I’ll do better next time. I promise.” She kissed the brunette again.

Ali sighed happily after the kiss. “You called me baby” she giggled. “I love it. Now kiss me again.”


	44. Best Friends

The euphoric feeling lasted a lot longer than just that one day. They were both walking around like lovestruck idiots, because that’s exactly what they were. If they could have stayed wrapped in each other’s arms 24/7 they would have.

That first night as Ashlyn drove Ali back to her own house there was such a feeling of gloom and despair in the jeep that Ali had to fight back tears. She gripped the blonde’s hand like a lifeline as they made the forty minute drive. They had talked about Ali staying at Ashlyn’s house for the night but Ashlyn had her physical therapy appointment in the morning and Ali still liked to drive her to those appointments. The therapy was hard and often left the keeper exhausted and sore and Ali didn’t want to take any chances with her trying to drive herself home, especially through Boston traffic. The plan was for Ali to sleep in her own house that night and drive her truck up to pick the blonde up the next morning and take her to the appointment.

They both knew they were being ridiculous. Ashlyn could have stayed at Ali’s house. Or Ali could have driven Ashlyn’s jeep the next morning. The real issue that they were both fighting with internally was sex. They both desperately wanted to have sex with each other. The desire was almost palpable as they cuddled and made out all afternoon and evening on the couch. A couple of times their hands wandered too far and the kiss got too heated and they had pulled back to keep things at a nice simmer. But they could both feel the rolling boil that threatened to overtake them at any moment. They both knew they wanted it. They both knew it was probably going to be pretty amazing. But, for different reasons, they were both afraid of it as well.

Ashlyn had always believed in taking her girlfriends out on dates and pampering them a little bit before ending the night between the sheets. It was almost part of her foreplay. The anticipation of dessert all the way through dinner was exciting for her and if it drove her date a little crazy at the same time, all the better. It usually made the sex even hotter. So, as much as the blonde wanted to take Ali right there on the couch, a big part of her wanted to wait and take her on a date first and make it special. And with the brunette’s past experience with Emily coloring her view, she wanted to make sure Ali knew how wonderful she was and how proud the blonde was to be with her. Ashlyn wanted it to be perfect for her. And then there was her shoulder and her wrist. Her left wrist was sore and a little swollen from her snow shoveling that morning. That had been a dumb idea. And for her shoulder she had been given permission to resume normal activities as long as she didn’t put too much pressure on the shoulder. She wasn’t at full strength but Ashlyn knew she could get the job done. And the idea of working her shoulder that night the way she wanted to work her shoulder after enduring the strenuous shoveling in the morning was frightening. 

Ali honestly didn’t know if she could wait another hour to explore the keeper’s body, forget about a whole other day. They had already been so intimate for the past month with Ashlyn’s shoulder recovery that, literally, the only thing left for Ali to do was to have sex with her. She had already seen her mostly naked, and even though she hadn’t peeked while she was supposed to have her eyes closed, she had seen things. Ali had distanced herself from it while it was happening, she wasn’t a complete lech, but she often fell asleep at night remembering the curve of Ashlyn’s breast as the clean shirt replaced the old, or the way the muscles in her ass flexed as she stepped into or out of the boxers Ali held for her. She had rubbed moisturizer into that beautiful mermaid tattoo three times a day for three weeks and the thought of the keeper’s bare thigh between her hands could still make her wet. They had been as intimate as any couple, snuggled up in bed most nights, for as long as Ashlyn’s shoulder had allowed. Ali had been horny for the blonde since the very first time she saw her. That was a whole lot of build up and the brunette had gotten very good at keeping the water behind the dam. And that’s what terrified her. What happened when she opened the dam? She knew herself well enough to know that she wouldn’t be able to control the water once it started rushing through. Images of the first time she had sex with Sarah sprang up and made her sick to her stomach when she remembered how she had gotten overwhelmed and spazzed out. The situations were a little different, but not very. The build up before sex with Sarah had been of her own making. The embarrassing flailing around was because she had been out of practice, nothing more. But now, with Ashlyn, she was in love and the desire was so much more specific and focused. Her heart was all in this time making her body’s reactions all the more powerful and unwieldy. The thought of spazzing out her first time with the keeper mortified her.

And since they were both afraid that they wouldn’t be able to resist each other that first night if they shared a bed, there they sat in Ashlyn’s jeep in front of Ali’s house just before midnight. 

“But I don’t want you to go” Ali whined as the blonde’s lips pulled away from hers.

“I know baby but I’ll see you in the morning” Ashlyn replied breathlessly, trying to recover from the heavy make out session that had fogged up the windows in her jeep.

“You called me baby again. I love that. Now I have to kiss you again” the brunette whispered as she brought their lips together in another passionate kiss.

It was another half hour before Ashlyn finally drove away.

//

Whitney Engen’s phone rang just after 9:30pm in Torrance, CA where she was visiting her parents. 

“Hey Ash, what’s up?” she answered brightly. “It’s awfully late there, everything ok?”

Ashlyn spent the whole drive home telling Whitney about her day. She started with the embarrassment of the morning and ended with the jubilation she felt in her heart at that minute.

“Oh my God Ashlyn. I could not be happier for you. I’m not kidding, like, I want to fly to Boston right now just so I can hug you” Whitney gushed.

“Thanks Whit” the keeper replied with a smile on her face.

Whitney couldn’t see the smile, but she heard it. “You’re grinning like an idiot right now aren’t you?”

“You know it!” They both laughed.

“So what’s next? I kind of feel like you two are already married but you haven’t even gone on a date yet have you?”

“I know, it’s so weird. Awesome, but weird. I mean, she basically moved in to help me after my shoulder surgery...”

“Been there, done that, and she can have it” the defender interrupted with a chuckle.

“Hey! I’m a fucking delight after surgery and you know it Engen” she teased.

“Yeah, exactly my point. I gladly hand those reins over.”

“So I’m not sure what to do. I think tomorrow night will be the night, you know...just because it’s been so long to get to this point I don’t think we’ll be able to wait any more.”

“God you lovesick puppies are so disgusting. Honestly, how can you stand yourselves?” Whitney teased again.

“I know.” Ashlyn was quiet for a minute before continuing. “It’s like a dream come true. And I want it to be perfect for her. She’s had...she um...” the keeper struggled to find a way to tell her best friend what she was worried about without betraying Ali’s trust. “She’s had a hard time, in the past...”

Whitney’s voice was quiet “Has she been raped Ash?”

Ashlyn was surprised that she had jumped to that conclusion but then remembered Whitney’s college roommate, before the keeper, had been raped and how it changed them all a little bit. Statistically, one in five women in college was raped and that one had been one of their group of friends and it literally shook them all to their cores. If their roles were reversed tonight Ashlyn would have jumped to the same conclusion. The thought was always on your mind if you’d had a close call with it.

“What? No Whit, nothing physical, that I know of anyway.” She waited for her heart to recover from that thought. “She just had a really terrible relationship and the girl didn’t treat her very well and it messed her up a little bit. It was a long time ago and she’s fine but I just don’t want to screw it up.”

“Ok, got it. Well, perfect is a pretty high bar to set for yourself. Why don’t you try amazing or something like that? Just to give yourself a little bit of wiggle room” she wisely suggested.

“I know you’re right” Ashlyn answered sadly.

Whitney heard the disappointment in her best friend’s voice. “Hey, go for perfect Ash, but just promise me you’ll be ok if something happens to make it a tiny bit less than perfect. That’s all. Just...”

“Manage my expectations” the keeper finished her sentence for her. “Got it.” They both chuckled.

“If you know everything I’m going to say then why do you call?” she joked. “Ashlyn you don’t have to worry you know.”

“Why not?”

“Dirty truth?” the defender asked.

“Hit me.”

“She loves you so much it just won’t matter. You could make a total ass of yourself tomorrow night, I mean really outdo your ridiculous young and stupid college freshman self, and she will still love you.”

“What do you mean? How do you know that?”

“We talked about it back at the beginning of September when you had your head up your ass. She was so worried about you that she finally reached out to me to make sure you were ok.”

Ashlyn groaned. “God I was an idiot.”

“Well, you had a lot going on then. It’s ok. We had your back. The point is, she let it slip that she was in love with you and then she put all of those feelings away because she knew it would only make things worse for you. She told me to my face that she would find a way to be just your friend and that she would be a good friend and that she just wanted you to be happy.”

“This was back in September?”

“Yes. Right before your party, which Ali helped me pay for and arrange.”

“What?”

“All true, but that’s not the point either Ash. Listen,” Whitney spoke slowly and evenly because she knew the keeper’s head was spinning with the new information. “She loves you so much that she found some way to not love you and be ok with that. If she could love you through all of that, through five months of being one of your best friends even though she would have killed for more, there’s no way she’s going to love you less if the first time you give her an orgasm isn’t your version of perfect.”

Ashlyn was quiet as she sat in her own driveway with the engine running.

“She’ll love you no matter what Ash. I’ve seen it. I believe it.”

They continued talking as the keeper went into her house and got ready for bed. They tried to come up with a good plan to make tomorrow night memorable and wonderful, but without too much pressure on perfection.

//

When Sydney got out of the shower early Tuesday morning her phone dinged as a text message came in.

Alibaba: I did it! I told her I loved her and she said she loves me too!! I’m so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sydney: No fucking way! So psyched for you booboo. OMG so psyched! Call me when you can.  
Alibaba: I know you have to get to school. Talk this afternoon?  
Sydney: Yes!! I’m seriously so excited for you. <3  
Alibaba: Thanks. Love you too.

// 

Ashlyn’s therapy appointment had gone well. She was tired and sore and sweaty but she felt good because she knew she was making progress. Ali had made sure Ashlyn asked about her wrist while they were there too. The PT agreed that it was nothing serious and that a little ice and advil and rest should do the trick.

When they got back to Ashlyn’s house they ate lunch together at the little kitchen table, holding hands as much as possible. They talked about their plans for the rest of the day. 

“Can I take you out for dinner tonight?” Ashlyn asked sweetly.

Ali smiled happily at the blonde “Don’t you think you’ll be tired after therapy? We can just stay in tonight and rest. I’d love to go to dinner with you but maybe tonight’s not the best night.”

Ashlyn knew she was right. Ali had seen firsthand just how tired a tough therapy appointment, especially for the first one of a new week like on Tuesdays, could leave the keeper. Maybe it would be a good idea to conserve her energy a little bit for the dessert she had planned for.

“Ok we’ll do it Thursday instead. Will that work? You’ve got Sydney tomorrow.” Ashlyn replied.

Wednesdays were Ali’s nights with Sydney. They always tried to see each other once a week, no matter what was going on. They adjusted the day of the week as necessary, but it had been their long-standing tradition to get together every Wednesday night. One of them would bring take-out or they would get dinner delivered and they would hang out and watch their shows and catch up on each other’s week. They usually met at Ali’s house but Sydney’s condo worked just as well. Even during the last four weeks when Ali had basically moved into Ashlyn’s house they still got together, except for the very first week. But Ali had gone and met Sydney after school for a couple of hours the next day instead. Sydney had driven to Ashlyn’s house after work the second week for their Wednesday night.

“That sounds nice Ash. I can’t wait.” She leaned over and brought the keeper’s hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

They had behaved themselves so far that day but it was getting more and more difficult to have any space between them at all. They both just wanted to be curled up together someplace, anyplace. When Ali came into the house to pick the blonde up that morning they had met in the mudroom in a desperate embrace. They hugged as if it had been weeks since they had last seen each other instead of the barely eight hours it had actually been. They kissed hello and good morning and I love you and I missed you all together in a passionate two minute clinch before gasping for air and giggling at themselves.

When they had parked and gotten out of the truck for the therapy appointment, Ashlyn reached her hand out for the brunette’s and they hadn’t separated them any more than they had to since. And neither of them could stop smiling. Big, dimple-displaying and nose-crinkling grins covered their faces non-stop.

“How about I bring some take-out home for dinner?” Ashlyn suggested.

“No I can bring it home, I have to go out for awhile anyway. Besides,” the brunette leaned across the table and kissed Ashlyn’s lips “you need to get some rest after all that work you just did.” She sat back down and winked at the keeper.

“But I wanted to do something nice for you tonight. You have to at least let me pick up dinner if I can’t take you out” Ashlyn countered.

It went on like that, a sickening battle of niceness and thoughtfulness, until it was time for Ali to leave the house forty-five minutes later.

Ashlyn had finally relented. It was hard enough for her to say no to the brunette in the first place, but when she made such good, logical points in her argument the keeper didn’t stand a chance. She was right about the blonde needing a nap and they both knew it. This was exactly what Whitney had been trying to prepare her for last night on the phone. Not everything was going to go according to her plan and she would have to be ok with it. Well she was 0 for 2 so far and still not freaking out so, all things considered, she gave herself a pat on the back.

Ali left the big old house at 1pm and drove back to her own house. She took a long bath and made sure every part of her was looking good for later that night. She had so much of her stuff at Ashlyn’s house already that she didn’t need to pack much in her overnight bag. Ali had gone and bought a second set of toiletries for the second floor bathroom the day after Ashlyn’s surgery. And she had basically moved into the guest bedroom so she had several changes of clothes there too. It was nice to not have to show up for your date with a presumptuous overnight bag. That always led to too many u-haul jokes. 

“Oh my God” she said out loud and laughed hard at herself. She was relieved about not feeling like she was u-hauling that night but that was only because they had already fucking u-hauled! Oh Sydney was gonna love this.

The brunette met her best friend at Victoria’s Secret in the mall later that afternoon. Sydney had come right from work because they didn’t have a lot of time. Ali had to be driving back to Gloucester by 4:30 so she could pick up dinner and get back to the house by 5:30. That gave them about an hour to find just the right piece of lingerie.

Ali filled Sydney in on the details from the day before and the plans for the night ahead as she tried on different teddy, babydoll and charmeuse lingerie. Ultimately Ali decided that she wanted to save the lingerie for Valentine’s Day which was coming up that weekend. She selected one babydoll, one charmeuse and then a sexy lace strapless bra and panty set to wear for the evening ahead.

“Good call” Sydney agreed. “You don’t wanna give the poor girl a heart attack. Let her ease into it before you unleash the lingerie.” She nodded her head a few more times for good measure. “I’m telling you, you look fucking hot in those” she gestured towards the bag as they exited the store. “Smokin hot Alibaba. No joke.”

They walked to the mall entrance and hugged. Sydney could see the fear in the brunette’s eyes and it broke her heart. She spoke quietly over Ali’s shoulder as she squeezed her tightly.

“You got this boo. You’ve already done all the crazy hard parts to get here. You’ve got your girl and she loves you and she’s gonna treat you right.” Sydney pulled back to arm’s length and gripped Ali’s shoulders. The brunette’s eyes were watery and her face was filled with emotion. 

“I’m gonna ask you a question and then I’m gonna tell you something ok boo?” the coach asked rhetorically.

Ali nodded.

“Is there anything that she could do tonight that would make you love her less?” Sydney asked, speaking the words slowly to make sure her point would be made.

Ali thought for minute and then shook her head, “No. Nothing.”

“That’s what I thought” Sydney smiled tenderly. “So do you think there’s anything you could do tonight that would make her love you any less?” 

The brunette pulled her into another hug and lifted the coach off the ground, making her squeal and giggle. She put her back on her feet and kissed her on the cheek.

“I love you Syd. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

//

As soon as Ali had left the house Ashlyn grabbed her keys and ran out the door, she didn’t care that she hadn’t even showered yet. She had a few errands to run to get ready for their night too. 

She got back home two hours later and was glad to see that Ali wasn’t back yet. She carried her packages inside and went about setting things up.

After things were set up she went and took a long relaxing bath. Her shoulder was killing her, but the hot water relaxed the rest of her and calmed her nerves a little bit. She also took some time and made sure she would be ready to reveal herself to the brunette later that night.

She got dressed and did her hair and make-up right away so she could sit down and ice her shoulder until Ali got home in about an hour. She took her 4pm pain pill a half hour late and fastened the thermal therapy sleeve to her shoulder after putting the gel packs in it. She sank down into the recliner in the front living room and promptly fell asleep. The last thing that she thought as she drifted off was how unbelievably lucky she was.


	45. First Date

The house was dark when Ali got out of her truck and carried her overnight bag and their dinner through the side door. She worried for a minute but her common sense kicked in quickly and told her Ashlyn was probably still napping. She put their dinner down on the bench that ran along the left wall of the mudroom. There was a high shelf above the bench and she dropped her keys into the basket there. Ali took her shoes off and hung her coat up in the closet just to the right of the side door. She decided to take advantage of this time if the blonde was still asleep to quickly freshen up before dinner. As she walked through the front living room on her way to the front stairs she stopped. Ashlyn was asleep in the recliner. Ali smiled as she saw the blonde was dressed for their evening together. She had on black skinny jeans, Ali’s favorites, and a white collared button up shirt under a medium weight dark heather green v-neck sweater. The collar was open a couple of buttons and the brunette could see two thin, gold chains resting against the front of her collar bone. She wore her diamond stud earrings but they were mostly hidden behind her hair which was down and around her shoulders in soft waves. She had a couple of rings on her long slender fingers and a big silver and gold watch on her wrist. Her make-up was light and perfect and she looked like an angel sleeping there.

Ali fought the urge to kiss her and, instead, carried her overnight bag up the front staircase and into the guest bedroom. She quickly changed into her outfit for the night which was also pretty casual. She had considered wearing a nice dress and heels for Ashlyn but tonight didn’t feel like that kind of a night. And, after seeing Ashlyn’s outfit, she felt good about the more laid back attire for tonight. She changed into tight dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black heeled boots. She wore a tight-fitting black off-the-shoulder sweater that flared out just a bit at her waist. Her shoulders and neck were completely exposed and bare and she felt sexy as the sweater moved against the lace of her new strapless bra. She brushed her hair out and pulled it around her right shoulder. She opted for no necklace, let her neck do its’ own talking tonight, and added her own ruby stud earrings to finish off her outfit. She touched up her make-up, added some lipstick to it and walked back down the front stairs to get her girl.

When Ali got to the front living room she could see lights on in the mudroom and kitchen and she was a little disappointed that she hadn’t gotten to wake Ashlyn up with a kiss. She would just have to make up for that later that night. 

There was soft music playing as the brunette walked into the kitchen and a nice fire in the big fireplace. Ashlyn was lighting two candles on the small kitchen table, which had been covered with a fancy white tablecloth and set for dinner. There was a beautiful pink and white orchid plant in the middle of the table, between the candles. Ali stood and watched the keeper as she moved the match to the second candle, cupping her other hand around it to keep it lit. Her face was bathed in dancing firelight both from the fireplace and the candle flame right in front of her. The odd shadows made her face look like someone else’s, someone Ali didn’t recognize, but then she looked up and their eyes met and the brunette’s heart swelled at the sight of her favorite face in the world.

“Hi” Ashlyn said breathlessly as she caught sight of the beautiful brunette standing there. Her attention was so completely focused on Ali that she didn’t notice the flame burning down the matchstick she was still holding. “Ow! Shit!” she yelped as she shook the match furiously to extinguish it. “Son of a bitch” she mumbled, embarrassed, and looked at her right thumb before sticking it in her mouth to sooth it.

“Come here” Ali urged as she crossed the room to the sink and turned the cold water on.

Ashlyn stuck her thumb into the stream of water and felt instant relief. She also felt her entire body hum with excitement to be standing next to the brunette. Ali rubbed her back soothingly with one hand and took the keeper’s thumb in her other hand, holding it under the water together with hers.

“Is it bad?” she asked, bringing Ashlyn’s thumb out of the water and closer to her face so she could see it better. 

Ashlyn shut the water off with her other hand. “No, it’s ok. It was more surprising than anything I guess.” 

She couldn’t take her eyes off of Ali’s face. She was so beautiful. Ali brought the blonde’s thumb to her lips, blew on it softly and then kissed it gently, just barely ghosting her lips against the pink skin there. Ashlyn swallowed hard and tried to say something but her mouth wouldn’t work. Ali turned to look at the keeper’s face and started to ask her if she wanted a band-aid but Ashlyn didn’t let her finish. She crashed their lips together and turned and held the brunette in a passionate embrace. Ali returned the kiss eagerly, letting a soft moan get swallowed up in the blonde’s hungry mouth. They made out, standing in front of the kitchen sink, for what felt like hours, both women caught up and lost in the kiss. When Ashlyn finally pulled back they were both a little dazed and breathless. Ali blinked a few times and looked into the keeper’s hazel eyes, which were a darker green with gold flecks in them that night.

“Hi” she said softly, beaming at the blonde. 

The grin on Ashlyn’s face was just as big as she looked into Ali’s smoky brown eyes and kissed her softly again.

“Hi yourself” she said after the short kiss. “You look amazing” Ashlyn commented as she took a step back to take the full view in, never letting go of Ali’s hand.

Ali blushed. She loved the way the keeper’s eyes raked over her body. It had been a nice change to have someone tell her she was beautiful and know that they truly meant it. But nobody had ever looked at her the way Ashlyn did. It made her feel like she could fly.

“Thank you” she lowered her eyes bashfully under the blonde’s gaze. “You do too” she stepped into Ashlyn and gave her another tender kiss, this time without the embrace. They had to eat dinner and if she put her hands on the keeper again she wouldn’t be able to stop.

They moved to the counter and filled their plates with the take-out Thai food Ali had brought home, then sat at the kitchen table together. Ashlyn had already poured Ali a glass of her favorite white wine and herself a glass of water. She used the fancy wine glass even for her water so the table would look nice when Ali first saw it.

“This is so beautiful Ashlyn, so romantic” Ali praised the blonde.

“Do you like it? I wanted it to be nice for you, since we didn’t go out.”

“I love it. It’s perfect. You’re perfect and sweet and, just, perfect” she answered, getting choked up.

“I can change the music if you want. It’s a playlist I found called ‘romantic dinners’...”

“No, I like it. It’s nice.”

They ate in silence for several minutes and an awkward tension started to form around them. The nerves and excitement and hormones coursing through them were almost starting to take shape in the room. Ali became aware of how loudly she was chewing and Ashlyn suddenly heard every scrape that her own fork made on her plate. Each minute that went by seemed to make it worse and Ali was about to excuse herself and go to the bathroom just to get out of there for a minute. Then the next song started and as soon as she heard the strings start playing her whole body relaxed. As they built up to a crescendo and then dropped off to almost nothing she heard Etta James’ voice start to sing and a blissful smile crept across her face without her even knowing.

Ashlyn noticed the change but didn’t understand what had caused it so she was afraid to do anything for a minute. She really wished she was drinking whiskey right at that moment. Pain pills be damned. She was so nervous. The blonde cautiously kept eating and watching the brunette’s face. Ali continued to smile as she ate, her eyes were almost closed she was in such a happy and content state. Ashlyn realized that the only tension in the room now was coming from herself and she willed herself to calm the fuck down. It was Ali. One of her favorite things in the whole world to do was to talk to Ali. It didn’t even matter what it was about. She had never found it easier to talk to anybody in her whole life. Yes, they were having their first romantic dinner together. Yes, she looked unbelievably beautiful, how could somebody’s shoulders be so sexy...just her shoulders for god’s sake? Yes, they were probably going to have sex for the first time later that night and she could barely process what a wondrous thought that was. But it was still just Ali sitting there with her. Get out of your head and just be Ashlyn.

“God I love that song” Ali said dreamily. “I can’t believe it just came on during our first date. If that’s not a sign I don’t know what is.” She grinned at Ashlyn and took a drink of her wine.

The keeper sat there like a fool realizing that she didn’t even know what song it was because she had been so freaked out about the awkwardness that she barely even heard it. She felt the panic rising in her chest again but fought against it.

“Yeah, it was great” she started bravely. “What was the name of it again?”

“Umm...’At Last’ by Etta James” Ali answered her with a questioning look on her face. “You haven’t heard it before? It’s been really popular the last few years. Beyonce played her in that movie about the record label and covered it too.”

“Oh yeah, I thought it sounded familiar.” Ashlyn did recognize the name and was sure she would have recognized the song had she actually heard it playing.

“I found this old Etta James CD in college, I can’t even remember where, anyway, I fell in love with it. This was eleven or twelve years ago and nobody our age had ever heard of her. That song gave me goosebumps the very first time I ever heard it and it still does.”

“Well here’s to ‘At Last’,” Ashlyn held her glass up and waited for Ali to join hers, “any song that makes your face look like that should be properly appreciated. Cheers.” She clinked her glass to the brunette’s and then took a drink as Ali did the same.

And just like that the tension was gone. They carried on eating and talking and enjoying the fire and the room. They held hands across the table and giggled shyly when they caught the other staring for too long.

When they were finished eating Ali cleared their plates and put away the leftovers while Ashlyn put another log on the fire and poured the brunette another glass of wine. 

“Dance with me” Ali said sweetly as she reached out for the blonde’s hands.

Ashlyn smiled, put Ali’s glass of wine down on the kitchen table and took her hands. She held her arm up high and Ali turned in a circle, grinning. With the three inch heels on her boots the brunette was the same height as the keeper. She leaned in and gave the blonde a kiss as she loosely wrapped her arms around the keeper’s neck. Ashlyn ran her hands down the brunette’s back and settled them on her hips, loving the way they moved with the music. Ali’s sweater had lifted up a couple of inches when she put her arms up around the keeper’s neck and Ashlyn’s thumbs found the exposed skin and rubbed softly. They danced like that for almost an hour, close together but not too close. They exchanged kisses and soft touches and occasional twirls as they moved around the kitchen together. Eventually the brunette pulled Ashlyn in tight and rested her chin on her shoulder, careful to use the blonde’s left shoulder. Ashlyn smiled at the thoughtfulness Ali continued to show her. They had both made a point to make that night different than any of the other nights they had spent together there. Ali tried not to slip into the role of care-giver that she had become so used to. And Ashlyn tried very hard not to be the patient. She wanted the brunette to see her as a mature and capable woman, not some helpless invalid who couldn’t pull her own pants up. And, aside from the thumb burning incident at the very beginning, it had gone well. Ali being thoughtful about which shoulder to rest her chin on was the perfect example. Ashlyn knew that she really wanted to ask her how her shoulder was feeling after such a hard rehab appointment that morning, but she didn’t.

“This is my favorite first date ever” Ali murmured into the keeper’s ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek and then slowly kissing along her jawline.

“Mine too” Ashlyn agreed, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist and holding her tight. “And hopefully my last.”

Ali stopped kissing her jaw when she heard those words. She locked eyes with the keeper and got lost in them for a minute as her emotions started to swell. Ashlyn had just said exactly what the brunette had been thinking. 

“I love you so much Ashlyn. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted and I can’t believe I’m standing here in your arms like this.” Ali brought their lips together and kissed the blonde with every ounce of love she had.

Ashlyn returned the kiss and deepened it, sliding her tongue between the brunette’s lips and making her moan. The kiss was slow and languid and incredibly passionate. It was as if all of the kisses they hadn’t been able to share with each other over the past several months combined into this one glorious, unparalleled kiss. When they finally broke the kiss to breathe their hands started lightly wandering over safe places like backs and necks, and hips and sides. When they pulled apart to look into each other’s eyes again the pure love there had started to mix with raw desire and patience about to finally run out. Their hands, still with just a light touch, roamed to less safe spots like asses and abs and breasts. Ashlyn was the first to cross the line when she moved both of her hands under the lifted edge of the brunette’s sweater and ran them up the bare skin of her back. She felt the goosebumps jump up under her touch and smirked as Ali backed her up against the kitchen counter with another deep kiss. 

As the brunette pulled back from the kiss she sucked Ashlyn’s bottom lip into her mouth eliciting a quiet moan from the keeper. 

“I love you Ali. I love you.”

The combination of the sweet sentiment and the carnal huskiness of Ashlyn’s voice drove Ali crazy. She met the blonde’s lips with a hard, desperate kiss, moaning into her mouth as their tongues danced together.

“Ashlyn...” she gasped when they finally came up for air.

They stood there, wrapped around each other as close as humanly possible, with their foreheads together trying to catch their breath.

“I know this is our first date, and I don’t usually move so fast, especially with someone I think could be really special” Ashlyn said unevenly. “But I’d really like to take you upstairs and get more comfortable.”

She moved her head back so she could see Ali’s face better, trying to tread carefully and not rush anything. The brunette’s lips were red and swollen and her face was flushed. Her eyes were closed as she tried to collect herself. She was beautiful. 

After a minute she said, “Yes.”

It was all she could get out. Her head was swimming and her body was screaming at her to let it be free. She was tired of holding back and keeping it in and tempering her feelings and hiding her love for this wonderful, gorgeous woman. She didn’t care what the fucking rules said or what Kyle would think or any of that bullshit. She had waited all her life for this. She had never felt anything close to what she felt there, standing in Ashlyn’s arms. But she had taken too long and said too little. The blonde had mistaken her delayed response for fear or regret or discomfort and had starting talking again.

“I’m not trying to rush anything Al, and just because we go upstairs doesn’t mean anything has to happen, there’s absolutely no pressure. I just want to feel you close...”

“Please take me upstairs Ash” she brought their lips together with a slow kiss.

“Give me five minutes, ok?”

The brunette nodded slowly and took her hands off of Ashlyn’s ass, releasing her.

The keeper went up the back stairs as quickly as she could without actually running. Ali used the bathroom on the first floor and then gave herself a little pep talk in the mirror before going back to the kitchen.

Ashlyn took her by the hand and led her up the back stairs and stopped just outside the door to the master bedroom. She turned to Ali and held both her hands.

“I meant what I said, there’s no pressure. For the record, I really want to have sex with you tonight and I hope it happens. But if it doesn’t that’s ok too.” She kissed the brunette tenderly and opened the door.


	46. Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. The whole chapter.

The master bedroom was beautiful. There was a fire in the small fireplace on the far side of the bed and candles lit all around the room. Music played from Ashlyn’s speakers on the dresser, a sexy slow jam from an entirely different playlist. There was a bouquet of white roses on the dressing table in the corner by the master bathroom and red rose petals strewn all over the floor. Ali could see candles and rose petals in the master bathroom and too. She walked around to the foot of the bed to get a better look at the fireplace and breathed in sharply with surprise. There was a whole other low mattress, with rose petals spread around the edges, set up on the floor in front of the fireplace with a sheet and blanket ready to use if they got cold. Another beautiful bouquet of flowers stood on the floor near the mattress. These, Ali recognized, were beautiful purple delphinium, her birth flower. She was overcome with emotion as she turned to look at the keeper.

“Ashlyn I can’t believe you did all of this” she gushed. “It’s amazing and beautiful and perfect...” she said as she crossed back to the blonde and embraced her, “just like you.” They kissed while Ashlyn walked them back, pulling the brunette with her to straddle her lap as the blonde sat on the bed. Their faces were flushed and it was warm in the room with the fire adding to the temperature. 

“I’m not just saying this, but it’s warm in here” Ali giggled as she got off of the blonde’s lap and bent over to take her boots off.

“Is the fire too much? I always wanted to do something like this but I can let it go out. Should I open a window?”

“There are better ways my love” Ali answered as she stood up, faced the keeper and started to pull her sweater up over her head.

“God you’re beautiful” Ashlyn said as she admired the brunette’s body. “Every time I look at you you’re more beautiful. Seriously, how do you do that?”

It felt wonderful to hear the heartfelt compliment. Ali bathed in the affection the blonde poured out and it gave her confidence like she had never known before. She leaned over and gave Ashlyn a soft meaningful kiss, stopping the keeper’s hands from pulling her in again. The brunette stood up and slowly unbuttoned her jeans, taking her time and enjoying the enthralled look on Ashlyn’s face. She gradually lowered them down to her ankles, shimmying to get them over her thighs, and stepped out of them. 

Ashlyn thought her heart was going to explode right out of her chest. Here was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, standing in front of her and staring back at her with love and trust in her eyes. The blonde could not believe this was really happening. It was too good to be true. But, even as she sat there like a lovestruck kid too afraid to do anything, Ali stood in front of her in lacy black panties and matching lowcut strapless bra. There was a single red rose stitched between her breasts to match the one at the front edge of the panties. Fuck was she sexy. This made the red string bikini, up until that moment Ashlyn’s go to image when fantasizing about the sexy brunette, look like a potato sack. 

“God damn Ali, you’re so fucking gorgeous” she choked out, having a hard time breathing and talking at the same time as she reached for the brunette’s hips. “And what’s this little beauty?” The keeper ran her thumb over the top of Ali’s Penn State tattoo peeking out above her panties by her right hip. Ashlyn leaned forward to get a better look and hooked her finger over the top of Ali’s panties. “Can I” she asked, looking up at Ali’s adoring face.

“Ash” the brunette started, holding the keeper’s face in both her hands and looking down into her eyes, “I’m yours. You can do whatever you want” she stroked her cheekbones with her thumbs. “I trust you. I love you.”

The blonde kissed the inside of Ali’s hand and nuzzled her face into her palm. The brunette moved her hands to her own hips and Ashlyn pulled the edge of her panties down to expose the whole tattoo. 

“I never thought I could love that Nittany Lion, but I do now.” She kissed it softly and then surprised Ali by licking it once and pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss to it. “Your college number?” she asked as she put the panties back in place and sat back on the bed.

“Yes.” Ali answered but her mind was on something else. That kiss had echoed through her hips and down into her center and the reverberations travelled all the way up her spine making her tingle all over.

The blonde was still trying to take it slowly, thinking that would be best for Ali, wanting to make it special. She bent over and took her shoes and socks off. When she sat back up Ali stepped between her legs and lifted her sweater off of her, mindful of her shoulder as always.

“I’m sorry I’m not at full speed with this yet” Ashlyn nodded her head towards her own shoulder and grimaced. 

Ali had started unbuttoning her shirt but stopped and kissed the keeper sweetly.

“There’s no way you could possibly disappoint me tonight babe. I mean that” Ali kissed her again and knelt between her legs. 

“How do you always know the right thing to say to make me feel better?” the blonde asked, reaching out to play with her long chocolate locks and smiling at the pet name she had just used for the first time.

The brunette finished her task, pushing the shirt off of Ashlyn’s shoulders and exposing the pale pink bra she wore. It had tiny grey skulls imprinted on it and was edged in black lace. Ali sucked in her breath at the way it accented her beautiful breasts. 

“Surprise” Ashlyn said playfully.

Ali had walked right into this trap. “You did that on purpose and I fell for it” she chuckled, not able to take her eyes off of the blonde’s gorgeous breasts.

“Well I figured you’ve changed my shirt for me so often that I ought to spice it up a little bit for you” she smirked. “I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to get you to do it again tonight, but apparently you have a real thing for taking my shirt off. Thank God. Oh, and my eyes are up here” she joked and laughed out loud.

Ali blushed and met the keeper’s eyes, laughing with her. “Guilty.” 

She started to unbutton Ashlyn’s jeans while the blonde leaned back on her elbows. The keeper lifted her hips and Ali tugged the jeans down over her hips and off of her legs. She kissed her way back up one of them, stopping when she got to the top of the blonde’s thigh.

“Well that’s sexy as hell” she said, her voice lowering seductively as she registered the matching boyshorts the keeper wore. Her eyes raked over Ashlyn’s beautiful body and she felt herself get wet.

“That’s the idea.” Ashlyn stood and pulled the brunette up with her and led her to the fireplace.

They knelt on the soft mattress and shared another deep kiss as both sets of hands began massaging and kneading the other’s breasts. Ashlyn pinched a nipple through Ali’s bra and the brunette gasped. 

“Off...take it off” she breathed out as she moved her mouth to the keeper’s neck and began licking and sucking her way to her pulse point.

The blonde reached around, unhooked the bra and tossed it aside. She repeated her efforts and her own bra joined Ali’s on the floor. Ashlyn wrapped her arms around the brunette and pressed their chests together, moaning at the feel of Ali’s nipples against her own.

“God you feel good” she husked out, her voice thick with arousal and desire.

“Mmmmm” Ali hummed. “So do you.”

Ashlyn cradled the back of her head and lowered the brunette down to the mattress, kissing her at the same time. She lay down on top of her, moving her right leg between Ali’s thighs and running her right hand down to her hip. The brunette’s hands were both on Ashlyn’s ass, squeezing and lightly scratching through the silky boyshorts with her short nails. They moved against each other like that for several minutes, enjoying the skin to skin contact.

The keeper kissed along Ali’s jawline and over to her ear, pulling the lobe between her lips and sucking on it. She placed a soft kiss behind her ear and then moved her mouth lower, nipping and licking Ali’s beautiful neck. 

“Oh Ash...”

The blonde applied pressure to Ali’s core with her right thigh and bit down on her collarbone at the same time making the brunette hiss as she drew in a sharp breath. Ashlyn soothed the bite with her tongue as Ali started to grind against her thigh. She could feel how wet the brunette was, right through her panties, and it caused a flood of passion between her own thighs. She brought her lips down to Ali’s breast and sucked her nipple into her mouth. The keeper flicked her tongue across the hard nipple a few times, making it even stiffer. She grazed her teeth over it and then licked it again causing Ali to arch her back up and moan loudly.

The brunette writhed underneath her as she worked up both of her breasts with licks and nips and kisses. Ali slid her hands inside the boyshorts and grabbed two handfuls of Ashlyn’s soft ass as she kept grinding against the blonde’s thigh.

Ashlyn looked up at Ali. Her face was flushed, her mouth was open and her eyes were closed. Her head was back, pressing into the pillow and her hair pooled around her beautiful face. The sight was just breathtaking and Ashlyn was so overcome with emotion that she got dizzy for a minute. Ali missed the contact and opened her eyes to find the blonde sitting up, still straddling her right thigh, staring at her with a look of absolute adoration on her face. As frustrated as she was at the pause in the action, she knew that she would never get tired of having Ashlyn look at her that way. The blonde never had to say another word to her and Ali would still know exactly how loved she was, just from that look. The brunette brought her hands to Ashlyn’s hips and waited patiently, loving the way her breasts looked with their hard nipples standing at attention above her.

“You ok babe?” she asked after a minute, running one hand up the keeper’s toned abs and the other down her muscled thigh.

Ashlyn answered her in a voice full of emotion “I just can’t believe that we’re here together and I...I get to be the one who loves you like this.” She tried to steady her voice. “You’re so gorgeous Ali. I mean, you literally take my breath away. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Ash. And I know what you mean. I feel the same way looking at you. You make me so happy.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a minute more and then Ashlyn crashed their lips together into the most passionate kiss of the night. When they broke the kiss, gasping for air and chests heaving, their dark lust-filled eyes met and they knew the time for sweet words had passed. 

The keeper wasted no time getting back to work on Ali’s lovely breasts. Once she had sucked the brunette’s nipples back to attention she moved lower and licked her way from one hip to the other. The blonde spent some extra time on the Nittany Lion tattoo, catching Ali’s eye and smirking lasciviously.

“Ashlyn...” the brunette whined hotly with her hands tangled in long blonde locks.

It was driving Ali crazy having the keeper so close to her core without actually touching it. Every time the blonde dragged her breasts across her panties or skin down there she got wetter. 

Ashlyn moved her hands to the brunette’s thighs as she slid her lips over the panties applying light pressure. She settled her mouth around Ali’s clit, sealing her lips against the lace panties, and blew her hot breath against the sensitive area.

“Jesus...” Ali whispered and bucked her hips once.

The blonde hooked her fingers on each side of the panties and, when Ali lifted her hips, slid them down those amazing legs and onto the floor. She kissed the brunette’s mound, covered in well-trimmed curls, and inhaled Ali’s scent. The keeper rubbed her thighs as she pushed them open and Ali lifted one knee. Ashlyn took a minute to gather herself when she saw the brunette’s pussy, dripping wet and waiting for her. She started with one long broad lick from the bottom of her entrance up to her clit and moaned loudly as she went.

“Fuck...Ashlyn” Ali moaned just as loudly and tightened her grip in the blonde hair. She held the keeper’s head in place, right where she wanted her.

Ashlyn smirked against her folds when she felt the pressure against her head. She would stay here for hours if that’s what her beautiful brunette wanted. She wrapped one arm around Ali's raised thigh and tried to keep her hips down while her other hand went back up to the brunette’s breasts. The keeper licked and sucked all around her pussy, teasing her entrance with her tongue and then moving up to suck her clit again. She alternated different pressure in different places and enjoyed another serving of Ali’s passion.

“Please...babe...please...” Ali gasped and whimpered, unable to take any more teasing. She grabbed another pillow and propped her head up so she could watch the blonde drive her wild. 

“You taste so good. Mmmmm” Ashlyn hummed into the brunette’s folds, the sensation echoing through Ali’s body.

Just when Ali thought she would pass out from the torturous build-up, the keeper thrust her tongue into her core as deep as she could and twirled it around.

“Yes!” Ali yelled, tugging Ashlyn’s hair.

The blonde plunged her tongue in again and again, loving the way it felt when Ali’s walls started tightening around it. She sat up and replaced her tongue with two fingers, sliding them in easily as the brunette let out a low moan and raised her other knee up.

“Jesus. Fuck. Unnnhhh...” she groaned and started tugging on one of her own nipples as the keeper kept thrusting into her.

Ashlyn couldn’t take her eyes off of the gorgeous brunette as she continued to work her towards her release. Her mouth was open again and her small breasts bounced in rhythm with the keeper’s thrusts. Her hips bucked and her fingers pulled hard on her nipple. Her dark, lidded eyes bored into the blonde, willing her to bring her where she needed to go.

“You are so fucking sexy” Ashlyn practically growled out as she felt another wave of her own juices pool between her legs. 

They didn’t break eye contact again. The keeper kept thrusting, faster and harder, as she brought her lips down to Ali’s aching clit. She sucked it in hard and flicked her tongue over it a few times, eliciting another yell from the brunette.

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” she shouted and brought both hands to her own breasts, so close to her climax, eyes still locked on the blonde’s.

Ashlyn kept thrusting as she gave one last series of fast, hard flicks to her clit and Ali came hard. Her eyes closed, her head tilted back and her whole body convulsed and shook as the powerful orgasm took it over. The blonde kept slowly pumping her fingers as Ali rode it out. She wiped her mouth and chin with her hand, loving the way Ali’s taste and scent and feel filled her senses. 

The brunette reached down and stilled the keeper’s hand, opening her eyes and trying to focus at the same time.

“Oh my God that was amazing” she said breathlessly. She pulled the keeper up and held her close, turning the embrace on their sides and curling up into each other. She made sure Ashlyn’s right shoulder was up and under no pressure as they held each other, legs intertwined. She kissed the blonde deeply, moaning again when she tasted herself there. They stayed like that, loving the intimacy of the moment, knowing it was special. 

“Thank you Ashlyn, for loving me” she whispered.

Ashlyn blinked her eyes slowly and gave her a pure, love-filled smile. “I love you Ali.”

The fire crackled behind them and the air was fragrant with fresh flowers. The lighting was perfect with the candles and the music set the mood. Ali could not imagine a more perfect first time. And Ashlyn, her sweet Ashlyn, had done all of this for her in probably less time than it had taken her to buy lingerie and pick up dinner. And her shoulder must be killing her. How had Ali gotten so lucky? She would spend the rest of her life showing the blonde just how much she loved her.

Their kisses started to get more heated and their hands started to roam again. They had their thighs against each other’s center and they slowly began grinding together. The fire was at the brunette’s back and it lit Ashlyn’s face in a soft, dancing light. Ali flipped them so that Ashlyn was on her back. Wordlessly, she took a pillow and placed it under her right shoulder and then went back to kissing the blonde hard. She sat up as she straddled Ashlyn’s hips and looked down at the beautiful blonde beneath her. Her lips were curled up in a smile. Her skin was pale and creamy, missing the freckles that visited with the summer sun. Her breasts were larger than Ali’s, big enough so there was a gentle curve at the bottom of each one, and the light pink nipples were just starting to get hard. 

“I can’t tell you how many times I thought about kissing these beauties” Ali cupped the keeper’s breasts and palmed the nipples until they were good and stiff. “Every single time I saw them. You are so beautiful Ashlyn. I’m so happy that I can tell you that now, the way it should be said.” 

Ali kissed her hard again and then trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck and across her collar bone to her left side. She kissed and licked her way down the tattoos on her ribs and side and then down to her hip. She ghosted kisses across the waistband of the boyshorts the blonde was still wearing. She reached for them and Ashlyn lifted her hips up so Ali could pull them down the keeper’s long, toned legs.

“My God you’re gorgeous” Ali said reverently and swallowed hard. 

She started to get overwhelmed by her powerful feelings and was afraid she was going to do something stupid when she heard Ashlyn’s voice break through her panic.

“Hey sexy” she purred “You are so fucking hot I almost lost my mind between your legs”. She smirked down at Ali and started to play with her own breasts while the brunette stared, mouth slightly agape.

Ali climbed back up, dragging one of her breasts over the blonde’s clit as she went. Ashlyn inhaled sharply and squirmed at the contact. The brunette swatted one of Ashlyn’s hands out of the way and licked all around her breast. She sucked the soft skin underneath it hard and she was sure there would be a hickey there when she was done. She trailed her tongue all around the beautiful, pert breast except the nipple. That she avoided for the moment. She moved Ashlyn’s other hand away and replaced it with her own, doing the same thing with the other breast. The blonde held Ali’s head with both hands, long fingers running through silky brown hair. Ali saw the flush start to creep up the keeper’s chest and it thrilled her to know she was the reason for it. She gently blew on both nipples, making them stand up and making goosebumpa appear. When she finally brought her hot tongue down on them Ashlyn moaned and arched her back.

“Mmmmm, Ali, so good” she murmured.

The brunette spent more time on her nipples until they were both stiff and standing straight up. She blew on them once more and then moved down. She loved the feeling of Ashlyn’s mound underneath her thigh. The different texture of the rough, short hairs there contrasted with her smooth skin and gave Ali a jolt every time she dragged any part of her body across the area. She rubbed her own mound up against the keeper’s and then stopped. A feeling of déjà vu took her over. What the hell? She had definitely not done this before. And then it hit her. This was just like the dream she’d had in the hotel room on Ashlyn’s birthday. That would be a conversation for another day. She really wanted to know if she had done or said anything inappropriate that morning because of that hot fucking dream.

Ali pulled her attention back to the sexy blonde she was actually having sex with and continued to slide down her body. She caressed or licked every inch of the flesh she had seen so much of during the past month but had never been able to properly touch. She spent a long time with the mermaid tattoo and this time she could grab Ashlyn’s ass at the same time, so she did. Ashlyn moaned again, louder and more desperate. Ali felt herself get wet again as she finally settled on her stomach in between the keeper’s legs.

“You’re so wet babe. Damn you’re sexy.” Ali groaned as she got her first taste of Ashlyn’s pussy. “Jesus you taste good” she said hungrily as she pushed the long legs open wider and started feasting.

Ashlyn’s legs trembled as the brunette put her mouth to work, starting from the outside and moving in towards the center. Ali licked and sucked everything she could reach. The keeper’s hips started to roll and Ali wrapped her arms under each thigh and lifted them up so her knees were bent. She reached up for one of the blonde’s breasts with one hand and folded her other forearm down across her hips to help keep them in place.

“Oh yeah. That feels so fucking good” Ashlyn breathed out.

Ali dropped her nose down and ran it up the keeper’s wet slit, hitting her clit and moving it back and forth across the excited bundle of nerves.

“Oh fuck yeah.”

“Mmmmmmm...” the brunette hummed into Ashlyn’s pussy. 

She was so turned on from eating the blonde out that she felt like she was going to cum again at the slightest touch. She had never felt like this in her life. Just like on the 4th of July, wrapped in Ashlyn’s arms, she felt like that was where she was meant to be. This, loving Ashlyn like this, like nobody else could, was what she was meant to be doing.

And Ashlyn was ready. Ali felt her satin walls tightening around her tongue as it moved inside her, exploring and searching for that one special spot. The whole damned day had been one long appetizer course. Dinner and the entire evening one tantalizing, teasing bit of fore-play after another. Her girl was ready and she wasn’t going to tease her anymore. It was time for dessert. The brunette got on her knees and slid two fingers into Ashlyn’s center slowly, pushing against her tightening walls.

“Ohhhhhhhhh...” the blonde exhaled and moaned at the same time. 

Ali started thrusting slowly and moved her mouth back down to Ashlyn’s clit sucking on it hard and making the keeper swear and whimper at once. The brunette increased her pace with her right hand, still looking for Ashlyn’s sweet spot. She flicked the keeper’s clit fast with her strong tongue and pumped her pussy faster and harder.

“I’m close Al...”

“I know sexy...I’ve got you.”

Ashlyn was panting and a light sheen of sweat covered her skin as she moaned and writhed under Ali’s touch.

Ali brought her other hand down and rubbed the blonde’s clit fast and hard.

“Come for me babe” Ali said hotly as a bead of sweat rolled down her neck.

Ten seconds later Ashlyn’s body went rigid just before the orgasm ripped through her body. Her eyes slammed shut, all the muscles in her flat stomach clenched and then her whole body shook as she yelled out her name.

“Ali...”

The brunette slowly stroked the keeper as she felt her own core twitch and ache at the sight of her love in the throes of a powerful orgasm. She lay on her stomach again and licked all of the passion from the keeper’s inner thighs, humming and closing her eyes. She pulled her fingers out and sucked them too before bringing her tongue back to Ashlyn’s wet folds. She rubbed Ashlyn’s hips and sides slowly, wanting to feel as much of her as possible. Ali was so turned on she was almost light-headed. The blonde tasted and smelled so fucking good that she was having a hard time controlling herself. She tried to be gentle with her tongue because Ashlyn was still recovering from her orgasm and very sensitive.

“Fuck that was unbelievable. Fuck me” Ashlyn murmured, reaching her hands down and placing them on top of Ali’s forearms as they moved across her stomach again. After another minute her breathing had settled and she lifted her head to look at the brunette between her legs. The look of desire she saw in those whiskey colored eyes made her breath hitch. 

“You are so fucking sexy” the blonde said and bit her bottom lip. She pulled on Ali’s arms to get her to come up where she could get her hands on more of her soft skin.

The brunette saw the hungry look in Ashlyn’s eyes and felt a gush between her own legs. She tried to rub her thighs together for some friction and relief. She finally relented and let the keeper pull her up a little bit. She dragged one of her stiff nipples up through Ashlyn’s slit as she started to crawl up her body again, making the keeper groan as it hit her sensitive clit.

“Goddamn Ali...” she breathed out.

Ali’s hands found both of the blonde’s breasts as she continued sliding up, squeezing them and lightly pinching her nipples along the way. She kept their bodies as close together as possible, wanting to feel every inch of her skin touching Ashlyn’s. Ali buried both of her hands into long blonde hair on either side of the keeper’s head and moaned loudly as she moved her hard nipples across Ashlyn’s.

“Mmmmmm...Ash” the brunette said as she lay on top of Ashlyn and brought their lips together in a passionate, hungry kiss. 

As the kiss went on, deeper and deeper with each passing second, Ashlyn felt a jolt as Ali started to grind against her. She tilted her hips so the brunette could thrust her dark mound against her sensitive clit. It felt amazing. Each thrust was slow and powerful and made her pussy come alive again. The keeper moved her hands to Ali’s sexy ass and pulled her closer into her body, careful not to disrupt the slow rhythm she had started.

Ali broke the kiss when they needed to breathe, finally. She slid down a little lower so she could cover more distance with each thrust. She moved her lips to Ashlyn’s neck and clamped on, sucking and licking between nips and kisses. She felt like she could eat the blonde alive. Each upward thrust stroked the keeper’s aching clit. And each time she dragged her own clit back down over Ashlyn’s mound her body twitched a little. She had never in her life come this way. It felt good and was a tantalizing stop on the way from one thing to another, but it would never be enough to bring her to orgasm. Or so she thought. Ali was so incredibly stimulated from making Ashlyn come that she could feel the beginnings of an orgasm deep in her belly. She pulled back far enough to look at the keeper’s face, her own mouth open in amazement and arousal.

“Fuck Ash.” She locked eyes with her, increased the pace of her thrusts and started to pant. “Oh my God...Unnnhhh...” she bit her bottom lip hard.

“I’m close too baby. What are you doing to me?...” the blonde said hoarsely, barely recovered from her first orgasm. Ashlyn started rocking her hips and meeting the brunette’s thrusts. She couldn’t believe how good this felt. Her clit was usually too sensitive for such a fast turnaround but this slow build was so sexy and provided just the right amount of pressure. 

“Jesus” Ali groaned as she leaned back up, holding herself up with her hands on the keeper’s breasts. This angle made the contact a little sharper and she increased her thrusting speed again. She rolled and pinched both of Ashlyn’s nipples hard.

Ashlyn gasped and moved both of her hands to the brunette’s breasts, loving how hard her nipples were before she even got to tug on them.

“Ash...unnhhh...fuck...babe...” Ali moaned each word with every thrust as she climbed towards her release. “Fuuuuccckk” she groaned when the blonde pinched both her nipples hard and sent her over the edge. She dropped on top of Ashlyn as her body spasmed and twitched and shook.

The provocative tremors and convulsions of Ali’s body, combined with the absolutely sultry look on her face as her orgasm took her was enough to make Ashlyn come right after her. She wrapped her strong arms around the brunette and held her as they rocked through their orgasms together.

Several minutes later they were lying on their sides facing each other, legs intertwined and faces inches apart. 

“Holy fuck. That was incredible” Ashlyn said as she moved some of Ali’s hair over her shoulder.

Ali smiled softly and said, “I don’t even know where that came from. I just got so turned on when you came the first time I couldn’t help myself.”

The keeper kissed her lips and smiled. “I usually need a few minutes afterwards but apparently not this time. Wow.” She ran her hand down Ali’s side, working her fingers over the German words inked there. “Is that, like, your signature move? Is that the Krieger special?” she teased.

The brunette giggled. “No. I’ve never, I mean, I didn’t think that would actually work.”

“Well aren’t you just full of surprises?” Ashlyn rested her hand on Ali’s hip for a second and then slid it down to pat her lightly on her butt.

“I had a dream about it once” Ali admitted shyly.

“Really? Tell me about it.”

Ali told her about the dream she had as she woke up in the blonde’s arms in the hotel near Epcot. She blushed and closed her eyes, embarrassed.

Ashlyn could not believe how this woman could go from sexy as fuck to adorable and cute like that, right before her eyes. 

“I love you so much Alexandra Krieger. And I can’t wait to act out all your sexy dreams with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you've caught up with me. Still thinking about four more chapters to bring Series 1 to a close. Thanks for all the comments and for sticking with me on the slow ride. Hope the payoff was worth it.


	47. Afterglow

Ali texted her sales manager the next morning, telling him that she wasn’t feeling well. She put her ‘out of office’ notice on her email and voicemail. She didn’t want to feel obligated to even look at her work phone. All she wanted was to be in Ashlyn’s arms. And sleep, maybe a little bit more sleep, if she was being completely honest.

Their night before had been unbelievable. It had been romantic and sweet and also hot and passionate and sexy. Theirs was an unconventional timeline but they didn’t care. It worked for them. They had been through so much to get to this point that it almost seemed natural to them to have their first date be the same night as their first time having sex. 

And after their third round last night had come one of Ali’s favorite parts of the whole night. When they lay naked and open for each other to discover their bodies with soft touches and kisses. Not quite sexual, but something more than innocent. They had each explored every inch of skin on the other’s body, as if committing it to memory. As if they were worshipping a new goddess in their universe. 

The brunette snuggled in closer to Ashlyn after muting and putting her work phone face down on the night stand. The blonde was still asleep, her soft breathing lulling Ali closer to her own slumber. She thought about how tender Ashlyn had been with her the night before. The keeper had insisted on running a hot bath for Ali so she could pamper her.

“Please Ali, let me take care of you for a change” she had said when she came back to the fire to help the brunette to her feet.

The master bathroom was just as beautiful as the rest of the bedroom. There were rose petals on the heated tile floor and a vase with white calla lilies on the counter and candles everywhere. Ashlyn had used the scented bath salts that Ali loved and the whole room was warm and romantic and slightly surreal. The keeper helped Ali step into the tub, then knelt on a towel beside it and lovingly bathed the brunette from her neck to her toes. She was soft and gentle as she moved the bath pouf over Ali’s silky skin. The brunette rested her head back and enjoyed being cared for. She watched Ashlyn’s face, noticing how attentive she was. Ali was surprised that she didn’t feel self-conscious under the scrutiny. But she knew there was nothing but love on the blonde’s face and she felt confident and relaxed under her touch.

“All these flowers are so beautiful Ash” Ali said as she relaxed in the tub.

“I like beautiful things” Ashlyn grinned at the brunette as she worked the pouf down her calf. “I had trouble deciding on the perfect flower for tonight so I ended up getting the ones that represent you best.”

Ali gave her a confused smile and tilted her head to the side a little.

“Well flowers all have different meanings. People don’t pay much attention to that anymore but I always thought it was interesting” Ashlyn answered her unspoken question.

“So what do these flowers mean? These are calla lilies, right?”

“Yep. These white ones get used a lot in wedding bouquets, but don’t worry, I’m not going to propose tonight” she teased and leaned up to kiss the brunette sweetly. “Calla lilies mean ‘magnificence and beauty’” she explained, looking lovingly at Ali. “And I thought the white ones just looked more elegant.”

“And my birth flower by the fire, delphinium...”

“Also called the larkspur which confused me for a while, I admit. And did you know you have two birth flowers? Water lilies are also for July. I never knew that.”

“Good call on the delphinium. Although it would have been interesting to see how you made water lilies work in here” Ali giggled and ran her hand down the keeper’s tattooed bicep.

“Delphinium comes from the Greek word for dolphin. I read that they thought it looked like a dolphin” Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders. “I personally don’t see it, but maybe it looked different back when they named it.”

“So what does it mean?”

“It symbolizes ‘feelings of an open heart and ardent attachment’”.

Ali smiled, loving all the time and energy that the blonde had put into something as simple as buying flowers for her.

“Did you memorize that?” she teased.

“I did” the keeper answered with a playful smirk. “And, just for your information, the water lily represents ‘rebirth and optimism’ because they come back to waterways after the rains even if they had dried up the season before. How cool is that?”

Ali gazed at the love of her life with so much happiness in her heart. “Amazing” she said and sat up for a kiss. Ashlyn was only too happy to oblige.

“The red rose symbolizes true or passionate love, most people know that one, but a long time ago that used to be what the white rose meant. I never knew that either.”

“Neither did I, so interesting” the brunette remarked, settling back against the back of the tub.

“But get this” Ashlyn said excitedly, “The white rose was associated with the goddess of love and beauty back in Roman times. There’s a myth that says that all roses were white until Aphrodite pricked herself on a thorn and turned them all red.”

Ali wondered if the keeper might someday add Aphrodite to the other mythological figures on her body. The excitement on Ashlyn’s face as she talked about it was adorable.

“Aren’t white flowers supposed to be for funerals though?” Ali asked.

“Yeah, they are. White means innocence or purity so you add that on to whatever the flower is. So a white rose might also mean a pure or innocent love. I think that’s how it works anyway.” 

“And that beautiful pink orchid plant downstairs, I can’t believe you found one this time of year.”

“I’ve always heard they’re hard to grow and keep alive so I might have bitten off more than I can chew with that one. But I’m going to try. Orchids usually mean ‘exotic beauty’ but I read they also mean ‘proud and glorious femininity’ so I’m going with that one.” She smiled softly at the brunette who was looking back at her with a sweet smile on her own face.

“So that’s why these flowers are for you my magnificently beautiful, true and passionate love who is filled with proud and glorious femininity.”

“I love you Ashlyn Michelle Harris” she said softly.

“I love you too” the keeper replied and leaned down for a soft but slow and meaningful kiss.

As the keeper dried Ali’s body off the excitement of being so close to each other finally got the best of both of them. They hurried, lips locked together in a heated kiss, back to the fire for round three.

Ali smiled at the memory of the bath and then blushed to herself as she remembered round three. It had been a far more desperate and dirty ‘get me to the orgasm’ experience than the first two rounds. And the brunette had discovered that sex with Ashlyn brought out something completely new in her. She had never felt anything like it and it made her say the dirtiest things.

She watched as the keeper started to wake up. Ashlyn stretched and immediately winced in pain, grabbing her right shoulder. She rubbed it for a minute and sighed, opening her eyes.

“Morning beautiful” Ali said and leaned up to kiss the blonde on the lips.

Ashlyn smiled back at her and said “Best wake up ever.”

“So true. So true,” Ali agreed, kissing her twice more.

“Did you sleep ok?” the blonde asked, adjusting herself and her pillow with another wince.

“I slept great. I love sleeping with you” she smiled shyly. “I always have. But to hold you close and feel your skin on mine...well, it’s more than I ever dreamed of.” She reached up to kiss Ashlyn and then tried to deepen it.

“Sorry, morning breath” the keeper said turning her head away.

“I don’t care” she brought Ashlyn’s face back. “Now kiss me.”

Ashlyn did as she was told and thought, for the millionth time in the past forty or so hours, how lucky she was that this woman apparently loved her back as much as she loved her. The blonde smiled as Ali broke the kiss and snuggled her head back into her neck again. They lay there for a few quiet minutes, holding hands and absentmindedly playing with each other’s fingers.

“Can I please go and get you some water and a protein bar so you can take your pain pill?” Ali had been dying to do this since last night when she was blowing the candles out before they got into bed to go to sleep. But she had promised herself she wasn’t going to say one word about the blonde’s shoulder that night.

Ashlyn sighed and shook her head with a chuckle. “How long have you been holding that in?” she asked.

“Ummm...” the brunette stalled.

“Yes, thank you. That would be very nice.”

Ali kissed her again and got out of the bed as Ashlyn sat up against the headboard and readjusted the pillows behind her throbbing shoulder. The blonde watched her walk around the foot of the bed and back towards the door to the back stairs which was next to Ashlyn’s side of the bed. There was just no way she was going to get used to seeing the brunette naked like that. She held her breath and watched Ali put her glasses on as she moved towards her.

“What?” she asked as she paused at the door, thinking Ashlyn needed something else from the kitchen.

“N...nothing” the blonde stammered and blushed. “I just can’t believe how gorgeous you are” she said shyly.

The brunette took two steps to the bed and kissed the keeper quickly, giggling, and then trotted down the back stairs. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time to be walking around naked in front of Ashlyn. There was nobody else Ali would be comfortable enough with, even after last night, to walk around naked this soon in their relationship. The brunette was shy and modest by nature. But she knew that the keeper loved her and appreciated her - that look was plastered all over her face upstairs. Ali’s confidence soared as she moved through the kitchen. 

“Thanks for not making this a big deal last night” Ashlyn said after they were both snuggled back in the bed twenty minutes later. She motioned towards her shoulder and rolled her eyes. 

“Thanks for gutting it out through the pain last night babe. Seriously, I would have been fine with a quickie and some naked snuggling. I know you were exhausted from that therapy appointment and after seeing everything you did here I know you didn’t nap very long.” Ali kissed her cheek sweetly. “My poor baby.”

Ashlyn gave her an indignant look and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not saying last night wasn’t unbelievably perfect and amazing!” Ali’s eyes went wide, realizing she may have hurt the blonde’s feelings, even though she had already raved about how perfect it had been. “Last night was absolutely, completely amazing Ashlyn and I can’t begin to tell you how much it meant to me that you did all of that.” She paused, getting emotional. “You have to know that, please tell me you know that” she looked into tawny hazel eyes and held her breath.

Ashlyn leaned over and kissed her meaningfully, caressing her cheek at the same time. 

“I do know. I was only messing with you.” She steeled herself for the swat she expected from the brunette but it didn’t come.

“Seriously Ash, no-one has ever done anything close to that for me before. Not even one quarter of that. The dinner table and the music and the fire, both fires, and the flowers, and the sexy bed on the floor and the candles, and the bath. Babe, I just can’t believe you. I can’t believe I get to be with you” she stopped, choking up.

“I love you too” the blonde said tenderly, cupping Ali’s face with her hand. “You’ve taken such good care of me for four whole weeks and I just really wanted to do something special for you. For us I guess, now that we’re an us finally.” They kissed for several minutes. “You left out the sex though, from your list, really I think the sex should have been up near the top of the list...” Ashlyn teased before Ali cut her off with another kiss.

“You’re such a brat” Ali said playfully and poked her in the ribs. Ashlyn jerked in response and then winced as her shoulder moved and sent her a jolt of pain. “Oooh, sorry” the brunette apologized.

But Ashlyn didn’t care about the pain in her shoulder. Every other inch of her body was tingling with excitement and pleasure from being curled up with Ali. Nothing could really hurt her today. This was the best day of her life and she had said that to herself each day for the past three days. She had never been happier. She couldn’t even imagine being happier.

They spent most of the next two days in bed and naked. Ali pushed off her Wednesday night with Sydney until Saturday and extended her out of office into Thursday as well. If her boss wanted to give her a hard time about it then she would quit rather than leave Ashlyn’s side. That’s how overly dramatic they both were about their time together those two days. Nothing could tear them away from each other. And they postponed their dinner out as well. The idea of getting dressed and not being able to touch and see so much of each other was too much for either of them to bear. They knew they were being immature and ridiculous but they didn’t care. After waiting so long to be together they just didn’t fucking care.

Ashlyn’s only real commitments for Wednesday and Thursday were doing her workouts and her shoulder exercises. And working her shoulder until it was sore while she pumped her beautiful brunette to orgasm after orgasm was all the exercise she needed. They dragged the low mattress from the floor of the master bedroom, which Ali learned was a four inch camping mattress, down into the family room and set it up in front of the big two-sided fireplace. The keeper lit a fire and they spent the better part of Thursday there, sweaty bodies tangled together in ecstasy. 

They stopped for an occasional nap and for food and for showering. Ashlyn relaxed her rule about no food in bed for the special circumstances. And they christened the glass shower in the master bathroom with the dual shower heads. Ali took particular pride in that notable event because that shower hadn’t been functioning last summer when Hannah was there. She never said anything to the blonde, but Ali was very happy to be the only person to fuck her in that shower. She hoped she would be the only one ever to do so, that was her ultimate goal. She had been bothered at first about the master bed and not being the only one to have sex with Aahlyn in it, but she got over it. Life was short and people had pasts. Ali wasn’t concerned with the past anymore. She was all about the future. Besides, if Ashlyn could forgive her for almost having sex with Sarah in the guest room then she could certainly do the same.

It was a glorious two days. Almost as satisfying as the sex was the talking and sharing they did between rounds. There had always been easy conversation between them, right from the very start. Now, with the deeper levels of intimacy they were discovering, it was even better. They knew each other so well but still found so many new things about each other every day. 

Ashlyn finally got her answer about the brunette’s sleepwear.

“I don’t like my bare legs touching each other when I’m sleeping. I get hot and they stick together and it drives me crazy. That’s why I always sleep in pajama pants. Light cotton ones in the summer and then slightly heavier ones in the winter” Ali had explained to a grinning blonde as she lay with her head on the brunette’s stomach gazing into warm cinnamon eyes.

“Ok, but what’s the deal with the t-shirts up here and then those racer back tank tops down at your mom’s house. Those are hot by the way. Your shoulders are sexy as hell.” Ashlyn lazily moved her hand from Ali’s breast up to her shoulder and brushed long brown hair back for a better view.

Ali giggled and kept stroking the blonde’s head as she said “Wow show a girl some Hitchcock films and she goes all detective on you. I love it” she giggled again. “I don’t know. It’s kind of backwards because those tanks are tighter and I wouldn’t just get out of bed and wear that down to breakfast with Mike and my mom. I’d put a t-shirt on if I was a guest in someone’s house. I like them though and they were hard to find up here so I just kind of gave up. Maybe I should order some for up here if you like them that much. Maybe I’ll get lucky more often that way” she flirted and Ashlyn brought her mouth up to softly kiss the underside of her breast.

“Yes please!” Ashlyn said around the breast at her lips.

And Ali got her answer about what she did or didn’t do during that sexy dream on the blonde’s birthday.

“Are you kidding me?” the keeper asked with her eyebrows up practically to her hairline. “That’s what was going on? Wow.”

“So did you know? Did I do anything in my sleep?” Ali asked again, dying to know the answer.

“No I had no idea. Believe me, we might have had a situation if I had known. Damn.” She thought more about it as the brunette continued idly working her way down the keeper’s side tattoo with her lips tracing every line. “No I thought you were just dreaming or talking in your sleep or something. I mean, you woke me up but I don’t know what exactly you did that woke me up.” Ashlyn brought Ali’s hand up to her lips and kissed it. “For the record, I’m good with being woken up for sex.”

“Good to know” Ali mumbled into the pale blue hibiscus flower and winked up at the keeper.

They talked about times during the past year that were memorable and why. 

“The weekend I spent at your house, playing hooky. That changed my life, literally. If I hadn’t done that I probably would have caved and gone to DC and then who knows what would have happened.” Ashlyn looked down at the brunette whose head was resting on the blonde’s thigh as her hand gently brushed over the shorthairs covering her mound. “That was the best weekend. I loved every minute of it.” The keeper reached down and massaged the back of Ali’s head. “Plus it was the first time I got to see your house and everything. I loved that weekend.”

“For me it was that night at your apartment, after the World Cup...”

“I was going to say that kiss! But I thought that was obvious so I went for a more meaningful one that didn’t involve me wanting to rip all of your clothes off.” Ashlyn interrupted animatedly.

Ali chuckled and kissed her inner thigh lightly. “I wasn’t going to say the kiss, although that kiss was fucking awesome. Up until this week that was the best kiss I’d ever had in my life. It’s still in the top three I think.”

“Me too” Ashlyn agreed, smiling softly as she gazed down at the woman she loved.

“After all that, when we were talking. That was a big deal for me. I’d never told anybody any of that but Kyle and Syd. It may have just been talking but I opened up to you so much that night and I was so surprised at myself. I realized it wasn’t me being brave or anything. It was you. You made me feel safe and loved, even though we hadn’t figured that part out yet I still felt your love. That was really special for me Ash.” The brunette pulled their hands with their fingers already intertwined to her lips and kissed the keeper’s fingers.

Which outfits one wore that drove the other wild.

“Oh my God Al, that red string bikini had me practically in a coma.” Ashlyn looked down at the brunette curled up into her side and gave her a squeeze. “Between it and that sexy fucking tattoo you dropped on me at the same time. Damn. I was toast that whole night” she rolled her eyes and buried her face in the crook of her elbow in embarrassment.

“Aww you were so cute! You couldn’t even talk. It was completely adorable, as usual” Ali pulled the blonde’s arm away from her face and kissed her, giggling. She nuzzled back into Ashlyn’s neck and smiled as she thought about her answer. “For me it was more seeing you without your damned clothes all the time. I swear, I saw more of these beautiful babies” she caressed the keeper’s breasts as she spoke “and I couldn’t do a damned thing about it. It was absolute fucking torture.”

“Well we’re all about making up for lost time here” Ashlyn motioned between her breasts and the brunette playfully pinched one of her nipples.

Which touches were almost too much to resist. 

“I think all of the times we slept together can’t count because every single time I just about jumped you” Ali chuckled from her place in front of the blonde.

Ashlyn laughed out loud as she held the brunette between her legs, both sitting up, Ali leaning against the keeper, the keeper leaning against the pile of pillows they had stacked up near the fire. 

“Absolutely. I felt the same way, every damned time. It was the best thing but also the hardest. God we were masochists” Ashlyn shook her head and kissed the brunette’s neck softly. “It was worth it though, to hold you like that.”

“Well, if we don’t include sleeping together then the time I really almost lost it was Christmas Eve morning at the beach. I swear to God, when you put your whole hand on my tattoo and ran it all the way from top to bottom I almost came right there, just from that. I had to cover my face so you couldn’t see how turned on I was.” Ali sighed as she remembered.

“Just my hand huh?” Ashlyn smirked and kissed Ali’s neck again, nibbling it a little this time. “New Year’s Eve kiss in Miami. That almost killed me. I knew I was going to kiss you, no doubt about that. But it took every ounce of willpower I had to keep it platonic.”

Ali turned sideways, lifting her legs over the blonde’s right thigh, so she could embrace the keeper and bring their lips together in a long passionate kiss, surprising Ashlyn. 

“That’s how I wanted that kiss to go on New Year’s Eve” Ali said as she looked into the blonde’s adoring face. “That’s how I’m going to kiss you every New Year’s Eve from now on.”


	48. Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. I haven't been able to come up with a better ending spot than right here. Sometimes less really is more.  
> But don't worry, I'm already working on the next part of the story. It will pick up where this leaves off and explore the beginnings of their relationship and follow them as they figure out how to be a couple. Thanks again for taking the ride with me.
> 
> Smut warning.

“Oh my God she’s alive!” Sydney yelled as her best friend walked into the bridal boutique Saturday afternoon. “Somebody alert the media!” Sydney cackled.

“Ha ha, very funny Syd” Ali replied as she gave her a big hug.

“Seriously boo, you look good. I don’t think I’ve ever seen this look on you before” Sydney moved her hand in a circle in front of the brunette’s face as she spoke. “So this is what true love looks like. I like it.”

“Well you should know, why else would we be here for your dress fitting?” Ali teased her back as they walked together towards the private fitting room at the back of the boutique.

Dom had proposed to Sydney during their vacation that summer and the wedding was coming up this June. Ali was the maid of honor and had been helping the coach with the wedding arrangements whenever she could. The truth was that Sydney and Ali had planned their weddings out when they were little girls. Some things had completely changed since then, but, surprisingly, a lot of things had remained the same. This was the most important dress fitting. The next one after this, at the end of April, would be the last one before the wedding, and that one was only for minor adjustments. The other four bridesmaids would be joining them in an hour. Sydney wanted to get her dress taken care of first before it got crazy in there.

Four hours later Ali and Sydney were spreading different wedding invitations out across the coffee table in Sydney’s condo. She had to make her final decision very soon to get the order shipped to her in April. She would make the final decision later that night when Dom came home.

“So are you nervous yet?” Ali asked.

“Nah, just starting to get stressed about the different deadlines. But I can’t wait to marry him. To be married to him. I love him. I kind of wish we could just go elope and not deal with any of this mess.”

“But not really” Ali giggled, knowing Sydney would rather die than give up her wedding day.

“Of course not!” They both laughed.

After an hour of Ali giving Sydney the details of her date night and first time with Ashlyn the friends ordered take-out and settled on the couch with a bottle of wine to catch up on their shows.

“What are your plans for tomorrow night?” Sydney asked.

“She won’t tell me. All she said was to dress up and be ready at 2pm.”

“2pm? What the hell romantic dinner starts at 2pm?” the coach asked. 

“I don’t know, but if she can whip the house up like that for our first date I can only imagine what she can do when she actually has time to plan” the brunette chuckled. “She’s so sweet Syd. I mean, I just don’t know how she’s such a sweetheart and so kind and thoughtful and then so fucking sexy and hot in, like, the next breath.” Ali shook her head.

“Those flowers, that was a nice touch” Sydney said, nodding her head approvingly. “That’s some first class romance right there.” 

“Right?” Ali agreed nodding her head emphatically. “How am I supposed to keep up with that? I’ve never been good at the grand gestures. What am I going to do?” She was kind of joking but actually more than a little worried about it.

“Those grand gestures are great but they get harder and harder to keep trotting out. That’s why you can’t have too many of them. Nobody can. It’s, like, a couples rule. You can’t have too many big grandiose romantic extravaganzas. Any normal, healthy relationship can’t support them.” The coach giggled when she saw the sarcastic smirk on Ali’s face.

“You’re full of shit” the brunette said and pushed her friend over. They both laughed.

“You got me Alibaba. You let me go for a good long while though. You’re slipping. Must be all that sex messing with your brain” she chuckled and poked Ali in the ribs.

The food arrived and they started to eat, eyes on a soccer game on the television in front of them.

“You really had sex for two days straight?”

“Yep, pretty much. But it definitely wasn’t straight” Ali deadpanned.

“God” Sydney rolled her eyes dramatically. “How are you even walking around today?”

“Well, we had a pretty strict ‘gentle touching only’ rule for yesterday. And I won’t see her until she picks me up tomorrow so we should be good for tomorrow night.”

“You don’t think she’s gonna do something crazy like propose do you?” Sydney asked, glancing sideways just enough to see Ali’s face go pale.

“Well I didn’t until now!” she said as she sat back against the back of the couch. “Holy shit, you don’t think she...”

“No I don’t.” Sydney felt bad for making Ali anxious about it. “Realistically there’s no way. You guys haven’t even been together a week yet. She can’t even have bought a ring yet.” Sydney shook her head and said definitively, “No way.”

“Oh thank God.” Ali exhaled loudly, relaxing. She ate and thought for a few minutes before adding, “But I’d say yes in a heartbeat.”

//

Valentine’s Day was the next day, Sunday, and Ashlyn stood on Ali’s front doorstep with a beautiful red amaryllis plant in her hands. It was 2pm and it was cold. Ashlyn wore dark charcoal grey dress pants with a black belt and black dress shoes, a matching vest and a crisp white shirt with a maroon tie and matching pocket square. Her hair was back in a tight bun and she wore her diamond stud earrings. Silver tie-clip and silver watch and rings completed her outfit. She wore light make-up with maroon lipstick.

When Ali opened the door the blonde almost dropped the amaryllis. It had just occurred to both of them that they hadn’t seen each other all dressed up before. Ali wore a little black cocktail dress that flared out and fell just above her knees. It had a high neck line and capped sleeves. She wore three inch sexy black heels and sheer black pantyhose. Her hair was down and over her right shoulder with thick wavy curls at the ends. She had small silver hoop earrings that matched a series of bracelets she wore on her left wrist. Her mascara and eye-liner were heavy and black and her lips were covered in a dusky pink lipstick.

They both stood there and gaped at each other for a solid two minutes. Finally Ali snapped out of it and invited the blonde inside. 

“Here,” Ashlyn finally found her words. “This is for you, although it’s nowhere near as beautiful as you are.”

“You’re so sweet Ash” Ali took the amaryllis plant from her and set it on the end table by the couch. “Thank you, it’s beautiful.” She came back and gave the blonde a kiss that started out chaste but quickly deepened as both women fought to control their desire.

Ashlyn pulled back and literally took a step backwards. They took a minute to catch their breath, still an arm’s length apart.

“You look amazing Ashlyn” the brunette breathed out, eyes raking up and down the blonde. “Let me just fix my lipstick and we can go.”

As they drove through Boston toward the Fenway area Ali started to wonder what the keeper had up her sleeve. When she turned her jeep onto Evans Way and pulled into one of the metered spots in front of the Gardner Museum Ali gave her a nose-crinkling smile and squeezed her thigh.

“I love that we’re here” the brunette said excitedly.

Ashlyn grinned back at her, dimple on full display. “I love you Ali.” She kissed the brunette’s hand.

They checked their coats and let the February chill leave their bodies as they stood in the glass connector for a minute on their way to the mansion and Ali’s beloved Spanish Cloister. They held hands and took their time as they crossed the threshold.

“Thank you Isabella” Ali murmured, as always.

The courtyard was warm and fragrant and beautiful. It was so lovely to visit in the cold winter months because it was like stepping into a greenhouse, only four stories high. There weren’t too many people there. It was just after 3pm and people might have gone home to get ready for their evening plans. They lingered at the far end of the courtyard, standing close together, Ali wrapping her hand around the keeper’s bicep. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, loving the way the fragrant courtyard mixed with the heady scent of Ashlyn in her nose.

Ashlyn didn’t want to rush the brunette. In all honesty, she was having a hard time focusing on anything except her beautiful brunette, even in a place as magnificent as this. The keeper’s heart swelled every time Ali moved next to her or bumped against her or squeezed her arm. 

The twenty-six hours they had spent separated from each other, yes Ashlyn had counted them, had been excruciating. She had used the time to call and talk with Gram, her mom, Chris, Liz, her dad and Whitney. She brought them all up to speed on the new status of her relationship with Ali. Everyone was thrilled for her. Even Chris had a hard time being a jerk about it, even jokingly, because he was so happy for his little sister. She had also called George, her builder, to get on his schedule as soon as possible to have half of the basement finished and the home gym built. She also told him she’d be ready to make final interior paint selections for the other rooms within the week. She reviewed the list of her Grandmother’s furniture that was still in storage and made some final decisions on what she wanted to bring back into the house. Anything else she would offer to the team for their apartments and houses when they reported to training camp next month. If there was anything left after that it would be donated to a local shelter for battered women and their children. 

The last item she crossed off the list of ‘things to do’ for the house was to call the old woman who used to come twice a week and clean the house for her Grandmother. After her Grandmother died the old woman, Mrs. Riley, had offered to stay on and help Ashlyn with the upkeep. The blonde explained that she would be doing some work on the house and wouldn’t need anybody for the first year. It was time to bring her back, if she was still willing and able. They agreed to meet that week and talk about the job. 

Ali pulled her towards the Spanish Cloister and Ashlyn put her hand on top of the brunette’s, still on her bicep, as they walked to their left. Ashlyn wasn’t sure if it was because her heart was so much fuller to begin with or if it was because Ali looked so fabulous in that dress but the whole standing in the Spanish Cloister and watching the brunette as she looked at ‘El Jaleo’ ritual almost moved her to tears that afternoon.

The museum closed at 5pm so, after spending a half hour or so in the Spanish Cloister, they decided to just walk through the second and third floors without stopping or dwelling on anything in particular. Except the Courtyard view. They stopped and admired it from both other floors and took more selfies to document their first Valentine’s Day together. They ended their visit with another quick look at ‘El Jaleo’ and one last deep breath of the thick Courtyard air and then they left. It had been a wonderful visit. Neither of them had said very much but that wasn’t the point anyway. They strolled around, holding hands, and just enjoyed being in such a beautiful place with the person they loved. It was simple but perfect.

It was dark when they got back into the Jeep, Ashlyn opening the door and helping Ali in. Next stop was the fancy dinner at the fancy restaurant with the expensive steak and the expensive wine and the insanely delicious dessert that they shared. Ashlyn had panicked a little bit about getting a reservation so close to Valentine’s Day. All the good restaurants were already booked up. She had to settle for an early reservation at 6pm at her third choice restaurant. But she knew Ali wouldn’t mind. And it turned out to be a wonderful meal and they had a great time in the romantic atmosphere. And, although neither would admit it, they were both happy to get back home early for the rest of the evening’s festivities. The sexual tension between them had been building since the heated kiss at the brunette’s house earlier that afternoon. It was almost present, like a third person with them on their romantic date.

This time when Ashlyn opened Ali’s door for her and held her hand out to help her into the jeep, the brunette pushed her against the jeep, ran her hands all the way up the keeper’s abs and breasts and kissed her hard. She moved her hands down to Ashlyn’s ass, grabbed it with both hands and pulled her in as tight as possible as she deepened the kiss. The blonde moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around Ali’s back, squeezing their bodies together even more. They were lost in the kiss, heads spinning and hearts racing. When Ali finally broke the kiss to take a breath they were both a little surprised to find themselves still in the parking garage near the restaurant.

“Take me home Ash” the brunette breathed into her ear as she nibbled on the keeper’s earlobe. “Now.” She squeezed Ashlyn’s ass one last time and then released her, kissing her once more quickly. 

Thankfully, traffic heading out of the city was light, another hidden benefit to the earlier reservation time. They made it back to Ali’s house in about thirty minutes. It had been the longest thirty minutes of their lives. They tried to touch and pet each other during the drive with not great results, ultimately deciding to just hold hands over the center console dividing their seats. They hustled up the walkway and into the house, tossing their coats on the couch and taking their shoes off as quickly as possible before climbing up the stairs to Ali’s bedroom.

Finally standing still, Ashlyn crashed their lips together in another fiery kiss. Her hands held Ali’s face tenderly but it was as if she was trying to keep the brunette still long enough to deepen the kiss. Ali thrust her tongue deep into the keeper’s mouth and moaned when she felt Ashlyn’s tongue dancing with hers. 

“Ashlyn” she breathed out when they broke for air.

“I’m right here gorgeous” she replied as she moved her lips down Ali’s neck and reached around to unzip the little black dress. “God damn you’re so fucking sexy” she husked out.

There was a small clasp at the back of the collar of the dress that Ashlyn didn’t know about and couldn’t see.

“Here, let me” Ali reached back and unhooked it impatiently, locking eyes with the keeper who stared back at her through lidded eyes.

Ashlyn started unbuttoning her vest and loosening her tie as they stared at each other hungrily. Ali pulled the cap sleeves off of her shoulders and down her arms. She shimmied the dress over her hips and let it drop to the floor. She pushed her pantyhose down and stepped out of them. Ashlyn swallowed hard and had trouble making her fingers work on the buttons to her shirt as she looked at the tantalizing beauty in front of her.

“Fuck” she said hoarsely.

Ali wore the deep red baby doll lingerie she had bought earlier that week with Sydney. The top was a fitted deep red bra with thin straps that went up over those sexy shoulders. The bra was edged in black lace and the sheer black fabric that hung down from it landed just below her hips. The matching deep red panties were also edged in black lace and were visible through the sheer material. Ashlyn could not believe how amazing Ali looked. The only thing sexier than her in this outfit was the lust-filled look in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

“Fuck” Ashlyn said again.

“That’s the idea babe, but you’ve got way too many clothes on” Ali purred as she stepped forward and finished unbuttoning the blonde’s shirt.

She pushed it and the vest over the keeper’s shoulders and let them drop to the floor as she started to kiss the blonde’s neck and suck on her pulse point. She undid her tie and pulled it to the floor as well, leaving Ashlyn in the black satin bra she wore. Ali brought her hands up underneath both breasts and gave them a soft squeeze before moving down to undo the belt and pants that stood in her way.

“So beautiful my love” she murmured as she kissed between the blonde’s breasts, then her abs, kneeling in front of her to tug the well-tailored dress pants down. She had a great view of the matching satin boxer briefs that were now the only thing between her mouth and Ashlyn’s pussy. 

The keeper stepped out of her pants and toed her socks off as Ali stood up again in front of her, dragging her hands up both of Ashlyn’s legs, hips and abs as she rose. The usually confident keeper was out of sorts. Something about being the lucky woman who got to see this side of Ali caused a short-circuit. It wasn’t the lust that caused it, although that was insanely powerful and difficult to harness. For Ashlyn it was the emotion behind it all. As sappy as it sounded, it was like looking at a beautiful work of art for her. It took her breath away, moved her beyond measure and brought her tremendous joy all in the same few moments. And, just like the first time they made love, she was rendered dumb and mute for just those few moments. 

“You are exquisite” she finally whispered.

The sincerity and emotion of the words weren’t lost on the brunette. Her breath hitched and she kissed Ashlyn so tenderly and sweetly that they both looked like they might actually shed a few tears. But then, like last time, Ashlyn’s spell broke and she devoured that kiss with a hungry one of her own. They made out and caressed each other as they stood there next to the bed. Finally Ashlyn pulled away and removed her bra and boxer briefs and then pulled the covers back and climbed onto the bed. She sat up with her legs in front of her, spread only about two feet wide.

Ali knelt on the bed in front of her and the blonde ran her big hands under the sheer baby doll top all around the brunette’s bare skin. She leaned forward and kissed her breast through the bra, biting softly on the nipple and making Ali moan quietly. The brunette had her hands at the back of Ashlyn’s head, undoing the tight knot in her blonde locks and setting them free. She tousled her hair and shook it out, biting her lip at the same time and feeling herself get wet.

“Jesus Ash...”

The keeper ran her hand between Ali’s legs and felt how wet she was through her pretty panties.

“So wet for me, mmmmm...” she said in a low, throaty voice.

Ashlyn reached around and grabbed the brunette’s voluptuous ass with both hands. She squeezed and kneaded it while her mouth moved to Ali’s other breast. 

“Mmmmm...” the brunette moaned, louder this time.

The keeper hooked her thumbs under the strings that were the sides of the panties and pulled them down. Ali had to move her legs together so Ashlyn could get them over her sexy thighs. The blonde brought the panties to her face and breathed in Ali’s scent.

“Fuck you smell good” she groaned out.

Watching Ashlyn with her panties ratcheted Ali up to the next level instantly. She felt another gush of passion between her legs and reached back and unhooked the baby doll top. The blonde dropped the panties next to her on the bed and pulled the baby doll off of Ali’s shoulders and down her strong arms piling it on top of the panties. She pulled Ali down with her and they embraced and shared another passionate kiss as their arms and legs intertwined.

They turned on their sides and Ali slid her thigh between long, slender legs, drawing the blonde in closer and wrapping her arm around her back. Ali loved the way their breasts felt pressed together like that, her nipples already starting to stiffen at the contact. She moved her thigh up, slowly, until it was flush against Ashlyn’s core, wet and wanting. The keeper moaned quietly and closed her eyes, lifting her top leg and hooking it around the back of the brunette’s thighs to pull her in even closer. Ali began kissing her neck, moving down to her pulse point and sucking lightly, teasing the sensitive skin there with her tongue. The blonde rested her head on her pillow and squeezed her arm underneath the gorgeous brunette, wrapping both arms around her and holding her as tightly as possible as they started to move against each other. Ali felt Ashlyn’s leg move up between hers to find her wet center and they slowly rubbed against each other’s thighs.

“Mmmm. Ash...” she breathed out.

“I can never get enough of you” the keeper whispered as she found Ali’s lips with her own. 

They made out and moved together like that for several minutes, moaning and gasping into each other’s mouths. Ashlyn finally rolled over and straddled the brunette, sitting up while massaging the perfect perky breasts below her. Ali groaned and made a face at the loss of contact, her clit had been getting just the right amount of pressure from the blonde’s thigh between her legs. But she loved the way the keeper’s breasts swung slightly as her body moved above hers.

Ashlyn bent down and kissed her passionately, sucking in her bottom lip and tugging on it before capturing both lips again in another searing kiss. She rolled Ali’s erect nipples between her fingers and squeezed lightly.

“Oh yeah. Mmmmmm” Ali gasped and moaned, enjoying the attention her breasts were getting.

The blonde moved her mouth down and took one of them between her teeth, gently nibbling and then licking while her other hand continued rubbing the other. The brunette started to squirm beneath her, color rising across her chest and travelling up towards her neck as she arched her back and brought a hand to the back of Ashlyn’s head to hold it in place.

“Yessss...”

The keeper took her time and moved her mouth from breast to breast until they were both worked up, nipples stiff and red from her ministrations. She planted another hard kiss on Ali’s lips and the brunette moaned loudly as she took in her tongue and dueled with it.

The brunette bucked her hips looking for some pressure for her aching clit. Ashlyn kept one hand working on her breasts while the other hand worked its’ way down Ali’s side, ghosting a touch that made the brunette’s skin erupt in goosebumps.

“Please” Ali broke the kiss and breathed out her plea.

Ashlyn moved her mouth behind Ali’s ear and worked her way down her neck to her collar bone, biting gently along the way. Her hand continued down to the middle of Ali’s thigh and then came back up the inside of her thigh causing more goosebumps. The blonde shifted so she straddled Ali’s right thigh as she teased her opening with her fingertips.

The brunette gasped again at the new touch, so close to where she needed it most. Her hips were rolling, her excitement increasing by the second as Ashlyn kissed down her chest and across her flat abs.

“You are so sexy. You make me crazy you’re so fucking sexy” the keeper said in a low, hungry voice. 

Ali’s eyes were closed, her mouth open, and her breathing ragged as she buried her hand in Ashlyn’s hair and tried to push her head lower. She felt long fingers rub around the lips of her pussy and circle her clit without touching it. 

“Please Ash” she begged and lifted her left leg, bent at the knee.

Ashlyn’s lips found Ali’s throbbing clit at the same time she pushed two fingers inside her pulsing pussy. The brunette released a deep, low, moan as she got what she had been craving.

“Yes. Unnhh. Fuck.” Ali grunted out as the blonde started thrusting her fingers hard and fast, sucking her clit at the same time. “Don’t stop. Please. Unnhh.”

Ashlyn knew the brunette was close to her release and felt a wave of her own juices run down her thighs. She kept the pace up with her fingers and started flicking Ali’s clit with her tongue. It only took another minute and a hard pinch of the brunette’s nipple to send her over the edge. She came with a loud “Yes!” and her body shook with spasms as Ashlyn continued to stroke her, slower, as she came down. The blonde wiped her chin on the back of her hand and then licked her fingers clean, moaning and completely turned on. She was so wet that she had trailed her passion all down Ali’s leg as she had moved down to suck the brunette’s clit. 

“Damn you make me wet” she purred as she reached between her own legs.

Ali watched her from the pillow as she caught her breath, eyes almost black with lust.

The keeper was kneeling between Ali’s knees, one hand between her own legs, spreading her wetness around, and the other tugging on her own breast, eyes locked onto the brunette’s. “Mmmmmmmm. Ohhhh” she moaned, as Ali bit her lip.

Ali sat up and took Ashlyn’s idle breast in her mouth, licking around the nipple before sucking on it hard.

“Yeeesssss” the blonde hissed in pleasure.

The brunette moved her right hand to Ashlyn’s center, pushing the keeper’s own hand out of the way. She groaned when she felt just how wet Ashlyn really was. “So fucking wet. Mmmmmmm.”

She moved her left hand up to continue working on the blonde’s nipple and was surprised when she felt Ashlyn slide her fingers into her mouth. Ali closed her eyes and moaned at the keeper’s intoxicating taste on them.

“You taste so fucking good” Ali murmured around the keeper’s fingers. “Mmmmmmm.”

“Fuck me. I need you.”

Ali felt her own core twitch at Ashlyn’s words and she entered her with two fingers causing the blonde’s breath to hitch.

“Yeeesssss” Ashlyn hissed again as she started riding Ali’s hand. Ali thrust her two middle fingers into the keeper’s throbbing pussy and the heel of her palm hit her clit every second or third thrust, making her dizzy with pleasure. The brunette took one of Ashlyn’s breasts in her mouth again, sucking and biting and licking while the keeper pinched the nipple of her other breast with her own hand.

Ali could feel Ashlyn’s walls tightening around her fingers and worked harder to keep thrusting as the blonde continued to grind down on her hand. 

Ashlyn put a hand behind Ali’s head and started directing her from one breast to the other. She moved her other hand down and started rubbing her own clit as she writhed on Ali’s hand.

“More. A little... more. Unnhh. Oh. Faster.”

Ali moved her hand faster, her wrist killing her from the awkward angle trying to support more and more of Ashlyn’s weight as the keeper started to lose control of her legs as her passion increased. The blonde was panting and her mouth was slack. The brunette reached around and grabbed Ashlyn’s ass and squeezed hard at the same time she bit the side of her breast.

“Oh my god. Ohhh...” the blonde yelled and came hard, falling forward as the orgasm washed over her. She flopped onto the bed and pulled Ali back with her in a heap of sweating, panting bodies. They held each other and Ali pressed soft kisses into Ashlyn’s shoulder and arm. 

“Thank you” she exhaled, trying to steady her breathing as she recovered in Ali’s arms. “That was amazing.”

“I love you Ashlyn. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

//

When Ashlyn awoke early the next morning she couldn’t figure out where she was for a minute. They hadn’t spent much time at Ali’s house since her surgery. She looked down at the brunette head under her armpit and grinned. God she loved that woman. Ali was lying on her stomach and her head was up against the keeper’s side, right up under her arm, and facing away. Ashlyn’s arm was stretched out across the pillow, fully extended and the brunette’s left hand was holding onto the keeper’s forearm on the pillow. She was sprawled out with her legs spread eagled under the covers and her soft brown hair was splashed all over her face and neck and Ashlyn’s chest and shoulder. Her right arm was possessively wrapped across the keeper’s stomach, just below her breasts. It was unusual that she hadn’t curled up into Ashlyn’s side, but the blonde loved the way she was holding onto her with both hands. This is what love really was right there. Sure the pretty words were nice and the fancy clothes and food were great but this meant more to her than anything. Even in her sleep Ali clung to her, not in a needy way. She could be providing protection just as easily as she could be receiving shelter. Even their unconscious selves knew they should be together. Nothing could feel more pure or right than that. Ashlyn smiled and pulled the covers a little higher to try and keep her beloved safe and warm.

An hour later, when the keeper woke up for the second time, Ali was sitting next to her in bed, propped up against the headboard, drinking a cup of coffee. She had thrown sweats on before she went downstairs for the coffee and she was still wearing her faded Boston Red Sox World Champions hoodie. Her work phone was in her lap, on top of the covers, and she was gazing at the beautiful amaryllis plant the blonde had given her the night before. She had carried it upstairs and put it in the dormer window at the front of her bedroom.

“Hey pretty” Ashlyn said in her sleepy morning voice. She stretched her arms out wide and squeezed Ali’s side with her right hand.

“Morning baby.” Ali leaned over and kissed her softly while Ashlyn rubbed her back.

“Aww” the keeper whined against her lips when she registered the sweatshirt under her fingers.

Ali broke the kiss, grinning, and asked “You didn’t want me to freeze while I brought you your coffee did you?”

Ashlyn pursed her lips and pretended to consider it.

“No, I guess not. But that’s a tough call.” She sat up as little as possible, pulling the covers up over her chest, and brought her coffee cup from the nightstand to her lips, blowing on it.

“So what’s the story behind the amaryllis?” Ali sat back and the keeper moved her hand from the brunette’s back to her leg, the covers muffling the touch.

“Oh yeah, we didn’t get that far last night did we?” Ashlyn recalled, taking a sip of her coffee. “Let’s see if I can remember it now.” She took a minute and had another sip of coffee as she caressed the brunette’s thigh through the covers.

“It’s the living symbol of love, determination and ethereal beauty. That much I remember for sure. That’s why I got it” she smiled adoringly at Ali who returned the smile and blinked softly at her. “I love you so much. And I still can’t believe you love me too” she smiled shyly at the brunette. “We both were pretty determined to get to where we are today, naked in bed together.” She wagged her eyebrows at the beauty next to her, causing Ali to roll her eyes and giggle. “And you, Alexandra Blaire Krieger, are so beautiful that no flower could ever do you justice.”

“Aw babe, you’re so sweet to me. Thank you.” Ali leaned over again and kissed the keeper meaningfully. “I love you so much Ash.”

“And don’t worry, I’m not going to keep bringing you meaningful flowers every other day. Sometimes it’ll just be because they’re pretty. Like you” she reached her hand back behind Ali’s back to rub it again as the brunette leaned towards her. “This is a special week for us and I couldn’t let the special occasions go without flowers.”

Ali leaned in for another kiss as the keeper’s hand moved lower to slide up under the sweatshirt. Ashlyn smirked as they moved their lips together.

“Ah, that’s what I’m talking about” she mumbled against Ali’s lips. “Somebody doesn’t have any pants on!”

The brunette took both coffee cups and set them on the nightstand next to Ashlyn, stretching across the keeper to do so. Ashlyn playfully smacked Ali’s bare ass that had been exposed as the covers fell away. 

“Hey!” the brunette yelped in surprise and then chuckled. She took the sweatshirt off, lifted the covers up and lay on top of the keeper, placing an easy kiss to her lips.

“Mmmhmm, that’s so much better” Ashlyn said softly, after the kiss. She settled her arms around Ali’s lower back and moved her thumbs against her silky skin.

The brunette pulled back with a sweet but serious look on her face.

“Ash, can I ask you a question?” She brushed some blonde hair away from her favorite face.

“Anything baby.” Ashlyn couldn’t read the look on her face but she knew Ali was being serious and a little nervous. “Lay it on me” she teased, hoping to help relax the brunette.

Ali chewed on her bottom lip for a minute as she tried to work up her courage and also keep her libido in check for another few minutes. Neither was easy to do.

“Well, I know it’s only been a few days...” she began but Ashlyn interrupted her.

“Eight days to be exact, counting today” the blonde clarified helpfully.

Ali gave her a soft smile and a sweet kiss. “Right, thanks.” She tried again. “I know it hasn’t been that long and I don’t want to put any pressure on you or anything...” she stopped again, her mouth suddenly bone dry. Spit it out! she screamed inside her own head. For someone who talked for a living she sure did have a habit of getting tongue-tied around this woman. She took a deep breath and finally said the words that had been in her head all evening long, all night long and all morning long. Those words had pounded on her head from the inside as she slept, waking her up with them ready on her lips.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

Ashlyn’s heart melted as she gazed up into cinnamon eyes that were full of love and a tiny bit of fear. 

“Nothing could make me happier. Yes. God yes.”

Ali’s nose crinkled into a huge grin as she hugged the blonde tightly, burying her face in Ashlyn’s warm neck.

“Yes” she whispered as she kissed the keeper’s neck lightly. “I have a girlfriend.”


End file.
